Durmstrang's Daughter
by Kyria of Delphi
Summary: Karkaroff's daughter is attending Hogwarts for her last two years. The old friendship between Snape and Karkaroff creates untold dangers. AU covers years of OOTP,HBP and DH. Explicit language.
1. Arrival

This is JKR's world and characters. I am simply extrapolating.

Hogwarts Diary 1995

We arrived several hours before the train carrying the rest of the students. My mother was concerned that we meet with Headmaster Dumbledore before the Welcoming Feast. My transfer from Durmstrang was not one that the Headmaster had anticipated. He welcomed us cordially, then examined my OWL scores. He sent me off to see Professors McGonagall and Snape in the teachers' lounge. Mother wanted to extract some sort of promise from Dumbledore without me around, I know the way my mother manipulates men. Since the disappearance of my father, she has been frantic to get me away from our old life. My father is Igor Karkaroff. Mother is desperate to keep me safe from the Dark Lord. She fears if he finds out I exist, we will both be killed. I found both Professors sipping tea in the lounge. I handed Professor McGonagall my OWL scores, her eyes widened before she handed the letter to Professor Snape. He smiled serenely and handed the letter back to me.

He spoke then. "You received eight Outstandings and one Exceeds Expectations on your OWLs, well done, Miss Leonidas. Has the Headmaster decided which House to place you in yet?" He was looking at me as if he already knew me.

"He said Slytherin House would be best, something about hiding me in plain sight. You are perhaps already aware of my parentage, Professor?" He was very like my father, calculating, aristocratic, and aloof.

"I knew your father quite well once. Has there still been no word from him? With these scores you can achieve almost anything you wish as a career."

"I want to train as an Auror. I want to take the classes that will get me into that training. I want to fight the Dark Lord. I love my father even if he was a Death Eater. I am proud to be Igor Karkaroff's daughter."

Professor McGonagall nodded and assigned me to the classes best guaranteed to get me into the Auror program. She warned me to keep quiet about my family and not to trust anyone.

Professor Snape added his own comments." In addition, do not tell any of our Quidditch mad students that Viktor Krum is your cousin. I will be available for any questions or concerns you have. I will make time for you to work on Defence this year because we have a problem about the teacher for that class."

I found Professor McGonagall to be a conscientious woman. I liked her. Professor Snape was not as easy to read. I felt he was hiding something. However, I also felt he had been a friend of my father's and that he truly was sorry his friend had disappeared. I went back to the headmaster's office to find my mother ready to leave. She hugged and kissed me before leaving with tears in her eyes.

Headmaster Dumbledore escorted me to the Slytherin dormitory. I was assigned to a room of my own because I was a transfer student. I thanked the headmaster for that, and then unpacked my trunk. I decided to start this journal now to put down my impressions of my new life. The other students in Slytherin House are not what I had expected. These students are not here to learn but to ponce about acting arrogant, making life difficult for others. I am charming this journal so that only those I give permission to can read it.

21 September 1995.

I have seen exactly what Professor Snape referred to as a problem with the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. A more stupid cow I have yet to find. The woman is an abomination. She has taken her spite out on a poor Gryffindor boy. She is truly evil. How this person can work for the Ministry of Magic is inconceivable. She should be sent to Nurmengard, she would be a fit companion for Grindelwald.

I have found the best way to avoid the others in Slytherin. I have taken to speaking in French only. Most of them cannot speak the language so they leave me alone for the most part. I have found that the teachers except for the Umbridge cow all have taken up the deception at the instigation of Professor Snape. He is exceedingly odd in class. He tends to sneer at the less gifted students but he always has a 'Tres bien" for my potions. I have now been subtly taken under the wings of all the teachers. They have me assisting in the Library, grading First Years' papers in Charms, Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology. I am also assisting Professor Flitwick with cataloging supplies as well as assisting Madame Pomfrey in adding to the medicinal supplies. They are all trying to keep me so busy that I will not worry for my father. I appreciate what they are trying to do but I still dream of him.

I am waiting until next month when I become of age. I will try to find a way to assist the fight against the Dark Lord. My deception about language is working so well the arrogant little Malfoy prat no longer watches what he says around me. He must think if you do not speak the language, you must be deaf and stupid also. I have reported what tidbits he has let drop to the headmaster. He says that once I have achieved my majority he will allow me to attend a meeting of a group he hopes I will join.

I have weekly meeting with Professor Snape to make sure my Potions proficiency is up to his requirements. We have been brewing some of the harder potions, which will surely be included on my NEWTs. He talks to me of my father sometimes. I feel I am getting to see a side of Professor Snape that few, if any, see. He talks to me of my mother also. He knew her also, when she and my father were first together. I know Professor Snape is years younger than either of my parents so he must have been just a boy newly recruited in the ranks of the Death Eaters. I know my father tried to turn him in to the Wizengamot when they wanted names of Death Eaters, and that Headmaster Dumbledore vouched for Professor Snape.

I do not know what is going on with Professor Snape but he is not what he appears, of that, I am certain. He is as secretive as my father. I have only weeks to go until I am of age. I cannot wait. This year and next year are all the schooling I have left. I want to be fighting. I want my father back. I miss my family.

1 October 1995

Headmaster Dumbledore wanted me to stay at school instead of going on the Hogsmeade outing. He told me that I was to have a visitor. My cousin Viktor had come to bring me letters from my mother and presents for my birthday. He and I met outside at the Quiddich pitch. Professor Snape had escorted me to meet Viktor. They eyed each other warily. Then Snape turned to return to the school. Viktor asked me if I was having any problems with Snape. I told him truthfully that Snape was helping me adjust, that he had been very kind to me. Viktor laughed and said that it was probably only because I was brighter and more driven than the other Slytherins. Then he suggested that I befriend a younger girl in Gryffindor. Hermione Granger. Viktor said she was as smart as I was and almost as solitary.

"You both are very strong females. Your Professor Snape does not like her because she is Gryffindor but he cannot deny that she is brilliant. She would make a good friend for you, little Thera. She also speaks fluent French so you could keep up your charade. Forget for a while your determination to fight the Dark Lord. Find a nice boy to date. Be your age, none of us may live to be much older. I wish you happy on your birthday."

He gave me a quick hug and kissed my forehead before striding off to the apparition point just outside the school grounds. I walked back to the Hall to find Snape waiting for me. He merely turned to walk me back down to the dungeons. I asked him if I could speak to him privately. Nodding he led me into his office. He closed the door and cast a spell to muffle our voices. I asked him what he thought my chances were of getting into the Auror program. He answered me more truthfully than I had hoped. He said that it would be difficult, that my parentage would most likely work against me. I would be suspect, and I would have to work harder than other candidates to prove my worth. Then he asked me a question. "Are you completely serious about fighting him, Miss Leonidas? Dumbledore has it in his head to bring you into the Order of the Phoenix. He wants to make you into a spy for the Order. I am to teach you Legilimency and Occlumency and whatever dark magic you have not already learned at Durmstrang. In other words, he wants to have the two of us work together. The Dark Lord thinks I am loyal to him and him alone. I have worked very long and hard to keep him believing that. You must be very certain that you can do whatever is required of you if you want us both to survive this. I will speak to Dumbledore again about this before Wednesday, which is our next meeting. Say nothing. In addition, young Viktor is correct that you probably should try to make a friend of Miss Granger. He suggested it to me before you came out. You are both very intense young women but you are more focused, perhaps because you are the elder but she could benefit from the friendship as much as you would."

I told him I would consider it. I told him that my father had taught me both Legilimency and Occlumency as well as most of the Dark Magic he had known as a Death Eater. I had much to think over. I do not think the headmaster would be pleased that Snape had told me as much as he had. I would find out next week. They morning of the 3rd I would turn seventeen, be legally an adult. My mother had sent me a handful of the little blue glass eye trinkets that we Greeks say ward off the "evil eye". Viktor had left me a letter telling me of the flat my mother had acquired in Chelsea. It has three bedrooms and a sitting room/library. Only Mother, Viktor and I would have access, unless of course, we brought someone else in with us. He gave me the address and the spell words necessary to enter. I spent the rest of the day doing the assignments for next week. I thought that I would seek out the Granger girl. I would like to have a friend here at school.


	2. New Friends and old alliances

This is JKR's world, I am extrapolating for my own enjoyment.

2 October 1995.

I had trouble sleeping again last night. I dreamed about my father again but when it came to the part where he was facing the Dark Lord, it was no longer my father but Snape who refused to beg for his life. I saw the Dark Lord use the Cruciatus Curse on him and saw the agony he endured. I had to look carefully at him at breakfast to see if it had been only a dream. He had a pinched look about his eyes that spoke of barely concealed pain. In the afternoon, I waited in the library for Miss Granger. I asked her if she could help me find a certain book. She seemed taken aback that a Slytherin should ask her for assistance but then she remembered that I was not a dyed-in-the-wool Slytherin but only a latecomer to that House. I mentioned to her that it was Viktor Krum who had suggested I seek her out. She and I carried on a conversation for a few minutes and parted on an amicable basis. If we were not friends yet, then we were surely cordial acquaintances. I had papers for Flitwick's First Years to grade and Transfiguration papers for McGonagall's Second Years also. I almost skipped dinner but something Malfoy was sniggering about in the common room made me show up for the meal. Apparently, Professor Snape had been burned when a student's cauldron had exploded after class. He had gone to Madame Pomfrey for treatment. He was not at dinner. As soon as dinner was over, I made my way to the Infirmary. I asked Madame Pomfrey if there was any work for me to do. She asked me if I would read to her only patient as his burns were healing. She warned me that he was surly at the best of times and positively nasty at the worst of times. However, since I was his prized Potions student, he might just behave for me. Then she winked at me and handed me a book. I immediately saw the humour in the choice of volumes.

Dickens', A Tale of Two Cities. I sat down and began to read. 'It was the best of times. It was the worst of times.' His hand reached out to grab the book from me. He turned pain-filled eyes on me. I could only stare into those depths. Then he allowed me to continue reading. I knew the story well. The one thing that always made me sad was that Sydney Carton had to die. He had been one of the tragic heroes I had cried over when I was a young girl. I read to him for two hours. When Madame Pomfrey released him, I walked with him back to the Dungeons.

"What potions have you finished, Thera?"

"The Felix Felicis, it is aging now; Polyjuice, which is also aging; Blood replenishing should be done in a few days; Pepper-Up is already in vials in your private stores. The Wolfsbane is also ready. I have made up a flask for your friend. It can go by owl at any time. Are there others I need to work on?"

"There are three, Dreamless sleep, Draught of Peace, and Draught of Living Death. It is always good to have a supply. We will talk in the morning." He slammed the door to the Potions office behind him.

3 October 1995

This morning I awoke to find presents on the end of my bed. There were new boots from Mother, a fur lined cap and muff from Viktor, a book wrapped in brown paper with no tag and a small leather box of potion vials made of Elfin Crystal which was from Professor Snape. The attached note said I should keep certain potions with me at all times. I looked at the book more closely and realized it must be from Father. I used the nursery spell he taught me to disguise my jewel box and the journal was revealed to me. He wrote that he was hiding out and moving from place to place every few weeks to avoid capture by the Dark Lord. He wrote that he loved me very much and that he knew I was much safer at Hogwarts. He reminded me that his friendship with Severus Snape would provide some measure of safety for me if need be. He told me to tell Mother that he was sorry and that he loved her too. He had included a letter to Professor Snape in the journal. I removed the letter and re-charmed the journal to look like a guidebook to Kiev again. I dressed and made my way to the Great Hall. The House Elves had created a small birthday cake for me and my teachers all gave me cards. I had completed the assignments for my classes early so I was assisting Professor Flitwick with his First Year students who were having trouble with the Wingardium Leviosa charm. I was correcting their hand motions and he was correcting their pronunciation. Professor Umbridge was doing her inspections and was quite rude to Professor Flitwick. I made a promise to myself that somehow before the end of the year that woman would get the punishment she so richly deserved. I had seen her reduce most of the teachers to nervous wrecks and some to tears with her condescending ineptitude. She was truly insane. I wanted to hex her very badly. Professor Snape just let her little barbs roll off him but I saw what her abuse was doing to some of the other teachers. High Inquisitor of Hogwarts? What arrogance. I would smile and bite my tongue until I could deal with this fat old hag as she should be dealt with. I had noticed that the twin boys in Gryffindor who were in their seventh year were very bright and extremely good at creating new uses for things. I approached them with an idea. An infusion of Wartcap Powder and Venomous Tentacula juice mixed with furniture polish to be used on every surface in Umbridge's rooms. They agreed to pursue that idea and told me they would get back to me. The day ended with Professor Snape brewing potions while I took notes. He had me hide the entire batch of Veritaserum. He also had me store the Felix Felicis in the wardrobe in my room. I transfigured the bottle to look like a terrarium with a fungus growing in it. We hid large amounts of the various potions with the teachers. Some of the potions Professor Snape had taken away from the school. At seven thirty that night, I was summoned to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape was there too. He and the Headmaster were going to take me to the meeting of the Order of The Phoenix. They cast a disillusionment charm on me. The two of them walked out of the office with me following behind. They called to Filch that they were going into Hogsmeade for a drink and would return later. The moment we were out of the School grounds Professor Snape removed the disillusionment charm and took my wrist. He disapparated us to a seedy looking area of London. He handed me a note, told me to read it then destroy it. The building we were going to appeared as the Headmaster led the way up the steps. I was introduced to the members of the Order who were there that night. Alastor Moody questioned me for a long time before admitting that I was exactly what was needed to work with Snape as a partner. Remus Lupin voiced the opinion that it was too dangerous for a young woman. The female Auror, Dora Tonks, took exception to that comment and promptly came to talk to me. Arthur and Molly Weasley welcomed me graciously. Kingsley Shacklebolt winked at me and said he had not thought that Igor Karkaroff had any children. Sirius Black smiled and kissed my hand and flirted outrageously with me. I explained my training and my skills to them. I proved my proficiency at Occlumency and Legilimency, my nonverbal spell casting, wand-less magic, Professor Snape even bragged on my Potion making. I was accepted into the Order as a new member. I spoke at length with Moody about my chances of being accepted as an Auror trainee after my schooling was finished. He said it was very likely that, with my skills and previous training I would be accepted. There was no urgent Order business that night. The Headmaster, Professor Snape and I disapparated back to the outskirts of the school very late. Professor Snape disillusioned me again so we could get back into the school. He listened at the door of the Slytherin dormitory and made a decision. He walked me down to his office again before ushering me inside. Then he opened the door to his private rooms.

"There is a door to a passageway behind this bookcase. The spell is simple. Tap the bookcase at this end three times, say Thera. The passageway will open. At the other end, tap three times again, say your name again. It leads directly into your room. The reverse is slightly different. Tap the wall in your room three times, say Severus, then three times at this end of the passage and my name again. I have no idea why or when this was constructed. However, since your room is directly off the common room I surmise that it was an escape route if trouble arose. There is also a passageway from the alcove in my bedroom to the edge of Hogsmeade. The entrance is warded. I will add you to those few who are permitted to enter that way. I will show you the entrance another time. A word of caution about Sirius Black, Thera, do not take this the wrong way, I am merely concerned that you know. He spent many years in Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, the imprisonment made him reckless and strange. He is still a hunted man. He is very lonely and I do not know if you are susceptible to his charm. He is not a suitable companion for you or for any female at present. Now you may go on to your room. "

I could not believe he had warned me off a man. I did not intend to flirt with Black, but to be warned like a child was insulting. Besides, I am an adult now and make my own decisions.

26 October 1995

Preparations are underway for the Halloween Feast. Headmaster Dumbledore had me accompany him when he made certain requests of the House Elves for Halloween and the Yule Ball. The Halloween Feast would have a new punch served, Pumpkin, Cranberry, and Pomegranate. For the Yule Ball he asked for a special cake, Cranberry Orange with a Pomegranate Glaze. He winked at me as he ordered these new items. He whispered that Delores Umbridge had definite feelings about Pomegranate. I understood him to mean that she was highly allergic and this would be an effective way of assuring she did not linger at either event. I reached up to kiss his cheek and was astonished when he told the House Elves that I would now become their liaison with the teaching staff. All questions and problems would henceforth be referred to me. He cheerfully told me that Professor Snape had suggested it as an added "keep Thera busy" scheme. I mentioned to the headmaster that I had gotten a letter and a journal from my father and I had forgotten the letter that should go to Professor Snape. He said that by coincidence Professor Snape was going to be directing the last minute decorating in the Great Hall that very night. Then he asked me how our Potion brewing was going. Had we made copious amounts of NEWT level potions? He inquired if I had decided on a dress for the Yule Ball yet. I told him I had written to my mother with specific instructions. She would be bringing me a selection to Hogsmeade next weekend. I asked if Miss Granger was the girl my cousin had taken to the Ball last year. I told him that I thought Viktor really liked her, but that like my father, Viktor's Slavic temperament made it difficult to commit to a relationship. We arrived back in the Great Hall to find Delores Umbridge glaring at us. Dumbledore turned to me and said "A bientot, Mademoiselle."

I replied "Au revoir, Headmaster." Then I made my escape. I ran back to my room and grabbed the letter. I then calmly walked to Professor Snape's office and knocked.

He bid me enter then told the student cleaning cauldrons that they were released. He turned back to me with a question in those dark eyes. I simply handed him the letter. I said quietly, "I heard from him on my birthday. He sent me a journal. I forgot to bring you the letter before now."

He tore it open and read. When he was done he looked up at me uncertainly. His eyes asked for entry so I lowered my shields for him. He looked to see if I knew what my father had written to him about. When he realized I knew nothing of what was in the letter he turned away. "What he asks me in this letter, Thera, is difficult. He is concerned for your welfare. I must discuss this with Dumbledore. Are you going to your mother's for the Christmas holiday?"

"She will be in Hogsmeade next weekend; she is bringing me a selection of dresses for the Yule Ball. Do you need to speak with her?"

"Yes, I think so. Tell Persephone I will take you both to lunch at Madam Puddifoot's. Then you can go off to do your shopping while I talk to your mother. If Igor had any messages for her you had best give them to her before lunch. I doubt she will be in a good mood afterwards. Were they still fighting before he disappeared? They used to fight very loudly and very passionately. "

"What would you expect? He is Russian and she is Greek, of course they fought! Isn't that normal? I fully expect to fight with the man I choose. It is a sign of passion, of strong beliefs. Haven't you ever fought with a woman you cared for?"

"Only once, she walked out of my life afterwards. She died five years later along with her husband. Are you telling me that fighting, all that yelling and throwing things was part of their relationship? That is astonishing."

"No, it was more, erm, how do you say it, foreplay. Yes! Mother told me that sex with my father was always much, much better after one of their yelling, throwing things fights. Do you find that hard to believe?"

"I am just astonished Persephone would say that to her child. How old were you?"

"She said it this summer when we got Dumbledore's message that father had disappeared. We were both crying and she was on the verge of hysteria. She was remembering the good times. I had thought that their fights must be something like that. The next day after a fight, they were always very close. My parents were very open about sex. My father told me that sex could be satisfying with a variety of partners but with your true mate, it is incredible. He told me that somewhere there was one man for me, a love that would last for my lifetime. He said I would know when the time came. He said I needed a very strong wizard to match me. I wish I could find my father. I want to talk to him again. I want him to hold me again." I could not help it tears began rolling down my cheeks. Professor Snape pulled a cloth from his robes and handed it to me. When our hands touched I fell to my knees. He caught me, pulling me against his chest. I knew my tears were soaking his vest and shirt, but I could not stop crying. He was murmuring soft words into my hair, patting my back and holding me close. Professor Hooch suddenly appeared in the doorway. She merely raised an eyebrow before starting to close the door. Snape motioned to her to come back in. He sat me in his chair before talking to her.

"She is distraught. The worry over her father is finally getting to her. We were talking about her parents and she broke down. I do not deal well with weeping students."

"It looked to me as if you were doing very well. Dumbledore wants you in the Hall in about half an hour. Bring the girl. She will still be fragile. You are a tie to her father. She may fixate on you, Severus. You will have to watch the situation carefully."

"You cannot imagine the half of it, Rolanda. There is much more to this than you can believe. We will be there."

She left after suggesting Snape get some tea into me to calm me down. Snape immediately called for a House Elf. He ordered Earl Grey for me. He sweetened the tea with honey and added milk. Then he knelt in front of me to hold the cup for me.

"Thera, he loves you, he loves your mother. He would be with you if he could. He left to keep you both safe. The Dark Lord would kill all of you if he found you all together. Hush, lass, hush. You had a loving home life. Your parents love each other passionately, they love you. You are bright, beautiful, and strong, their love made you that way. You are a vibrant, passionate young woman. You will find the right wizard for you. Drink your tea, you need to be calm." He tucked the letter into the pocket of his coat and wiped the remaining tears from my face. He sent me into the bathroom of his quarters to wash my face. He warned me that he would turn me over to the Weasley twins to be cheered up if I did not smile. That alone made me smile at him.

We walked to the Great Hall and found a disaster. House Elves were arranging cornucopias on the tables and Flitwick was trying to keep the autumnal leaves floating in the air. The leaves kept floating away and the cornucopias kept vanishing. I could see the Weasley twins peeking around the door to the entry hall. I nudged Snape who disarmed the two before sending them back to Gryffindor tower. He handed me their wands. He said to escort them, to give them back their wands only after they were inside the tower.

They, of course, thought I could not understand them when they plotted to sneak their wands away from me and return to cause more mischief. On our way to the tower, Hermione Granger caught up with us. I greeted her in French, asking her to deliver the miscreants to the tower. Then I asked her to help me with my English the next day. I surmised I could tell her of the deception and she would keep my secret. I was beginning to see why Viktor liked this girl so much. The Weasley twins couldn't try any of their tricks on Hermione so I went back to the Great Hall. Dumbledore and Snape were having what looked like an argument but I could not hear what was being said. Someone had cast the Muffliato charm. Dumbledore gestured to me as if to tell Snape that I had returned to the room. Snape flicked his wand, removing the spell, and called me over.

"Are you truly so worried about your father, Thera? Severus tells me you were crying earlier. Perhaps you had best go on to bed. He and I have things to discuss." Dumbledore asked.

From the look they exchanged I guessed that what was going to be discussed was the letter, possibly even me. There was something in the letter that directly concerned me. Neither of them was going to tell me. I knew Snape would be making a case for not letting me work as a spy if I was going to dissolve into tears at the slightest provocation. I could do nothing about it that night so I went back to my room.

The next day I managed to get Hermione to walk with me in the grounds. I apologized to her in French for the deception I had been playing, and then continued the conversation in English. I swore her to secrecy about that, and then told her about Viktor being my cousin. I told her that Viktor really, really liked her, that he was coming to the Yule Ball again this year. "I invited him. I wish to have my cousin near to get me through this holiday. I am Karkaroff's daughter, that too must be kept a secret. I have now trusted you with three important secrets. Please do not betray me, Hermione. I am trying to finish school, to get out to fight the Dark Lord. I know a Slytherin should not want to fight him but I am not truly Slytherin. On the other hand, possibly, I am more Slytherin than I thought, since I have been less than honest with most of the students here. No matter, I have made at least one friend in you, Hermione."


	3. Punishments and Rewards Part 1

A/N JKR still owns it. I am extrapolating. This was SUPPOSED to be in response to a challenge on Petulant Poetess but I did not get enough done in time to submit it. My beta for this is SMW, an artist friend.

She nodded in assent. I invited her to Hogsmeade the next weekend when Mother was bringing the dresses for me to try. "We are nearly the same size, my mother will have produced several dresses but I can wear only one. Perhaps you could look through them also. You could find one that Viktor would like to see you in."

She agreed before we separated at the entry doors. I decided to see Professor Flitwick to ask what the music would be for the Ball. He was teaching some dancing classes as a kindness for the younger students. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professors McGonagall and Snape were in the room watching. When I arrived, Flitwick laughed and exclaimed, "At last, a young woman I know can dance the tango. I remember you danced it once years ago with Rolanda, Severus. Show these students what the tango can be if danced correctly!"

He looked at the two of us and flicked his wand. Severus was suddenly in a black silk shirt and tight black pants. I now wore a red flounced skirt and a black low cut blouse. The music swelled around us and Snape raised an eyebrow at me. I moved into his arms and we began to dance, gliding, turning, his hand warm on my hip and my hand cupping the back of his head. At the end of the dance, he had dipped me back until the top of my head touched the floor. He pulled me back to my feet and bowed. I ran my hand along his jaw line then inclined my head only a fraction of an inch. Dumbledore and McGonagall were applauding. Flitwick restored our outfits to their normal appearance. The younger students were all agog. I whispered to Flitwick that perhaps Snape and I should show them the waltz. Snape had heard and nodded. He changed our outfits once more. This time Snape wore the finery of a Regency buck and I wore the Empire style. He bowed before me and led me out to the floor. My hand was on his shoulder and his at my waist. Our other hands were clasped lightly together. We twirled about the floor until all the students were clapping. Snape looked down into my eyes and murmured that I would have to save him a dance at the Ball. "A Tango, perhaps, Professor?' I teased. "If that is your wish." He replied archly.

After we had finished teaching the students the steps I consulted with Flitwick as to the music. He said I would be pleasantly surprised. He said that he had a special surprise for the end of the night, one that had been requested by Dumbledore. "You are going to be the belle of the Ball, Miss Leonidas." Flitwick told me. "Not me, Professor. I am too solitary, too quiet, and too cold." He twinkled back at me and reiterated "Prince Charming will have to waken Sleeping Beauty, then." He winked at me and thanked me for taking the time to teach the younger students the dance steps.

I laughed at that, and then went back to my dormitory. I danced a little going down the stairs. Halfway down I realized I was being observed. Severus Snape stood at the bottom of the stairs watching me. I smiled brilliantly at him, doing a little jig down the rest of the stairs. He almost smiled before starting up the stairs.

That night I woke from another nightmare. It had been night and I was kneeling over the bleeding body of a dark haired man. I expected to see my father's face when I turned him over but it was Severus Snape. He still breathed barely; I knew I had to get him to safety. I realized that his life mattered to me as much as my own. I was coming to care for him.

4 November 1995

My darling mother has outdone herself with the dresses. She has brought five for me to choose from, an ice blue velvet creation with long pointed sleeves and a full skirt, a royal blue velvet with a heart shaped neckline and a bell skirt, a wine coloured satin with a narrow skirt, a black silk sheathe, and the dress of hers that I have wanted for years, the fairy silk in green and copper, very low V-neck, fitted to the bottom of the hips, flared skirt, sheer modified bell sleeves. She had updated it and it fit me perfectly. She and I decided the ice blue looked exquisite on Hermione. Hermione was just astonished that we would give her the dress. Mother laughed. She said that the number of young women who would see the two dresses and want a dress by Persephone would be more than enough recompense. Hermione was aghast. "Your mother is Persephone? The most expensive dress designer for witches the world over?"

"Yes, she is, Hermione. She is, also, only my mother. I never considered her to be that famous, but I guess she is. She does not make dresses for just anyone. Draco Malfoy's mother has wanted a Persephone dress forever, but she does not have one yet. This dress can be used later as a wedding dress with only slight alterations. Please take the dress, you would make us both very happy. You would make her even happier if you fall in love with our Viktor." I hugged her.

She thanked Mother profusely before going off to the bookstore. Mother and I went to meet Professor Snape at Madam Puddifoot's establishment. Mother and Professor Snape talked about my classes, how I was progressing for my NEWTs. Then after dessert, he indicated that I should make myself scarce while he talked to Mother. I kissed her and took the package with the dress. She said she would send me shoes to match. That I should keep my temper under control, and she added that she was glad of the message from Father. I went to the bookstore looking for Hermione. I found her being accosted by Pansy Parkinson. Apparently, Miss Parkinson was of the opinion that Hermione could not possibly have a dress by Persephone for the Yule Ball. I told Hermione, in French of course, to take out the note that Mother had put into the package. Then I showed it to Miss Parkinson. It read, as I knew it would, "For dear Hermione, my daughter Thera's friend. With my thanks and wishes for a Happy Christmas."

I said to Pansy" Ma mère est Persephone." With a cry of disbelief, Pansy Parkinson turned away and ran out of the store. Hermione and I laughed before starting back towards Madam Puddifoot's establishment. Mother and Professor Snape were just coming out of the door. He put his hand on her shoulder, said something to her. She wiped a tear away smiling at him. She kissed his cheek, said something back to him. He hurried away nodding to Hermione and me as he passed. Mother was almost happy again. Snape must have told her some news of my father. She said she had been asked to be a chaperone at the Yule Ball. She would see the two of us wearing the dresses she had created. She kissed me goodbye again hugging Hermione after thanking her for being my friend.

Hermione said that my mother looked somewhat familiar. I answered her quietly. "You have seen her sister. Viktor's mother is my aunt. Viktor is more like his father, but our mothers are twins. Don't tell anyone. What are you doing about the abuse the Umbridge cow is doing to your friend Harry? You should acquire some dittany. It helps heal magical injuries. Any potions you might need, just ask me. I have a supply of medicinal potions set aside. I have books that you might find helpful on a variety of subjects, magical Philosophy texts, collections of John Dee's writings, a collection of a Muggle born poet who never formally trained as a wizard, but was surely born one, John Donne. "

We discussed books for the entire walk back to the school. Hermione's friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were waiting for her. They glared at me simply because I was technically a Slytherin. I waved at them. I went on to the Dungeons. I checked my stores of potion ingredients and found that I had three vials of Dictamnus Albus. I took two of them and ran to catch up with Hermione. I offered her the two vials explaining about the differences in the two types of Dittany. This was the healing herb; the other was used for different things. As I returned to the dungeons, Professor Snape beckoned me to come to his office.

"Be seated, Miss Leonidas. Your mother has requested that you spend the holidays here at school rather than going to Chelsea. The headmaster has approved that request. Do you have any questions?

I simply shook my head. This development confirmed that something was going on. Mother was a fanatic that we all spend Christmas together. Last year when Father had been here for the Triwizard Tournament, she had been frantic. I had time to think about this though. The holidays start on the 21st of December. The Yule Ball would be the night of the 19th.

15 December 1995

I have not had time to write in my journal for weeks. The Muggle Studies teacher, Charity Burbage, found out from Hermione that I had a collection of papers on John Donne that surmised that he was actually an untrained, untaught wizard. She and I have been working on a paper for the Muggle Studies newsletter. I cannot believe that Christmas is almost here. The Yule Ball is next week. I have heard from Viktor. He says he wants to see Hermione again very badly. He thinks she is quite possibly the girl he wants to marry. I hope he is right. Everyone should have a soul mate. I fear I am doomed to be alone. The only man I seem to be interested in happens to be my Head of House. We have attended meetings of the Order and I have had to go through his rooms to get to the tunnel to Hogsmeade. He was summoned last night to the Dark Lord He had been tortured until he could barely move. I had been awakened by his Patronus. I came to get him immediately. I treated what I thought were the worst injuries. I had given him a pain potion, but he wanted me to stay for a minute. I knew there was something on his mind and so I prepared tea and brought it to him. I tucked the quilt around him because he was shivering. The bloody gash on his cheek I had treated with the last of my Dictamnus Albus so I needed to replenish my supply. I mentioned that to him. He laughed a harsh, painful laugh. "That is the least of our worries. The Dark Lord may have found where your father has been hiding. Someone saw him. They have gone to Spain looking for him. You may not be safe here any longer, Thera. Things are advancing faster than we had feared. Next week may—will--- change things, I hope. Drink your tea, lass. Thank you for coming so quickly. How is your work with Charity coming? It has long been thought that Donne was a wizard, along with John Wilmot. Wilmot's poetry is not suitable for you to be reading, however""

"And the shite that Umbridge calls a textbook is? Come now, Professor, Wilmot is no more licentious than Donne was in his youth. Wilmot did not make old bones. He died younger that you are now. You seriously think that Donne is more acceptable than Wilmot?"

"Not really, but I needed to get a rise out of you. You were looking very grim. Am I in that bad shape?"

"No, I was just worried, Professor." But he was still in a lot of pain I could see.

"Severus, lass, I think we have gone far enough as partners to be on a first name basis. I am Severus. Say my name, Thera."

"Sev… Severus. Why now? What is going to happen? I know there is something going on. Mother never would let me stay here over the holidays unless something drastic was happening. Is it my Father?"

"All will be explained next week. Do not brood on it, lass. Thank you again for the rescue, but you should be in bed. We will talk in the morning. I will let you have your Dictamnus Albus."

I was not happy about leaving him alone but went to my room. I did however leave the passageway open. I could hear him if he cried out in the night. He did cry out, my name. I grabbed a robe and dashed down the passageway. He was thrashing in his bed, feverish. I tried to get a vial of Draught of Peace down his throat but was having no luck. I sent my Patronus to the Headmaster in a plea for assistance. Dumbledore arrived within seconds. He used a modified body bind to allow me to get the potion down Severus's throat. He sent me out of the room while he checked Severus for other injuries. He called me back in and told me that Severus had injuries he had not disclosed to me. Then he gave me instructions on a potion to brew." Brew it quickly, young Thera. He is gravely injured." I ran to Severus's private laboratory to set up a cauldron. Most of the ingredients were on hand but the Origanum Dictamnus was not. I had a supply of it in my room and dashed for it. I heard Dumbledore talking to Severus as I ran back and forth.

"Why did he do this to you? How did you anger him, Severus? Why didn't you tell her of these further injuries?"

"I refused his plans for the girl. I said she was not to be harmed. He did this in retaliation. He thought if I could not protect her that way then she would fall into his hands that much easier. He means to find her father at any cost. The only way I could protect her was to make the Dark Lord aware of the betrothal agreement. Now, even that may be a moot point. I could not inflict the sight of this on her. She is still an innocent. It sickened even you."

"Hush, Severus, she is brewing the potion. Somehow, I knew she would have the Dittany of Crete. That should restore ability, if not total potency." He used the floo network back to his office after he checked my progress with the potion.

When the potion was a glowing reddish purple I decanted it from the cauldron into a mug and brought it to Severus. He drank it down, then lay back. There were new lines in his face. Pain and anguish warred with each other.

"What the hell did he do to you? How exactly did you mean to protect me? A betrothal agreement? Severus, tell me. If this concerns me I have a right to know."


	4. Punishments and Rewards Part 2

A/N JKR still owns it. I am extrapolating. This was SUPPOSED to be in response to a challenge on Petulant Poetess but I did not get enough done in time to submit it. My beta for this is SMW, an artist friend

He looked at me; let me into his mind, and then suddenly I knew. The Dark Lord had tortured him much worse than I had thought. His genitals had been bruised, torn, almost totally crushed. The potion Dumbledore had made me brew was the only possible treatment. Unfortunately, it might make Severus subject to almost uncontrollable sexual urges.

"What did he mean when he said ability if not total potency?"

"He meant that I may not be able to father a child, lass. Sit, it is time you knew the truth. Your father and I were fast friends years ago. He never knew I was Dumbledore's spy but when the Dark Lord fell the first time and the Death Eaters were being captured he made me promise that if you came to the notice of the Dark Lord if he returned or his followers that I would take you as my bride. We swore an oath on it. The letter you brought me from him after your birthday reminded me of that oath. The only other person alive that knew of it is Lucius Malfoy. He must have told the Dark Lord. That is why the Aurors will be here for the holidays. It explains your mother's decision about the holidays. Dumbledore has arranged a bonding for us the night of the Yule Ball. If I can do what must be done that night you will be safer because of the vows. If not then we both may die. This is not a game, Thera. No one must know about the bonding. We will have to continue as teacher and student. Except for the times that we must …"

"Have sex? I understand." I ran back to my room and dug through my potions stores. I grabbed a small jar of pale green ointment. "This should help. It is a salve of Murtlap Essence, Nettles and Aloe Vera. It cools and soothes bruising and swelling. Do you want me to apply it or would you rather do it yourself?"Severus goggled a bit at my calm acceptance of what he had told me, but he blushed like a schoolgirl when I offered to apply the salve. I would not show my shock at his news. I left him the salve and stood up to leave. He caught my hand, pulled me back to sit on the bed next to him. His eyes met mine squarely.

"Thera, will you go through the bonding? I am asking you because it is required by the oath. Can you accept me as your husband?" He seemed almost unsure of himself.

"Yes, Severus, I will. I am glad Mother brought me the Green and Copper silk dress. It will make a fitting wedding gown. Am I allowed attendants?"

"One attendant only, lass, she must be trustworthy. We had thought Tonks. But I believe you wish it to be Miss Granger. Very well, Viktor shall be my attendant. So be it. We are betrothed, then. Go back to bed, lass. The next few days are going to be trying at best."

I nodded, and then leaned forward to kiss him. His lips were warm and soft under mine. His left hand entwined itself into the hair at the back of my neck. He pulled me down to him. The kiss deepened. I felt the power of him, the desperation, the need, the pain. Suddenly, I realized what I felt. I loved this man, the way my parents loved each other. I dug my nails into his shoulders. He pushed me away abruptly.

"Go, Thera, now. " His voice was but a whisper.

I shook my head and took back the jar of salve. "Hush, Severus. Let me heal you. My touch will strengthen the healing power of the salve. Remember, I will see you, all of you, in a few days anyway. Let me touch you. Let me ease the pain. Please."

He sighed then lay back. I turned the covers back and gasped at the sight of the torn, bruised, bloody flesh that would require very tender care. I opened the jar of salve and began to smooth it into his skin. As I rubbed it into the skin, I could see improvement. I murmured healing spells, every regenerative spell I could remember. The torn flesh was mending before my eyes. The redness and swelling were lessening. I accidently brushed against his phallus as I reached for the lid to the jar. It jerked in reaction to my touch.

He laughed aloud at that. "We may not have children but we will definitely have a full sex life, lass. Now get you gone."

"No, I want to stay with you. If you should need care before dawn, I want to be here. I will stay in the chair." He looked at me for a long time before making a decision.

"No, there is room for you here, at my side. This is where you belong now." He answered me gently. He scooted over and I slept in his arms for the first time.

I am to marry my Head of House after the Yule Ball in four, no wait, three days time. At dawn, I got up to make tea for myself. I went back to my room to dress, when I returned Severus was awake. He looked very tired and still in a lot of pain. I checked his injuries, found them much better than last night. He laughed again at his reaction to my touch. This time he had achieved an erection even before I touched him. I asked him if he was feeling any overwhelming urges yet. His answer was negative which was good. I asked him if he could stand. He got up easily. I told him to take a shower then reapply the salve. I would make more of it after lunch. I called a House Elf and ordered breakfast for the two of us. I knew the House Elves could not gossip about the things they saw. I ordered the room cleaned. He came out of the bathroom just as breakfast arrived. His bathrobe was old, frayed. I went back into my room, opened the armoire. I took out the robe I had intended for Viktor. Viktor was not a priority anymore, Severus was. I waved my wand and the robe wrapped itself in silky green paper with a large silver bow. I took it back into his room. "Happy Christmas, Severus. Open it. You need the softness. Please, love."

He raised an eyebrow at the endearment but opened the package. The robe was black velvet with a satin brocade belt. It fit him perfectly. Mother had made it and I could have her make another for Viktor in two days. This was my first gift to Severus, it made my heart swell when I saw the way he stroked the velvet. He kissed the knuckles on my hand before we sat down to eat. I was glad that he was healing so fast. I was beginning to believe that my father had been something of a seer when it came to my future and my soul mate. Severus Snape was not exactly the man I would have chosen at first but he was the only man with whom I was well matched. I had slowly been falling in love with him from that first day. The fact that he treated me as an equal, an adult was one of the main factors. He had never lied to me or tried to dictate to me. I simply was not a child to him. I would make him happy. We would survive this coming war. We would emerge victorious. Working together with the Order, we would win.

I made more of the salve for him before asking permission of the Headmaster to go to London for a bit of last minute shopping. Dumbledore gave me permission and walked with me to the disapparation point outside the grounds." You are going to buy presents for the teachers aren't you?" he asked.

At my nod of assent, he handed me a list. I could see that some of his suggestions were better than mine, but a few I had to take issue with. I had decided on a Complete Works of John Donne for Professor Burbage. He agreed that it would probably be better than his idea of a continued subscription to Muggle Studies Monthly. I had also decided on a bottle of Glenfiddich and a box of shortbread for Professor McGonagall. That tallied exactly with what Dumbledore had suggested. I had decided on sheet music for Professor Flitwick, the music from Phantom of the Opera and Aspects of Love. Dumbledore suggested I add the music from The King and I also. He asked very cautiously," Have the two of you come to an agreement? He seemed much better this morning. I understand you have a salve that worked wonders. Could you give Poppy Pomfrey the receipt for it? Or brew us some more? He said he feels completely restored. He told you of the plans for the Ball?"

"Yes, Headmaster, I asked for Hermione to be my attendant. My cousin Viktor may ask her to marry him. I am not sure she is ready for that yet but she is a very good friend. I have given her some Dictamnus Albus for the cuts the Potter boy is suffering because of his detentions with the Umbridge filth. That is one evil woman. I realize Potter and Weasley do not trust me because I am in Slytherin, but can you tell them that we are on the same side. I am still trying to take this all in, but I think maybe my father did me a favor. Severus and I are well matched, our interests, our talents, our learning. And I think perhaps our sexuality. I will find out next week. I think also you have seen my feelings for him growing this term. Am I right?"

"It was only natural that two minds both turned in the same direction should find common ground. And he will need you much more in the coming months. Keep him safe, Thera. He is the closest thing I have to a son. He will need a strong right hand before too many months have gone by. Be that helpmeet. I have used him mercilessly. I regret the ways things have gone. He may have to do things in the future that will eat at his soul. You must be there to heal him, maybe not physically but his spirit. He still has a difficult road to travel. You must be the light at the end of the tunnel. His very life will rest in your hands. Love him and honour him, Thera. He will come to love you in time. He will need you for long years to come. Now go buy the things you wish to buy. Come back to us soon."

I went directly to Mother's flat. I requested that she make another robe for Viktor. I wanted new shirts, trousers, vests, and frock coats for Severus as well as two or three new cloaks. Mother agreed and promised to have them before the Yule Ball. She told me to come back before returning to school. I promised her I would, and then went immediately to Diagon Alley. I found most of what I wanted there but I had to go to Hatchard's on Piccadilly for the Donne Collection. I bought two copies on a whim, a few more books as well. I was back at Mother's before three in the afternoon. She had a trunk packed for me which she said contained things for my bonding. We added my purchases before miniaturizing it for the trip back to school. She kissed me before I threw floo powder into the fireplace and announced "The Hog's Head parlor." I waved at the bartender, grabbed my trunk and made my way to the school. I arrived in time to watch Hagrid setting up the trees in the Great Hall. I then went to my room to wrap presents. I checked on Severus only to find he was not in his rooms. I changed into my weekend casual attire of jumper, jeans and boots with a class robe over the top. I made my way out to the grounds. It was getting dark so I stayed within sight of the doors. I sat on the edge of the fountain humming the music that I loved from Phantom, The Music of the Night. The music of the night was now the music of my heart because night was when I would be able to be with my love. I was still humming it when I went back inside. I was singing it quietly when I went in to dinner. My eyes found those of the Headmaster who twinkled back at me. I saw Severus come into the room .He moved gingerly towards the teachers' table. I could not stop humming nor could I finish my meal. I left the Great Hall and made my way to the top of the Astronomy Tower. I sang the words, danced as if he danced with me. The music in my head made me impatient for the Yule Ball. I twirled and spun until I was caught. Firm, strong hands stopped my whirling. I looked up into the dark eyes I loved and smiled.

"Hello, Severus. I was just dancing. How do you feel?"

He just looked at me "We now have to go down many flights of stairs. I am quite sure I will be very uncomfortable before we arrive in the Dungeons. Come, Miss Leonidas. You have potion work that needs reviewing."

He indicated the open door and the three faces looking out at us. I waved to Hermione and her two friends. We made our way down those many flights of stairs. He left me at the door to the dormitory. I went to my room then opened the passageway. When I arrived, he handed me a glass of elf-made wine. The look in his eyes startled me. The warmth of his gaze was unusual. I asked him if he was experiencing any of the possible side effects of the potion. His answer was again no. He indicated that I should drink my wine and sit in the second chair by the fireplace. The low table was strewn with parchments, which I realized he wanted to talk to me about. I sat and sipped my wine. Severus began to explain what the parchments were. He had made a will making me his sole beneficiary. It enumerated his holdings and monies as well as the library he had accumulated. The house at Spinner's End, a cottage outside Glastonbury; currently let to Remus Lupin, a Potions shop in Glastonbury currently being run by a niece of McGonagall. The list went on for several pages. He indicated that I was to sign that I understood everything. I signed where he told me to sign. I asked him, if this was to be secret, where were these documents going to be filed? He merely smiled at me. He then refilled my glass and brought out a jeweled casket. Not much larger than a child's shoebox, he carried it to me and set it down. He opened the box and took out a small tray. He selected the only ring in the tray. A rose cut diamond with tiny garnets set around it. The setting was rose gold and very lovely. He slid it onto the third finger of my left hand. He then rolled up all the parchments and closed the casket. He put the parchments away, the casket he put back into the armoire in his bedroom. He asked me what I had been singing on the Astronomy Tower earlier. I sang him the words and explained the story. He then asked why I was singing.

"I am happy. It is Christmas and I am to be married. I found presents for the teachers today and Mother sent me a trousseau. I bought a set of the Donne books for Dumbledore also. I know he reads Muggle literature and newspapers. It is the same as the one I got for Professor Burbage. I bought Flitwick the musical scores from some of my favorite plays. One of the songs from Aspects of Love should be the last music the night of the Ball. I even bought charmed nameplates for the House Elves sleeping alcoves. I even bought some things for Hermione's friends. She is my friend, Severus. You and Viktor were correct. She and I think alike. I want to stay her friend. I hope she falls in love with Viktor. It would be nice to have her as part of our family."

"Thera, it seems that I have been spared the worst side effects of the potion you brewed. I think the combination of the potion and the salve may have spared us that. I will be fully recovered by the night of the Yule Ball. I brewed a contraceptive potion that I wish you to start taking monthly. You should continue it at least for this year and next, until you are out of school. Then you will have three years of Auror training. I am not sure if we will ever produce a child but we must discuss it."

"Yes, Severus, I want children with you. And things may change before I finish Auror training. The Dark Lord could fall before then. "

"Thera, look at my arm. This mark will go with me to my grave. If I could find a way to remove it, I would. The Dark Lord is going to gain a great deal more power before he falls, if he falls."

"The mark can be removed, Severus. There is only one thing that can do it. I have a supply of that ingredient. I will remove your mark when the Dark Lord has fallen."

"Thera, you continually surprise me. What exactly did your father teach you? I know your Occlumency and Legilimency skills are almost equal to mine own but what else?"

"I have studied the darkest of Potion lore and dark transfiguration. He was having me construct my own hexes and curses, and we were exploring curse reversal. I have excelled in non-verbal spells. He said my wand-less magic was very advanced. I have also studied ways to heal dark magic injuries. That is where the Murtlap, Nettle and Aloe salve comes from. We had been working on a more silent way of apparition. I am told that the ability to project an image such as the dark mark without a wand in unique. I can project images. Anything I have experienced. Would you care to see?"

I stared into the corner of the room and as I waved my hand at the air an image of my father appeared. He was dressed as he had been when he left for the Triwizard Tournament. The image faded as I waved my hand again.

"I do not even need to wave my hand. I can do it all mentally if necessary."

"Can you produce an image of the mask the Phantom wears?"

"Of course, I can project any image. Why?"

"I have a thought. If need be and we are facing the Dark Lord, there is only one wizard he has ever feared, Albus Dumbledore. We need to have you see Albus angry, furious. It might be enough to disconcert the Dark Lord enough for us to escape."

"I think that the image of Dumbledore as he was last night when he saw your injuries would suffice. I need to teach you how to do it also, that would protect you if something happens and we are not together. I will outline all the spells, hexes and curses Father taught me. You truly fear that we will be taken at some point?"

"I do not know, lass. However, it is best to be prepared. Show me what this Phantom looked like in his mask and cape, humour me, Thera."

I produced the image he so clearly wanted to see without asking him why. He would tell me in his own time. He smiled a very secretive smile and asked me to transform the small silver Slytherin shield on the wall into a copy of the Phantom's mask. I saw now that he had a small masquerade in mind. He was going to wait until the younger students had been sent to bed before requesting Flitwick to play Music of the Night. Then he would appear in the Phantom's mask and cape and dance with me. A tango, since the music would suggest that. What a wonderfully sexy thing to do. He had poured me a third glass of wine and handed me a small old book. When I looked at the title, I was surprised to see it was 'Popular Vows For the Wizarding Wedding'.

Severus told me to look through it. "We need to make our vows specific to protection and to avoid the ones that bind us beyond death. When I die I want you to move on, I do not expect to survive this coming war. I want you to find a wizard who will be your perfect mate. Do not mourn me, just move on, Thera. This marriage is for your protection, when I die and I almost certainly will die, I do not want your life ruined. Promise me."

"No. The vows I make will be the only vows I will ever make. You are the only mate for me. I recognised that. I will not make that promise to you. You are a fool to ask that of me." I was furious. I set the glass down and went back to my room. I looked through the book and chose the vows that best matched what I felt. He did not try to follow me.

But he sent his Patronus with a message. "I am a fool, Thera. I am sorry."


	5. Oaths fulfilled, a beginning

This is JKR's world, I am extrapolating for my own enjoyment.

17 December 1995

I am going to ask Hermione today to be my attendant at the bonding. I have instructed the house-elves to deliver the presents I bought, on the morning of the 20th. I opened the trunk Mother had packed and found she had given me most of her jewellery. There was a locket on a chain I had bought for her which had never been worn. She told me it would be an appropriate gift for Hermione as my attendant. It was Goblin wrought gold with a tiny heart shaped ruby. She had included a nightgown and robe set that was made of fairy silk so dark green as to look almost black. It was very sheer and tied with ribbons. She had also included lace knickers and bras to match. The jewelled comb that my father had given her lay in a nest of silver lace so fine it was almost transparent. The note she had tucked in beside it said I should attach the lace to the comb and use the comb to hold my hair back for the bonding. She had included a large bottle of the Neroli scent I favoured and a tiny jar of ointment that she assured me would banish any pain I felt from the consummation of our vows. There was a picture in a frame at the side of the trunk. It showed a very young Severus standing next to a younger version of my parents. I was about a year and a half old. Father was holding me but my arms were reaching out to Severus as if to say, "Hold me."

There were tights, and a pair of silver shoes with green stones set into the high heels, dancing shoes.

I dressed and went up to breakfast. The owls were delivering many packages. A particularly large owl swooped over my place and dropped a largish box next to my plate. I recognized Viktor's owl and gave him a treat before he left. This, then, would be the things I had ordered for Severus. I hurried to my room to put them away. The box, which had been charmed smaller, held five sets of shirts, vests, pants, frock coats, and silk knit y-fronts, too. She had made him three new cloaks, two sets of teaching robes, and a set of dress robes. It was more than I had hoped. Mother was being very generous. I put the things away before going to the library. I found Hermione studying as usual. I asked her to walk with me outside. Once there, I asked her if she would assist me with something at the end of the Yule Ball. I could not tell her exactly what, but it would put her in no danger yet still be a kindness to me.

"Please, Hermione, Viktor will also be participating. You will simply be acting the part of my friend. It is a ritual I must undergo, nothing dark or untoward. I just want you to be able to wish me happy."

"Yes, certainly I will, Thera. You have been very generous with me; this is the least I can do for you in return. I would be honoured to assist you."

I thanked her profusely before going off to my Charms class. My attention was not really where it should have been in Transfiguration class. When Professor McGonagall asked us to transfigure a suit of armour into a sword, I turned it into a door instead. Everyone laughed as I turned it into the requested sword finally. Professor McGonagall said, "Ten points from Slytherin for not paying attention, but ten points to Slytherin because it was a very, very good door."

I apologized to her at the end of class. She simply smiled at me and told me she used to get excited before the Yule Ball when she was my age. I barely made it to Muggle Studies on time. The day seemed to fly away from me.

I turned in all the assignments that were due before the holidays began. At dinner, I picked at my food. I went to my room and tried to read. An hour after I had heard the last person leave the common room, the door from the passageway opened to Severus who beckoned me to come with him. Once in his rooms, he handed me a glass of the elf-made wine, again apologizing for wanting me to make a promise I was adamantly opposed to making.

"Have you decided which vows will satisfy your intentions? I am confining myself to honour, protect, and forsaking all others, unless there is more you wish me to add?" His voice was cold, emotionless.

"Are you asking me if I want you to love and cherish me? Yes, I do want that, but only if you feel you can fulfil that vow. I think you care for me, but are uncomfortable with that thought. It is no matter. We will each make the vows we are comfortable with regardless of the vows the other makes."

"You are still angry with me. I admit I should not have pressured you. But, I truly want your happiness, Thera. You have intimated you love me, does that also mean that if I happen to survive, that you would stay with me?" His aloofness was an act; he was stretched taut as a bowstring. He was being very careful to hide his acute interest in my answer.

"Forever, Severus, my heart is given to your keeping; it will never belong to another man. If you die then I will mourn you for the rest of my life. If you live then we will grow old together. What part of 'I love you and no other' do you refuse to understand?"

"I do understand it, Thera. I only wanted to be clear on that point. I have come to care for you also. You are brilliant, beautiful, vibrant and good. Your strength amazes me. You have a powerful drive to protect those you care about." He was smiling at me; I had answered all of his concerns truthfully.

His arms enfolded me. I could feel the beat of his heart beneath my cheek. He tilted my face up to meet his kiss. This was not the tentative kiss we had shared before. This was a soul searing taste of passion yet to come. He kissed my eyelids, my cheeks, my ears, and my throat. His hands worked at the buttons of my shirt. I slid my hands inside his shirt. I worked at the fastenings of his pants. He held my hands to still them.

"Not yet, lass, there are forty-eight hours before we can take this to its natural conclusion. Your salve and the potion did what they were supposed to do. I want you so much that it is driving me spare. I wanted to hold you all day. I wanted to kiss you at dinner. Tomorrow and the day after will be torture for me. I may not let you out of our bed for days. I want you beside me, with me, for as long as I live. Merlin help me, but I need you, lass."

He kissed me repeatedly. Then he shakily buttoned my buttons before sending me back to my room.

19 December 1995

Something horrible has happened. Hermione has come to tell me that Ron Weasley's father was attacked by a snake last night. Ron, Harry, Ginny and the twins have gone off to London. Mr. Weasley is at St. Mungo's. Hermione is going to Grimmauld Place tomorrow. I have made up another jar of the Murtlap, Nettle and Aloe ointment to send with her. I truly hope it will help. I have been trying to concentrate on what I need to do for tonight. Hermione is excited that Viktor will be here but I can tell she is worried about Mr. Weasley. I was trying to comfort her when I dropped the 

parchment on which I had written the vows I would make to Severus. Hermione handed it back to me after she had seen what was written there. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"This ritual is a bonding. Who? What? Thera, who are you marrying?" She was squeaking with shock.

"You will see tonight. Tell no one. This is not the happy day I had hoped it would be. You will be off to London tomorrow to see how your friend's father is faring. I will be spending the holidays here at school. I must have your promise that you will not tell anyone about my marriage until we give you permission to speak of it. Lives could depend on this. Please, Hermione."

"Of course, I will not tell anyone until such time as you have given me permission to do so."

She and I stayed close for most of the day. Mother arrived before dinner. Dumbledore greeted her warmly. She and Hermione both helped me get ready for the evening. She then went off to help Hermione get dressed. My hands were trembling as I twisted my hair up into curls on top of my head. I tucked the locket for Hermione into the bag that held my wand. Mother arrived back in my room to announce that Viktor had arrived. He was waiting for us in the hallway. When we started up the stairs, I sent him up to the Gryffindor Tower to bring Hermione. When we approached the ballroom, he offered an arm to each of us. I quickly pulled them into an alcove. I handed Viktor the locket to put it on Hermione. She tried to refuse but I told her it was her gift for helping me. I hugged her and we both cried a bit. Viktor dried our tears and escorted us into the ballroom as the music started. I could see the eager faces of the younger students I suggested that Viktor open the dancing with her. I did not dance except with Dumbledore, who waltzed very well. I was keeping myself busy talking to the chaperones and the parents who had come for the Ball. Suddenly it was time for the youngest students to go off to bed. That left the 5th, 6th, and 7th years in the ballroom. The music grew a bit faster. Several of the chaperones went to look for students who had wandered off to find places to snog. I was looking across the room when Severus caught my eye. He smiled at me and my spirits soared.

More and more students were leaving the ballroom as Flitwick began the music I had been waiting all night to hear. The lights dimmed and suddenly there in front of me was a man in the mask of the Phantom. He led me onto the dance floor and we began a tango. We were singing the words together, the line that started 'Floating, Falling, Sweet intoxication.' Suddenly ,when we were near the French doors, the lights went out. He let go of me for only a moment, but when my hand was clasped again, I knew it was a different man who was holding me. The lights came back on and I was looking into the eyes of my father. He continued the dance and spoke to me. I began to cry.

"Doushenka, my little Thera, my beautiful daughter. Be happy. He will take care of you. Your Mother and I are going away. We leave you in his hands. Forgive us. We love you. Blessed be your lives together, little one." He kissed my cheek as we danced. I only got to say one thing to him. "Dasvedanya, Papa. I love you both."

The dance ended just as the lights went dark once more. When my father was letting go of my hand, Severus was taking it. My father suddenly held both our hand together in his and said softly" Blessed be, children. Blessed be." Then he was gone.

The lights came up and I saw that Severus had changed clothes. He now wore a blindingly white shirt with new black pants and a cutaway coat. I looked at the room; there were only a few people still there.

Flitwick began another song as Severus swept me into a waltz. The song was fitting. "Love Changes Everything". We were not the only dancers on the floor. Viktor had also swept Hermione into his arms and onto the dance floor. Her eyes widened as she realized who my groom was going to be. When the song ended and the remaining students were off to bed, the teachers quickly set up wards to keep intruders out.

Hermione helped me set the jewelled comb with the lace attached into the curls on my head. She held my hands as I trembled. Viktor came and hugged me. Dumbledore handed me a bouquet of silver roses before kissing my cheek. I turned to find all my teachers smiling at me. Dumbledore hurried to stand a little way from Severus. Viktor stood at Severus's side. Flitwick had begun the music again, The Music of the Night.

Then he motioned for Hermione to walk towards Dumbledore. She moved to the side as Flitwick delivered me to Severus. I was almost not breathing. Dumbledore asked us for our vows. I said the words that would tie me to this man for all my days. I vowed love, fidelity, honour, truth, and passion. Severus repeated the same vows yet added partnership. Then Dumbledore began the binding. He asked if there were any of those present who wished to add to the binding. Viktor in typical fashion said "May the strength of their passion and the strength of their magic bind them together for always."

Hermione said" May the days to come bind their strengths together. May love never forsake them."

Dumbledore said "May the knowledge and power of each bind with that of the other to create a connection, thought to thought, heart to heart, life to life. May they be aware of each other always, to heal, to help and to survive. May they find peace in each other and the life they will share. Blessed be. I adjure all those present to speak not of these doings unless given permission by the wedded couple."

All the teachers, Viktor and Hermione echoed the "Blessed be".

Severus placed a rose gold band on my finger before replacing the diamond and garnet ring. He kissed me as everyone applauded. Dumbledore hugged Severus and kissed my forehead. McGonagall hugged me and kissed Severus on the cheek. She then disillusioned us both and sent us off to the dungeons. We arrived at the Potions office door in moments. Once inside he whispered Finite Incantatem before he carried me into his bedroom. I stripped him out of his finery as he started undoing the buttons down my back. I pulled the comb out of my hair and released the curls to fall to my shoulders. I slipped the dress off as he shrugged out of his shirt. He buried his hands in my hair, pulling me forward to meet his lips. My mouth opened under the onslaught of his. He began to trail kisses down my neck and across the tops of my breasts. He unhooked my bra and discarded it. His hands were like fire on my nipples. His lips found the peaks and suckled until I moaned. His fingers slid beneath the silk of my knickers and eased them off. He picked me up again and carried me to the bed. I cast a muffling spell and wards against intruders. He stripped out of his trousers in a flash. Then he was beside me. He lips claimed mine again as his warm hand slid along my side to my hip. He gently pushed me onto my back and nuzzled at my neck. He rained kisses down my body as he prepared me with his hands and fingers. When he parted the lips of my sex, I shivered. When he inserted a finger into me, I arched against him with a need I had not known before. He suckled my breast and increased the rhythm of his fingers. I felt a building pressure and reached for him. His phallus was as hard as marble and warm to my touch. I felt the length, heat and silkiness of him. I was moaning when he moved over me and positioned himself at the entrance to my body. He lips plundered mine as he thrust into me for the first time. The sharp stab of pain was gone in moments. 

He was plunging repeatedly. I felt as if I could not get close enough to him. I arched to meet his thrusts as a pressure built to explosion.

"Severus!" I cried as my world narrowed to the sensations we were experiencing together. I could feel him shuddering as he spent himself in my body. He rolled us to one side and held me still against him.

"Thera means beautiful. You are beautiful, wife. You are an incredible woman. Do you forgive me for the bit of melodrama with the Phantom mask? Your father wanted to say goodbye to you, to give us his blessing. They have gone together, he was missing her badly, and she was pining for him. They will be happier together even on the run. Will we be happy, Thera? Are you happy now that we are mated?"

"Yes, Severus, I am happy. I will do my best to make you happy, love."

"What will make me the happiest right now is for us to get some sleep. Tomorrow will be difficult for both of us. To have to look at you without kissing you will be difficult. Oh, to teach a class with you sitting there will require a very great deal of self-control. "

He settled us into bed with my head on his shoulder. My left arm was draped across his chest and my left leg was resting on his. He pulled the covers up and kissed me. He woke me just before dawn the next day. There were papers I had to sign under my married name. He handed me my gown and robe before lighting a fire in the fireplace. He handed me a quill and indicated where to sign. He had already signed the marriage papers. Severus Emrys Charles Snape. I signed my full name Thera Anastasia Karkaroff-Leonidas Snape. The tiny rock crystal vial with the Moonstone stopper held a few drops of the mixed fluids that proved consummation. My virgin blood mixed with his semen. He had to submit that with the signed documents. The rest of the carefully preserved fluids were locked away. Those few drops would guarantee we could find each other at a moment's notice if need be at some point in the future. A single drop of it would activate an inert potion into a sort of homing beacon. We might never need it but as he had said before, best to be prepared. He had brought the little jar of ointment Mother had sent to ease any discomfort I might be feeling after my wedding night. He set the jar on the bedside table before bringing me tea. He had prepared it exactly to my liking. We talked for a while, and then he reached to take my teacup away and kissed me. He and I slid back under the covers before making love again. He used the ointment so that there would be no further irritation. He was very gentle with me, stimulating me to climax manually before entering me. I raised my legs, wrapping them around his waist but instead of lowering himself over me, he knelt between my legs. He eased into me but kept his hands on my breasts. He would knead them, suckle them then move his hand to the tender bud at the beginning of my labia. He was so deep inside me. I wanted him to thrust but he kept to the slow torture until I wanted to scream. He must have felt me tightening around him because he began to thrust and sent us both into ecstasy. We lay there for what seemed like hours but was in actuality on about twenty minutes. He went into the bathroom to start the shower. "Your turn first, wife." He teased. I had almost finished washing my hair before he joined me in the shower. He washed my back, I washed his back. We dressed for breakfast before I went back to my schoolgirl's room. I exited through the common room. I was walking up the stairs to the Great Hall when Viktor called my name. He had stayed over in a guest chamber in the Slytherin Dormitory.

"You look radiant, Thera. You have that smug, sultry look of a well-loved new bride. Do not worry no one can hear me. Severus taught me his Muffliato charm. You made a beautiful bride last night. I am hoping it will turn Hermione's thoughts to marriage also."

"She is only sixteen, Viktor. Give her another year or two. She is not ready yet. I believe she is trying to suss out her feelings for the Weasley boy. She is so much brighter than he is; I think she will find that she needs someone she can talk to on a level field. Be patient. "

"Where is your husband, cousin? Thank you for the robe, by the way. You know I love burgundy."

"He will be along shortly. Are you leaving already? Hermione should be down soon. Say goodbye to her. She has a lot on her mind. Do not pressure her. I love you, my silly cousin. You were always cousin and brother all in one. I will tell you what I told Father last night, dasvedanya, Viktor."

"And to you, little bride, dasvedanya. I will wait to see your husband and my Hermione before I leave."

He kissed my forehead and swept me one of his extravagant Cossack bows, and then he winked at me. I was laughing when I went in to breakfast. Hermione came in a few minutes after. She was blushing bright pink so I knew Viktor had kissed her thoroughly and taken his leave of her. As I looked, the doors opened and I could see Viktor and Severus saying goodbye. When at last Severus went up to the teachers' table, the other teachers all wished him a very good morning and a very happy Christmas. He replied as snarkily as he could manage. Then his eyes met mine. I saw the humour and the desire sparking there. He was right; this day would be very hard to get through. After breakfast, I made sure to walk with Hermione to her first class, which just happened to be Potions. Severus was at his most snarky.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, did your Bulgarian swain kiss you so thoroughly this morning as to make you forget your essay?"

"No, Professor. I completed it. The differences and properties of Dittany; both the Origanum Dictamnus and the Dictanmus Albus. Twenty inches of parchment as you assigned."

She handed him the parchment proudly. He scanned it quickly and scratched a grade onto it before handing it back to her. "I sincerely hope the rest of you dunderheads have taken the same care with your essays. Miss Granger's grade of Outstanding will be hard to duplicate. He closed the door then so I could not see the bewildered expressions on the students' faces. I was walking to the library to help Madam Pince shelve all the books that had had to be turned in before the holidays when Dumbledore asked me to come to his office. "I have notified Madam Pince that you will be assisting me this morning, Thera."


	6. With a little help from one's friends

KR's world, I am simply extrapolating for my own amusement.

Once inside his office he assured me that my parents had been gotten away with little fuss the night before. The Aurors had taken them as far as Iceland. "I will not ask if you are happy because it shines from your eyes like a beacon. I am very happy for you both. He needs you, though he would be the last to admit it. Things here at school are going to get bad, my dear. I may have to leave for a while. Severus will be my eyes and ears while I am gone. I will be in constant touch with him. I am hoping you have been keeping a low enough profile to be off Dolores Umbridge's radar."

"I do all the assignments on time and do not fraternize with the boys and keep my French thoughts to myself. If I thought it would do any good, I would transfigure her the same way the false Moody did the Malfoy brat. Although she is much too fat to be a ferret, it would have to be a pig, I think."

"Oh dear, Miss Leonidas, you must not say such things to me even though I think you are probably correct. I think you two should go on to your mother's flat in London for at least a few days, until you acclimate yourselves to the married state. He will need to be on full alert in the coming months. You also will need to be vigilant. Keep reporting anything that seems strange with the students. In addition, if possible, could you bring yourself to tutoring Neville Longbottom in Potions? He is deathly afraid of Severus and Potions class terrifies the boy."

"That is the boy with the wandering toad? Yes, I think he is not so afraid of me. I found his toad once in the halls and was teaching it to sing when he came looking for it. We had a laugh over it. He seems a nice child. I will tutor him gladly. Maybe I can show him Severus is not an ogre."

"That would require a miracle which we cannot afford now. Tutoring should be enough. He is very good at Herbology, perhaps talking to him about Herbology and its relationship to Potions would be a way of approaching the tutoring."

"As you wish, Beau-père. I will only call you that between us. It is to honour both you and my Severus. Thank you for letting me see my father once again. I got to wish him Dasvedanya. I hope he and my mother stay safe."

"As do we all, child. Thank you for the Beau-père. Now go off and assist Madam Pince. You may tell Severus that we dine en famille tonight."

"Yes, Headmaster." I made my escape to the library without seeing anyone. Madam Pince was so happy that I had the re-shelving completed several hours before the end of classes that she let me go early. I bumped into Sybill Trelawney on my way back to the Great Hall. She caught my robes and drew me into an alcove. She had not been at the ball the previous night so could not possibly know what had transpired, yet she looked at me oddly. Her eyes were so magnified behind her glasses as to make her look like an owl. "The bonding is known. He will be summoned." She croaked at me. Then she shook her head and asked if I had seen her purple shawl. She wandered off again muttering to herself. I ran in the direction of the Potions office. When I arrived, I slammed the door behind me. "Trelawney said that the bonding is known, that you will be summoned."

"Hush. I have not yet been summoned. Her predictions are notorious for being as vague as mist. We will deal with that when it happens. Did you see Albus?"

"He says we dine en famille tonight. The most of the other teachers are leaving on the same train as the students."

"To Albus en famille means the three of us or up to twenty more. You need to say goodbye to Miss Granger before she leaves. Her paper was excellent, by the way. I graded it fairly."

I kissed him and ran back up to the Gryffindor Tower. I politely asked the portrait of the fat lady to tell Hermione I was waiting to see her. She appeared at the door to let me enter. We went up the stairs to her room. I helped her pack. We talked after she had cast Muffliato to keep us from being overheard.

"Viktor asked me to write to him this year. He says that he really cares for me and wants to see if I could possibly care for him. It is so confusing. I am so worried about Mr. Weasley. I had such a good time last night dancing. The bonding, you and Professor Snape, that is almost squicky. But you looked so happy. Do you love him?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do, with all my heart. He and I are well suited to each other. All my training has been in the Dark Arts, but in the ways to fight them. He and I compliment each other's skills. He was very proud of your essay today. He told me to tell you thank you and Happy Christmas. Take care and remember; we are here if you need us. I will send a Patronus to you if anything happens. My Patronus is a Meerkat."

I kissed her and hugged her before we levitated her trunk down to the carriages. I waved her off with a tear in my eye. Severus was waiting for me when I returned. He was chuckling at something. I asked him what was funny so he told me that Argus Filch and Madam Pince had gone off to Brighton for the Holidays together. He said Minerva McGonagall was not leaving yet so would eat with us tonight. I mentioned to Severus that I was calling Dumbledore Beau-père. He held me to him silently. I went to my room and brought the clothes I had ordered from Mother for him. I knew he would never spend galleons on new things. I wanted him to have new things. I wanted to spoil him. I made him wear some of the new finery that night. I had the House Elves burn his old things. I ordered new sheets on the bed and new towels for the bathroom. The House Elves were astonished that I had given them nameplates for their sleeping alcoves. I wanted something different to wear to dinner that night. I rummaged through the trunk Mother had sent and found a velvet dress in dark purple with dark green trim. It had a v-neck, long sleeves and a princess waistline, and it was warm. I pulled my boots with the highest heels out of the armoire. Being seven inches shorter than my husband made me feel like a child, I needed the boots to project a more adult image. He called me over to fasten a necklace around my throat. "It is a Christmas gift from me to you, wife. It was made to match your ring. Albus will probably distribute his gifts tonight. I usually give him candy, but your gift for him set me to thinking. I also went to Hatchard's and bought him a set of Tolkien. He may be surprised this year. I am giving Minerva extra stores of her favourite shortbread biscuits. The woman is addicted to them, I swear. I gave Filius the transfigured mask. He was delighted. I kept the one that I did for Igor, for you to keep. Shall we go up to dinner?"

"I think there is time for a few kisses, don't you?"

"If you start with kisses we will miss dinner entirely. Come along now."

When we arrived in the Great Hall, the tables had been pushed against the walls. There was one single table set up with places set for six. Professor McGonagall arrived moments after we did. She was wearing a red tartan party dress with her hair drawn up into a chignon at the back of her head. 

Albus Dumbledore appeared just then in red robes that were brocaded. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody completed the company. Shacklebolt was dressed in bronze coloured robes and Moody had on a mismatched set of robes of four different shades of brown. I thanked Moody and Shacklebolt for getting my parents to Iceland. Moody answered me strangely. "Well, missy, I was never too fond of your father until I met you. Your training makes me appreciate him. He did a very superb job teaching you. Hope you and Snape signed those papers; I'll be taking them back with me. They are going to be sealed into the vault that even Fudge can't get into. Shacklebolt, Albus and I are the only ones who have access. I don't trust those fools at the Ministry above half. Congratulations on your bonding anyway. "

The talk at the table was mostly what was going on that the Order should be concerned about. Professor McGonagall said I need not call her Professor any longer. "My name is Minerva, Thera. Another name associated with Mythology. Your name has meaning. It translates as Beautiful, doesn't it?'

"Yes. My parents gave me names from both their heritages. I am Thera Anastasia."

Minerva told Moody and Shacklebolt they had missed a lovely bonding the night before. "Thera made a very pretty bride. She held up well considering everything that has been going on."

I mentioned what I had heard from Trelawney that afternoon. Dumbledore did not seem too concerned. He handed out gifts to everyone. Minerva shared her Glenfiddich. Dumbledore was thrilled with the Donne books and the Tolkien from Severus. Severus had boxes of potions for Shacklebolt and Moody. They had brought us several bottles of Elf-made wine. Minerva gave Severus a box of ingredients. She gave me a pair of amethyst earring that almost matched my ring. Dumbledore gave me a small vial of what I realized was memories. "They are our memories of the bonding, Thera, for you both to look back on in years to come." He also had the House Elves bring in a larger box for me. "Your father left this for you. He said you did not have a properly warm cloak."

Severus helped me open the box, inside was a magnificent hooded sable cape lined in dark green silk.

When all the presents and dinner had been put away, Severus brought forth the two batches of parchments I had signed over the last few days. The bonding documents were sealed into a silver tube, but the copy of his will was open. Moody glanced at it before putting it into the pocket of his robes.

"Oh, right, Karkaroff gave me this to give to you both. Here."

He handed me two scrolls. One was in my father's writing; one was in Mother's more flowery hand. As I started reading, I gasped. Every asset they owned had been transferred into my name, the flat in Chelsea, the Designer's business, the land at home, the house in St. Petersburg, everything. I looked at Severus who simply shrugged. He had known nothing of it beforehand. The letter continued, "Some things I have tied up for your children. You will know soon after the birth of your first child. May you have many, my little warrior. Tell your husband I left him many secrets of the Dark Lord's followers in the house in Petersburg. You will know where. You must have your first child there. It is tradition. May the winds of peace blow across your marriage bed, my child."

I handed that letter to Severus before reading the one from Mother. She left me instructions on the sale of the designer studio. She told me to keep the fabrics and that she had created a wardrobe of maternity clothes for me when the time came. She told me they were going to keep running in the hope that we would destroy the Dark Lord and his followers soon. She was much more practical in her letter. She told me that the bank accounts had been transferred into my name as well. She warned me to learn code phrases such as she and Father had used, that we would need them for the coming fight.

Almost immediately after we left the Great Hall Sev's dark mark burned. He had to run to the dungeons and grab mask and robes before Disapparating out of the tunnel. The Dark Lord had heard from the Malfoy's of mysterious goings on at the school the previous night. Sev simply stated that he had found a way to save face for the Dark Lord by bonding himself to Karkaroff's daughter and bringing her back into the Death Eater circle. The Dark Lord was very thoughtful for a long while then gave the bonding his approval. He asked one question only. If the bonding was political or romantic. Sev, of course answered political, to take a pure blood mate as the Dark Lord had suggested. The meeting was between the Dark Lord and Sev only. Sev requested the Dark Lord not to tell the Malfoys of the bonding because it might be thought that he had taken the girl away from a pureblood. The Dark Lord laughed and said he would tell Lucius that there was merely a charade, of no import. He said that Lucius was getting above himself again and might have to be dealt with at some future date. Then he dismissed Sev with felicitations for his bride. Sev immediately Disapparated back to the tunnel.

It was very late when he finally reached the Dungeons again. Severus asked me if we should go on to London that night or wait until morning. I voted for that night so we packed hurriedly and used the floo network to get to the Chelsea flat. I saw that Viktor had been there at some time that day. He had left huge vases of flowers in the entry hall. He must have known we would be going there for a few days. There was mead, elf-made wine and champagne in the refrigerator. He had stocked it with oysters, caviar, and zakouski of all sorts. I found the note he had left for us. He had left us music to set the mood, flowers to heighten our senses and decorated the bedroom for the bridal couple. When we looked into the bedroom there were rose petals strewn across the bed. Sev told me of the meeting with the Dark Lord and proffered the felicitations. I told him the Dark Lord could sod off for all I wanted his felicitations.

Severus commented that Viktor had thought of everything newlyweds could want. We proceeded to take full advantage of what Viktor had prepared. We stayed until almost the day before classes were due to begin again. We were careful when we returned to school so that no one suspected anything. The Umbridge situation continued to get worse until, in April, Dumbledore disappeared. Umbridge took over and installed her little Inquisitional Squad. What a joke. She had outlawed any gatherings of three or more students but broke her own rules to set up her terrorists who, of course, were the Malfoy brat and his acolytes. I let myself be recruited so that I could undermine their efforts whenever possible. Umbridge was using Veritaserum on the students until she ran out. Then she went to Sev for more but he told her that he was out of ingredients and that his supplier was backordered. His next excuse was that it took a month to brew. He was always _**so**_ very apologetic and so concerned that she not think ill of him, that I had a difficult time not laughing. Not long after that the Weasley twins had had enough and decided to make a truly flamboyant exit, literally flamboyant. They set off fireworks that were spectacular. The fireworks chased Umbridge until she 

was cowering behind her desk. The absolute joy and encouragement that gave to the rest of the students was very welcome. Sev almost burst out laughing when the twins flew out the door of the school with total chaos in their wake. He laughed about it that night as we compared notes on how to further foil Umbridge's plans. There came a time when she became convinced that she was above the law and even above the Ministry. When she voiced the opinion that she could use the Cruciatus Curse on the students with impunity, we realised that she had to be stopped once and for all. Sev sent a message to Albus at OOTP headquarters about the ongoing abuse of the students. Sev approved my continuing with the Inquisitional Squad as a way to keep tabs on the more vicious of the Slytherins. I had to disarm Malfoy more than once for attacking students with no provocation. In June it became apparent that Harry was having visions of the Dark Lord again. He broke into Umbridge's office to contact Headquarters to see if Sirius Black was unharmed. His plan backfired as the Squad and Umbridge caught him and the others. She had ordered Sev to bring her more Veritaserum, which he reminded her that he was out of and it took a month to make more. Harry screamed at Sev.

"They have Padfoot at the place where it is kept."

Sev immediately knew that Padfoot was Black and the place was the Ministry. He immediately sent a Patronus to Dumbledore. Hermione had the brilliant idea to lead Umbridge off on a wild goose chase into the forest. She was leading her to where Grawp was in the hopes that Grawp would free them from Umbridge. She was correct that they would be freed but the Centaurs and Grawp were all involved in the process. After Umbridge left with Harry and Hermione, the squad thought they could torture the others but I knew that Ron had some of the Skiving Snackbox sweets in his pockets and so I told Goyle and Crabbe to take the candies. They immediately put the candies into their mouths and I stunned Malfoy. I Obliviated Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle before sending Neville, Luna and Ron off to the forest. Luna Lovegood turned back to hug me before running after the others. She may be a little odd but I like that girl. I started down to the Dungeons to Sev's rooms where we tried to figure out what was going on.

"I saw the Thestrals lifting off just now." I told him. "I think they took the Thestrals to the Ministry."

"What was the boy on about? Black is at Headquarters. I would be willing to bet the Dark Lord has used the connection with Potter to send him a false vision. I had best contact Moody also."

Just then a silver phoenix flew into the room through the wall. It spoke in the dulcet tones of Albus Dumbledore.

"Order alerted. Stay there to apprehend Umbridge. Keep the students safe. I will return later tonight."

"Thank the powers that be, Thera. He means to take the reins back from the female Napoleon. "

We waited for what seemed like hours. Sev finally went out to the forest to hunt for Umbridge. He found her babbling incoherently 50 or so meters beyond Hagrid's hut. He stunned her for her own good before calling Poppy Pomfrey out to retrieve the woman. It was well past midnight when the group of students returned to the school. Hermione had been injured and was taken to the infirmary. Potter, Weasley and Longbottom had minor injuries taken that needed looking after so Poppy called me to help. I did not say anything to them but both Weasley and Longbottom looked at 

me strangely because I had helped them escape before. Luna Lovegood just hugged me and whispered that my wedding ring was showing. I looked at my hand and saw nothing but she winked at me and smiled.

"He was very good to tell them to come help us. Tell him we appreciate it," she whispered

I could not believe she knew anything but I simply nodded and went about my work. I made sure that Poppy had used the Murtlap salve on Hermione's injuries and went to sit by her bed. I said a few healing and calming spells just for good measure before I went off to the dungeons. As I went down the stairs I saw Sev disengage himself from the shadows to draw me into his arms. As we walked back to the Slytherin dorm I glanced up the stairs. Luna was standing in the moonlit hallway waving and smiling at me. When we got into Sev's rooms, I told him that somehow Luna knew. He dismissed it, saying that the girl was too strange to be fully aware of what went on around her. Then he vanished my clothes and dragged me into bed. In the morning I went to the infirmary to see how the patients were faring. Hermione was up but still very sore and weak. Umbridge was still raving. Poppy had contacted St. Mungo's to come and get her. The Daily Prophet was again being read by one and all in the Great Hall at breakfast. Sev nodded to me and thought the words- _my office directly_. I nodded and excused myself from the table. When I arrived at the Potions office the door was open, I knew Sev never left it that way so I peeked inside. There stood Luna arranging wildflowers in a vase on Sev's desk. She turned around and winked at me before going out the door. I sort of fell into a chair to wait for Sev. He arrived only moments later. He looked at the flowers and then down at his desk. He pulled a parchment up to show to me. It was a note from Luna.

'I can see your rings. I can see the love shining, too. It is a beacon of hope for me. Thank you both.'

"The girl is decidedly odd. Do you really think she knows?"

"Yes, Sev I think she does know. How she knows I am not sure but she seems to be much better at Divination than Trelawney. I will befriend her also, just to keep an eye on her."

"What surprises me is that for all her dithery ways she is an excellent student. Her potions are always correct and her essays are in on time and accurate even if she does tend to go off on strange tangents. Yes, befriend her. Take her under your wing. She is not a danger to anyone, but I don't want anyone here knowing what she knows. School is out in another four days, shall we go to Chelsea, love?"

"Yes, I feel like walking among the Muggles for the summer. We will have to be back here all too soon. We will go as soon as school is out."


	7. Lachesis and Atropos

JKR's world, extrapolating for myself.

As it turned out, we were only in Chelsea for a few days when Albus sent his patronus to Sev in the middle of the night one night. It only said to come quickly. Sev was concerned so I came with him. We found Dumbledore in his office almost unconscious. His right hand was blackened and appeared dead. Sev took in the broken ring and the sword on the desk before sending me for salves and potions as fast as possible. He was yelling at Albus when I left and still yelling at him when I returned. We tried every counter curse and potion and healing spell that either of us knew, to no avail. Sev threw himself into the chair across from Albus at last and there were tears in his eyes.

"I can do nothing more. This type of curse can only be slowed, which we have done but eventually it will reassert itself and you will die. Why did you touch the damned ring? There may be a year at most, Albus."

He sounded so very sad. But Dumbledore did not respond to that. He simply said to me that I looked tired, why didn't I go home. He would send Severus along in a little while. I knew they would talk for a long while so I went back to Chelsea to wait. It was another two hours before Sev returned very unhappy. He refused to tell me what they had talked about but I knew it was eating at him. His eyes had now taken on a haunted, desperate look. He was very quiet the next day. He spent most of the day staring out the windows towards the Thames. His Dark mark burned just before dusk and when he returned he was livid. The Dark Lord was putting Pettigrew into Spinner's End as a watch. He knew it was at Bellatrix's instigation. He had told the Dark Lord that I was spending the summer with family.

"I will have to inhabit Spinner's End for a few days, at least until I can convince the Dark Lord that Pettigrew is an insult to my sensibilities. Something is going on. Dumbledore mentioned as much the other night. No, I will not tell you was we talked about. Do not ask, Thera. It is my own Promethean hell; I do not want to share it with you. You would not believe the Machiavellian twist of Dumbledore's mind. I will return to you as soon as I can dismiss Pettigrew and disarm Bellatrix's suspicions. Send an owl to Viktor or better yet, one to Miss Granger. See if she and or Miss Lovegood would like to visit you in London. I should be gone no longer than a week at most. Can you manage to keep busy for that length of time? I will miss you, Thera. Merlin, how will I sleep without you beside me?"

"Take my love with you. Keep potions always at hand. Secure Spinner's End against Pettigrew's snooping, Sev. He will be looking to advance in the Dark Lord's favour at your expense. Send to me if you need me. Must you go tonight?"

"No, my love, I need not go until morning. We have tonight. Shall we go out for dinner? There is a new Greek restaurant close to Covent Garden. It serves both Muggles and Wizarding folk. A bit of Transfiguring and no one will know us."

"Yes, please, Sev, let's go out and try to act like there is no sword of Damocles over our heads. I keep waiting for another foot of the precipice we inhabit to crumble away. It will all crumble at once, won't it?"

"I am very much afraid so, wife. And we will have little or no warning. So we must persevere as best we may. Change into Muggle garb and we will go among them, wife. An hour or two of stolen happiness will not matter one way or another."

We changed into Muggle clothes and transfigured our looks for the evening so that we could have one evening of normality. I had hopes we could at least have this one night without Sev agonizing over whatever Dumbledore had discussed with him. We ate and drank and forgot for a while that we both were living on the brink of disaster. When we arrived back at the flat, he poured mead for us and relaxed into a corner of the couch. I snuggled against him to drink my mead. I sensed he was in a strange mood and was going to open up to me at least a little bit.

"He really is dying, Thera. He knows there is going to be repercussions from the botched raid on the Ministry. Lucius will be punished for his failure, severely. The Dark Lord will most likely assign Draco some impossible task; Dumbledore thinks it will be to kill him."

"The Dark Lord wants Dumbledore out of his way so he can kill the Potter boy, true?"

"It is more than that, Thera. At the Ministry, Dumbledore matched the Dark Lord spell for spell and curse for curse. They were evenly matched. The Dark Lord is not as all powerful as he thinks himself to be. He has seen that the only way he can take power is to have Dumbledore removed, permanently, from his path to glory. Dumbledore knows that if the task is assigned to Draco, the boy will fail. He knows that the Dark Lord will then turn to his most trusted and most devious servant, _me_. Dumbledore said that when,** WHEN**, Draco failed, I should kill him. He actually asked that of me. To kill the man who has given me back my self respect, treated me as a father might and officiated at our marriage is unthinkable, Thera. Merlin help me, but I do not know what to do."

"Is he so sure this will come to pass, love?"

"He seems fairly sure, yes. With him gone the Dark Lord will move rapidly to take over. They will use the Imperius Curse on some Ministry functionary and infiltrate. Then they will work from within the Ministry to discredit Potter and start the purges of the Muggleborns and the others they think beneath them. Dumbledore says that I will have to seem to flee back to the Dark Lord's side after the killing. He has also warned me that I must make you my link with the Order. You must distance yourself from me when all of this comes to pass. You must be seen to be free of contact with me. When the Dark Lord takes over we will be able to resume, but you must continue to work seemingly at cross purposes to me. Can you do this? Tell me if you feel unable or unwilling to do this, please love."

"I will do whatever you require of me, Severus. I am to be your helpmeet, your refuge, Belle Pere told me after we were married that much was going to be expected of you, that it would cause you anguish and that I must be there to ease your path. I will be there for you no matter what. I will never leave you. You are my husband and my world, Severus."

He answered me by kissing me. He carried me into the bedroom and made passionate love to me three times before dawn broke. He brought me tea just after dawn, he was preparing to go to Spinner's End and endure the presence of Pettigrew for the few days it would take to convince the Dark Lord that Bellatrix was motivated by jealousy of Sev's position. He did not expect what happened two nights later. A knock came at the door late, when Sev answered he found Narcissa Malfoy anxiously wanting to talk to him. He ushered her in and Bellatrix Lestrange followed her sister into the house. Clearly Bellatrix was uneasy and openly hostile to Sev. Narcissa was just as clearly desperate to save her son from the fate the Dark Lord had devised for him. She begged Sev to make an Unbreakable Vow to protect Draco and to finish Draco's task. He agreed because he knew it would forestall Bellatrix's continued animosity and convince her that he was firmly on the side of the Malfoys and the others. Within a day afterwards Pettigrew was summoned back to the side of the Dark Lord and Sev returned to me. He immediately reported to Dumbledore what had transpired. Dumbledore had news for Sev, too. This year Horace Slughorn was coming back to teach Potions and Sev would now be the Defence teacher. Once home Sev related all the news to me.

"Dumbledore thinks to make sure the curse on the job works to our advantage. I t means that I will only be the teacher for that subject for one year, that at the end of the school year he will be dead and I will be back in the Dark Lord's pocket. This will be your final year at Hogwarts, Thera. The year you take your NEWTs, we will have to work on those subjects as well as the other things which will be weighing on our minds. You are more fully prepared now than most of the students are just before testing, but I want your scores to outstrip even the other schools. I want you to shine as the best. It will likely be my only legacy."

"I will make you proud, Sev. I swear this to you. You have finished teaching me what my father started. I will get into the training program for the Aurors if the Dark Lord has not fallen by then."

"I hate to tell you that if this year falls out like Dumbledore thinks it will, then you will be shunned because of your connection with me. Moody will never let you become an Auror if I have to slay Dumbledore. The events of this year may put paid to any plans we have made or will make. I am sorry this has turned out this way." He took me in his arms and held me close.

I looked up at him and smiled. "It does not matter, what matters is that we keep the Potter boy safe and on track for his destiny with the Dark Lord. And that we keep you alive. I do not want to grow old alone."

Sev's Dark Mark burned just then and he had to go the Dark Lord. He was not gone for very long. When he returned I saw he was quite upset. The news the Dark Lord had imparted had shaken him badly. He turned agonized eyes to me and grasped my shoulders roughly. He pulled me into his arms and spoke the words I had dreaded for over a year into the air over my head.

"They found your father. The Dark Lord killed him tonight. I am so sorry, my darling. There was no trace of your mother however. Lucius made sure to tell me that fact. He actually gloated over the fact that my old friend and father-in-law had been murdered by that vile, despicable half human abomination."

"He would have sent her away if he knew beforehand. He may have been tired of running, Sev. He wanted to make a stand on his own terms. That would be like him. He probably did send her away. I think he would have faced the Dark Lord at last, no longer running, but unafraid and resigned. I will miss him, Sev. "The tears began then, I could not stop them. Sev carried me to the couch and held me until I had cried them all out. He had tears in his eyes, too. I knew he would miss my father.

"Lucius said they left the Dark Mark illuminating the place where they found him. The Order should have found him by now. They will bring his body back. Where do you want to bury him?"

"The house outside of Petersburg sits in a walled compound. There are extensive gardens and acreage. He would want to be there, I think. Do I need to do anything?"

"No, Thera, I will contact Dumbledore and arrange it all. Let me send an owl to Viktor. He needs to be informed. Go on to bed. I will be there eventually."

He must have used the floo network to contact Dumbledore because by the time I got up the next morning the arrangements were complete and my cousin was on his way to Chelsea. The three of us took my father's body to Petersburg. Sev and I had not been back since last Christmas when we retrieved the information Father had left on the Death Eaters. The house seemed strange to me now. Viktor and Sev buried him in the gardens under one of the great fir trees near the perimeter wall. Sev talked to Viktor about what kind of stone to put up but they left it for another time. I summoned the house elf who had not seen anything. I thanked her and told her that my father was dead and that Mother was missing. She took my hand and led me into their bedroom to the huge antique trunk that stood in the alcove under the window. She showed me how to open it and said quietly, "You are Mistress now. Ptitsa obeys Mistress Thera now. Master was leaving you things in here for husband and cousin. Ptitsa will keep watch for Madame Karkaroff." She left me to sort through the things in the trunk.

I found stacks of letters from Severus to my father from years ago and letters to me from my father. I found a copy of his will and letters to Viktor as well as photo albums and keepsakes. There were several of the Cossack tunics that he favoured which he had marked to go to Viktor and/or Sev. I put aside the red and blue ones for Viktor and the black and green ones for Sev. There were several books wrapped in dragonskin marked for Sev. I removed all of the things for Viktor and Sev from the trunk and discovered, in a package at the very bottom of the trunk an invisibility cloak marked for me. I broke down again into uncontrollable tears. When Sev found me I had cried myself out. He gathered the things up and yelled for Viktor. They brought the bundle into the library of the house. Sev called Ptitsa for tea and vodka. Viktor was going through the things, sorting them into different piles. Then he came to kneel in front of me.

"Little sister-cousin, do not grieve so. Your father would be hurt for you to show such weakness. He wanted you to be strong. He taught you those things he knew you would need to survive this. He always knew, deep down, that he would have to pay for his actions. He knew his life was forfeit when the Dark Lord returned. He ran to keep you and my aunt safe. He only came back because he knew your husband was the second most powerful wizard next to Dumbledore. He knew I was not drawn to the Dark ways at all, he urged me to pledge myself to the group Dumbledore had founded to fight the Dark Lord. I have done that. I have been recruiting those of my former classmates who are like minded and we are keeping watch on the school and the students. The Ministry does not know we are there, nor do we want them to know. It is much too easy to subvert a Ministry operative. I will work with Severus to protect both you and the other students. Now dry your tears, Uncle Igor would not want you to cry any more. Here! Each of you take a glass of vodka, we will drink a toast to the memory of Igor Karkaroff."

Severus took his glass and held it up as did Viktor. I stood and raised my glass to meet theirs and we threw the vodka down our throats, then we turned as one to the fireplace and threw the glasses into it. Severus and Viktor walked to the other side of the room and Viktor took out his knife. He made a cut on his hand and then a similar cut on Sev's hand, they looked towards me and spoke words to each other much too softly for me to hear before pressing their hands together to blend the blood.

Then Sev used his wand to heal the cuts and they came back to me. Viktor went off to the room he had used since he was a child. Sev sat next to me on the love seat before the fire.

"Viktor will be the go-between for us. No one will suspect that he is contact with me. It is the best way to have it appear that you and I are not in collusion. He will naturally visit his beloved cousin and pay lots of attention to her friend, Miss Granger. The Dark Lord will see me trying to recruit him to our cause and, hopefully, assign no more thought to him. Tonight we will mourn your father. Teach me the endearments in Russian and Greek that your parents used to each other; perhaps that will begin to assuage your grief." He swung me up into his arms and carried me to my parents' bedroom. He stripped us out of our clothes and held me tightly against him in bed. Each time I taught him an endearment he kissed me. He repeated each endearment to me as he held me. He settled my head on his shoulder while whispering to me. I fell asleep snuggled close to him.


	8. Preparing for the worst

JKR's world, extrapolating for myself.

The next morning before we left I gave Ptitsa instructions on how to reach me. She packed the things we were taking into a small trunk from my room. She brought the three of us breakfast before Viktor flooed back to London. Sev took the elf aside and talked to her for several minutes. She nodded her head in response to whatever he had been telling her. She looked to me and smiled. When we were at last ready to leave, she cried until I told her I would come back to check on her regularly. She answered me promptly.

"Mistress Thera is not to worry about Ptitsa; Professor husband says wards have been made stronger. No one will hurt house or Ptitsa. Ptitsa likes Professor husband very much."

I kissed the top of her little head before we left. She was waving happily as we stepped into the green flames.

Sev held my hand as we were whisked through the floo network. When we stepped out into the living room of the Chelsea flat, he immediately went to the bar and poured us each a glass of mead.

"You need this, Thera. I made sure Ptitsa was safe and had a way to contact any of the three of us. She is a funny little elf. She dotes on you. What does her name mean?"

"Little bird. I think she must have had another name originally, but when she came to us, my brothers thought she looked like a little bird and started calling her Ptitsa. I called her that also as a child. When Sergei died in a Quidditch accident, my father saw it as a sign that things would not go as smoothly as he had planned. It was rumoured that the Quidditch 'accident' had been set up by the Dark Lord's followers as revenge on our father. The next year when Alexei and Dmitri died together on a trip to London, he knew that it was retribution. He refused to let me out of his sight after that. I was seven or eight. He had Ptitsa guard me all the time. She became a second mother to me. She was nursery maid, best friend, and bodyguard all in one. You never saw my brothers, did you? Sergei was eight years older than me; Alexei and Dmitri were seven years older."

"I met them once, Thera. They were all wonderful boys excited about their new sister, you. You were five months old the first time I saw you; dark, curly hair, big hazel eyes and a smile that would melt the heart of a statue. I was terrified when Igor handed you to me. Sergei showed me how to hold you and I looked up to find Igor studying me with a strange expression on his face. I seriously think that he was forming the plan that I should marry you at that time. He was always looking to the future. He was very proud of his sons but you were the light of his life. He must have felt it very keenly when the boys all died so close together."

"It was why he trained Viktor so closely and made him into the Quidditch champion he has become. Viktor became the son of his heart, not of his body. It is why Viktor and I are so close. He was always both brother and cousin to me. I first heard Hermione's name after Viktor came back from the Triwizard Tournament. He had fallen seriously for her. He wants to marry her, Sev. He is the kind of man who will love only once, like my father. Like you too, I think. I know you loved someone once. But it was not a man's love; only a boy's. You did not truly know what love was then, did you? You did not know what love was until we married. I also did not know until I came here. I fell in love with you before the wedding. I knew when I had to bring you back to the castle, when you were so damaged. I knew then that my heart was given to you freely. Papa knew me well enough to know I would find your mind and your manner appealing. He wanted me safe and happy. He wanted me to find friends as well. Viktor must have talked to him of his growing interest in Hermione and of the camaraderie of the students at Hogwarts. Papa must have sent word to Mama before he fled."

"He left while I was attending to other matters. I was with Dumbledore when the fake Moody took Harry from the Maze and into the Castle. We followed immediately and found the younger Crouch gloating. Dumbledore disarmed him and stupefied him before freeing the real Moody. Minerva and I were assigned to do other errands but we all met back up in Dumbledore's office a little later. I had to shake hands with Sirius Black and promise to work with him. Then it was suggested I return to the side of the Dark Lord. I obeyed immediately and your father was gone when I returned. He left me a letter, which made no sense at the time. It said only to remember old times. I had long forgotten the oath I took about you. I did not think I would long survive after failing to appear at the Dark Lord's side that night but the information I took to the Dark Lord and my supposed reasons for being late were readily accepted. I was restored to favour which lasted until I tried to circumvent his plans for you. My protest earned me the punishment you had to heal. It further strengthened my resolve to keep you away from him by fulfilling the oath to your father at the Yule Ball. I was already half enchanted by you as it was. I felt like Merlin dealing with Niniane, an old man tempted by a vision of loveliness. Only in this case, you were not after my magic but my heart. That heart is yours, my darling, until it fails to beat again. I cannot promise you love beyond death since I do not know if it exists but, if it does, then I shall love you beyond even death, Thera. I need to tell you about the woman I loved. She was Lily Evans. She became Lily Evans Potter, Harry's mother. We had been friends since we were children. Since the age of eight, she was my only friend. I loved her as only a child can love. She was the sunshine in my life. She accepted me totally, with no reservations. It was a novel experience for me. All I had ever known was unrest. My parents loathed each other. I became their weapon of choice against each other, and finally the victim of both. Lily seemed a being from another world. She was sweet, smart, uncomplicated, and so transparently good that it almost hurt to look at her. By the time I met her, my outlook on life was simply how to survive to the next hour. I was already steeped in the Dark Arts because they were the way I survived. I knew more Dark Magic when I arrived at Hogwarts that most of the seventh years did. It had kept me safe from the first moment my magic manifested itself. Lily thought James Potter was a prat for our first few years at school. In our fifth year, she stepped in to try to stop Potter, Black and Pettigrew from tormenting me. I lashed out at her in embarrassment and we had a whacking great row about it later. That row effectively ended our friendship. I still had feelings for her, though. I convinced myself that there would never be anyone else I could care for, ever. After I left school and joined the ranks of the Death Eaters the Dark Lord sent me to spy on Dumbledore. I was to ask for a teaching job. I happened to be in the Hog's Head the night Trelawney made her prophecy. I only heard part of it because I got caught by Aberforth listening at the door. I took that partial prophecy back to the Dark Lord. He extrapolated what I repeated into a reason to hunt the only two boys born at the end of July that year, Harry and Neville. When I realised what he meant to do, I went to Albus and groveled, asking for protection for her, for Lily. Albus sneered at me. He finally offered me the chance to do something, anything to keep Lily and her family safe. I became the mole in the camp of the Dark Lord. When the protections failed and Lily and James were killed, I was in agonies of guilt, I begged Albus to let me do anything to assuage my grief and guilt. He set me as a guardian for Harry. I was not pleased but accepted the duty as penance for my part in the deaths of his parents, as I had accepted the job at school to spy on each of my two masters for the other. I hoped against hope that when Harry arrived at Hogwarts, he would not be like his father; but he arrived looking exactly like my old nemesis, but with Lily's eyes. He and I have been on the outs since his first days. He hates me and I am not overly fond of him, either. There you have it, Thera. I have been a bitter, lonely man since Samhain of 1981. I never sought the softer emotions. I hardened my heart to everything until you appeared. You swept into Hogwarts like a whirlwind. I saw so much of your father in you; his passion for life, for his family, for his friends. You were the baby I had held in my arms all grown up, beautiful and defiant as a Greek goddess. You nearly took my breath away that first day. Minerva looked at me very strangely after you left the lounge that day. I am afraid that she sensed what I was feeling. Albus saw my feelings growing and warned me very early on that you could be very dangerous for our plans. When your training came to light, he saw it as an advantage we could use. I used his interest as a way to bring you into the Order."

"It is no wonder that he was so furious with you the night you were hurt. You had defied not only the Dark Lord, but him as well. You chose to protect me from both of them. You were not going to let Dumbledore use me as a spy nor were you going to let the Dark Lord harm me. When did you decide that, I wonder?"

"The night I realised that you were a grown woman and highly desirable, the same night Sirius Black aroused my jealousy by flirting with you. I hadn't felt that surge of possessiveness ever before. The sight of him kissing your hand enraged me. I tried my best to shrug it off but Albus saw how my eyes would follow you in the Great Hall. He never teased me about it, though. When I brought him the letter from your father, he said it was probably for the best. At least, if we married, I could get my brains out of my y-fronts, hopefully. His words not mine, Thera. After we married, I understood so much that had seemed so bizarre to me before. I understood why Lily had sacrificed herself for her son. I knew instinctively that Albus was correct, that love would ultimately be the downfall of the Dark Lord. It is the one thing he has no knowledge of and no desire to learn about. It will ultimately destroy him and his followers. The whole concept was almost beyond my ken, too, Thera. Until you appeared in my life, love was a word synonymous with pain and loss for me. Now it is the light at the end of the tunnel."

"You are scaring me, Sev. Why are you so intent on telling me all this?"

"Because, at some point this year, I will be back in close proximity to the Dark Lord and all his minions. When that happens, I want you to stay safe. Do not try to follow me. I will need you safely away from me to act as go-between for your cousin and me. It is the only way I will not worry about you, please."

"Please, my love, do not ask that of me. I will gladly act as go-between but do not go totally away from me. I could not bear it."

"We will deal with that when the time comes, Thera. I have asked Dumbledore to switch out the Potions classroom and office with the Defence classroom and office. I will retain the rooms in the dungeons. Slughorn never liked the dungeons anyway. He will be more than happy to have rooms away from the dankness. I want to work very hard on preparing you for your NEWTs. I want you to take top honours this year. I want your scores to beat out the other schools by a sizable margin. That may very well be my only legacy, Thera. We will need to work on your Defence harder this term because last year was a total wash out. No one learned a thing from that idiot woman. I know Harry was teaching the members of Dumbledore's Army great things but I don't think that will qualify for a lot on your NEWTs. Your other skills are far beyond your grade and age level. Igor would be very proud of his daughter."

We began the year constantly keeping tabs on Dumbledore's health. He let us fuss over him for it gave Sev comfort. The week of my eighteenth birthday Dumbledore called me to his office where I found Lupin, Moody, Sev and Viktor waiting for me. Viktor came to me and took my hand; Sev took the other one.

Sev spoke very quietly, "Thera, your mother has been found. She is alive but damaged…"

Viktor broke in, "She is in Scotland, cousin. The Muggles think she is crazy. She saw it all. She was tortured also. He and his followers left her for dead. She is very confused and grieving for your father. Do you want to come with us to bring her to St. Mungo's?"

"Yes. Sev, will you come with me? We could go tonight? It is the start of the weekend. Is that all right, Headmaster?"

"Exactly what I suggested just before you arrived. Lupin and Moody will go along to modify any memories that need modifying. Then we will all meet here In the Room of Requirement on Sunday evening. You can go back to your classes now, Thera."

I returned to my transfiguration class in a daze. Professor McGonagall knew what had happened and requested I stay after class to talk. I was free the next period, so I stayed.

"Thera, child, you may have to become the parent now. If she is unable to return to herself…."

"I am aware of that. I have a hope that if I take her the photographic albums, they may bring her back to herself. But there is the chance that she could break down further. What should I do?"

"Consult with your head of house, dear. Severus will know."

She removed the muffling spell as I left her office. Malfoy was lurking outside the door, obviously trying to eavesdrop.

I nodded to him as I passed. He sneered and slunk off. At seven that night Lupin appeared at the door to the dormitory to escort me to the disapparition point outside the grounds. His look said that Sev would be already at St. Mungo's. Moody joined us outside the school. He said Viktor and Sev had gone on ahead to consult with the healers at St. Mungo's and bring her some of her own things from the flat.

"You just keep that pecker up, missy. She will come round, you'll see. One thing about Snape is that he can heal most anything with those potions of his. He knows enough counter curses to help bring some healing to even the worst cases. You should have seen what the Longbottoms were like before he started working on them several years ago. At least Alice now can recognise her son and speak to him even if she is not fully awake on all suits yet." Moody was surprising in his praise of Sev.

Lupin added a further comment. "I expect he will look in on them while he is there, Alastor. He always has new ideas about cures. You are helping him on some aren't you, Thera?"

"Yes, one especially urgent one is the Wolfsbane nullification potion. He has notes on that going back years. It is almost a quest for him. Apparently, he has a friend who transforms rather painfully and needs the potion."

"Thera, I am that friend. I wonder he did not tell you. He has made the potion for me for three years now."

"Lupin, his notes go back to his last year here at school. He was already concerned for someone. Could it have been you?"

"Erm, probably not, he and I were not friends then. I was part of the Marauders who regularly tormented him. James Potter was the leader of the group. James and Lily…."

"I know about Lily Evans Potter, Lupin. He told me. I think it was you he was concerned about, though. He had jotted the initials RJL next to the formula. Are those your initials?"

"We will discuss this when we get to London. It is time to go."

The three of us arrived in the foyer of St. Mungo's moments later. Moody went to the front desk and asked where my mother was. Lupin stood at my side looking towards the lifts. One stopped at the lobby and Sev got off. He came forward to get me. He, Lupin, and Moody crowded into the lift with me. We went up to the Spell Damage floor.

"She is in the same ward as the Longbottoms, Thera. I think counter curses are the first thing we should try, then start her on potions to calm and reorient her. The healers here agree with me. We have had some success with mixing certain potions with the counter curse sessions. If she knows you, that is a good sign. Alice Longbottom didn't recognise anyone for almost ten years. Let's go see if she knows you. Smile. If you are smiling, it will seem more normal to her." Sev said as he kissed my cheek and led me forward to her bedside.

"Hello, Mother. I'm so glad you are here." I tried to keep my voice light and happy. Her appearance was a shock, though. Her hair had gone gray and she was as thin as a waif. I was horribly dismayed, but I could not show her. I was just so very happy she was alive.

"Ther… Thera? Where is Papa? Where am I?" Her voice was a thready whisper. But obviously, her mind had blocked out my father's death.

"Hush, Mama. I am here. Papa is …." I looked to Sev who mouthed the words to me. " In Petersburg. He is in Petersburg. But Viktor is here. He wants to see you. Aunt Pasitheia has been worried about you."

Viktor came forward to kiss her cheek and hold her hands. He kept up a flow of light happy chatter while I had a quick conference with Sev.

"A very good sign, Thera. She knows you and Viktor. I will give the healers here the counter curses to try first and they already have all the current potions. There is a high probability she will recover enough to go home. But I cannot fix a time frame for that, the healers must use their own discretion. I am going to try to talk to her and see if she remembers we have married. You need to stay close in case she gets agitated."

Viktor had moved back to stand beside Lupin while Sev sat in the chair by the bed.

"Persephone, do you remember the Yule Ball at the school? Do you remember Thera and I were married?"

"Severus, Thera looked so beautiful that night. Her father and I left early. I don't remember where we were going? Is he coming soon?"

"No, Persephone, he cannot come to you right now. You need to rest and regain your strength. Thera and I will be back to check on you soon. Sleep now. Here is your sleep potion. Take it and we will see you in the morning."

I was amazed, she took the potion from him and drank it down immediately. Then she smiled at all of us before lying down and closing her eyes.

I sagged in relief. Lupin put out a hand to steady me and earned a scowl from Sev for doing so. He blushed and went out the door. Moody called to him to wait. Sev and Viktor both put their arms around me. I looked up at my husband and told him he should apologise to Lupin.

He nodded before going out the door after Lupin. Whatever he said I could not hear but I felt his discomfort as he made some sort of apology to Lupin. I did, however hear when he asked Lupin to bring Dora Tonks with him to dinner at the flat tomorrow night. I heard Lupin's gracious acceptance, too. Viktor was making noises about going back to his band of quasi-Cossack guerrillas, but Sev asked him to stay also.

"We will need you here for at least another day or so, Viktor. Please, it would make Thera happier if you were here."

"I will stay, Severus. My Aunt Persephone is very dear to me. My own mother would have my head if I did not stand by my sister-cousin. If you are having dinner guests tomorrow night, I can take myself away for the evening."

"No, you could go to Hogwarts to see if Hermione wants to come here for dinner. She would be very happy to see you."

"I would be delighted to see her, also. I will floo there in the morning. I am going back to the flat now. I am going to bring dinner in. Is Greek food acceptable?"

"Whatever, Viktor, I am going to stay here for a time to check on the Longbottoms and have another talk with the Healers. Take Thera with you, this has been difficult for her. She needs family around her right now." Sev kissed my cheek before he turned back to the Spell Damage Ward.

Viktor took my arm and ushered me outside. We made our way to his favorite Greek restaurant in Soho where we ordered pastitso, spanakopita, dolmades and baclava to go. I asked for a village salad also. By the time we disapparated from the alley behind the restaurant Sev had arrived at home. He had opened a bottle of Greek wine to go with the food. We at last knew my mother was alive and relatively safe. Sev and Viktor both refused to talk about the plans I knew they were hatching. I could see in their eyes that they were planning something. But now was not the time to pursue that line of thought. Viktor poured the wine before proposing a toast.

"To the joy this day has brought us." Viktor said. He looked to me to continue.

"To my darling Severus, for his quick action and knowledge of curse reversal and potions." Then I looked back to Viktor for him to give the third toast as Russian tradition would have it.

"To the love that has sustained my aunt; and will sustain the two of you in the coming days."

Once we all had finished eating, Sev asked why the three successive toasts and what did they mean.

Viktor answered him. "Russian tradition says you must make the first toast to the occasion. The second toast is always to the host or hostess. The third toast is always to love. The toast we shared in the Petersburg house to Uncle Igor was not in the tradition. It was to honour a fallen friend. That was why we threw the glasses, so that we could not defile them with lesser toasts later on. I was always luckier than most other boys. I had wonderful cousins as a child, and my aunt and uncle were as a second set of parents to me. When Sergei, Alexei and Dmitri all died so suddenly, I vowed to help protect little Thera. She became my blood sister as well as my cousin. In Petersburg that blood oath encompassed you as well, Severus. I have another blood oath to take before too very long, maybe."

I knew immediately what he was referring to, "Hermione, Viktor. You are going to ask her…."

"She is now seventeen. I am hoping she has missed me enough to consider my offer seriously. I will find out tomorrow night, won't I?" He laughed at himself before going off to his bedroom.

Sev looked at me as if he wanted to say something then shook his head. He waved a hand at the CD player which began to play a CD I did not realise we had. The Moody Blues' haunting melody '_I know you're out there somewhere.'_ He pulled me into his arms and began to dance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Viktor watching us from the door to his room, smiling. We let the CD play to the end then went into our room.

"Thera…..I will have to flee at some point this school year. I shall tell the Dark Lord that we have separated, that your father's death at his hands drove you away from me, that the marriage is all but finished. It will keep you safer, I hope. I will only come to you when I am sure of secrecy. Bellatrix and Pettigrew are both looking to advance in the Dark Lord's favour and will use any hint of disloyalty on my part to their advantage. Know that I love you, that you are my world, and that I will return to you as often as is possible." He drew me into his arms again, holding me tightly against him.

"You do not have to go yet, my love. Show me how much you love me, Sev. Come to bed and make sweet, exquisite love to me."


	9. The beginning of the end

Chapter 9

The next morning an owl came from Viktor. He was at Hogwarts and had secured permission for Hermione to have dinner with us. Sev and I spent the day at St. Mungo's trying various healing spells and potions on Mother. Sev asked me to help him with the Longbottoms, also. I thought, perhaps, one of my father's Cruciatus reversal spells might be helpful. I explained it to Sev and we tried it on Alice Longbottom. She showed some improvement so Sev had me teach it to the Healers. I also taught the potions healer the receipt for the Murtlap, Nettle and Aloe salve. Mother wasn't responding to the treatments. The healers said it might just be the trauma of seeing her husband killed before her eyes exacerbated by the weeks of living in the wild. They suggested we simply let nature take its course, let her body recoup its strength before we tried to restore her sensibilities. Sev agreed that it was the best course for right now. I took picture albums and her night things to her as well as a couple of her favourite books.

I wanted to make dinner that night very special for Viktor and Hermione so I prepared Beef Stroganoff with a beet and cabbage borscht. For dessert, I prepared Honey Mousse with raspberries on top. Sev brought home a bottle of red wine that was more full bodied than our usual elf-made wine. He was wearing a secretive smile when I caught him hiding a bottle of champagne in the bar refrigerator. I asked why he was tickled about it.

"If Viktor is successful, he will want to toast his affianced bride. If not, he may just want to drink it to console himself. Either way, I thought we should have some on hand."

He sniffed at the dinner I was preparing, and then made an excuse to leave on an errand. When he returned he brought in a large bouquet of roses. He had mixed shades so there was a riot of colour. He found a crystal vase, added water then brought them to me.

"I thought the occasion warranted some extravagant display on my part. Will this do, Thera?"

"Of course, now go take your shower and get ready. They should be coming through the floo network very shortly."

"Come shower with me, we will conserve water as well as make sure our backs get washed. What are you wearing?"

"The copper brocade caftan should do, don't you think? I laid out the Cossack tunic for you, the green one. It will go well with the black pants you usually wear. Hermione actually thought that us being married was squicky, Sev. Can you imagine?"

"She was sixteen, Thera. Not still a child, yet not an adult yet either. She is probably the most mature of the three friends but she was not raised in this world. Some things are going to be strange to her. An older man in the Muggle world is not what a young woman of your looks, talent, and upbringing would marry, or fall in love with. This world is subtly different. Things here are not normal in the Muggle world. She has adapted beautifully but she will always have the memory of her early life to either aid her or hinder her. It is all in how she processes the differences."

He stepped out of the shower before I did, handing me a towel to dry my hair. I decided that the evening was warm enough so did not put on anything except my knickers which matched the caftan. I was walking around the bedroom in just my knickers when Sev was getting dressed. The kosovorotka tunic fit him perfectly. I only had to button the top two buttons for him. I kissed the side of his neck as he ran his hands over my shoulders. He helped me put on the caftan and retrieved my shoes from the closet. My wedding ring was going to be my only jewellery that night, until Sev came up behind me and clasped a heavy rose-gold necklace around my neck. It was a style that had been known in its heyday as a dog collar. It did not drape at all, just fit around the column of the neck. There were three cameo like stones in it. Two large carved green cabochons and a central stone, which looked like moonstone. He fastened drops, which matched, into the holes in my ear lobes.

"Emeralds and Opals, love. The jewells of the Karkaroffs. Igor brought them to me for you when we married. He said I would know when to give them to you. Tonight I knew it was time." He stood behind me as we both looked into the mirror, then he bent to kiss my temple and led me from the room. The fireplace burst into green flames a few minutes later. Hermione and Viktor stepped out laughing at something.

"Oh, Thera, how beautiful you look. Hello, Professor. "

"Bon soir, Mademoiselle Granger. Bon soir, mon ami." Sev was teasing them.

Viktor bowed to Sev then kissed my hand. He was happy.

"My husband is being a prat, Hermione. I am glad you decided to come with Viktor tonight. I have missed you."

Sev just raised an eyebrow as I hugged her. Viktor was grinning like a demented being. Sev poured him a glass of vodka and told him to quit looking like an obliviated arse.

Hermione took me into a corner and asked what she should call Sev, "This is your home so I should probably be less formal but he IS still my professor. What do I call him?"

Sev had followed us and answered her question. "Call me Severus, Hermione. You participated in our wedding so that should, hopefully, make us friends. I am not an ogre. I will refer to you, in class only, as Miss Granger. But here in our home you are Hermione, my Thera's friend. Has the change in Potions teachers affected anyone's abilities? It is amazing that Slughorn can teach anything. He wasn't the most attentive to the progress of the students even when I was in school."

"Yes, sir, erm, Severus, Neville is doing much better and Harry has shown a sudden talent for potion making. Surprising, really."

"It is about time. You are not helping him, are you? Or Longbottom?"

"No, Neville says his tutor from last year, Thera, helped him understand the connection between herbology and potions so well that he is not unsure of himself anymore. Hasn't melted a cauldron yet this year, but of course, Seamus Finnegan has blown up a couple of them already."

Hermione was laughing at the memory when suddenly Sev grabbed his arm. His mark was burning. He hurried from the room to gather his mask and robes before disapparating out of the bedroom.

Viktor came to stand beside me as I chewed on my lower lip.

"He will return safely, Thera. There is no need to worry. Perhaps we should do this another time. We can floo back to the school."

"Don't be silly, Viktor. Come on into the dining room. It will only take a moment to serve dinner. I decided we would have stroganoff and borscht, for dessert we have honey mousse with raspberries. Sev will return and get leftovers."

We talked and laughed over dinner. At some point, I realised Viktor had not asked her to marry him yet, but that they had come to some type of understanding. Hermione was radiant and Viktor was wearing a look of supreme contentment. Just as I was serving up the honey mousse I heard Sev apparate back into the bedroom. He appeared moments later looking thoroughly disgruntled. I served him dinner and set plates of the mousse before Viktor and Hermione. Viktor asked him what had happened to put him into such a mood.

"Draco Malfoy is the most stubborn, blind, arrogant, fool …."

I had to twit him just a bit. "Even more so than Potter, Sev?"

"Which one? James or Harry? Oh, my dear, much more than Harry but not nearly as much as James. That was one single minded idiot. No, Draco has taken it into his head that I am trying to usurp Lucius' place with the Dark Lord. That is all Bellatrix's doing. She is poisoning the boy's mind against the one person who might be able to help him extricate himself from this mess. Typical of the thought process of the Blacks, act out first; think last. Those words do not bear repeating, Hermione."

"I have kept all of Thera's secrets heretofore; I think I can keep some of yours also, Severus."

"I take it that this is not a celebratory dinner. I see no evidence of any, how shall I term it, alliances between the houses of Granger and Krum."

Hermione blushed to the roots of her hair. "I said I would give him his answer after you-know-who falls or I graduate; whichever comes first."

"Good for you, Hermione, Viktor is always trying to rush things. Make him wait, it is good for him," I laughed.

When the four of us were seated in the sitting room, Sev started to talk about what was happening in the Dark Lord's camp. The different factions vying for supremacy and all the backbiting that entailed. He was most concerned with Draco and what the boy was working on for the Dark Lord. Draco was refusing to talk to Sev and refused any offers of help or counsel. There were more things going on at Hogwarts, Dumbledore and Harry were going off on secret jaunts without telling Sev or Minerva what they were doing or where they were going. Hermione blushed a bit because she was privy to more information than the others. Harry had talked to both her and Ron Weasley about some of the outings.

"They are searching out things that mean something to him…. Voldemort."

"The horcruxes, you mean, Hermione? Yes. I am aware of them. I heard him say, years ago that he had gone further than anyone before on the path to immortality. That had to mean Horcruxes. There simply was no other interpretation. The diary was one. The ring that Dumbledore destroyed was one. The Snake, Nagini, is more than likely one. He was... _is_ obsessed with the four founders of Hogwarts. If he could find any item belonging to one of them he would be sure to make a horcrux out of that. So many of the founders' items were lost….I know at one time there was a locket which he claimed was Slytherin's, and a cup he claimed was Hufflepuff's. The only item I can think of which was Ravenclaw's was the diadem which has been lost for centuries. The only item of Gryffindor's is the sword and it has never been out of the Headmaster's office except the time Potter brought it from the sorting hat in the Chamber of Secrets. There must be more, that accounts for only 6 and I think there may be an additional one, one that even the Dark Lord does not realize; Potter, himself, may be the last one. It would explain so much about his connection to the mind of the Dark Lord. But even then Potter has his own sort of horcrux. When the Dark Lord regenerated, he took some of Harry's blood, in effect, it made the Dark Lord a horcrux for Harry. Are you all following this?"

"Yes! This is excellent. At least Harry won't die at the hands of the Dark Lord." Hermione was ecstatic.

"You cannot tell him that, Hermione. Things are going to happen this year that will change everyone's perceptions. You must take an oath to keep this secret. Lives depend on it. Just as you and Viktor cannot reveal our marriage, things will happen this year that will seem horrific. I will eventually be hunted as a criminal. I will become the Dark Lord's right hand henchman; at Dumbledore's bidding. There is a plan, a truly devastating plan. I abhor having to carry out that plan but it must be done. Thera is not to speak of this nor are either of you. Is that understood?"

The three of us swore not to reveal any of what we had heard that night. Viktor returned Hermione to the school before rejoining his squad of guerrillas. Sev and I cleaned up before going to bed. The next day we stopped to see Mother at St. Mungo's. She was still confused, but one of the healers said she had not woken up crying the night before. Alice Longbottom was also making advancements since our last visit. Even Frank had rolled over on his own and opened his eyes. They were both coming back to the land of the living slowly.

We returned to school and the usual school routine. When the incident of the cursed necklace happened, Sev and I both tried every curse reversal spell on the Bell girl but nothing seemed to make a difference. Dumbledore agreed with Sev that it was probably Draco's work. Later, at Slughorn's Christmas Party, Draco was caught by Filch trying to crash the party. Sev took the boy down to an unused classroom to try to talk some sense into him. Draco rejected Sev's offer and insulted him as well. Sev was nearly at the point of washing his hands of the little prat but Dumbledore urged Sev to still keep an eye on the boy. I could tell the strain was getting to Sev. He was looking much more haggard and gaunt these last few months. I worried for his health. The Dark Lord was getting impatient with his followers. The slightest thing could trigger the most excruciating punishments. Sev was walking the razor's edge on all fronts now. The only peace he found was when we were in Chelsea.

As the months flew by towards Spring Dumbledore looked older and much more ill. I knew he was still going off on excursions with Harry. The day of NEWT testing arrived at last. Sev kissed me that morning before wishing me luck.

"Luck has nothing to do with this. I am completely prepared. I will not fail you, Sev. Take care of yourself today, I have a strange feeling that our precipice is going to give way very soon."

That night Sev told me that Draco had tried to curse Potter who had retaliated with one of Sev's own invented curses. Sev had had to heal Draco, who had not even bothered to thank him.

We discussed the task that Sev was going to have to perform and its outcome. The same conclusion had occurred to both of us. Sev was going to have to make his own horcrux when he killed Dumbledore. He knew exactly where Potter had hidden the Potions text he had been using that year. It was one that Sev had purposely left for him to find and use. I retrieved the book from the Room of Hidden Things. Sev carried it always in the pocket of his cloak thereafter. We both dared not tell Dumbledore what was going to be done. Oh, it was so hard to think that the death of this man we all loved was going to be at the hands of my husband. I knew it was eating at Sev. It was eating at me, too. The NEWT testing officials congratulated me when they were preparing to leave. They hinted that my scores were the highest they had seen in years.

"Not since your Head of House sat his NEWTs have we seen scores this elevated, Miss Leonidas," Professor Marchbanks said as he was packing up.

Sev was standing nearby and smiled for the first time in weeks. Dumbledore patted him on the arm before winking at me. The three of us met later in Dumbledore's office for a celebratory drink. That was the last time the three of us were together.

It is June now. The precipice has given way just as abruptly as we had feared. Draco has imported Death Eaters into the school. I was in Sev's office when Flitwick came rushing in saying to come quickly. Sev did not want the man to return to the fight so he stunned him abruptly. Then he sent me a look that said it was happening now and I must be prepared. He rushed from the office and sent Luna and Hermione in to care for Flitwick. They made him comfortable while I rushed up the stairs to find a battle going on in the hallways. I sent a spell at the Death Eaters I could see. Sev had rushed up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower to find the scene he had dreaded for a year. Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, but could not find the courage to kill him. The werewolf, Greyback, and the Carrows were taunting the boy, who was fast losing his nerve. Suddenly Dumbledore looked at Sev and began to plead. Sev looked at those eyes, which held so much pain, in those few moments, information and absolution were transferred by Legilimency. Sev took one deep breath and said the words that irrevocably tore his soul and his heart. The killing curse. He sent the body over the wall so that the Death Eaters could not dishonour it. Then he grabbed Draco and ran down the stairs towards the exit. The Death Eaters were close behind him. They all made a concerted effort to stay together and escape in a group. Harry came rushing down the stairs screaming at Sev. He had apparently seen and heard everything. Sev was doing his best to keep Draco in hand while making for the disapparition point just outside the grounds. He and Harry were verbally sniping at each other until one of the other Death Eaters sent a Cruciatus at Harry. Sev stopped them immediately with a few commands. Harry was devastated, it showed in his voice and his whole demeanor. Knowing my husband as I did, I knew he too was feeling the loss of his surrogate father. Both of these men were fighting for the same side but continually at cross purposes. I sent a patronus to Hermione to quickly come for Harry. I told her that devastation was upon us all. She sent back that she would notify Viktor also. That I would need him nearby if she understood me correctly. I walked with Harry to where Dumbledore lay on the rocks at the foot of the astronomy tower. I knelt to pick up his spectacles. Harry did not even notice I was there. A patronus appeared as I was returning to the school doors. A white Siberian tiger, Viktor had arrived.

"Gather your things, write McGonagall a letter, and we leave. It is best for now," he urged.

I knew he was right so I went to my room and began to pack. I summoned Ptitsa from the Petersburg house and asked her to pack Sev's things. She would bring them to Chelsea for me. She could have his things packed and gone before anyone realized. I called a school House Elf to me and sent it off with my letter to McGonagall. I knew she would understand my reasons. When I was ready I climbed the stairs to find Viktor and Hermione talking quietly in the entry hall. People were milling around crying and ranting. I walked to Hermione and put my arms around her, "I am so sorry. I knew it was going to be bad but this is so much worse than anything. Dasvedanya, my friend. Until this is over I must stay away. If you need me, send an owl. I will be in Chelsea. Viktor will know. If I can help with Harry's quest, I will. If you need someone to talk to, a different perspective, an explanation of Dark anything, please send to me. I will help. I **must** help. Try to ease Harry's pain, he will need to be stronger than ever now. But know this, Hermione, Sev is not the enemy. This was the plan, however horrible it may seem to you, it was Dumbledore's plan. I must go now before McGonagall tries to use me as a way of finding Sev. Take care, little sister, Viktor loves you."

That was three weeks ago. I have been in Chelsea waiting for word. I heard from Hermione last week. She is still too stunned to be able to see this clearly, but is willing to keep an open mind. My NEWT scores arrived today. I scored higher than anyone taking the test this year, at any school. My scores on three subjects were higher than Sev's, but the DADA scores were an exact match to his. In total I had scored 109 points higher than any other student taking their NEWTs this year. There was even a notation on the letter that it would be many a year before anyone would top my score. I wanted to share that with my husband. I had again cried as I watched the lights of the boats on the Thames. My life is so empty; without him I have no purpose. Viktor has been here off and on for most of that time. He fears for me. He says if I do not eat I will waste away. I am staring out at the lights on the river. The CD that he played for us that night so many months ago is playing again. The words run through my head over and over again. I finally go in to take a shower and as I am drying off I hear the sound of someone apparating in. Thinking it is Viktor, I call out to him.

"Viktor? I will be out in a minute. I hope you did not bring food again. I told you I am not hungry. I don't want to eat until I know he is safe."

The music was turned up louder and I heard someone humming the melody. I knew that voice as well as my own. He was home!

I tied the belt on my robe and flew out the door. He stood in the sitting room looking out at the lights as I had done so very many nights. He turned and opened his arms. I flew into them at once. I was crying tears of joy to see him, to hold him once more.

"Hush, lass, hush, I am here. I survived. He has kept me busy these past weeks. He was not pleased with Draco nor with me, but I persuaded him that it did not really matter who did it as long as the deed was accomplished."

He was tired looking and thin. I made him sit and began to prepare food and tea for him. When he had eaten everything I put before him I sat down with a cup of tea in my hands.

"Did you make it, Sev? The horcrux? Viktor has been here checking on me almost every day. He is in constant touch with Hermione. The orders for the Aurors are to kill you on sight, no bringing you in for a trial. Please stay hidden. I cannot bear this. I cannot be away from you."

"The Ministry has been infiltrated, Thera. It will fall within a few weeks, possibly less. He wants me to go back to the school… as Headmaster. He is sending the Carrows as well. Did you manage to get our potions work out? And my things?"

"Yes. I summoned Ptitsa. She brought everything. The potions I stored in the passageway between the rooms. No one can get in there without our passwords. I stored some of the books there, also. The dungeon rooms are sealed and warded. The tunnel is blocked as best as I could at such short notice. I can easily reopen it if necessary. Who knows of its existence?"

The two of us, Albus and Lupin. Moody might know but I don't think Lupin told him. I plan on altering the wards so that you can apparate directly into the tunnel. I am not going to take the Headmaster's suite of rooms. I will stay in the dungeons. I will however take over the office and the sitting room attached to the Headmaster's suite. I will connect the floos in the castle to the main floo in the headmaster's office. I am going to shower. I am very glad to see you, Thera. I am glad to be home."

When he came out of the bathroom I saw he was covered with half-healed injuries. I immediately treated them with Dittany before we went to bed. His lovemaking that night was hard, fast and almost desperate. I woke much earlier than he did. I crept out to the kitchen to make myself a pot of tea which I drank as I watched him sleeping. When I could stand it no longer, I woke him with gentle seduction. Raining kisses from his neck down, across his chest to his stomach to his groin, I breathed softly on his phallus and kissed it ever so gently. Taking it into my warm hands, I began to lick and tease it with my lips and tongue. I knew he was awake because I could hear the pleased growl from his throat and felt his hand clench in my hair. As he became fully erect under my careful ministrations, I took him into my mouth. Licking, nibbling, stroking, and sucking at him until he moaned and spent his passion into my mouth. I lay back onto the bed as he slid down to kiss me.

"Mmmmm. That was exquisite, Thera. What a wonderful way to be woken up. What do you want from me today? I have time to spend with you before reporting back to the portrait of my other master. I must borrow the invisibility cloak Igor left you so I can sneak into Hogwarts sometime this evening. I must meet with Dumbledore's portrait. There are developments he needs to know about. Come here, my young witch, you are mine to pleasure this summer morning," he laughed. He pulled me to him and began a slow, sultry seduction of his own.

It was early evening when we disapparated to the edge of Hogsmeade. My wards on the tunnel had held firm. I checked for any presence of intrusive magic, finding none I apparated into the tunnel. I sent word by patronus to Sev that the way was clear. He was beside me in seconds. We made our way to his old rooms before casting a spell to determine who was present in the castle. Sev was aghast at the lack of protection the findings showed.

"Only Minerva, Moody and Filch here to watch this whole school? Imbecilic. Oho! Minerva and Moody are in her quarters. Filch is doing rounds, he is up in Trelawney's area. We can make it to the Headmaster's office if you use the cloak. I will disillusion myself. Come."

"Why would Minerva and Moody be in her quarters? I know they are both members of the Order but why meet here?"

"I totally forgot that you could not know. Years ago, when I was a child, they married in defiance of both of their families. It was supposed to be the love match of the day. They fought like cats and dogs though. That was also the year he lost his leg and his eye in a battle with the Dark Lord. She left him while he was still in St. Mungo's. They have barely been able to be in the same room with each other in the years since. This is truly a wonder if they are in her quarters. Here we are. _Paradox_," he said to the gargoyle.

The door to the moving spiral staircase opened silently. "Remember that password. It is only to be used for matters concerning my dealings with the Dark Lord. It supersedes all other passwords."

When we arrived at the upper door he whispered that I should go in first and cover the other paintings. I did just that so he could enter without anyone settling up a racket.

"Thera, my dear you are looking very thin. Are you not eating? My dear boy! I am so glad to see you." Dumbledore was effusive in his greetings.

Severus quickly cast the Muffliato charm so the other portraits could not hear what we said.

"Pius Thicknesse had been imperiused. The ministry will fall very soon. They are aware of the plans to move Potter the night before his birthday. If all stays the same, the boy will be slaughtered."

"Then the plans must change. You need to suggest to a member of the Order that there be a diversion. Seven Harrys should do it. Polyjuice potion, my boy. Some of them need to go by broom, some by Thestral, some by other means, get Hagrid to unearth that motorized contraption of Sirius's, too. The multiplicity will confuse the coterie of his followers and, hopefully, no one will suffer. But the information must reach Riddle by your hand. I would suggest Mundungus as the Order member whose ear to drop the hint into, he is very easily obliviated afterwards. How is Draco? Was Riddle very angry that his plans had been changed? Or did you smoothly make him see that this way was much better for his purposes?"

"I pleaded both my case and Draco's. He saw reason, eventually."

"At what cost, Severus? How many times did he use Crucio on you? Or did he let his little pet, Bellatrix, do it? By the look of you, it must have been Bellatrix. You know she hates you." Dumbledore was gently chastising Sev.

"It matters not. What matters is that I saved Draco and survived to spy another day. I will contact Fletcher. Or I will have Viktor do it. That way there will be no Aurors waiting to kill me. I am to be your replacement, Albus. When the Dark Lord takes power he wants me here to train his next recruits. I will have Thera here with me in secret. She can assist me in protecting the students. I will not leave her behind," he said as he took my hand.

"Excellent! Matters did not fall out exactly as I had planned, Severus. You may now be in more danger than I had foreseen. There may trouble, worse trouble, coming your way. Have you forgotten the small portrait I gave you last year? You need to keep it at the Chelsea flat. I can come to you there if you call. That way you do not have to infiltrate the school."

"Albus, Minerva is closeted in her quarters with Alastor. I thought they had ….."

"She still loves him, Severus. He still loves her. My death has finally made them see their way to reconciling, I hope. Now go. Feed your wife, Severus, she looks like she might blow away in the next gust of wind. Thera, make sure you take care of him. Make him the brand saved from the burning."

That phrase struck a chord in my memory. As we scurried to leave the castle I tried to remember what or why.


	10. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 10

We arrived back in Chelsea just before dark. I sent a patronus to Viktor to floo in. He arrived fifteen minutes later. He and Sev conferred for a minute then Viktor hugged me before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron. Twenty minutes later his patronus alerted us that Fletcher was entering the Leaky Cauldron. I went with Sev, who had disillusioned himself. The plan was to make Fletcher believe I was looking for things that might have belonged to my father. That way we could get him to a back table and Sev could plant the suggestions. When we disapparated to the alleyway down from the Leaky Cauldron, Sev followed me into the public room. Viktor was sitting at a table in the darkest corner. He motioned for me to come over. There was a very dirty man sitting with Viktor. I began to explain what I supposedly wanted when Sev imperiused Fletcher. He dictated the details and the suggestions before stupefying Fletcher, removing the Imperius and obliviating him. The three of us got up and walked out. Sev chuckled a bit as we approached the alleyway.

"I did tell him he was to search for anything of Igor's that might be out there. That is what he will remember. Thank you, Viktor, for assisting us."

"I know what was done before….was not by your choice; it was required by your oath to the Headmaster. I know what it is to obey without question. I will not turn my back on you; I will stand your friend no matter what, Severus."

They clasped forearms before we all returned to the flat. Viktor made a big production of going out the front door to bring dinner back for all of us. He reported that there were both Aurors and Death Eaters watching the block. He had stirred things up a bit by telling the Aurors where the Death Eaters were hiding in the shadows. When all of them were gone, he brought dinner inside.

"They are all so foolish. If they knew anything of you, or my cousin, they would know neither of you would endanger the other. They do not yet know of your marriage? It was not recorded? Ah, I see, the old Auror took the records and hid them. This is good. It proves someone was thinking ahead. That way they cannot make Thera out as a hostage bride. I brought fish and chips, with an apple and berry crumble for afters. Garfunkle's was closest. Is there wine or shall we drink mead? If you would, little cousin, when you think of it, send me more of Uncle Igor's brand of firewhiskey. The Stolichnaya is a reminder of better days when we were still a large, happy family."

"You will have it, Viktor. I, too, remember what it was like. We will eventually have to show Severus what a large, Russian family is like. He will be horrified."

We sat down to eat after I made tea for all of us. Viktor and I drank ours from the large crystal mugs with the silver chasings. Sev drank from a regular cup. Viktor and I both drank the tea as we had at home in Russia, very hot with lots of sugar. Sev shuddered when I fixed it like that so I left the sugar out of his.

Looking at these men, who mean so much to me, made me realize that I wanted a child of my own. I knew Sev would not feel comfortable with that idea, but I was determined. I would bring it up for discussion later that night.

About midnight, Viktor made his farewells and flooed off to Spinner's End. Severus had given him permission to use the house as a base for his band of guerrillas.

After cleaning up the dishes and the glasses, Sev turned to me. "I know you have something on your mind, Thera. You tend to get very quiet when there is something on your mind."

"Sev, when this is all over…. when we are sure he has been defeated; I want a child."

"Thera, you know there is a chance we may never have one. My life balances on a razor wire as it is. The injuries I sustained may have damaged me so much that I cannot give you a child. However, if you are sure, once we are free of this war I will do my best to give you that child. Possibly more than one, my love."

He drew me into his embrace before kissing me thoroughly. We talked for a long time that night, making plans for the school year and plotting ways to hide potions at the school. We made love just before dawn. He had to return to the Dark Lord that day, but would return for the nights until school started. He mentioned the Weasley wedding to be held on the first of August. He suggested I get Viktor to take me as his 'date'.

"You will see Hermione and you can gauge how Potter is handling things. It will be a diversion for you. Viktor will be going anyway, just to see Hermione. You might as well go along."

"Do you think our bonding will let us communicate without words, Sev?"

His answer came so softly that I wasn't sure he had spoken at all. He was smiling at me as I heard his voice softly in my mind.

"I felt your sorrow, Thera, your loneliness and heard you crying. I have been able to read you at a distance for months now. If you think about it, you can read me. Try it."

I looked at him sharply. Then I turned my back on him. I stilled my thoughts so I could see if I could find his thoughts with my mind. I felt him chuckle in my mind. He was there, a warm presence waiting, sharing, and warning. I whirled back to face him and watched the pleased smile light up his face. He sent me the thought that it was easy being this close, but we needed to see if it worked at greater distances. I agreed completely. We would test it when he returned to the school.

He returned to the Dark lord just before sundown. The meeting did not last long; it was merely to keep abreast of what the other Death Eaters were doing. The Dark Lord made a suggestion to Sev, however. He wanted to meet me, Sev's nubile young bride. Sev was concerned that I not show my independent nature to the Dark Lord. I agreed to act the besotted little egotist Sev had painted me. The abrupt bark of laughter from my husband's mind caused me to smile as well. The charade was set for two days later. Sev was teaching me which of the Dark Lord's followers were the most dangerous. He dismissed Lucius, Narcissa and Draco as negligible. He said the Lestranges, all three of them, were among the most unpredictable. Rowle, Travers, Avery and Mulciber were to be avoided but were not particularly intelligent. He said that the Dark Lord was wooing the Werewolves, led by Fenrir Greyback. Greyback had embraced the ideology, but was not made a full-fledged Death Eater. In Sev's opinion, Bellatrix Lestrange was the most deadly of the Death Eaters. Her rabid enthusiasm had made her into the Dark Lord's pet. Her unfulfilled sexual desires concerning the Dark Lord had very nearly unhinged her. She was unreasonably jealous of anyone the Dark Lord valued or favoured. She would use any means of discrediting anything or anyone she felt stood between her and her beloved Dark Lord. He admitted that she hated him for his trusted position at the right hand of the Dark Lord.

I promised him I would be very careful. I would make my own assessment of the Death Eaters to see if it differed from Sev's point of view. I asked him to help me decide what to wear for my presentation. We chose one of my most exotic outfits. A green, silver and peacock coloured silk cheongsam, cut very tight to the body and very, very sheer. The skirt was slit up to the thigh on each side. The dragon design moved on the fabric magically. The silver stiletto heels would provide the finishing touch. I would put my hair up, leaving only one long curl to drape over my shoulder. He beamed at me that my choice would be perfect. I knew that the only one of his followers I might have a problem with would be Bellatrix. I did not understand yet the reasons she hated my husband.

The next day I went to Diagon alley after checking on the House at Spinner's End. I talked to Viktor who agreed to take me to the Weasley wedding. In Diagon Alley, I went to talk to the Weasley twins. They mentioned the wedding, and then asked if I had been invited. I replied that Viktor was going to take me to the wedding as Fleur had invited him. They informed me that the suggestion I had made to them about the Venomous Tentacula and Wartcap mixture that I had wanted to use on Umbridge had finally evolved into an actual product. They had added the sap of the Mimbulus Mimbletonia to make the mixture even more disastrous when thrown onto someone. They had developed it as a Death Eater deterrent. They said that, since I had given them the original formula, I would start getting royalties from the sales very soon. I laughed and told them to invest that money into a fund for the families of those who were sure to die or be injured in the coming battles. They agreed with that, then teased me about Viktor. Fred asked if I had a particular interest in foreign Quidditch players, or would I like to go to dinner with him sometime? I explained that Viktor was my cousin and very protective of me since the death of my father.

"You do know who my father was, don't you? Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang. I trained at Durmstrang. I got my NEWT scores the other day. I beat out everyone taking the test this year. The examiners remarked that no one had ever scored that high except Professor Snape. I bested his scores by 18 points.

George and Fred looked at each other and swore, "Bloody effing hell! No wonder the greasy git kept such a watch on you. You were his pet, his prize pupil. What do you make of him killing Dumbledore?"

I weighed what I was going to say carefully. "I knew nothing, seriously. I know he had been under considerable strain what with the Malfoy brat being such an idiot. I was in his office helping him grade papers when Professor Flitwick came running in announcing that there were Death Eaters in the Castle. He fainted at my feet before Professor Snape rushed out. Luna and Hermione came in to take care of Flitwick when I rushed out after Professor Snape. I made it to the front hall in time to throw a few hexes at the Death Eaters as they fled. I gave Madam Pomfrey some of my special Murtlap and Aloe Salve for your brother's injuries. Did it help?"

"Fleur said it worked a treat. Pomfrey told Mum that Bill's injuries were much less noticeable thanks to that salve. Too bad Snape hadn't formulated a potion to heal those kinds of injuries before he scarpered. "

"Fred, George, who do you think helped me improve that salve? Professor Snape created many healing potions and remedies in his years at Hogwarts. I need to go; I have to visit my mother at St. Mungo's. I will probably see you both at the wedding."

George added a comment that surprised me. "If you hear anything of Snape, you probably need to let Moody know. He was asking after you."

"Thanks, George. I will owl him."

When I got to St. Mungo's I sent an owl to Moody at Grimmauld Place. He replied that he would meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in an hour.

When I arrived after seeing Mother, he was sitting with his back to the wall at the one table that had a view of the street and the entry to Diagon Alley. I sat down and ordered tea.

"Well, young Madam, what do you hear from that husband of yours?"

"Nothing, Alastor. You should know that, my cousin says you have Aurors watching the flat."

"There is too much that is havey-cavey about the whole business, missy. Dumbledore trusted him implicitly right up until the end. And you were in the thick of it, too. You know more than you're telling. Maybe that is a good thing. Tell him that the Ministry has been infiltrated and I've moved most of the Aurors north to meet up with that cousin of yours to protect the students. I know your cousin is using Snape's house. The Aurors are being hunted because they won't knuckle under to Riddle and his minions. Tell your husband that your marriage papers are safe. I know how Dumbledore's mind worked. There are more layers to this whole thing than anyone can know. Albus had a plan for everyone, Snape included. I will wait and see. You get along home, young madam. I know you are in this up to your eyebrows. But I'll reserve judgment until I have more facts."

He had surprised me. I had always thought that Moody hated Sev. Now, he had confused me. No matter, I must go home and tell Sev what I had learned.

He was reading some of the letters my father had left. As soon as he saw how upset I was, he put them away. When I told him about my meetings with the Weasley twins and Moody, he became concerned.

"Moody has always been dead set against me. Why would he change? Could it be that his reunion with Minerva has softened him? It does not matter. So, Fred and George both fancy you, do they? I hope you told them you are not interested."

"Better than that, Sev, I told them Viktor was very protective of his cousin. They are too grateful that the Murtlap salve helped to heal their brother to bother me. You can count on Viktor to deflate any pretensions anyone has. He is very protective."

"Thera, he warned me off just after you came to the school. He reminded me that I was a contemporary of your father's and you were not for the likes of me. Lot of good it did, eh?"

"He has always been very protective of me. I am surprised that he did that though. You showed no signs of being interested in me that early. He probably did it so you would warn off the students. Viktor thinks like that. Moody surprised me today. He suspects that there is much more to Dumbledore's death than what everyone else thinks. He sent you a message. He said our marriage papers are safe. Why is that so important? "

"Because those papers entitle you to defend me before the Wizengamot, if we live through this. He does know something, but he may just be trying to get inside your head."

"Sev, why do you think the Dark Lord wants to see me? Am I likely to be a danger to you? Could he be testing your loyalty?"

"I do not know, Thera. He keeps his own counsel. We must be on guard for any eventuality. You must give the performance of your life. Be cool and aloof, ignoring everyone except the Dark Lord and me. Defer to me if you are unsure. Bellatrix may try to get in your face, ignore her. Or perhaps, a show of wandless non-verbal magic to catch her off guard. You will dislike her instantly. Show it, but very subtly, turn your back to her, act as if she was a servant. You know how to do it; you have done it to the Slytherins time out of mind. Become the princess your father taught you to be, but act as if I, not the Dark Lord, am your king. It should confuse them. We may yet bring this off, love."

He was acting as if nothing was bothering him but I knew, deep down, the guilt at Dumbledore's death ate at his peace. I was proved right that night when he began thrashing and muttering. I quietly made tea and brought it to the bedroom. His eyes told me the agonies he was suffering. He began to tell me what had happened that night on the Astronomy Tower. In fits and starts, he finally rid himself of the poison of what he had been required to do.

"When I got there, Draco had disarmed him. Potter was nowhere to be seen but I sensed he was there, nonetheless. Greyback and the Carrows were taunting Draco. Albus was injured, somehow. The moment I appeared, he called to me. I looked at him and in the few seconds our eyes locked, he reminded me of my promise. Then he absolved me, Thera. He knew Draco had failed and that the others would like nothing better than to torture him. The last thought he sent me was that he loved me as the son he never had. I knew from the look in his eyes how much pain he was suffering. I was so filled with anger that the time had come I sent the curse too forcefully and sent his body over the wall. Then I grabbed Draco and ran. Potter appeared suddenly behind me and chased me through the building. He called me a coward, Thera. I was in as much pain as he was but the prat could not know it. I had to be the focus of his hatred. I am quite sure that he will kill me when this is over. Nevertheless, my instructions from Albus are specific. I have information to impart to Potter before he fights the Dark Lord. They are chasing horcruxes. It is the only possibility. Years ago, before his fall, the Dark Lord bragged that he had gone further than anyone before along the road to immortality. I had read all the Dark Magic texts, too. I knew instantly what he was hinting at. Albus and I had talked about the diary Potter destroyed his second year being a horcrux. The ring that cursed Albus must have been the second one. Knowing the Dark Lord's obsession with the founders of Hogwarts, he probably hunted for items belonging to them to use as horcruxes. He boasted that he had found Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem and Slytherin's locket. Albus said something about noticing if or when the Dark Lord keeps Nagini close to him. That would mean he has made her into another horcrux. In addition, we discussed the possibility that Potter himself is a horcrux. It would explain why the boy has such a link to the Dark Lord. That makes seven. A magical number, but if the Dark Lord is unaware that the boy is an inadvertent horcrux he may want to make another. However, there is a light at the end of this particular tunnel. When the Dark Lord regenerated, Pettigrew used some of Potter's blood. Do you know what that did, Thera?"

"It made the Dark Lord into a sort of horcrux for Harry. Do you think the Dark Lord realizes it?"

"No, love, he doesn't. He thinks himself invincible. He is wrong, of course. There are too many good people against him. I feel better about this, now. Talking it out has helped. I can deal with the guilt now. It was eating at me, slowly. I have never had to kill before. Not like that. I have done awful things but never murder. I am usually the one who has to administer Veritaserum, potions, or legilimise someone. I have used the Cruciatus on others before. Bellatrix thinks I am too fastidious. Too prissy, she calls it. She cannot know how I loathe inflicting pain. "

"I am not so nice in my thinking, Sev. I can kill if need be. I will kill to defend what is mine. I will kill to keep you alive. Now, go back to sleep. We have much to do later before we go to the presentation. I want you to wear one of the kosovorotka shirts. The very dark green one will match my dress. I want us to appear as if we are Russian royalty. The Karkaroffs were the magical advisors to the Tsars. I am the last Karkaroff, I bow to no one." As he lay back down, I kissed him.

Morning brought a message from St. Mungo's that my mother wanted to see me. I disapparated to the alleyway close to the hospital. The Healers had said she was lucid and wanted to talk to me. When I got in to see her she clutched at my hands.

"The Dark Lord was there, Thera. He said that your marriage had not saved your father from the fate that he merited. He killed your father, Thera. They made me watch." She burst into tears as she finished speaking. The Healer in charge gave her a potion to drink which sent her into sleep. He drew me aside and said it was progress finally; that she could begin to heal now that she had faced the truth at last. I suddenly did not know how I was going to face the Dark Lord that evening.

I walked back to Chelsea to clear my thoughts. Somewhere close to Sloane Square, I realised I was being followed. I ducked into an off licence shop to buy the Stolichnaya for Viktor. As I left the shop I saw who was following me. It was then I remembered Sev had mentioned that Lupin and Tonks had married recently. Remus Lupin realized I had seen him so he caught up with me.

"Thera, how are you?"

"Why are you following me, Remus? Shouldn't you be home with your bride?"

"No, she is at work. I wanted to let you know that you have most of the Order confused. You are still making the Wolfsbane Potion for me and your cousin is helping to protect Hogwarts. Yet you are married to Snape. What side are you on, Thera?"

"I serve the side of honour and duty. The same side you serve, Remus. What was done was done to bring the Dark Lord out of deep cover. For Harry to fight him and win, the Dark Lord must be in ascendance. It was a plan not of **our** making. I will fight on the side of the Light. I swore that as a member of the Order. But, know this; I will protect my husband from each and every one of you, both Dark and Light. I will do my best to undermine Armageddon. Do you understand, Remus Lupin?"

"You **do** love him. Is he aware of your loyalties? Has he been back to you?"

"He has always known my loyalty. He knows exactly where I stand. If I have to have this stupid conversation once more, I will hex someone. I will keep sending information to the Order, but not about Severus."

"I beg your pardon, Madam Snape. How is your mother?"

"She remembers it all. The Healers called me over there today. She will begin to heal now. Thank you for asking. Congratulations on your wedding, Remus. I… no, **we** wish you happy. Now go away and let me get back to my lonely flat. Will I see you at the Weasley wedding? Viktor is taking me. He thinks to cheer me up."

"Dora and I will be there. Tell **him** I will give him the benefit of the doubt. Take care, Thera."

He walked off into the crowd coming out of the tube station. I turned to continue on my way home. There was much to tell Sev about Lupin.


	11. Alliances and Illusions

Chapter 11

He was not there when I arrived, but apparated back in within minutes. He must have felt everything I went through. He simply opened his arms to enfold me securely. His soft whisperings took away the frustration and rage that coursed though me. When I was calm again, he kissed me gently.

"Persephone has remembered, then? Her pain has now become yours, Thera. Put it away, it will distract you from our chosen course unless you do. Yes, you are getting tired of them all asking if you are loyal to the Order or to me. They do not understand it is one and the same. I have played the villain far too well these past years. They think me **Iago** or **MacBeth**."

"Lupin has doubts. He, alone, is aware of how Dumbledore used people. His recent marriage has made him more aware of our situation. He told me that he will give you the benefit of the doubt. He wants to believe, Sev. He sees, perhaps because of the marriage or the lycanthropy, that there are deeper doings, hidden currents in this maelstrom that is almost upon us. He will stand on our side when we must face a reckoning after this is all over. I am sure of it."

"On **our** side, Thera, when **we** face a reckoning….. I do not want you tarnished with my deeds. I need you to be able to contrive a defence for me."

"You, my love, are the one who added partnership to our vows. Anyone who was present at our bonding knows that vow binds what we do. We, oh Merlin, that is why Dumbledore had Moody hide the bonding papers! He knew we could both be tried for his death. Sev, we are in this together, I am very much convinced that both our lives hang in the balance."

"I was hoping against hope that was not the case. It is no matter now, love. We have the presentation to endure tonight. Are you up to it? Shall I simply use the Imperius on you and have him see you as the spoiled, shallow bookworm I have painted you? Do you trust me enough to do that?"

"Yes, of course I trust you. If you think it best, then do it. I am yours to command, always."

He simply smiled at me. It was now early afternoon. I took a long bubble bath to further relax me before getting dressed. We ate dinner early then dressed for the occasion. After declaring I looked perfect, Sev told me that he would only use a partial Imperius curse. It would make me seem to be brilliant, bookish, and completely spoiled. I told him to do it, that I wanted the evening over with as soon as possible.

When we arrived at Malfoy Manor, Lucius and Narcissa were barely polite. Draco stayed as far away from me as possible. The Dark Lord would have sickened me if I had not been Iimperiused. As it was, I merely curtsied to him and clung to Sev like a limpet. Bellatrix made some sniggering comments and circled me several times until, suddenly, the seams on her dress gave way and it fell off of her. She made as if to slap me but Sev prevented her. The Dark Lord ordered her out of the room angrily. He tilted my chin up and stared into my eyes. My shields let him see what I wanted him to see. He smiled evilly at me before letting go of my chin.

"She will do nicely, Severus. Pureblood. Her mother gave birth to four children in eight years. She should do as well. Pity she doesn't have more spunk. But she adores you. You may take her home. I will deal with Bella; she should not have tried her intimidations on the girl. She will regret this, I promise you."

"It shall be as you wish, my Lord. Do you wish for me to return?"

"Yes, Severus, there are things that must be done tonight. Things I must tell you. Go but return soon."

"Of course, my Lord."

He disapparated us back to Chelsea and removed the imperius curse. He held me tightly before kissing me passionately. Then, he was gone; back to the Dark Lord and the dangers of being a spy. When he returned it was very late. He was clearly upset. He threw the robes and the mask as far away from him as he could, then poured a very large drink from the bar. When he had downed two drinks he came to me. He knelt in front of me and took my hands.

"Thera, I got back there just before something horrible took place. They killed someone tonight, one of your teachers, Charity Burbage. I could not have stopped it. I did what I could, used a spell to knock her out before the Dark Lord let Bella kill her. I told him of the plans to move Harry. That the Ministry has put so many restrictions on travel that the only method left is for the Order to fly him out. The Order will move him this Saturday. His birthday is a few days after that. I must be in on the attack when he is moved. I will do my best to keep the Death Eaters from injuring or killing anyone. The wand work proficiency of the Death Eaters on brooms is on a par with Weasley's test-taking skills. I think there should be few, if any injuries."

"You will take care, won't you? There will be spells being flung about like confetti. I would prefer not having you hurt."

"I will do my best, Thera. They are taking the decoys different ways. Some on brooms and some on Thestrals, Hagrid is going to unearth the motorcycle also to transport one of them. There are safe houses set up so they do not all have to go to the Burrow at once. You must stay focused, your thoughts and worries could distract me from what I must be doing. I promise I will do my utmost to thwart the efforts of the Dark Lord without him being aware of it."

"I understand. I will be careful to keep from distracting you."

He poured me a drink before joining me on the sofa. We had several days to get through until Saturday. The waiting would be fraught with worries. He eventually went to bed, but I stayed up to watch the lights on the Thames. I was still sitting by the window in the morning when he woke. There were Muggle mothers with babies in pushchairs on the walk. I wanted a child so badly, but until the war was over, I would have to make do with watching. I raised tear stained eyes to Sev when he brought me tea.

"Do not cry, Thera, please. Why don't you see how your mother is and the two of you can discuss what you should wear to the Weasley wedding. It will pass some of the time. You need to stay active. Now go shower and we will have breakfast. You could go to the Petersburg house to check on Ptitsa."

I did just that. I raided my mother's closet in the Petersburg house and brought back an embroidered skirt set in shades of coppery gold and turquoise and teal on a background of purplish taupe. The jacket was tunic length and the skirt was not really a skirt at all but palazzo pants. The blouse was a simple shell of dove gray with a chevron of the embroidered fabric accentuating the bust line. On a whim, I stopped in at the Boots store and bought a supply of Muggle bandages and ointments. I thought it could not hurt to have them on hand. The next few days seemed to drag interminably. But, at last, it was Friday night; I had stopped at Sainsbury's for our dinner though neither of us ate much. We both had wine with the few bites of dinner that we managed. I went to bed very early. Sev came to bed much later. In the morning I woke him very gently, with caresses and soft love words that inflamed his passions. We spent the early morning making desperate, violent love before his mark burned and he had to go.

At noon I walked to the V&A to visit the exhibits that interested me. The gift shop with its old wood shelving and display tables that were filled with intriguing little items drew me for only a few minutes. The British Galleries with the scattered paintings was my main destination. I loved coming around a corner and coming face to face with John Wilmot, 2nd Lord Rochester. The eyes in the painting seemed to follow the viewer. I always got the impression that young Wilmot was laughing secretly at the myriad tourists who viewed his likeness. After leaving the museum, I made my way to the South Kensington tube station. I took the tube to Notting Hill Gate and changed to the Central line to go to St. Pauls. In the great church, I stood before the statue of John Donne and reached a hand to touch the figure. The stone was warm to my touch and it vibrated beneath my fingers. I felt the magic in the statue much as I had sensed the magic in his writings. I looked up at the face and felt, if not saw, him smiling at me. I murmured a quick thank you and hurried back towards the tube station. On impulse, I got off the tube at Chancery Lane and made my way down to the entrance to the Temple Church grounds. I sat for a few moments beneath the overhang before continuing on my way. I walked down the hill to the Temple tube station and rode to the Sloane Square stop. I walked along Cheyne Walk trying not to worry, but without much success. It was still mid afternoon and the plans to move young Harry were not due to go into effect until nightfall. I still had several hours to get through somehow. I sat on one of the many benches along the embankment to watch the traffic on the Thames. I tried my best to read a book which I had carried along but after reading the same paragraph for the fifteenth time, I gave up and went home. I found Viktor waiting for me. He exclaimed as I walked in the door.

"What have you done to your hands, cousin? They are bleeding. You are worried about him. You have dug your nails deep into the skin of your palms. Let me fix this for you. I know this is going to be hard, but know that I am worried about the same thing. Hermione is to be one of the decoys and it terrifies me that I cannot protect her. Sit here while I heal these cuts." He was doing his best to soothe my fears with gentle words.

"I bought you the Stolichnaya, Viktor. There is an open bottle in the bar. Pour us each a drink. I have been trying to keep my mind clear of the worry. Perhaps if I drink enough I can sleep through this."

"No, Thera Igorovna, you will talk to me. You cannot become distraught. We will talk of the Weasley wedding, your mother, old times, but I will not let you dwell on this. Have you found a dress for the wedding? "

"There was an outfit in my mother's closet in Petersburg that will do. I am taking them a supply of the Murtlap Salve as a wedding present, and the receipt for it. That way they can create more if need be. Are the Aurors going to be there to protect the wedding guests?"

"There will be Aurors there, yes, but also my friends who want to insure a happy day for my Hermione's second family. Things may start falling apart very quickly, Thera. We need to be prepared for any eventualities. Make sure you bring your wand. Drink up little cousin. I am going to go back to Spinner's End and wait. You should go to bed. He will come to you when it is over. I envy the two of you, you know. I remember the look on your face that morning after your bonding. I want to see that look on my Hermione's face one day soon. Once this is all over I think I will join the Aurors. Quidditch seems so trivial now; I want to do something worthwhile. Take care, little cousin. Finish my drink as well as your own, then go sleep. But be as beautiful as you can be for the wedding. I can then tell Severus that all the men envied me as your escort. I hope one day Hermione worries for me as you worry for him. Dasvedanya." He closed the door behind him.

I smiled at his words. He loves her as much as I love Sev, I thought. I hope it will work out for them. On that thought, I made myself eat the remnants of the previous night's dinner and drink both glasses of Vodka. Then I showered and went to bed. If I was sleeping I could not project my fears to my husband.

Shortly after two in the morning Sev returned. I woke up when he kissed me. I could tell instantly that he was upset yet exhilarated. He was pacing as he talked.

"All did not go as planned, Thera. There were injuries. Amycus Carrow was trying to hit one of the Harrys with a spell but Lupin was flying erratically. I was trying to hit Carrow but hit the decoy instead. I am afraid he lost an ear. In the confusion at the beginning, the Dark Lord and Bellatrix were going after the decoy with Moody. But Moody was too fast for them, then that decoy disapparated away and left Moody unprotected. Bellatrix tried to hit him with the killing curse but succeeded in breaking his broom instead. He fell a long way, Thera. Then Bellatrix went after her own niece, who is Lupin's wife. It was bloody chaos after that. Moody isn't dead. The Dark Lord had him taken to Azkaban and imprisoned. He is hurt but not in immediate danger. I have a plan working to get him out but we need to take him somewhere safe to heal. I am telling you because I want you to go to Minerva with this. Let her know he is alive but that he must be hidden. She will have an idea of where to take him. Tell her you felt this through the link. That you can read my thoughts at times , tell her anything but do not tell her that I am the one working to get him out. I want her to stay mad at me. It is safer for her that way. Oh, by the way, Remus saw it was me when I hit the disguised Harry. That is another strike against me now."

"What is done cannot be undone, Severus. But we must move forward from this point. Come to bed. We will find out more in the morning."

When he finally came to bed he was restless. Finally he curled up next to me and we both fell asleep.

An owl arrived from Viktor in the morning with the news that it had been George Weasley who had been hurt. Everyone thought Moody had been killed. Hermione had sent word to Viktor that Remus and Arthur had gone to look for the body but had not found anything.

I sent an owl to Viktor that he was not to tell Hermione anything we had talked about. But that we would talk before the wedding. He replied that he would come for me early so that we could have lunch before we went. He said to tell Sev to teach him the reversal spell so that he could attempt to heal George's ear.

I relayed that message as soon as Sev awoke. We ate breakfast in silence, not trusting ourselves to voice the thoughts besieging us.

When we had finished putting the dishes away he turned to me and said gently that we should start making plans to move to the school before the end of August.

The next few days were interminable. Each night Sev was summoned and came back to me highly agitated. He was refusing to tell me what had happened to put him into such a mood. The night before the wedding he did not return at all until just after dawn. His eyes were haunted, he moved as if in shock but he would not talk to me. Viktor arrived shortly thereafter. He and Sev were talking together in the sitting room. Sev saw I was trying to listen so he cast the Muffliato charm. I might not be able to hear what was being said but I could tell they were arguing. Sev was telling Viktor something that he did not like. Viktor caught Sev by the arm and forced him to look at me. Then Viktor pushed Sev into a chair and poured him a drink.

Finally Sev nullified the charm and they both came back to me.

"We have come to an accord, Thera. He has taught me the necessary spells to heal George Weasley. He will talk to you when we come back from the wedding, but he needs to sleep now."

Sev held me to him before silently going into the bedroom. I finished my preparations, kissed him goodbye and stepped into the floo with Viktor.

Viktor had found a pub in Portsmouth that catered to the Wizarding crowd. We had a very nice lunch before Viktor pulled a small red velvet box out of his coat pocket. He handed it to me.

"Open it, Thera. See if she will like it? I know it is too soon to ask her, but I am so worried about her. If she is hurt, I'll go mad. I am amazed you keep your sanity with Severus constantly in danger. He is very upset. He would not tell me what it was about, but he has had a severe shock. I made him swear to talk to you about it. So, what do you think about the ring?"

"What girl wouldn't love the Krum diamond? It is much bigger than my diamond, but I think I like mine better. You may have the matching diamond studs back when she says yes. I never wore them after Aunt Pasitheia gave them to me. And isn't there a necklace, too?"

"Of course, there is a full parure, tiara, necklaces, bracelets, rings, several pairs of earrings, all of which will probably overwhelm her. You keep the earrings, Thera. Those are too big for Hermione. There is a smaller pair with a drop. Come on, let's get to the wedding. You look fantastic. But you also look like you have been crying recently."

"Would you blame me? I am so frustrated, Viktor. He talks to me less and less these days. I know he has things on his mind but he has shut me out."

Viktor took my hand and disapparated us to the field next to the Burrow. He produced his invitation and we were escorted in. Hermione saw us almost immediately. She came over with a chubby red haired boy. She hugged me first then Viktor. Viktor smiled at me before leading Hermione off to sit on a bench under a tree.

The boy spoke to me in the voice of Harry Potter. "Miss Leonidas, it is Harry. I'm disguised for safety but I wanted to thank you for the dittany and for standing Hermione's friends through all this. You never seemed to be the typical Slytherin, you're too nice. And you helped us with Umbridge and you gave that salve to Madame Pomfrey for Bill's injuries. You don't have any love for the Dark Lord, do you?"

"Harry, he killed my father. My family has been devastated. His followers killed my three brothers years ago. I will fight him with every weapon at my disposal. I will aid those who fight him as much as I can. I will give you any assistance, you have but to ask."

"Viktor really cares for Hermione, doesn't he? Ron Weasley is not pleased about it but I'm glad she has someone who loves her."

"You should probably go back; it won't look good if you are noticed talking to Karkaroff's daughter. Yes, he loves her, Harry."

"You're unhappy about something. Is it someone you love? I know your mum is in St. Mungo's. Is she no better?"

"She is coming back to herself at long last. No, it isn't my mother. The man I love … it is complicated. I don't want to talk just now. Please go, Harry."

He walked back toward the house, but turned as Luna Lovegood and her father arrived.

Luna saw me immediately. She hurried over to hug me.

"I still see your rings, Thera. I see your tears, too. I know he is in danger but Hermione and I are here for you if you need us. It will come right in the end. You'll see. Viktor is in love with Hermione, isn't he? He is good for her. He is older and smarter than Ron. He is much more the kind of man she needs. He is leading a group of fighters who are protecting the students. I saw him one day in Hogsmeade. He is very handsome."

"He is my cousin, Luna. His mother is my mother's twin. My father was Karkaroff. I am glad you know, Luna. But you cannot tell anyone. His life depends on total secrecy. Promise me, please."

"I promise, Thera. I will never tell. But tell him that a woman will try to kill him very soon. Send to me if you need me. Blessed be, Thera."

Luna went off to talk to Hermione as Viktor appeared back at my side.

"Do I understand that Luna Lovegood knows about you and …?"

"Yes, apparently she can see my wedding ring and his. She said once that we were a beacon of hope for her. She confuses me but I like her very much. She saw you one day in Hogsmeade. She says you are very handsome, my vain cousin."

"Come on, the ceremony is about to start. Remus Lupin and his wife are waving. They must have saved us seats."

The wedding was beautiful. Bill Weasley's scars were not as disfiguring as everyone had feared. Fleur looked radiant. I remembered my own wedding some twenty months previously. After the ceremony was over I was sitting talking to Lupin and Dora. They mentioned that it had been Bellatrix who had cast the curse at Moody. I almost told them that he wasn't dead but decided to keep it to myself until I could talk to Minerva.

Suddenly a lynx patronus appeared and spoke in the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He said the Ministry had fallen and that Scrimgeour was dead. People started disapparating away hurriedly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone in an instant. Viktor grabbed my hand to disapparate away just as a group of Death Eaters arrived.

We arrived back in Chelsea where Viktor left me. He went to find Kingsley to assist the Aurors. He said he would send word back to me.

The flat was empty. Sev was not there. I waited in the darkened flat until well after one in the morning for him to return. He turned on the lights and made tea before sitting down to talk.

"I slept for a few hours before I was summoned. They had taken Scrimgeour prisoner. I was to question him about Potter's whereabouts but Dolohov and Bellatrix were having too much fun torturing him. They overdid it and he died before I could question him. The Dark Lord was not pleased. He punished them both and banished Bellatrix from his presence. She begged and pleaded. It was revolting. I did not know they were going to disrupt the wedding. Thank Merlin that Viktor got you safely away."

"Luna was there, Sev. She said that a woman will try to kill you soon. I know I should not take her pronouncements to heart but please be careful. I made her swear not to reveal anything."

"She is almost uncanny in her accuracy. I think I had best watch the women around me more closely. I will carry potions and your amulet always with me."


	12. Paradox Lost

In the morning I sent a patronus message to Minerva asking for a meeting. I knew she was anxious with no word about Alastor. When she replied, I went through the floo to her office immediately. My excuse was to ask for a reference letter and show her my NEWT scores. She wasn't fooled at all. After requesting tea and scones for us she cast an imperturbable charm. The House Elf popped in with the tea things after which I cast a Muffliato charm as well.

"He is alive, Minerva. Bellatrix hit his broom. He still fell a long way. The Dark Lord hid him at Azkaban. I sensed it through my link to Sev."

"You may be able to fool the others, but I have helped your husband for too many years, Thera. I know how Albus tied the bonds. He has been home and you have seen him. Thank you for the information. The Order will simply have to do without Alastor for a while. Is Severus well? I know there was something very havey-cavey about Albus's death. He had been growing weaker all year. He made Severus take an unbreakable vow, didn't he? I know you won't tell me. Tell him I'll stand with him no matter what happens."

"Minerva, you should not know about that. It is our lives on the line. He is working to get Alastor out but we need to find a safe house where he can heal. Spinner's End is out because Viktor and his group are using the house. I don't know how badly Alastor is hurt but I am sending potions for Sev to give him. The plan is to distract Avery and Rowle then switch Alastor for a corpse. Avery and Rowle will have to be Obliviated. Is there somewhere we can take Alastor?"

"Albus had a cottage at the far end of the lake. It is warded to be unplottable. I am secret keeper now. I will give you the passwords for the wards and how to find it. Alastor knows the cottage. It is where he went to heal after he was injured before. Tell him……"

"That you love him, Minerva? I will. I also will tell him he needs to stay close to the school once he is healed. I am sure I am going to have to convince him of certain things. And here are my NEWT scores. You could write the directions to the cottage and transfigure them to read like a reference letter for me. If you want to announce my scores to the Daily Prophet, you have my permission. That should surely get Malfoy senior's y-fronts in a twist. Let me finish my tea and I will get back to Chelsea."

"Thank you, child, I was worried about Alastor. Tell Severus I owe him and that I am worried about him, too."

"Wand oath, Minerva, you cannot reveal anything about Alastor."

"Wand oath, Thera, I promise. Will I see you?"

"I will deliver him to you personally, until then, dasvedanya, Minerva." As I left I cancelled the Muffliato.

Sev was still sleeping when I arrived back in Chelsea. When I fixed breakfast, I woke him. He was still in a very strange mood. I knew he would eventually talk about whatever it was. He took his teacup to the window and stood watching the river traffic for a long time. When he started to talk his voice was very low, as if he was unsure of what he had to say.

"Thera, we must discuss the possibility of a child again. I do not believe it would be advisable until everything is settled. If we both survive, if we avoid Azkaban, we can discuss it again but until then I think it best that we not consider it. Do not mistake this for something it is not. I love you. You are the core of my world. I cannot make do without your love. I want us to be free of this. I want to acknowledge you as my wife. I want us both to be able to walk away from the things I have been forced to do. Can you accept this for the time being?"

"If I must, yes, Sev, but the subject is not closed. I went to the school today. I told Minerva about Moody. She says there is a cottage at the other end of the lake that was Dumbledore's. Moody used it when he was recuperating before. It is warded heavily. She wrote the spells out to access the wards. Then she transfigured the letter to look like a reference letter for me because of my NEWT scores. She took a wand oath not to reveal anything I told her. And she has guessed about Dumbledore's death. I did not confirm or deny anything. She said she will stand by you."

"We have four weeks before school starts. We must devise a plan to retrieve Moody. You need to go to the cottage and make everything ready, take potions, salves, the Muggle bandages you bought whatever you think you might need. I will find an appropriate substitute for Moody's body when the time comes to liberate him. There is an owl at the window; it looks to be from Viktor. He may have heard from Hermione. I will get dressed while you attend to the owl."

The owl was from Viktor. He had heard from Hermione who reported the three of them were safe for now. She warned that they had had a run in with Death Eaters on Tottenham Court Road.

Sev had come back into the room as I was reading. I handed him the note. He remarked that they must have used the name of the Dark Lord. He told me the name had been rigged as a taboo. Anyone foolish enough to use it could be immediately traced and captured. He wrote back to Viktor to warn his friends not to use the name. He gave Viktor the passwords to the tunnel to Hogsmeade and warned him to keep it secret. He was summoned later in the day to receive the Dark Lord's plans for the coming school year curriculum at Hogwarts. When he returned he was exhausted.

"He has changed the entire system! I hope the parents of the Muggle-born students do not send their children back. If they are sent to school they will be considered fair game for the Carrows to torture and even kill. The half-bloods may fare no better. Send to Minerva; tell her to tell the Heads of House to contact the parents. They must be warned. If the trio comes back…… it does not bear thinking what will happen. Thera, you needs must go now to the cottage. We must move Moody soon. Bellatrix is planning on using him as her entertainment. I prevailed on the Dark Lord to hold off for a period of weeks to see if I can restore him to a healthy enough state so that he will not die the first time she Crucios him. She is still screaming at me that I am a traitor because I thwart her at every turn. The Dark Lord is becoming tired of her histrionics. He wants me to come up with new teaching methods by next week. I am becoming increasingly tired of the immaturity of the Death Eaters as a whole. Third year Hufflepuffs have more sense and restraint. By Merlin's Golden Blade, I am so very tired of this!"

He was drinking heavily now, I knew he was under horrible strain. I sent an owl to Minerva and took what supplies I would need to the cottage. Her directions were quaint. 'At the other end of the lake aim for the second cove to the right and straight on till you see a clearing with a broken Celtic cross. The cabin sits 20 meters beyond the cairn at the foot of the cross.'

It was clean and small but comfortable enough for an injured man to recuperate there. I stocked the potions, supplies, and food for a month or so. On my return to Chelsea, I stopped at the Simply Food to pick up dinner. I selected tubs of the chicken with sweet corn and the salmon with cucumber and a loaf of the oat bread to make sandwiches with and few of the sweets in small containers as well as the still drinks of the Sicilian Lemon with Mexican Lime and Orange varieties. As I was walking back to the flat I sensed I was being followed again.

I ducked into a flower shop and bought two sprays of flowers to see who was following me.

It was Lupin. He knew I had seen him so he waited outside the flower shop.

"Is it that I am too obvious when I am following you, Thera? Or is it that you have watched your back for so long that you have developed an instinct to sense when you are being followed? Sorry, by the way, Dora and I didn't get to come to dinner that night. We had a bloody great row over her having to work so much. How is Severus? I know you have seen him. We had pretty much the same type of bonding, so I understand a lot more now. I also know that Dumbledore had been using Severus to keep track of Malfoy the younger. I know the sort of curses that cause the kind of damage Dumbledore suffered to his hand. That is extremely Dark magic and would have been a death sentence unless a very skilled healer was called in immediately. But a healer wasn't called, were they? He called in his tame potions master. And said potions master told him what exactly? That he had a year at most? That he was dying by degrees? You were there. He does nothing without you there by his side. Did he tell you he injured George Weasley? Oh, I know it was not done intentionally; he was aiming for the idiot Death Eater who was chasing us. Did he say what had been done with Moody's body? We went back but couldn't find it."

"Here, these flowers are for you to take to Dora. Yes, Lupin, my father taught me to always watch my back. I do know what it is to have bloody, whacking, great rows with your spouse. Now that you know how the bonding works are you saying you understand more about certain things?"

"I fucking know that Dumbledore was the most single-minded git in the world. He used all of us, everyone in the Order, for his own purposes. He wasn't that different than bloody, fucking Riddle. He knew Riddle would assign young Malfoy the task of killing him as punishment for his father. The diary that Harry destroyed second year was a Horcrux. So was whatever injured Dumbledore's hand. If Dumbledore knew he was dying and that Riddle would assign Draco to kill him he would have taken steps to forestall that. Who better to take over the task than his tame potions master? He never gave Severus easy jobs. It was always Severus who got the short end of the stick, poor bastard. At least he has some happiness in his life with you. You sure as hell aren't saying much."

"Why are you so angry, Remus? What is wrong? Are you still fighting with Dora? I imagine she is very upset about Moody."

"She told me today that she is pregnant. I don't have a job. There's a war on and she is pregnant. I am worried out my mind about her and I know there is more going on with Severus than anyone will tell me. Damn right I am mad. Wait a minute, why do you want to know if Dora is upset about Moody? Is there something Severus knows?"

"I need a wand oath from you Remus, before I say another word." I stopped dead in the street and stared at him.

His eyes narrowed to slits before he dragged me to a bench. He threw himself down like a schoolboy would, all elbows and knees akimbo, then he glared at me. "Get your wand out, Thera. I, Remus John Lupin, do hereby make a wand oath to Thera Leonidas Snape that I will not reveal anything she tells me in confidence. I f I reveal any word of what she tells me my wand will break voluntarily. I so swear it."

The tips of our wands touched and sparks flew. Remus simply looked at me expectantly.

"He survived, Remus. There is a plan to rescue him. I will hide him and heal him. You do not need to know how, when or where. You will know when it is accomplished. Congratulations on the baby by the way."

"When are you two going to produce one? Or is that a forbidden question? I did not realise that he was seriously in love with you until that day at St. Mungo's. He went insanely jealous when I only touched your arm. He apologised but I saw the only sign I have ever seen that he is very vulnerable where you are concerned. You are his weak spot, Thera. Do not put yourself in jeopardy. It will distract him and that could be fatal. Has the madman asked to see you yet?"

"I was presented to him. He is under the impression I am a bluestocking, spoiled and very clingy. He dismissed me as negligible, which was what we intended. Bellatrix, however, is another matter. I understand she tried to kill Dora. I can tell Dora a thing or two about dealing with her."

"Dora said Bellatrix is coming apart at the seams, literally getting more barking every day. Let me know if you need our help. And keep him out of Harry's path."

"Acknowledged, Remus, keep you and yours safe also. Blessings on you, friend. I will be sending the Wolfsbane the day before the full moon."

"Tell him you want a child, Thera. I could see the longing in your eyes when we talked about Dora. Maybe it will give him a reason to survive. Take care. What is it that Viktor says to you? Oh right, Dasvedanya."

"And to you, Dasvedanya, Remus. " I picked up my packages and made my way home. I found an owl waiting for me from St. Mungo's. Mother was making progress and her prognosis was very good. I sent the note off to Viktor as I waited for Sev.

Suddenly I felt Sev chuckling in my mind. His voice came to me through the link clearly.

"Oh, love, I never gave Lupin credit for being that perceptive. He is right on all counts. Get you home, love. I need you."

He was not home when I arrived but was telling me he would be with me soon.

He arrived to tell me to pack so that we could go to Petersburg for a few days. He simply swept me up in a frenzy of preparation until we were in Petersburg only two hours later.

Ptitsa was elated to see us. I told her that my mother had been found and would be returning sometime soon. She vowed to take good care of Madame Karkaroff. She unpacked our things then went off to begin dinner preparations. I wandered out to the gardens. I saw that at some point Viktor and Sev had arranged for a black marble crypt for my father. It had been carved with his likeness and dates of his birth and death. There was even room for mother when the time came. That way they would be together forever more. And just beyond the crypt I saw that there were three small headstones. Viktor and Sev had marked the graves of my brothers. There were already flowers growing on the graves. He had done so much for me. I knelt in the grass and touched the three stones. Tears started from my eyes.

"I did not do this to make you cry, Thera. It was simply to bring your family back together in one spot. Please don't cry, my darling."

He raised me to my feet and held me close. I felt the beating of his heart under my cheek.

"I am not sad, Sev, just very touched that you would do this for me. Thank you."

"They are my family now too. I want you to be able to send your mother here when she is released and know she will find it peaceful. Besides, I wanted to honour a friend and my wife's father. How better than to reunite them the only way open to me. Come in the house now, we need to talk."

I followed him inside where we sat in the library with glasses of elf-made wine at our fingertips.

"The plan to rescue Moody is in place. I need you to be here at this house when it is implemented. I will bring him here first. When he is stabilised we can take him to the cottage. But you need to stay here for at least another ten days or so until the rescue has been accomplished. I had Viktor move my things here to this house from Spinner's End. When this is all over and the side of light has won, I will destroy the house at Spinner's End. I have kept the house because it reinforced who I was, what I was, but now it is merely a bad memory. Anything that offends you in the jumble of things in the guest house may be disposed of with my heartfelt approval. You are in charge of what we do with our lives in the future. Is this acceptable, Thera Anastasia Igorovna?"

"If it is your wish, my husband, then I will do as you ask. I know you spent time here when I was a small baby. Was there a time when you were happy here? I want to show you the small reading room off the master suite. It would be a suitable library for you or even a potions lab."

"That is the room Igor used as his Dark Magic repository, isn't it? Where he kept the Dark Magic tomes and items so you children would not find them?"

"Yes, before he left for the Triwizard Tournament he locked much of the things in that room away in the vaults under the house. They are still there, Sev. Why do you ask?"

"There may be information on research he had been doing years ago, Thera, things that might help Potter and the others. We must go through that collection. "

"I will go through the things, Sev. Even before I tackle the things from Spinner's End. That should keep me reasonably busy for the next fortnight. Do you want the room off the bedroom for your own use?"

"No, we may find a use for it later. It would probably be the best place to put Moody while he is here. That way you can keep tabs on him."

"Very well, I will also start refurbishing the suite of rooms at the far end of the house. They were my grandmother's rooms at one time. They should make for a comfortable suite for Mother when she is able to come home. The view from those rooms is of the gardens and the graves. "

"Thera, there is still something I need to discuss with you but as yet I cannot bring myself to utter the words. It is what was bothering me so much that even Viktor became concerned. I will try to work through it enough to talk to you about it soon. Bear with me on this, please."

"I will not pry, Sev. Whenever you feel comfortable enough to discuss it, I will hear you out. Just do not allow it to eat at you. What do you think of Lupin's news?"

"Which news, the fact that he has realised that Albus was a master manipulator or that Dora is pregnant?"

"Either, both, whatever, he has amazed me. By the way, the notes that go back to your seventh year on the Wolfsbane Potion; was it Lupin you were concerned about?" You had scratched the initials RJL next to the formula."

"Yes, Remus John Lupin was the only one of the Marauders whom it was possible to like. Black had tried to send me down the corridor to the Shrieking Shack once when Lupin was transformed. He thought it a great joke that I could have died. James Potter stopped me from going. I owed him a life debt for that which did not sit well with me. I tried to repay that debt when Harry was a first year. I actually liked Lupin. He has a particularly wicked sense of humour and when he considers you a friend he will stand by you no matter what. He is painfully honest, brilliant beyond belief, and steadfast on his loyalties. He is the one who actually did most of the work on Harry's map, the one that tells the reader who is in the castle and where they are. That was Lupin's work though James and Sirius took credit for it. He has always been very mild mannered and seems to be weak but he has an inner strength of character that would surprise you. I hope the two of them live to see their child grow to adulthood."

"Don't you have anything to say about the rest of what he said?"

"That you are my vulnerability, no, I am not going to comment on that. That we should have a child, no not on that either. I will, however, thank him for his perception that Albus never did give me the easy jobs. Drink your wine, Thera. I can stay for only this evening. I must be in England in the morning. There are plots afoot to start rounding up the Muggle-born witches and wizards. And your old friend Umbridge is in charge of that. I am going to try to dig up enough background on her to discredit her authority."

"Take care, love. I do not think she has forgotten that you defied her about the Veritaserum. She, like most petty, vindictive people, will have a long memory. I will wait for you to send me word of Alastor. I have enough to keep me busy for several days."

He pulled me into his arms to kiss me thoroughly before we called Ptitsa to serve dinner. He said he would bring the small portrait of Dumbledore from the flat so I could contact the portraits in the school. There was nothing to give us any warning but when the sun finally went down that night the Northern Lights began to move across the sky in the most intricate patterns.

I jokingly said to Sev that it was _Ognenniy Zney_, the fire dragon. He replied that it was a portent. He said it was _Na fir chlis_, a warning of turbulent times coming. We did not realise then how truly prophetic the lights really were.

He returned to London the next morning. Within four days he had replaced Moody with a corpse of similar build and infirmities. He brought Alastor to me directly. I had fixed the room off the master bedroom into an invalid's room. Moody had a broken hip and a few other minor injuries. I kept him asleep for the first few days after giving him the Skele Gro. Sev had Obliviated Rowle and Avery after he had removed Moody. The Dark Lord was furious. I had been diligently going through my father's papers in the basement vaults but found nothing that might help Potter. I did however find a journal he had written in during his few years in Azkaban. He documented Bellatrix's ravings and the boasts of the other Death Eaters. I kept the journal out for Sev; perhaps he could decipher something from it. The jumble in the guest house was mostly books and laboratory equipment. I moved it to the underground vault area where there was already an unused laboratory.

When Moody finally woke up, I was glad Sev had brought the small portrait of Dumbledore. The two entertained each other for hours. But Moody, being Moody, began to ask questions. He was pestering Dumbledore about Sev, about that night on the Astronomy Tower.

Dumbledore was sidestepping the questions by commenting about Moody's possible reconciliation with Minerva. When Moody refused to answer they reached a stalemate situation. I had sent a note to Minerva thanking her for the recommendation letter, our code for Moody's rescue. She sent back a transfigured note for Moody. He was healing but belligerent. I was fast losing patience with him. He kept sniping at me about Sev. He wanted answers to his questions, answers I was not about to give him. I did however update him on the latest developments.

"The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour was killed. Sev is going back to Hogwarts as Headmaster. Harry, Ron and Hermione are not returning to school. The NEW Ministry has instituted a program that is now hunting Muggleborns. They are considered criminals who stole magic from purebloods. Parents have been warned not to send their children back to school until this is over. Are you with us or against us?"

"Well, that is certainly plain speaking, Missy. I take it that I have your husband to thank for my freedom?"

"That is correct. I have heard from Remus and Dora. They are expecting a child sometime in the spring. The Death Eaters think you are dead. A transfigured corpse was left in your stead. As soon as you are well enough I will take you to the cottage where you recuperated before. That way you are close enough to Hogwarts to assist if needed. We will need to disguise you if you plan on staying at the school."

"Lupin should have worked out what went on by now, the boy isn't stupid. He was the brightest of the four, the Marauders. It is a shame he was targeted by Greyback. "

"I have been working on that. We are very close to a potion to nullify his transformations. Oh, Alastor, this whole thing is so very wrong. You nearly died and my husband is being hunted like an animal. I want it over."

"We all do, girl. Did we lose anyone when Harry was moved?"

"George Weasley lost an ear because my husband missed his shot at Amycus Carrow, other than that everyone made it back just fine."

"Well, at least now Molly can tell them apart. Is your cousin still guarding the school?"

"Viktor is running a relocation service for the nonce. He and his band are getting the Muggleborns out of the country. Your dear Dolores Umbridge is leading the hunt and torture of whatever Muggleborns the Ministry can find."

"Woman always was a mean, vicious bitch. Tell your husband to steer clear of her. I wouldn't trust her above half. I will behave myself so I can get to the cottage and you can get yourself to the school. I ken that is where you want to be now. You get a look when you speak of him. 'Tis the same look my Min used to have when she spoke about me. I am going to protect her and the younglings at the school. I guess we'll be colleagues then. So, yes I am on your side. Now go away and let me rest."

I began the preparations for the move to the school. Moody was healing faster than I had thought so I could speed up my plans. The day before school was due to begin I took him to the cottage and then made my way to the school.


	13. Second to the right and straight on

This is JKE's world, I am extrapolatinbg for my own enjoyment.

I Appararted to the edge of Hogsmeade near the tunnel entrance, then dismantled the wards to gain entry. Subsequently, I recreated the wards to allow me to Apparate directly into the tunnel. When I opened the panel in the alcove, I realised that nothing in his old rooms had been changed but it was all very clean. I went into the sitting room and found my husband reading with a pot of tea and two cups on the table.

"Welcome, Thera. To what do I owe this visit?" He smiled at me as he got up to kiss me.

"I delivered Moody to the cottage. I am here for the evening. I will return to London in the morning, but I will be back within the week for the duration. This is my place now, at your side, as you said so many nights ago. I will be helping the students and Minerva. Tell the rest that I am Madam Pince's assistant, or Minerva's. I can stay in these rooms if you so desire. That way we have access to the tunnel for both egress and ingress. You cannot dissuade me; I am going to stay here with you whether you agree or not."

He chuckled softly as he handed me a cup of steaming hot tea. "I knew you were coming, love. You have been ruminating over this in your mind for the last few days and your determination came through the link very clearly. I have no objection to your staying at all. In fact, I will be very glad to have you close. I miss you, my love. The conversation at the Head Table is stilted, at best. The Carrows are as stupid as they can hold together. Minerva and Filius refuse to talk to them. Filius refuses to talk to me. And Trelawney is getting more unbalanced daily. She has taken to drinking heavily. I believe that you will be her assistant teacher, forgive me but needs must."

"I can deal with Sybill. So, you want me as a teacher. Are you going to reveal our marriage? Most of the teachers already know. And some of the Slytherins must know if their parents are among the Dark Lord's followers. It is probably for the best. We will not have to hide it anymore. Let them think what they may, but I will be protecting the students."

"That was my thought also, Thera. To finally acknowledge you as my bride…. you have no idea how proud that makes me."

"Sev, I think Hermione and her two friends will not be returning this year. They are off on a quest, Viktor thinks. Are they possibly hunting the rest of the horcruxes? Won't that leave the remnants of Dumbledore's Army leaderless?"

"I doubt it. Longbottom was in the thick of it for the last two years. If the boy can screw his courage to the sticking place, he may very well be the leader they need. He has matured a great deal since the incident at the Ministry."

"Do you want me here for the Welcoming Feast tomorrow? I can go to Chelsea, pack and return before the train arrives. I will make sure to talk to Luna tomorrow evening, so she will not say anything untoward. Is that sufficient, my love?"

Yes, Thera, I will welcome you back here openly as my wife. I will make sure to warn Minerva and Filius. These rooms will be where we really live; but the Headmaster's suite will be where they think we are. It is best we have a back door for the sake of the students. I will call Trufy to bring more tea and scones. Don't worry about packing."

The House Elf arrived in a flash and expressed great joy at my return. He produced two pots of tea and a huge plate of scones. Then, when Sev had to attend to a minor contretemps in the halls with Filch, Trufy said "Mistress is most welcome. Master has been lonely without her. He drinks too much firewhiskey when Mistress is gone. He will be better now."

"Trufy, I want you to report to me whenever a student is harmed or hurt. I will give you potions for them. You must hide them in the Room of Requirement so the Carrows cannot find them. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Mistress, Master told us, also. Mistress Snape keeps all safe in the castle except nasty Carrows." Trufy giggled at me.

"Thank you, Trufy. We will eat late tonight, around seven, I think. Make sure there is only elf-made wine to drink with dinner. Bring his things down from the Headmaster's suite, please. I am going to be bringing my things tomorrow before the students arrive. We will be staying in these rooms again, Trufy."

The House Elf popped out to bring Sev's things down to these rooms and I set about rearranging some things. I had made room for two people to occupy the set of rooms by the time Trufy appeared with the last of Sev's clothes.

"Mistress, Master has sent for House Elf from house in Russia. Her is packing your things now. Trufy will help her when she brings things. He sends for her just before you came. He was very happy you came."

"Make sure you help her. Her name is Ptitsa. She has been with my family for many years, Trufy. Take good care of her while she is here."

"Master is coming. Trufy will go see to ordering of dinner and keeping watch for Ptitsa."

He popped out of the room just as Sev re-entered the door.  
"So, you sent for Ptitsa to move me here? I am not upset, just touched that you had planned on me staying. Trufy will help her put the things away and bring us dinner. What was the problem?"

"Amycus and Alecto were trying to coerce the other teachers to bow to them by cursing them. I had to take those two idiots to the Dark Lord to be straightened out as to who is in charge here. He told them under no circumstances are they to try to usurp my authority. I have made sure that the House Elves lock them in their rooms at night and they are dosed with Dreamless Sleep in their evening tea. I informed him that you had joined me at the school. He was pleased you are such an obedient wife." This last was said with much rolling of his eyes and a shake of his head.

I nearly burst out laughing at his antics. "His intellect isn't strong, is it, love? He cannot fathom the most basic of human emotions nor see that it will be his downfall. His ego must be truly overweening for him to not realise that you wield more power and have more talent. The man is a complete fool."

"He is a fool, love, a blind arrogant fool of the worst kind. I have been working on a way to combine our shield charms with those of others to strengthen the whole network. If we can do the work then you can add the other teachers and the older students if or when it comes to a fight. Are you interested in working on this?"

"Sort of sharing the shield, Sev? Passing on a bit of one's strength to the next person in the chain would form an excellent shielding charm, especially if we include everyone. You and I could begin the chain and pass it on to the others, gaining strength as it is passed. But if and when a final battle ensues, I want an extra measure of shielding on you, Sev. You will be the one at most risk. Dumbledore was talking to Moody at the House in Petersburg about his wand. He said you needed to be reminded that Draco had disarmed him before you arrived. Is that important? Why should it matter if Draco had disarmed him?"

"Wand lore, Thera, it isn't taught anymore, but when I was a young student here, Ollivander taught a class in wand lore. Dumbledore's wand has a new master. Draco is the master of Dumbledore's wand. Dumbledore's wand is very powerful, it was Grindelwald's before Dumbledore defeated him. It is the legendary…."

"The Deathstick, of course, and the Dark Lord will want it, won't he? That is what Dumbledore was on about; if the Dark Lord thinks that you are the master of the Deathstick, he will find himself in the position of having to kill you to become the master of the wand."

"You have surmised correctly, my dear. The wand that was buried with Albus was his old wand. The Deathstick is currently residing in the same place as the Sword of Gryffindor. Our first efforts must be to find a way for young Harry to disarm or somehow defeat Draco at something, anything. If the three are not returning to school, it creates a problem. We must think on this."

"We must contrive something. I will talk to Minerva. If it comes down to it, I will use the Imperius on Draco and send a Patronus message to Hermione to meet me somewhere. We will think of something. We must. Harry must be the master of the wand. Both of your lives depend on that. The Dark Lord is arrogant enough to dismiss the information that Draco had disarmed Dumbledore, no matter how many people tell him that is what happened. He will choose to believe that you are the master of the wand. You know he will, Sev. He has a very limited world view. He thinks only in terms of how things apply to himself. He does not see that he is not the centre of the world. Childish, tragically childish, and extremely dangerous for you when decides to kill you. This all fits with that journal my father kept about his time in Azkaban. I left it back in Petersburg. I hope Ptitsa brings it. It had observations about all of the Death Eaters who were in Azkaban at the same time, especially Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers."

"Igor always loathed Bellatrix. He said she was so obsessed that she was dangerous to everyone around her. Your father was an astute judge of character, Thera. He saw much more than others did. That is why he was chosen as Headmaster at Durmstrang. He believed that full knowledge of a subject reduces temptation. His stint as Headmaster turned out very few young wizards who have gone over to the Dark Lord. Your cousin Viktor is the prime example. He knows the Dark Magic but knows also, that therein lies the end of freedom and our whole way of life. Your father taught Viktor and his friends that might does not make right, that honour and integrity have more worth than pure blood ever will. You are a product of his teachings, also. You and Viktor both have strength of character and conviction that are Igor's biggest achievements."

Trufy popped into the room with Ptitsa just then. Ptitsa handed me the journal we had been talking about. The two House Elves served dinner after Sev thanked them for getting things done so fast. Ptitsa said she would return to Petersburg to continue the renovation of the rooms for Persephone.

Sev and I sat down to eat at last. After dinner, Sev started through the journal. He read the first third of it before he let out an excited yelp. "Thera, come here. Tell me this says what I think it does. His writing is very tiny here. Does it really say that Bellatrix put Hufflepuff's cup in her vault at Gringotts? And that she knew where the Dark Lord had put the Diadem of Ravenclaw's here at Hogwarts?"

He thrust the journal at me. I looked at my father's writing and used an enlarging spell on it. I smiled and handed the journal back to my husband. "Indeed, it does say exactly that, Severus. Now we have something to help Harry with. I will send a patronus message to Hermione. Wait, there is something else. He writes that he has learned something incredible about the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was raving, singing and talking to herself one night when she called to him. She was carrying on a conversation with an absent, apparently defeated Dark Lord. Father writes that she was berating the Dark Lord for having a son with another woman. She was saying she was the only woman worthy of giving him a child. What can this mean, Sev?"

I turned to look at my husband only to find him with a horrified, fearful expression on his face.

"No, no, it cannot be. So long ago…. It is no wonder she hates me so. Thera, do not ask me. I cannot tell you yet. Please." He slumped back into the chair before the fireplace and took back the journal.

He refused to look at me for the rest of the evening. He finished reading the journal after copying out the most important parts for later use. Then he conjured flames in the fireplace and threw the journal in. He went off to shower and retire for the night. I did not like what I was thinking, it was almost too horrific to imagine. I put the thoughts from my mind and followed him to bed.

In the middle of the night he reached for me, drew me close and spooned against me. In the morning, he and I made our way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He removed to disillusionment spells on our wedding rings so that all could see them. Then he gripped my hand as we walked to the Head Table. Everyone was looking at us strangely. He made the announcement abruptly with no fanfare whatsoever. "This is our new assistant Divination Teacher. She is also my wife, Thera Leonidas-Karkaroff Snape."

My old teachers smiled at me. The ones that had not known before reacted with totally shocked looks. Sybill Trelawney smiled at me. Rolanda Hooch smothered a laugh before winking at me. The Carrows looked very taken aback. Sev placed me at his right hand. He motioned for them all to begin eating. Minerva who was at my right side quickly put something into my skirt pocket as she asked me to pass her the cream for her tea. When I turned to hand it to her she mouthed the words, "My office 11."

"Here you are Minerva. May I try some of your tea? Thank you." I winked at her in answer.

Sev announced some changes to the teaching roster and some class location changes. Then he specifically told the teachers that I was the liaison between the teaching staff and the House Elves. Any problems with the House Elves had to be presented to me for resolution. I was also going to do evaluations on performance. And that the Duelling Club was to be reinstituted under my tutelage. The rest of breakfast passed in a blur. Sev and I returned to our rooms where he pulled me against him for a passionate kiss.

"Merlin's Golden Blade, Thera, the news will spread like wildfire now. The students will even know by the time they arrive. Amycus is owling Lucius this very moment, I am sure of it. We are freed from one constraint, at least. You had best send to Viktor who can tell Hermione. It came to me that the Duelling Club was the best way to have Draco defeated. If Hermione was to disguise Harry as Viktor and we invite Viktor to do a demonstration for the Duelling Club…….. would it work?"

"It is possible, Sev. We must wait to see what transpires in the coming months. I have a meeting with Minerva. I will return when it is time to prepare the Great Hall for the students' arrival. I plan on talking to Sybill also. It was inspired to make Firenze the Astronomy teacher also. Who better to explain the stars than one who has studied them his entire life? I believe he was pleased as well. I will keep you informed."

"Thera, when you return, we must talk about your birthday. Go now. Tell Minerva, thank you for me."

I arrived at the staircase to find the Carrows waiting for me. They tried their best to ingratiate themselves with me but I pretended that I did not understand them.

"I really am sorry, but I want to visit with my former teachers. Could you excuse me, I really must go. I am sure Severus would not want you to interfere with his wife." I smirked at them as I swept up the stairs. I diverted to poke my head into Filius's office and say hello, then on to Slughorn's office and so on until I arrived at Minerva's.

She opened the door immediately and we both cast imperturbable before hugging each other.

"I could not believe he announced it today. He was so matter of fact, Thera. Yet, I sensed how glad he is that you are here. He is very proud of you. I think I will send off a note to the Daily Prophet that your marriage was announced today. And remind them of your NEWT scores ,of course. That should tweak some noses. I am so happy you are here, dear. He will be better with you beside him."

"He sent me to tell you thank you. We must all work together this year. He is going to be keeping the Carrows on a tight lead. I will keep an eye on the rest of the staff. Especially Sybill. She must wonder what has happened. I am wondering whether or not to simply use an Imperius on her for her own protection. If I am pulling her strings she cannot get into trouble. And perhaps she will drink less."

"Oh, dear, Thera, that is perfect. I worry about her, truly I do. She may still come out with some prophetic statements, however. I want us to work on evacuation plans for the younger students if it comes down to a battle here. Keep me informed, Thera. I know you and Severus can probably manage most of this by yourselves but share some of the burdens. I have heard from the occupant of the cottage. He sends you his thanks. Now, go back to your husband. We two will do the preparations for the students this afternoon. And watch the Carrows closely. They try to undermine Severus at every turn. Bless you, child." She removed the imperturbable spell and slightly raised her voice. "I was so delighted at your NEWT scores, dear. You are a credit to both your father and your husband. Take care and come back to visit any time." Then she mouthed the words 'Carrows outside the door' at me.

I raised my voice also, "Thank you so much for the tea, Minerva. I think I will order some of your blend as a change. I will come back again."

I opened the door and swept by the Carrows. I turned to confront them. "Are you two by any chance following me? I think I shall have to complain to the Dark Lord. He was very pleased that I was here. I do not think he would appreciate you two interfering with me or my husband. Do you understand me?"

They blanched and scurried away. I climbed the stairs again to Sybill Trelawney's domain. She was as dithery as I had remembered but greeted me with a smile. I used a modified Imperius curse to keep her dithery but sober. She would not voice any prophecies but write them out and give them to me. I assured her that I was only her assistant and would not really be taking any of her teaching duties away from her. She was drinking the tea I had ordered for her when I left.

Going down the stairs I encountered Peeves. The poltergeist looked at me strangely. I spoke more harshly than I intended. "Peeves, you must behave this year. You may bother any of us, but the Carrows must NOT be bothered. Do you understand me?"

His answering cackle gave me a smile. He would be creating havoc for the Carrows as much and as often as he could. I ran into Filch going from the main hall to the Dungeon stairs.

"No students are allowed here before classes start! You are going to the Headmaster! I'll make sure he lets me punish you for the wicked girl you are."

He had grabbed my arm in a painful grip when Sev's voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Filch! Unhand my wife this instant! What are you doing?"

"Headmaster, this is a student here before classes start. That isn't allowed. I get to punish her now, don't I?"

Again Sev's voice sounded from halfway down the stairs. "Are you incapable of understanding me, Filch? That is my wife, Thera Snape. She is no longer a student, she is now a teacher. Get your hands off of her if you want to survive another hour. NOW, Filch."

Sev appeared in front of us as Filch looked from me to him and back again. He dropped my arm and ran from the hall.

"Did he hurt you, Thera? Let me see your arm. Have Poppy put some bruise salve on it. I will deal with Filch. He had no right to touch you. He was put up to it, I am sure. Go see Poppy and I will meet you in our rooms afterwards."

He touched my cheek before hurrying off after Filch.

I visited Poppy and had her apply the salve which gave me a chance to chat with her. Once she had released me I hurried back to the dungeons.

Sev was waiting for me with a scowl on his face. He was furious about something; I hoped it wasn't my doing.

"Filch has been dealt with. He had been imperiused to harm you if you came to the school. The Carrows let Bellatrix onto the grounds some days ago. This was her doing. I will be reporting to the Dark Lord tonight after the Welcoming Feast. The fact that the Carrows still think they are above my control is going to anger him immensely. The added fact that they aided Bellatrix in a plan to harm you will send him into a rage. You may have to accompany me to attest to their following you around and the harassment the teachers are being subjected to continually."

"I can do that, let me sit for a bit and have some tea. Minerva and I will be preparing the Great Hall for the students' arrival. We should begin in about three hours. Until then, I need your arms around me. Suddenly, I am very wary of this year. I know our preparations are strong, our charade good enough to fool the Death Eaters, and our love secure enough for anything, but I have this unreasonable twinge of fear. Hold me, make love to me. Let me lose my fears in the exultation of your loving. Please, Sev?"

"Come here, love. Take that ridiculous clip from your hair and let me relax you." His voice caressed my bruised sensibilities. His hands were stripping me out of my clothes as his lips travelled along my neck to my jaw line. I pressed my lips to his as the last of my clothes hit the floor. He carried me into the bedroom and began a sensuous assault on my body. His clothes vanished almost as rapidly as mine had done. He was beside me on the bed in moments. His hands and lips traced intricate patterns over my body as I writhed in anticipation. He moved over me replacing his fingers inside of me with his swollen erection. His movements started out slow and deliberate then, as I matched his thrusts he increased speed until my nails tore strips in his shoulders and I screamed his name. He collapsed next to me and kissed me.

Within moments he raised himself on his elbow and faced me. "Are you now relaxed enough to discuss your birthday, Thera?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No, I do not want to discuss my birthday. I want luxuriate in bed with my husband for a while longer. Was it really Bellatrix who Imperiused Filch? Why would she make these attempts to hurt me?"

"Yes, love. She wants something, what I am not sure of yet. But both you and I stand in her way. She is so totally deranged that it is difficult to follow her thinking, but I will report it to the Dark Lord. Have you sent a message to Viktor yet? Send him the information about the horcruxes for Hermione. Word it carefully. Add that Albus thought that the snake might also have been made into one. Tell him to have Hermione send a patronus to you here, and that we have declared our marriage to the world. There will be things you must tell her about Harry and things you must tell her about me. It will be imperative you keep in touch with her these next few months. I do intend to keep repeating the questions about your birthday until you give me a satisfactory answer. Lie here and get a little sleep before we need to appear in the Great Hall. I am not pleased that you have bruises on your skin. If Filch ever comes close to you again, I want you to use the Cruciatus on him. He is a squib tool of Bellatrix's, therefore completely expendable. Sleep, love. I will wake you in time to meet Minerva."

He pulled the covers up around me and I slept. When he woke me two hours later the bruises on my arm had faded to a soft yellowish grey. He kissed the bruises and brought me my clothes. I showered before dressing in my Slytherin green dress and robes. I had Sev fasten the Karkaroff necklace on me. I put the earrings into the holes in my lobes. I dressed my hair high on my head with the jewelled comb I had worn at our wedding. My boots had four inch heels so I would appear more impressive to the new students. Sev nodded his approval before we left for the Great Hall.

Minerva and I had the candles floating and the ceiling covered with stars by the time we heard the thestral carriages pull up outside. Minerva squeezed my hand before we took up our positions in the hallway. We could hear Hagrid chivvying the first years up from the lake. I watched familiar faces enter and make their way to the House tables. Only Luna smiled at me. She walked serenely to the Ravenclaw table. There were very few students who had returned. The tables were over half empty this year. There were only thirteen first years to be tucked into the room off the Great Hall to await their sorting.

When I walked with the rest of the teachers to the Head Table several heads turned. Neville Longbottom looked at me strangely as did Ginny Weasley. When Sev seated me next to him Ginny and Neville turned to look at Luna. Then all three stared at me. After Sev had made his announcements about teaching changes and new classroom changes he repeated his announcement of the morning.

"And the new assistant teacher in Divination is Madame Snape, my wife. Now let the feast begin."

I saw Luna look to Neville and Ginny and smile. Both the Gryffindors looked confused. Draco Malfoy looked stunned, then his expression changed to anger. He was glaring at Sev. After the feast we were making our way to the Headmaster's office when Draco ran to catch up to us.

"Headmaster Snape, Uncle Severus, you did not tell my father you had married"

"Draco, it is none of your father's business. My marriage was known to the Dark Lord and approved by him. Her father had been my friend. The marriage was arranged years ago but celebrated only recently. My wife has been presented; that is all you need to know."

"Yes, sir. Your pardon, sir. May I offer my felicitations, Madame Snape?"

"Thank you Draco. If you will excuse us, we must see to things in the office."

Sev was furious with Draco for questioning him. He gathered his Death Eater robes and mask before making his way to the disapparation point outside the grounds. He told me to stay in the office until he returned.

As I was waiting for him I sent a message to Viktor to be forwarded to Hermione about the artefacts they were searching for. And the hint that someone's 'pet' might be another such artefact. I told him that Sev had announced our marriage to the staff and the students which effectively removed the ban on discussing it. I told him that I had been manhandled by the caretaker and Sev had found that Bellatrix was behind it. I also told Viktor that I thought I knew what had been bothering Sev but I would not discuss it until I was sure. I mentioned that I needed to get directly in touch with Hermione, could he please relay that message?

A white Siberian tiger brought me his answer in Russian a few minutes later. Hermione would contact me by patronus tomorrow night.

I was staring out the windows of the office when I heard Dumbledore's voice behind me.

"Young Thera, is he gone to Riddle?"

"Yes, Belle Pere, Madame Lestrange has been meddling with things here and he is reporting on the conduct of the Carrows and the numbers of students who have returned. It was not wise of you endanger him with that wand."

"If I am not mistaken, you and he are taking steps to rectify that situation. So, he announced your secret today. And you are serving as Sybill's assistant. Draco Malfoy was not pleased, I imagine. He will be a problem this year. He is being pushed beyond his abilities, poor boy. You may have to meet with Longbottom, Weasley and Lovegood to establish an alliance. Since you already have a rapport with Miss Lovegood, she would be the best contact. Is he dealing with the situation well, Thera?"

"As well as can be expected, Albus. Lupin is not dealing with anything well right now. He and Dora married earlier this summer and now they are expecting a child. He is worried and agitated. He has figured out things as has Minerva. Her husband was injured in the fiasco when Harry was moved. Everyone thinks him dead. I am going to go back to your cottage by the way. I liked the directions. Were you by any chance borrowing from J.M Barrie when you came up with the directions?"

"Barrie was a great gentleman, Thera. We had some few philosophical discussions when I was In Edinburgh. He understood a great deal about magic. Theoretically, of course. I think your husband is back. I recognise his steps."

And seconds later the door was opened.

"Good evening Severus. Thera and I were discussing current events. How are you?"

"I am well, Albus. I have given Filch his walking papers. He assaulted Thera earlier today and I will not have him near her or the students. He had been imperiused by Bellatrix to stir up mischief and harm Thera if possible. I reported the behaviour of both Bellatrix and the Carrows to Riddle tonight. He gave me leave to punish Bellatrix as I saw fit. I do not think she will attempt to harm what is mine again. You have left me vulnerable, old man. How am I to transfer mastery of the Deathstick to Potter? Yes, we know what the wand is. We also know they are hunting horcruxes. If I am not mistaken, Thera has sent a coded message to Hermione that we know where two of them are, the diadem and the cup. I intend to bring a new caretaker, one I can trust, Remus Lupin. Riddle does not know of his marriage so we can install Lupin in Filch's cottage. Dora can change her appearance and accompany him. It will make protecting the students that much easier."


	14. Weaving a tangled web

This is JKR's world. I am simply extrapolating for my own enjoyment.

"You and Thera have done well. The addition of Lupin as caretaker is inspired. He will fit in excellently as your supposed lackey while in reality adding to the defence of the school."

"We are working on a way to link protective spells into a network. Sev wants as much protection as possible for everyone in the school."

"Excellent idea, combining Protego, Engorgio, and Contineo should be your starting point. What is wrong, Severus? Why are you looking like that?"

"Albus, I need to talk to you about something. Thera, you should go on to our rooms, I promise I will not be long."

I nodded and then used the floo to go on to the dungeons.

I waited for an hour, before going to bed. Sev arrived probably two hours after that. I knew he had discussed the developments concerning Moody and Lupin with Albus, as well as my desire for a child.

He woke me gently with a kiss. "Thera, I need you to wake up. My darling, please talk to me. I must beg your pardon for shutting you out these last few weeks. Trufy, bring tea for the mistress. Let me get your robe, Thera."

He had Trufy set the tea things on the table in front of the fireplace. When the Elf had popped away, he poured tea for both of us. He seated me on the chair he usually sat in. Then he knelt before me. He took my hands into his and began to speak.

"I have discussed this with Albus. He said that you should be told now, before classes began, in case it is an intolerable burden. What I learned back a month ago, just before the Weasley wedding, is that Tobias Snape was not my father. I do not know how to soften this so I must say it bluntly, Tom Riddle is my father. Thera, I am the son of the Dark Lord. Apparently, Bellatrix has known it for years…. Say something, Thera, please."

"It is as I thought. It does not change my feelings for you. Nor does it change the fact that I want your child. A child is first and foremost a product of its upbringing. The things learned in childhood shape the mind and psyche of the child. You learned Dark Magic to survive because of your environment. I learned love and honour and self awareness from my parents. You learned honour and loyalty somewhere, Sev. Whether it was here at Hogwarts or before, I do not know, but you know the difference between right and wrong. You also learned arrogance; your intolerance towards the less talented students is a direct result of the Marauders' tormenting. You have grown so much since that time. The person you are has no relation to the Dark Lord. You have none of his hatred, none of his short-sightedness. His is an incomplete personality. He knows naught of love, or of altruism. He could no more have done what you have done these last years than Bellatrix could be sweet and gentle. He may have donated the seminal fluid to your conception but he had no hand in making you who you are."

"But it is possible I might pass some of his evil to a child of ours, Thera."

"Impossible, Sev, from the notes in Albus's office regarding Riddle, he was raised in an orphanage. He had no parents to teach him right from wrong. He had no moral compass, nothing to gentle him. He came to Hogwarts an incomplete soul. There was no remorse, no empathy, and no humanity to him at all. He was so full of his own importance and his hatred of those who would not bow down to him that he could not see any view but his own. I repeat, you are nothing like him and will never be like him. The fact that in your seventh year you began researching the Wolfsbane potion to improve it for Lupin; one of the despised Marauders, shows that you felt others' pain as acutely as your own. Your grief and rage at the deaths of Harry's parents, the fact that you were willing to protect the son of your rival and try to ameliorate your perceived guilt by doing whatever Albus Dumbledore bid you do, shows clearly your sense of honour and integrity. Why are we having this discussion, Sev?"

"I thought it was time we discussed this. I have not been able to rid myself of the feeling that I am somehow unclean, that you would leave me when you learned this. I should have known better, Thera. You cut to the heart of what my doubts were. Will you forgive me for keeping this from you?"

"There is nothing to forgive, love. You had to deal with a horrendous discovery and you decided to internalise it. It has changed nothing, Sev. You are still my husband, still the only wizard I could ever love. You are still the only man I want to father my children. I was told recently that I had a look of longing on my face when Lupin was talking about Dora's pregnancy. I suspect I will wear that look whenever someone we know is expecting a child. I will honour your wishes if you do not want to have a child, but I cannot say I will be happy about it."

He drew me to my feet and held me close. I knew it wasn't an answer, but he needed time to assimilate all I had told him.

In bed later, he gathered me close and held me all night. We rose early the next morning to be able to greet the students as they came down to breakfast for the first time. He kissed the palm of each of my hands before the students started down the stairs to the Great Hall. "Perseverance and integrity, Thera, remember what your father taught you. We will prevail. Courage, my love."

I smiled at him as the first years arrived at the doors. Minerva appeared at my side and asked me to assist her making out the schedules for the older students. I nodded in reply then looked up to find Neville Longbottom staring at me. I quickly looked to see if the Carrows were around before slowly smiling and winking at Neville. I called him to my side and said loud enough for the other students to hear, "Mr. Longbottom, I understand you are assisting Professor Sprout in the greenhouses this year. Could I prevail on you to do some tutoring with the students who are not as well versed in Herbology?"

"Erm, yes, Miss Leoni…. Oops, Madame Snape. Sorry, can't quite wrap my mind around the fact that you are married to the Headmaster. I would be quite willing to tutor anyone who needs help with Herbology. I had a tutor who taught me the connection between Herbology and Potions and helped me greatly. I owe that person a lot." He grinned back at me. He had understood that I wanted to talk to him later.

When I saw Ginny Weasley coming, I motioned her over to me. She glared but came. "Miss Weasley, since you are our best Quidditch player this year, do you think you could assist Madame Hooch in teaching the first years how to fly? It would mean a lot to the Headmaster, I know." I smiled at her. She was wary but Luna came along then and pulled her away. Luna sent me a brilliant smile as she propelled Ginny to the Gryffindor table. Sev was aware of what I was saying and doing but chose to ignore it for the moment. I knew he would say something that night.

When the Carrows came down the stairs they roughly pushed aside whatever students were in front of them. I made sure to correct them loud enough for Sev to hear. "Good Morning, Professors Carrow, perhaps you need to remember that the teachers do not push the students at any time. The students are the reason for the school. The students are in our care not subject to our whims, please remember that." They of course, bristled at my lecture and swept in to the Hall angrily.

"It might be best not to antagonise them, Thera," Sev warned.

"I have reasons for this, trust me. They must be made to see that a mild manner and sweet words win the students over much easier. Since they will never achieve either the mild manner or the sweet words; they must see your little bride winning the battle for the students' loyalty. They will think that I am swaying them to the side of the Dark Lord while in reality, I will be aiding and abetting the resistance."

"Did you learn subterfuge in your cradle, wife?" He and I were walking rapidly to the Head Table.

"I began learning it the day Sergei was killed before my very eyes. Those two were there. They and a large blond man were sending curses at Sergei. Those three killed my brother. I do not think they remember me. I was only a very small girl at the time. I remember them vividly. They will rue the day they killed my brother."

"You were there? You must tell me more of this later. Now we must get through breakfast and the schedules. I saw you weaving webs around Longbottom and Weasley. I think Miss Lovegood may prove to be our ally in this. Smile, love, it makes them wonder what you are doing."

We seated ourselves at the table between Minerva and Filius. The Carrows were at the farthest end of the table. We smiled, made small talk and ate as if nothing was amiss. I personally have no memory of what food I put in my mouth. Directly after breakfast Minerva and I set about making out the schedules for the students. We began with the first years because they would take a general course of study. The second, third and fourth years were dealt with almost as swiftly. The fifth years we divided between us. Then Minerva assigned me to do the schedules for the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. I had a chance to talk to Ginny Weasley.

"With your OWL scores you are eligible to take classes that will enable you to pursue a variety of careers, Miss Weasley. What are you interested in doing?"

"I'm interested in killing Death Eaters. Like your precious husband. How could you marry him after he killed Dumbledore?"

"For your information, Ginny, we have been married since December 1995. Keep your voice down, I do not want the Carrows to realise that two members of the Order of the Phoenix are arguing."

That silenced her abruptly. I continued softly. "Give your mother my best, and your father, too. I am going to need you to help me with things this year, Ginny. Nothing is as it seems, talk to Luna. Now about your classes, I think these should be sufficient if you choose to pursue a career in Quidditch or even working for the Ministry." I handed her a schedule that would keep her occupied and away from the Carrows as much as possible. She was looking at me thoughtfully before leaving. I next had the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws of the seventh year. When Neville was talking to me about tutoring, he handed me a note. I had one for him as well. "These are potion ingredients, Mr. Longbottom. I shall need them on a regular basis. I will check back with you in a week or so. Here is your schedule. You have the last two periods free for tutoring or working in the greenhouses. Is that satisfactory?"

"Yes, Madame Snape, quite satisfactory, thank you. I will get these ingredients to you as soon as I can."

He had pressed a strange looking galleon into my hand enclosed in a note as he took the schedule. I had seen one of these before. It was one of the charmed galleons that Dumbledore's Army used to communicate with each other. Neville trusted me, obviously. Luna was next; I made her schedule out so that she also had the last two periods free. "I may need your assistance this year, Miss Lovegood. I am going to be doing evaluations of the dormitories and common rooms. I will require you to report on any deficiencies that require my attention. Can you handle that task?"

"Certainly, Madame Snape, I am happy to be of service. And congratulations on the announcement of your nuptials." She winked at me.

I stood up from the table and nodded to Minerva before climbing the stairs to 'help' Sybill teach her Divination classes. After the first two classes, I wandered down to the Potions classroom. Professor Slughorn welcomed me like a long lost child. He fawned over me so much I though he would burst a seam in his trousers. He informed the students that I had the highest NEWT scores ever recorded. He hinted that he knew that my marriage to the Headmaster was a runaway love match that he himself had helped along. I simply raised an eyebrow and said nothing. I left to look in on the Carrows. Amycus was having the students practice curses on each other. I reminded him that students were not to be harmed; so I created some life size mannequins for the students to practice on. I had to correct Alecto when she put forth the premise that Muggles were not really human. "Pardon me for interrupting, Alecto, but if Muggles aren't really human then Wizards could not produce children with them. The physiology would not be compatible. Please adjust your teaching notes to reflect that. Thank you."

I looked in on the other teachers before making my way to Sev's office. He listened to my tales of what was happening in all the classes. He sat back in his chair and just looked at me. "You are undermining them; but doing it so subtly and as an innocent would do, that the students will come to you for answers when they feel the Carrows are not telling the truth. That is your plan. The innocent, precise, book smart ingénue will destroy them. And you do it so nicely. You sabotage them with facts and alternatives. It is a brilliant plan, Thera. They will be furious. They will complain to the Dark Lord and to me. I will simply point out that your facts are correct and that the Dark Lord does not want the students lied to; just 

gently persuaded to his side. If they feel they must lie, then they are not the correct people to be teachers here. The Dark Lord hates liars. If I present their complaints in that light, he will more than likely punish them or replace them. You did learn subterfuge in your cradle. Your wide-eyed innocence will disarm even the Dark Lord. Only I know the true scope of that devious intellect. You are a delight but you scare the life out of me. I am going to have to follow Moody's advice; constant vigilance will become the motto for the school until we are rid of the menace once and for all."

"I will not apologise, Sev. They took my brothers from me and then my father. I will see them all dead, even if it takes my own life."

"Do not say that, say only that we will win whatever it takes. It will more than likely take my life instead of yours. That possibility I accepted long ago, Thera. What do I have to do or say to make you want to survive? Would a child sway you from that course? Or would it harden your resolve? Would you consider not having to take the contraceptive potion again enough of a birthday present? I did a considerable amount of research today. You were quite correct that heredity has little to do with the development of a child's sense of right and wrong. You will turn nineteen in a month; I am now twice your age, Thera. I find more and more that I am loath to deny you anything. If you want my child, then we will attempt to achieve that goal. But if it comes down to a battle, a final battle, then I do not want you in the thick of it, especially if you are pregnant at the time."

"Yes, Severus, I will be careful. Thank you. I promise I will not endanger myself or our child. I love you, husband."

"I think sometimes that Igor knew exactly what he was doing when he made me make that promise. He surely knew what kind of woman you would grow up to be. I wonder what he would think of a grandchild whose other grandfather was the Dark Lord."

"We do not have to tell anyone that he is your father, Sev. It is unimportant to anything just now. Are you really sure? About the child, Sev?"

"I would not lie to you, Thera. I am still uneasy about it, but if you are certain, then yes I am sure."

"Sev, it is a perfect way to convince the Dark Lord that I am as negligible as he thinks. Tell him I am so intent on producing a child that I have no thoughts for anything else. It will make my corrections of the Carrows seem like maternal fussing."

"Your cycle starts in ten days or so. I have not made any more of the contraceptive potion. Instead I have created a different potion which should enhance our chances. You will need to take it after your cycle finishes. By my calculations, the week of your birthday is the optimum window for conception. If we are not successful at first, we will keep trying. What are you laughing at, Thera?"

"The fact that you have monitored my cycles so diligently amuses me. I sincerely hope we are not going to limit ourselves to only procreative relations, Sev."

"Hardly, Thera, you will have to suffer through my lovemaking as often as possible. We will need to brew more potions for everyone. I want enough Felix Felicis for the entire school three times over. And blood replenishing potion enough for a thousand doses. If we keep a thousand doses of the most important potions spread over the school, we should be safe. And I want to continue working on the Wolfsbane. I wonder what would happen if we added Felix Felicis to the Wolfsbane? I want to free Lupin once and for always. He has suffered for too many years. He deserves to enjoy his family without the monthlythe monthly transformations."

"I will start the brewing tomorrow with your permission. Am I to use the lab in our rooms?"

"If you don't want Slughorn stealing our potions, you must use our lab. He will take anything, Thera and sell it to feed his questionable lifestyle accoutrements. He was venal and weak when I was in school. He has not changed one whit since then, except to become even more so."

"Acknowledged, Sev, I will hide the potions where he will not find them. From before, we have almost four hundred doses of the requisite potions. I am not counting in the stores Poppy has; but only those we have hidden. That means we must brew another six hundred doses. Shall I hide them in the room of Requirement? I will get Luna to help me, possibly even Ginny and Neville. Neville will be giving me potion ingredients with the connivance of Pomona, I believe."

"Excellent! Shall we get ready to go down to dinner? A show of strength and unity will keep the staff wondering about our true loyalties. Change into something a little less voluminous, Thera. I want the Carrows to take notice of just how very young you are. And make sure to stop and speak to your favourite friends on the way to the table. That way, hopefully, the Carrows are warned which students they are not to tamper with."

"When does Lupin arrive, Sev?"

"He should be here for the evening meal. Dora will arrive in a few days. I had the House Elves thoroughly clean Filch's cottage for them. He will meet with us after the meal, in our rooms. I had the floo in the cottage added to the one in this office and in our rooms. Minerva and the other teachers have been added as well though they are not aware of it yet. I leave telling them to your discretion. Now hurry, I want to be waiting at the doors as the students arrive for the meal."

"Give me a few minutes. I will return shortly." I threw floo powder into the fireplace and disappeared.

I rummaged through the wardrobe to find the soft grey-green dress with the lace fichu and cuffs. I tied my hair back with a matching ribbon and put tiny diamond drops in my ears. I pinned the locket with the pictures of my parents in the middle of the lace fichu. I put on my flat heeled shoes and pinched my cheeks. When I looked in the mirror, a very young, very gauche Thera looked back at me. I swirled to the fireplace and returned to Sev's office.

His eyes widened at the sight of me. I had an uneasy feeling that perhaps I appeared too young but he eventually nodded and we left the office together. His hand was warm at my back as we made our way down the stairs.

His whisper caught me off guard. "I feel like the proverbial cradle robber, Thera. Can you at least take the ribbon out of your curls?"

I removed the ribbon and tucked it into his vest pocket. We arrived in front of the doors to the Great Hall a few minutes before the students began to assemble. They all looked at us strangely until Sev took my hand in his. He squeezed my hand and sent a thought through our link. "Greet them, Thera. Ask how their day has been, be the courteous, gentle, elder sister looking after her siblings. We want them happy and relating to you."

I squeezed his hand back and moved forward. I touched them on the shoulder or the arm, calling them by name, asking questions of the older ones. When I got to the first years, I squatted in front of them and held my arms out as if to hug all thirteen of them. "And you, dear ones, how was your first day of class? I want you all to come to me if you have any questions. This weekend the Headmaster and I want to take all of the students on a tour of the school to point out the things you should all be aware of. I will tell you the stories of the founders and we will formally meet the ghosts. How does that sound?"

They all smiled and nodded. I rose and came back to Sev. The little ones were talking excitedly among themselves. I saw Collin Creevey standing in the doorway holding his camera. He winked at me before taking a picture of me kissing my husband's cheek.

We followed the students into the Great Hall to have dinner. Minerva raised an eyebrow at my juvenile attire but said nothing. Filius Flitwick winked at me like a conspirator. Sev kept a hand at my back until we reached the table. Then he seated me at his right. He turned to whisper in my ear, "Giggle, Thera. The Carrows are coming and they are staring at you. Imagine I've said something embarrassing. Blush and giggle."

I lowered my eyes to the table and brought a hand up to my mouth then raised wide eyes to Sev's face, as if startled. Then I giggled like a child and did my best to blush believably. I turned my head towards him and buried my face in his shoulder. When I raised my head again, the students were all smiling at my little charade. Minerva looked shocked, Sev was smirking like a lecherous gnome, and Draco had put his head down on the table. Sev stood up to make an announcement about Lupin coming in as caretaker. The news was met with mild applause from the older students who remembered Lupin fondly.

Neville, Ginny and Luna looked confused until Neville whispered something to the two girls. Ginny turned to the Head Table and winked at me. They saw the introduction of Lupin as exactly what it was; an added force on the side of the light. Neville was beginning to sense that, unlikely as it seemed, they had unexpected allies. Our meeting with Lupin later was a planning session. The days following were a careful dance of deceptions. Neville, Ginny and Luna all helped me brew the requisite potions for keeping the students and others safe. When we had amassed another six hundred doses we hid them in the room of requirement. We struggled on with the Carrows and their increasing abuse of the students.

At Halloween it had been arranged that Neville, Ginny and Luna take the fake sword of Gryffindor from the Headmaster's office. They were caught, of course, as they were meant to be. Their punishment was 

to gather potion ingredients in the forest with Hagrid. In reality, they contacted Harry, Ron and Hermione to update them on the goings on at the school. Luna made sure that Hermione knew that Sev had announced our marriage. Luna and I had been working diligently on the Wolfsbane potion. The addition of Felix Felicis to the mixture was having a beneficial effect on Lupin. September had seen a slight improvement in the transformation nullification. October showed a much higher improvement. He appeared to be throwing off the effects of the moon cycle much easier. His health had improved and he looked younger. We were hopeful that continued doses of the potion would completely nullify his transformations eventually. Sev had surmised that increasing the amount of Felix Felicis to the Wolfsbane each month would benefit Lupin immensely. He was proved correct almost immediately. A healthier, happier Remus Lupin gave hope to all of us.

True to his word, Sev had given me the fertility enhancing potion after my monthly cycle in September. At Halloween I was still not pregnant but we were still hopeful. Dora Lupin was working in Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks, listening to the Death Eaters and making notes for the Order. Her pregnancy was advancing. She would not face Sev, but thanked me profusely for Remus's improved condition every time we met.

Viktor was visiting us much more often now. He had taken my mother home to the Petersburg house when she was released from St. Mungo's. She had sent a message thanking me for redoing Grandmere Tatiana's rooms for her. Viktor was growing impatient for Hermione to come back. He was worried about her. I was worried, too. If it came to it, I was going to use the Imperius on Draco and have Viktor beat him at duelling and then have Viktor find Hermione and the others and stage some sort of game where Harry would beat Viktor. I was getting desperate.

One night in November, after Viktor had left, Sev poured a glass of elf-made wine for me then added three drops of a golden potion to the glass. He handed it to me before he poured one for himself.

"Felix Felicis, Thera. This is the optimum time for you to conceive. We are living on borrowed time as it is, we need to achieve the one thing that neither the Dark Lord nor Potter has anything to do with. Tonight we conceive a child, if it is possible. Come here to me, beloved. Drink your wine. I am going to make sweet exquisite love to you tonight, all night."

When we were finally in bed, with only firelight illuminating the room, he began the seduction with soft words.

"Open to me, love. Open your womb for my seed. I want to plant a child inside you this night."

"May Brigit and Cernunnos smile on us this night, husband. The garden awaits the seed and the rain. Make love to me, Severus."

At midnight, we knelt in front of the fire to reiterate our pleas to all the fertility gods and goddesses. We had written our pleas on parchment which we threw into the fire along with herbs. Hours later, at almost dawn there was a rushing sound like wind. Sev and I woke to find the room filled with the smell of rosemary, and then rose petals started raining down on us from the ceiling. A voice spoke from the 

shadows. "What was damaged now is healed; seeds are planted in a fertile field." The voice, deep and resonant, chuckled as it faded away.

We brushed the rose petals from the bed and I lay back against the pillows. Sev called for a House Elf to bring tea. He sat back down on the bed and pulled me close.

"I think that we had our answer from Cernunnos and Brigit, Thera. Last night was sheer paradise, my love. If we are truly blessed with a child from this night, I will be content. You are so beautiful this morning."

"That voice said something, Sev. Let me look at you. That scar, the puckered one on your scrotum, let me look at it."

He brought his right knee up so that I could see where the scar stretched from the front of his hip to his testicles. It had been the only injury that had scarred. It had been a puckered, ropey ridge of scar tissue. Now it was simply a thin white line. It had vanished in the night.

"Look, Sev. It is gone. The scar is completely gone. Whatever residue of Dark Magic remained in the injury has been expunged. That is what he meant."

I ran my hands across the fine white line on his skin; there was no feeling of scar tissue at all.

"Look at the rose petals, love." Sev whispered.

The petals had swirled in the wind still blowing in the chamber. They were forming into the shape of a woman with long hair. A female voice echoed through the chamber. "Both of thy pleas were answered tonight, a child and a healing, two healings. Never fear the moon again, daughter."

Then the rose petals swirled into the fire.

I woke in the morning to find Sev sitting in the chair. "What did you dream last night, Thera? Voices and wind, rosemary and rose petals, I dreamed the same things. The scar is gone, just as we dreamed it. The second voice said two healings and something about never fearing the moon…….. Lupin! Of course, we had been talking about the Wolfsbane earlier in the day. It would still have been fresh in our minds. Do you think…?"

"When is the full moon, Sev? If your scar is gone, there is a chance that the dark magic affecting him is gone as well. And that….oh, Sev, two healings and a child, she said."

"Get dressed, Thera. Trufy, bring Lupin to the infirmary as soon as possible. I will meet him there before breakfast."

"Shall I come, too, Sev? Perhaps it would be best if Dora has come with him."

The House Elf had popped in when called bringing tea and toast; he now nodded at Sev and popped out again.

"Yes, you can ask Poppy to examine Lupin. She can look at his original bites and see if they have changed. And have her run a diagnostic spell on you, although it may be too soon to detect. Oh, Thera, I do hope that she finds something, for us and for Lupin. Now shower and fix your hair. I want to look at you today and remember the passionate Cossack Princess who was in my bed last night."

"Shower with me, we save time that way."

He did just that. We dressed and hurried to meet with the Lupins in the Infirmary. Poppy examined both Sev and Remus, after which she turned her wand on me. The four of us followed her into her tiny office as she sat down behind her desk.

"I do not know how or why but the scars are simply gone. This is magic I cannot even begin to imagine. Severus's scar is now only a white line across his hip, no underlying hardness or ropey texture. Remus's scars, on the two bites he received as a child, are now completely healed. Werewolf bites do NOT heal. They stay partially healed open weeping sores for the life of the victim, only closing on nights they transform. But his are gone. No scar tissue, no sores, nothing but healthy skin remains. This is unheard of, Severus. What did you do?"

"It wasn't me, Poppy, or only partially. We have been trying for a child and last night we asked the blessings of Cernunnos and Brigit. Thera and I had been discussing Remus and his progress on the improved Wolfsbane earlier so it was fresh in our minds. We dreamed of voices in the night, a wind, the scent of rosemary and showers of rose petals. We dreamed the male voice said that what had been damaged was now healed, the female voice spoke primarily to Thera; telling her that both of her pleas had been heard and answered. It said two healings and a child and that she need not fear the moon anymore. When she looked at my scar this morning it was as you see it now. We came to you for confirmation."

"I can only say this has never, ever happened before. I cannot give you a definite yes or no on Remus. We must wait for the full moon to see if he transforms. If he does not transform this month, I would be fairly certain he will never transform again. And yes, Thera is now pregnant."

Remus spoke for the first time that morning. "Poppy, is there any way I might have passed the Lycanthropy to the baby?"

"None whatsoever, Remus, Dora is perfectly healthy as is the baby. Now go on all of you. I have a report to finish reading and no, Severus, I will not record this whole episode until we are well and truly past the present crisis."

He bent to kiss her cheek before we all walked out of the infirmary. Lupin kept looking at the nonexistent bite on his forearm. He kept rubbing the place as if he could not yet believe it was real. He and Dora went back to their cottage while we continued to the Great Hall. My radiant smile must have sent some sort of signal to Minerva. The moment I sat next to her she was asking me why both Sev and I were smiling. I gently put my hand over my lower abdomen and her eyes widened. Then she grinned hugely. I knew she would go to the cottage at the end of the lake tonight as she had been doing for the last few weeks. She would tell Alastor the news. I mouthed the words more news at her and a time of 10 A.M. She blinked in reply. I sent the information to Sev through the link. He made a point of saying "Minerva, I think it is time we had a talk about plans for the holidays. Can you come to my office at 10 this morning?"

"Yes, of course, Severus, I will be there promptly."


	15. Discord among the faithful

At exactly ten A.M. Minerva appeared at the door to Sev's office wearing an expression of determined resignation for the Carrows to see. However, once she entered the office it changed to one of extreme joy. Sev asked her to be seated as I requested tea from a house-elf. Sev had already cast the _Muffliato_ charm so we would not be overheard, when Minerva asked if she had understood me that morning.

"Am I correct in understanding that there is to be a bairn in the Snape household, Thera? If so, I am delighted. Albus would have been so, as well. Wouldn't you, you old fraud?"

"Indeed, Minerva, I am overjoyed by their news. But I am still cautious about the rest of this year. There is much too much at stake for a fuss to be made over a perfectly natural occurrence. The young parents are to be congratulated, of course, though. Make sure you report this to our friend in the cottage, Minerva. He will think it only fitting that the dreaded Potions Master will now have his own child to terrorise."

"What are we going to do about the holidays, Minerva? I fear many of the parents may keep their children home after the New Year. I also fear for Miss Lovegood. Her father seems to be making a nuisance of himself by championing Potter against the Dark Lord. There will be retribution, never fear. When the final battle comes, I hope it will be far from here, but logic tells me this is exactly where it must be fought. If Potter, Weasley and Granger are able to get into the vault at Gringott's to retrieve the cup they will certainly have to come here for the diadem. That will make four destroyed, unless they have found a fifth. Albus, where did you and Potter go the night …?" Sev could not bring himself to say the words.

"The night you had to keep that wretched promise you made and the unbreakable vow to send me beyond pain and suffering, you mean. We were in search of another of Tom's Horcruxes. There was supposed to be a locket in this dreadful cave. He has put Inferi under the water in the cave. You and Harry will have to disassemble the whole distasteful thing once this is over. The locket was gone, by the way."

I spoke up then, "They have it. The locket, they have it. It is a long story, but it had been at Grimmauld Place. Fletcher stole it. He was trying to sell it when dear Madame Umbridge took it from him by threats. Harry and company got it back from her in September. Viktor wrote me about it, he had the story from Hermione. It is Slytherin's locket. They haven't figured out how to destroy it yet. "

Minerva looked thoughtful before venturing a comment, "The sword of Gryffindor should do the trick, Severus, if you can get it to them."

"I believe we happen to have a window on their doings, don't we, Phineas?" Dumbledore asked the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Indeed, Albus. The young woman decided to stuff my portrait from Grimmauld Place into her bag. She lets me out occasionally but only with a blindfold on. Sheer Gryffindor cheek, I must say. I can tell her you wish to converse with her the next time she lets me out. There are just the two of them at present; the two boys had quite a row some weeks ago. The loud one left and has not returned. The quiet one and the girl are stretched almost to the breaking point. She has been crying quite a lot. I occasionally hear another voice. I think it is a Patronus, you know how hollow the Patronus messages sound. Anyway, it is also a young man, but older, I think. He tells the girl the latest news and tries to cheer her up. He also tells her he loves her. He sounds remarkably like that boy from Durmstrang who was here for the Triwizard Tournament. What was his name? Ah yes, Krum, Viktor Krum; a relative of yours, Madame Snape?"

"Thank you, Phineas. Yes, the next time she takes your portrait out, please tell her that Madame Snape wishes to speak to her." Dumbledore winked at me as he said that.

"If the past week is anything to go by, she will be taking the portrait out at some point this evening. It is almost as if she needed to hear another voice. They are extremely solitary; they are moving every few days to evade capture."

"Thank you, Phineas, tell her all the news and let her know they are in our thoughts," Minerva added.

"Of course, do you need me for anything else just at the moment? I will go and wait in the other portrait."

"We must be more careful than ever. The Carrows may be stupid but even a complete dunderhead sometimes has a flash of insight. They must be kept in the dark. Thera has the house-elves dosing them with dreamless sleep in their evening tea. And the students are unfailingly polite to them even though not a single one minds them at all. I will show up at Malfoy Manor tonight on some pretext. Things are entirely too quiet for my liking right now. When lines from Shakespeare start running through my mind I know there is mischief brewing. Now, off with all of you, I have things that need doing. Thera, apprise Miss Lovegood of your news. She may share it with her fellow resistance fighters." He nodded at us as we left.

We discussed plans for the Christmas Feast as we walked. The Carrows were quick to note that I was friendly with all the teachers and the students. That fact irritated them no end. Neither of them could get the students to obey at all, but a sweet word from me and the students fell all over themselves minding.

That evening Sev appeared as a supplicant at Malfoy Manor. He was asking the Dark Lord if there were any special instructions for the Christmas holidays for him to implement. He chatted with both Narcissa and Lucius for a bit. He had left our link open so that I could get a sense of what was going on. As he was preparing to leave Bellatrix stopped him in the hallway. She said she wanted to walk out with him to the gates and talk for a moment. What she subsequently asked of him sent a shock wave through the both of us. I knew instinctively he had not been able to mask the revulsion on his face from her view. This was volatile territory now. He must get away from her before the madness took control of her actions. He bowed and started to hurry out of the gates but her screech and the sudden pain in his back came through the link clearly. I knew I must reach him immediately to save him. Touching my wand to the eye charm on my bracelet, I was whisked instantly to his side. I cast protection charms and disillusionment charms before dropping to my knees beside him. I tried to rouse him but had no luck. I looked at the ornate knife sticking out of his back; it glowed evilly with both spells and poison. I searched his pockets for the vial of Felix Felicius and the bezoar, both of which I used immediately. There was another empty vial in his pocket which I shoved into my own pocket. I found the tiny jar of the Murtlap Salve which I spread on the wound. I used all the curse reversal spells I knew on the knife. When it no longer glowed with spell magic I drew it from the wound. I ran a quick diagnostic spell and found her madness had worked to our favour, no vital organs or blood vessels had been damaged. Now, I simply had to get him home. After looking around, I gathered him into my arms as best I could and Disapparated the both of us to the tunnel leading to our rooms. I screamed for Trufy as soon as we appeared. The house-elf got Sev undressed and into bed while I was examining the knife. It was an Italian stiletto, very old, with a leather wrapped handle. There was a long black hair caught in the leather binding on the handle and a bit of black lace caught on the guard of the knife. Both of these I placed in a mortar for future attention, before instructing Trufy to bring broth and tea. I cleaned the wound again before putting in more of the Murtlap Salve; but it was not healing the way it should. I resorted to weaving healing spells along with curse reversal spells into the wound itself before it started to seal up. I had not tried to reach his mind since we had returned, but now when I made to open the link I found him still unresponsive. I let him rest while I examined the items in the mortar. The bit of lace I set aside; it would become the adornment for the poppet I would create with the hair. I ground half of the hair into a fine powder that I mixed with clay; this would form the heart of the poppet. The clay ball, the rest of the hair and the bit of lace were sealed into a flask and hidden from prying eyes. I would build the poppet later, after my husband had recovered.

Returning to the bedroom, I found Sev conscious and thirsty. I poured tea and held the cup for him.

"How did I get here, Thera? I had left the link open; did you hear what she asked me?"

"She wanted you to father a child for her. A child of HIS blood was the way she phrased it. You should never have turned your back on her. She stabbed you with this. It had been spelled and poisoned. Both were poorly done. If it had been me, you would have been dead before you hit the ground. But she does not know you cannot die, does she? You came close though, my love. Her poison was not strong enough and the spells no match for the counter curses I know. I did have to weave the healing spells and the counter curses into the wound, however. You were unresponsive, Sev. I was terrified. I used the bezoar and the vial of Felix Felicis before I got you back here."

"There was another vial in my pocket, Thera. A few drops of Draught of Living Death. I knew you would find me almost immediately. When she stabbed me I drained the vial and staggered to the outside of the gates. I must have fallen directly afterwards. I'm sorry you were worried. I had a feeling she was going to ask something like this. I knew her fury would be ungovernable when I refused. I knew she would leave if she thought she had slain me. Having to explain that to the Dark Lord would make her even more crazed than she is at present. If I had died as a result of her attack his wrath would not be pleasant to see. She would be made to pay and pay dearly."

"She will pay dearly, I shall see to it personally. She left a hair on the braided leather and a bit of lace from her sleeve caught in the guard of the knife. I have started the process to make a poppet. I know the Dark Arts better than she does, I think. You cannot talk me out of it, Sev. She tried to take you from me two ways tonight. She will be punished two ways. Trufy! Keep Master in bed until I return. Feed him broth and tea. Do not let him up. I love you, Severus Emrys Charles Snape. I am going to the Dark Lord to tell him what his precious Bellatrix did tonight. You lie here. I will not be long."

I did not bother to change out of my bloodstained clothes; they gave credence to my anger. I Disapparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor where I found Draco examining at the bloodstains on the grass, his shock at seeing me all too evident.

"Madame Snape, why are you here? What happened? Do you know whose blood this is?"

"Draco, I must see the Dark Lord. It is urgent. The blood belongs to Severus. He was attacked and nearly killed tonight. I pulled this from his back." I showed him the stiletto. By his reaction I knew he recognised it.

"Yes, come in, please Madame Snape, I will announce you. " He left me outside the ballroom door. Lucius appeared a moment later. Just then Draco came to bring me into the room where the Dark Lord sat. He beckoned me forward and asked why I had come.

"Your husband was just here an hour or so ago, child. Why have you appeared here in a bloodstained gown? Is there aught amiss?"

"Yes, my Lord, there is much amiss. Do you recognise this? I pulled this knife from my husband's back tonight after I got him back to the school. His attacker could not know we were bonded according to the ancient rituals. I knew immediately he had been injured almost to death. The woman asked a task of him tonight and when he refused her she tried to kill him. She wanted him to father a child on her. He would never presume to do such a thing. He knows his place, my Lord. But apparently, Madame Lestrange does not know how to take no for an answer. She had poisoned the blade and spelled it. Both were done badly; I daresay that one of my husband's fourth year Potions students could have concocted a more potent poison. And the curses on the blade were pitifully inadequate. I could produce better curses before I began my studies at Durmstrang. I felt you should be informed immediately. I ask only that I be allowed to confront her. Please, my Lord." I curtsied low in front of him as I made my plea. It must have worked because he told Lucius to bring Bellatrix before him. When she entered the room her eyes went wide at the sight of me. She went to stand beside her master but he waved her away to stand by the fireplace.

"Bella, young Madame Snape brings me shocking news. She says Severus was attacked as he was leaving here tonight. She says, Bella, that you stabbed her husband because he refused your request for him to give you a child. Is this true?"

"My Lord, I can explain. He is a traitor. He is a turncoat. I only thought to remove him. I made no request of him. Why should I want a child of his?"

"Because a child of his will be my grandchild, Bella, you have known for years that Severus is my son. Do not lie to me. Young Thera has no call to lie to me. She came to inform me of your actions after she saved the life of her husband. She has asked to confront you on the matter. So be it. You must answer to her. She has your knife; by the way, that is how I knew the veracity of her tale. That knife never leaves your vicinity. No one here would have dared take it. You tried to kill my only child, Bella. No matter what punishment she metes out, you will face my wrath later. Do you understand me, Bella?"

"My Lord, I beg of you, do not give this traitor's child… this traitor's wife, dominion over me. She is unfit to stand before you."

"Silence, Bellatrix. You are not in a position to ask anything of me. She is yours to deal with, Madame Snape. She will not raise her wand against you."

"Thank you, my Lord. I mean only to warn her that if she raises her hand against me or mine again, she will not survive the day. I have power she cannot imagine. I know what she was like in Azkaban. I know how she boasted of things she should have kept secret. I know how she hates both of her sisters because they each had a child. I pity her because she is a poor, mad, jealous thing. I will not waste my breath cursing her because both Severus and I know how completely unstable she is. She is to be pitied rather than punished. I leave her to your tender mercies, my Lord Voldemort. May I take my leave? My husband needs me."

The Dark Lord looked at me with a strange light in his eyes. Then he smiled and beckoned me forward. He caressed my cheek before telling me to return to my husband; that he was very proud that I was his daughter-in-law.

"Go, child. Take care of my son. Tell him that Bella will never raise a hand to him again. Now you may go, daughter."

Draco had listened to this whole conversation with eyes the size of saucers. He walked me to the gates before speaking.

"I knew there was some reason Uncle Severus was favoured over the others but never thought..."

"When you come back to the school, talk to me, Draco. It is important. Promise me."

"Yes, Madame Snape, I'll come."

"It is Thera, Draco. We are all friends here, aren't we?"

"I am at a loss, Thera. I know things I should not know and am afraid for my life. I am afraid for my mother, too. My father has been emasculated by all that has happened. He has given up. What am I to do?"

"You need to discuss this with Severus. I must go. He was badly hurt. I was covered in his blood as you can see. I do not lie when I say that any who harms what is mine will suffer swift and terrible retribution." I touched his arm to emphasise my words.

I saw something change in Draco's eyes. A spark of hope flared to be banked down again as he smiled at me.

"Take care, Thera, of my Uncle Severus and yourself. I will see you both soon."

I Disapparated to the tunnel, upon arriving I heard Sev arguing with Trufy.

"Master is not to get up. Mistress said so. She will punish Trufy. Master must stay in bed. He could hurt himself."

"She has been gone far too long, Trufy. I am worried about her. She was going to walk into that madhouse as bold as brass." At the doorway I could see him struggling to get up.

"Not to worry, Sev. I am home. Thank you for taking care of him, Trufy. Might I ask for some tea? I want to change out of these clothes." I hurried into the loo to change into a clean robe, when I emerged Sev was sitting up in bed with the teapot in his hands. He poured me a cup while directing a look at me that would have curdled a seventh year's potion.

"Well, Thera, what happened? Did you take vengeance on her? Or did you simply talk about how you pity her, poor mad cow that she is. Did you incite my 'father' to take her to task later? Was he as appalled as I was by her request? This all happened in front of the Malfoys, I presume. So now Lucius and Draco know my true parentage. Say something, damn it, woman!" He was letting his worry morph into impotent anger.

"I reported that you had been attacked, showed him the knife which everyone recognised. Asked to confront her and warned all of them that I protect what is mine; by any means. He must have liked my spirit because he told me to take care of you and called me daughter. Oh, and Draco has serious doubts about everything. He is frightened for his mother. He says Lucius has been emasculated by all that has happened. I told him to talk to us when he returns to the school. I think he wants out of the Dark back into the light."

"And you left her to be punished by the Dark Lord? Did you say that she was more to be pitied than punished? She will hate you for that condescension, Thera. She will hate you as she hates me. I only hope you did not tell them about the babe." He was relieved that I had taken no overt action.

"That is our news, love, not fodder for the monster's ego. I purposely went in my bloodstained clothes to let them see my fury, my worry for you. I gave a performance worthy of the West End, love. The Dark Lord thinks my only focus is you. He will underestimate me, to his regret. He will underestimate all of us. He does not consider that these young people at the school are not about to let themselves become the next generation of Death Eaters. They are steadfastly opposed to him and his teachings. They know, some from personal experience, what standing up to him may cost. They realise the danger and still choose to fight. Riddle cannot even imagine that courage. His hubris will become his downfall."

"It may very well be just that, Thera. But it can also spell danger for us as well.

We need to keep out of the limelight as much as possible. When Draco comes back I want to meet with him in my office. I will make an excuse to leave him alone with the portraits. Albus may be able to ascertain what his fears and loyalties truly are. If Draco is really fed up with the Dark Lord and wants out, it will be no easy task to extricate him, unless we use the same trick as when I got Moody out. What is Albus's portrait saying? Uncover it, please."

"Phineas has Miss Granger wanting to speak with you, Thera. Come through the floo to the office. Hurry, please."

"Damn and blast. You had best go. Let me get dressed. I want to hear what is happening also."

"Just put your dressing gown on, love. I'll help you. Here, The Headmaster's Office." I had steadied him as we stepped into the fireplace. Once in the office, he sat behind the desk and I stood close to the portrait of Headmaster Black. Sev cast multiple spells to insure we were not overheard.

"Hermione? Are you there? Oh, dear, please be there. Are you safe?"

"Thera, oh Thera, it is so good to hear your voice. I hear from Viktor most weeks but I have missed you. Is everything all right at the school?" She sounded tired and scared.

"There are new developments, Hermione. Sev was almost killed tonight by Bellatrix. We know where two of the items on your list are. I will send a Patronus with the locations. Do you need anything? We have Lupin and Tonks here at the school. He is the new caretaker. Filch is gone. Hermione, I am going to have a baby. Please take care and stay safe. How is Harry dealing with things? Remember to contact me if you need anything, please."

"Thera, Harry is very down. Ron left and Harry is taking it hard. We keep moving. He wants to go to Godric's Hollow some time. But I am not sure it is safe. I will keep in touch. Good news about the baby. Hope your husband was not hurt too badly. I must go. Harry is sleeping and I don't want to wake him. "

She was gone. Headmaster Black reappeared in his portrait nodding his head. "The girl does have manners. She thanked me most respectfully this time, and hugged the frame of my portrait. Poor child, I think she is worn to a frazzle. Did I do right? I did not listen. When she put the portrait back into her bag, I returned here. I had cast a temporary deafness spell on myself. "

Albus answered for all of us. "Yes, Phineas, that was perfect. You did excellently. "

I helped Sev back to our rooms and put him in bed. He held me close to all that night. In the morning he was able to resume his duties and go about things normally. Everything seemed to go smoothly as we neared the Christmas holidays. I had been working with both Neville and Luna on wandless magic for several weeks. Both of them had become extremely adept at it as well as non-verbal spells. Luna was also showing great promise at healing spells. I made sure to keep all the remnants of Dumbledore's Army supplied with healing potions. When the train left Hogsmeade, Luna had a full supply of potions in her trunk. Hermione had taught Luna the extremely handy spell for miniaturizing things after most of Luna's possessions had disappeared the previous year. She had used that spell to keep her trunk in her pocket most of this year. Little did we know that we would not see Luna again for many months, although we would hear from her that very night. She was stolen from the train by the Death Eaters as punishment for her father's continued support for Harry Potter. Severus did try to reason with the Dark Lord later, but to no avail. As I was walking along the lake late that afternoon a silvery hare appeared in front of me. It spoke, as I knew it would, in Luna's voice.

"Not to worry, I am safe. Malfoy Manor, I think, and Mr. Ollivander is here as well. Thank Merlin I had the trunk in my pocket. Will contact you again soon."

I rushed to tell my husband of the abduction. He had already heard from the Carrows. He was most displeased. He informed me that Neville had been so successfully resisting the Carrows that the Dark Lord had sent Death Eaters against his grandmother. Augusta Longbottom had managed to avoid capture, stun her pursuers and disappear.

"You may inform Neville that his grandmother is successfully evading the incompetent efforts to capture her. She is an amazingly formidable witch. If we all survive this, I think Augusta Longbottom may become a teacher here. Anyway, tell Neville that she is taking up residence with another old friend at the other end of the lake. You have certainly made headway with teaching Miss Lovegood the benefits of wandless magic. It is a good thing she had her trunk miniaturized as well. If the Dark Lord has been making use of Ollivander's knowledge, the poor man must be in wretched shape by now."

"Hermione said they were going to try to go to Godric's Hollow sometime this week. I have a bad feeling about that. What if the place is being watched? Oh, Sev, I am worried about all of them. And where, pray tell, did Ron Weasley go? It may be that he was taken. I know Harry wants to see his parents' home, but surely the Dark Lord would have it watched or set as a snare."

"It is possible that he has not done so, Thera. He would never think of it on his own, but possibly either Lucius or Bellatrix, who have a more realistic understanding, suggested it. You can always send Hermione one of the 'eye' charms so that you could get to them, if need be. Hide it somewhere at Godric's Hollow or another place, then tell her where to retrieve it. Take them potions, salves, and food, whatever they need. Didn't Phineas say they were very down? Probably they aren't sleeping or eating correctly; and I know you would rather have them under your wing than wandering in the wilderness."

"I will send a Patronus with where I will leave the 'eye' charm. She can pick it up or not. But I will be there to talk to her. I will take Viktor with me. And I think I will send Viktor to Godric's Hollow to do a recce before they go."

"Excellent idea. Get Trufy to pack them a hamper, too. Or, better yet, take Ptitsa with you with food hampers miniaturised. Take two of the 'eye' charms, one for each of them. Show Hermione how to link them. But have yours linked to both beforehand. Boost her spirits, somehow, and take them Felix Felicis, please. But be careful, Thera. I need you beside me."

I sent the Patronus with the information about the Horcruxes and the 'eye' charm. I told her I would leave it at Stonehenge, on the altar stone but that I would be there to meet her. She sent word back that she would be there at dusk.

When I Apparated in I cast spells to see if anyone was present. I placed the glass charms in a small depression on the altar stone before finding myself a sheltered but visible place to wait. I had the hampers miniaturized in the pocket of my cloak as well as a carafe of tea and two stone mugs. I heated the tea again and poured myself some. I did not have long to wait for her. The instant the sun began to sink below the western horizon, she Apparated in. She looked haggard, and so very thin. The bones in her face were much more prominent than before. I hugged her fiercely. I made her drink the tea I had poured and eat one of the sandwiches Trufy had prepared. She was crying with exhaustion at the relief of actually having real food and tea at last. I told her what had happened lately and warned her to let Viktor do a recce at Godric's Hollow before she and Harry ventured there. She agreed to do so, saying she wanted to see Viktor very badly. I gave her my cloak before we both left as hers was getting threadbare.

"You have no idea how good this has been for my morale, Thera. I will sew one of the charms on his jacket. Mine will go on my bra. Thank you for all this. I don't know how much longer we could have gone on without contact with friends and loved ones. Tell Viktor I want to see him, too. Thank you so much, my very un-Slytherin friend." Her smile lit her thin face like a beacon. She hugged me and was suddenly gone.

I returned to the school to send another Patronus to Viktor. He replied that he would go to the village the next day. But he also said he was going to stay with her when she and Harry arrived. I could not tell him not to do that, knowing how strongly he felt for her. I told him to tell her, but to keep out of sight of Harry. There was just a niggling twinge of unease at the back of my mind. Sev and I decided to leave Filius and Minerva at the school and go to Chelsea for the holiday. After discussing the matter, we decided that Gryffindor's sword should accompany us. We opened the flat and then went to Petersburg to see Mother. She and Ptitsa came back with us for the holiday. Sev disappeared for a few hours on the day before Christmas Eve to do his shopping. I had done mine weeks before. When he showed up that afternoon, he was chilled to the bone and burdened under a mound of packages. He hovered the packages to the hearth and sat down. Mother and Ptitsa had created a dinner worthy of the Tsars. As we sat down to eat, Viktor appeared at the door. He came in to join us for dinner. He was concerned about Hermione and Harry going off to Godric's Hollow. He and Sev discussed the subject until I told them firmly to leave off. When Viktor left that night, he promised to keep both Harry and Hermione safe. He told me they would be going the following day in the late afternoon. He swore he would send a message when they were safely away again.

4


	16. Gifts of the season

The next day, Christmas Eve, dawned bright and cold. Viktor sent a message to say that he had checked the village out and nothing seemed out of place, but he was going to stay there until Hermione and Harry were safely away. I replied that I had given her the 'eye' charms just in case of problems; then told him the spell to get him to her side instantly, if necessary. He said he appreciated the two bottles of Stolichnaya I had sent him for Christmas and that the extra potions and medicines were being distributed to the victims of the latest Death Eater attacks. He told me not to worry, that he would keep the 'campers' safe. The day passed very quickly. Mother and Ptitsa had been working on baby clothes in addition to shirts for my husband. The evening was fairly quiet. The front door was opened only once, the single visitor was Remus Lupin. He shook off the snow and kissed my cheek before handing me the package he carried.

"It is from both of us, Thera. Dora wanted me to make sure you got it immediately. It was created just for the two of you as thanks for the amazing gifts you both have given us. We, I, hope you like it. Severus, I cannot stay. Dora is very uncomfortable these days. The baby is due in only a few weeks and I don't like to leave her, if possible. Thank you again for the job and the chance to be a **man** again."

As he was speaking to Sev, I looked under the tree to find the boxes marked for the Lupins.

"Here, Remus, take these home with you. The oddly shaped one is for Dora. This middle size one is for you. And the big one is for the coming attraction. Merry Christmas to you and Dora, my very dear friend." I reached up to kiss his cheek as he blushed. He tried to say we should not have done anything for them, but Sev shushed him and handed him a leather carrier bag with a bottle of mead and a bottle of Elf-made wine.

"Do try for a little Christmas spirit, Lupin. Thera has made up her mind; you and Dora are now part of the family. Your best bet is to simply accept it, because she will not take no for an answer. Believe me, I know from experience." Sev warned as he patted Remus on the back.

Just after Lupin left several things happened at once. I felt the "eye" charm on my bracelet vibrate and Viktor's Patronus appeared in the hallway.

"Trouble, Thera, come quickly. I have gotten them away but Harry is hurt and Hermione is hysterical." Viktor's voice issuing from the Siberian Tiger was very agitated.

Sev nodded to me as he handed me a hamper of food and a bag of potions.

"Take her some of the Valerian Tea. Better yet, take Ptitsa with you. She can give Harry a calming draught while you and Viktor take care of Hermione. Find out what happened, but take care."

I touched the "eye" charm to let it take me to Hermione as soon as Ptitsa and I had assembled the things we would need. I found myself in a tent with Viktor and Hermione working on Harry. Harry seemed disoriented so I had Ptitsa give him the calming draught immediately even before we attended to his hurts. He wasn't truly asleep, just below the conscious level, thankfully. Viktor was holding Hermione as she cried out her fright. The fierce look in his eyes boded no good for whomever or whatever had terrified her.

"We found his parents' graves. Then we went to look at the house. There was a woman there, Bathilda Bagshot, or we thought it was her. It was really the snake. It bit Harry trying to hold him until Riddle could get there. We barely made it out. If Viktor had not been close, I don't think I could have gotten Harry out of there. Harry's wand was broken in the fight. Oh, Viktor. I was so scared. It was so weird." She was clinging to Viktor as if her life depended on it. Ptitsa had done wonders while I had been listening to Hermione. The tent was clean, Harry's wound was treated and his clothes were clean. The food had been stored away and Valerian tea was brewing. Harry was tossing and muttering as if he were still fighting something. Hermione was finally letting go of Viktor to drink her tea. I knew that this thwarting of the Dark Lord's plan would mean Sev would be summoned. I instructed Ptitsa to come to Hermione if she called for her. I sat on the bed and took her hands in mine.

"Hermione, you must not let Harry know you are in touch with us. But keep Viktor in the loop as to where you are at any given moment. He, I know, will be at your side instantly if you need him. He loves you, Hermione. And I love you, as the sister I never had. You have to be strong. Everything is building to a conclusion in the not too distant future. You have backup, Hermione. We are all working to the same end. Drink the Valerian. Get some sleep. I'll leave Ptitsa here to tend to Harry for a couple of hours. She has been instructed to come to you if you call for her. Her magic is elemental, not like ours. "

Viktor had taken the opportunity to reiterate his feelings for Hermione and pledge again his unswerving devotion. She smiled tremulously at his impassioned words and gently kissed him before we left. Ptitsa would tend to Harry long enough for Hermione to get some much needed sleep. My darling little house-elf would keep them safe until such time as she felt Harry to be close to waking.

"This is the boy who will defeat the Dark Lord, and the girl is his friend; who is also Viktor's beloved. Come back to Chelsea just before the boy wakes." I kissed the little house-elf on her cheek as I hugged her.

"This Harry Potter? I take very good care of him, Mistress. He is hero, Mistress. Go home, I return soon."

Viktor and I Disapparated back to the Chelsea flat, where Sev was waiting for us. Mother was concerned about the stress Harry and Hermione were under. She made Viktor tell her all about Hermione. Sev and I discussed the extremely close call Harry and Hermione had just survived.

"Please tell me he was not wearing the damned Horcrux around his neck, Thera. Has the boy no sense? It is very fortunate that Viktor was right there to help Miss Granger. I assume he will be hovering in the background in case she needs his assistance again. How is Harry?"

"He had the locket on, Sev. Viktor and Hermione had to use a severing charm to remove it. Viktor is going to stay close without letting Harry know. Harry was unconscious when we left. He was having nightmares, moaning and thrashing around. If he is the last Horcrux, wouldn't that explain the connection he has to the Dark Lord's mind?"

"It would certainly explain his failure at Occlumency as well as a host of other things, Thera. It is imperative they destroy that locket! In the morning I must go talk to Albus; I have to get the sword to Harry sooner than I had thought. You need to get to bed, love. I am going to talk to Viktor for awhile."

He kissed me and murmured that he would be in very soon. Mother had already gone to bed and Viktor was pacing like a caged animal, stopping only to wish me good night. Surprisingly enough, I fell asleep almost immediately. I woke when Sev slipped into bed sometime later. I snuggled close to his warmth and promptly fell asleep again.

Ptitsa was back when I rose the next morning. She informed me that she had mended and cleaned all their clothes before returning. She also told me that my husband would return shortly. Mother and I opened our presents from each other and Viktor. We were having tea when Sev returned. He had been summoned to the Dark Lord just before he had gone to the school to talk to Dumbledore's portrait.

"The Dark Lord is furious. He does not attach any blame to me, but he has been randomly punishing the rest of his followers. The near miss at Godric's Hollow has driven him frantic. He desperately wants to be rid of Harry, once and for all. This means everything will escalate from now on. We may have only weeks, Thera, certainly no longer than a handful of months. "

"It is as I feared, Sev. We must be even more prepared than before. I will try to work with the students on Defence under the pretence of the Duelling Club. You need to assign some students to work with Poppy and the other teachers. Perhaps Neville should work with Remus for a while. Sit down, love. Open the present from the Lupins. I'll bring fresh tea."

He picked up the box and un-wrapped it. When he opened the box, he lifted out a very large snow globe. It was beautifully made. The scene inside it was Hogwarts at Christmas, with the lights shining and the twinkling of firelight from the dormitory windows. There were a couple on the roof of the Great Hall dancing in the snow. As we looked, they turned and waved at us. The tiny figures were likenesses of Sev and me.

"How extraordinarily wondrous this is, Thera. He could not have given us anything better. It will take pride of place on the mantle. What was in the boxes you gave them?"

"Art supplies for Remus, books on cookery and child-raising for Dora, and lots of baby clothes and blankets for the little one. You did know Remus painted, didn't you?"

"No, I did not know that, but it does not surprise me. He was the one who created that exceedingly rude map the Marauders used to track everyone in the school. Aren't you going to open the one from me?"

Mother had gone into the kitchen with Ptitsa to start the preparations for the midday meal.

Sev placed the large package in my lap, and then sat on the floor next to my chair. He was looking at me expectantly as I un-wrapped the box. When I raised the lid on the box, he was watching my expression closely. There were several things in the box, all wrapped in cotton wool. The first thing was a small book, a diary or journal of some sort. I set it aside as I picked up the next item, a small locked casket with the emblem of Durmstrang on the lid. I _**knew**_ these things belonged to my father; he had taken them with him when he and Mother had gone away. Hurriedly I un-wrapped the larger flat item at the side of the box. It was the small portrait of our family done just before Sergei died. I raised questioning eyes to my husband who merely smiled at me and gestured for me to continue. The last thing was his watch, with the small fobs containing hair from my brothers and from me. Father had never been without it. I thought it had been lost when he died.

"How, Sev, where did you get these things? I thought they were lost forever. Thank you so much."

"The Death Eaters took them, Thera, as trophies of their triumph over an enemy. But they soon found that everything was charmed. They could not touch the things at all. The portrait would not speak, the watch would not run, the casket would not open, nor would the book. I appropriated them to give back to you. I have checked the spells to make sure there is no Dark magic. There was also a small bundle of letters written in Cyrillic. His wedding ring was tied to them by a ribbon. I wrapped those for Persephone."

"The Death Eaters could not know the spell, Sev, nor could the Dark Lord. The spell is love, simply that. Watch as I arrange them." I placed the watch and the fobs on the far left of the table. Next to it, I placed the casket, then the book, and finally the portrait. I tapped each with my wand as I drew a heart in the air. I spoke words as I touched each object. Loyalty, opulence, veracity and endurance which spelled out the word love. The watch began to tick, the lock on the casket sprang open, the book opened to the first page and the faces in the portrait smiled at me. I threw my arms around Sev to thank him for these mementos of my beloved father. He held me very tightly as if to memorise the feeling of me in his arms.

"Thera, when we return to the school, I want to have our portraits done, the inevitable one for the Headmaster's office and some smaller ones for us and your mother. I want a miniature to carry with me. Will you sit for the portrait?"

"Certainly, but I want a miniature of you to carry with me, also. Look at what he carried in the casket, Sev. It is a Faberge' egg, a gift from the Tsar to my great grandfather. The book must be the journal from the time he came to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament until the time he died. Sev, I would give you the watch, but I think perhaps that it should go to Viktor. I do not want to upset you, but I just feel that is what he would have wanted."

"Thera, give the watch to Viktor. I have Igor's greatest treasure, you. Bring the journal, we will read it together." He stood up and together we curled up on the window seat looking out towards the Thames.

We skimmed over the entries concerning the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the realisation of the re-animation of the Dark Lord. The fact that my father had stayed just long enough to make sure that Viktor suffered no lasting harm from Crouch's perfidy in the Maze reassured me. I knew he would never have left without tending to my cousin. He wrote of the contingency plans he had made with my mother, of his hopes and dreams for me, and his hatred of the Dark Lord. He made lists of the weaknesses or blind spots the Dark Lord had. One line had been underlined repeatedly-- He does not listen to what is said. He only hears what he wants to hear. This can be used against him—

There were other notations about things my father felt were important. The Dark Lord does not understand house-elf magic. He has no concept of integrity, loyalty or love. He does not see that his followers are weak and self-serving. His megalomania blinds him to the weaknesses of the pure-bloods.

"He is giving us the background we need, Thera. This explains so much. Did he not send you a journal for your birthday, before we married? Do you still have it? Is it here? Perhaps we should read through it also."

"You keep reading. I am going to take the letters in to Mother and tell her I wish to give Viktor the watch. I'll bring in the other journal." I remembered the other journal he had burned all those months ago; the one my father had written during his time in Azkaban. He had saved some of the pages from that one. When I brought him the one he had asked for, I reminded him of those pages.

"I had forgotten, Thera. Yes, those pages could be of use here. They are in my office at the school. I will fetch them first thing in the morning."

"No, love, we need to go through them now. I will get them. I will only be a few minutes. Are they in your desk or the Pensieve cabinet?"

"The cabinet and they are disguised as a scurrilous collection of Garden Gnome jokes so no one would ever look at them. It is quite in the same vein as my predecessor's humour, don't you think? I will tell Persephone you will be back in time for luncheon."

I went through the floo to his office and retrieved the pages, then decided to do my own recce around the school. I Disillusioned myself before leaving the office. The corridors were quiet as I made my way to the Great Hall. It was empty except for Sir Nicholas. The Infirmary was my next destination, I found it also empty. I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs from Sybil's tower rooms. It was Lupin, doing his rounds. I knew there was no reason to worry; he would take care of the school while we were away. I made my way to the office again to use the floo back to Chelsea.

"The school is quiet, Sev. Lupin was making his rounds. There seemed to be no one there. I brought the pages from the Azkaban journal. Have you found anything?"

"He made a list of the weaknesses of each of the Death Eaters, their likes, dislikes and perversions. According to him, Rodolphus never bedded Bellatrix. He said that she was passed around like a party favour to win influence for both the Lestrange brothers. How horrible, yet how wise Igor was to record all of this. Apparently Dolohov and Rowle are lovers and the elder Mulciber likes little girls."

"Is there nothing about Malfoy?"

"Just that he is weak and venal, but we knew that already. Come here and sit, love."

Just then, Mother and Ptitsa announced that luncheon was ready. We decided to continue reading after we ate. Mother said she thought that giving the watch to Viktor was exactly what Father would have wanted. After the dishes had been cleaned and everything put away, Ptitsa left for the Petersburg house. Mother decided to take a nap, so we were left to continue our search for any other titbits of information. We read through each of the journals several times to glean even the smallest thing that could be used against the Dark Lord. Father had been meticulous about recording foibles and weaknesses; which Death Eater was inept at different spells or hexes. The information was duly recorded; to be passed along to the Order as soon as we returned to the school.

Just before we went to bed that night I asked Sev if he knew where the Weasley boy was. "I have absolutely no idea, Thera. It is quite likely that he has been taken by the Snatchers. Or he is in hiding somewhere. He might figure out that the Deluminator will get him back to his friends; in which case they will be in even more danger. He is the least promising of the Weasley children. Of course, anyone who had been terrorised by the twins from birth might turn out the same way."

The next day we heard from Viktor again. He reported that there had been disturbances in the area where Harry and Hermione had camped so they had moved again. Sev went back to the school to gather some things he wanted to take to Viktor. While he was there he heard from Phineas Nigellus Black that Hermione had said they were in the Forest of Dean that morning. He returned to Chelsea and readied the Gryffindor sword to be taken to Harry. A nagging suspicion was forming in mind. So far, Harry had destroyed the first of the Horcruxes–the diary—and Albus had destroyed the second—the ring. What if the Dark Lord had crafted his spells and curses so that no single person could destroy more than one of the things? That was another thing he must discuss with the portrait of his predecessor.

"Damn and blast! It's like peeling a bloody leek, layer after bloody layer. _It is wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma; is there a key? _Igor must have seen a pattern to the way he did things, a pattern formed over time. These items were made into Horcruxes long before I became part of the group. Perhaps the fact that the Horcruxes were hidden in separate places... That's it! He gave some of them to his most trusted followers to keep for him, but hid the rest himself. He must have worked that particular caveat into the spells to create the Horcruxes."

"What caveat did he work into the spells? Did the Dark Lord create some sort of booby trap when he created his Horcruxes?"

"Exactly that, Thera. No one can destroy more than one without the curse on the next one backfiring. It will make Harry's quest more difficult, but not insurmountable. I must take the sword to him tonight. Hermione will have to destroy the locket if the Weasley boy does not return. I am planning to stay and see what happens. Is Viktor still staying close by?"

"I lent him my invisibility cloak so that he could stay hidden. He has his own tent Disillusioned just next to theirs. Send Viktor the message about how one person can only destroy one Horcrux. He will get the message to Hermione. Do wish me to go with you?"

"Has Lupin said anything about the whereabouts of young Weasley? He should be in touch with Arthur and Molly."

"Not to me, Sev. Let me send to him."

I hurriedly sent my Patronus to ask if either of them knew where Ron Weasley was. The answer came back from Dora by Patronus also. They had no idea where the boy was at present. Sev then suggested that I go and talk to Viktor while he secreted the sword somewhere for Harry to retrieve. We decided that we would start out just at twilight. The rest of the day seemed to last forever. Finally it was beginning to get dark. I sent my Patronus to Viktor to warn him we were coming. He sent back directions to their exact location. We Disapparated in to an area a quarter of a mile away from where they had set up camp. Sev Disillusioned both of us before he set off to find a suitable place to secrete the sword. I made my way to where Viktor was waiting for me. I saw the chill beauty of the forest as I walked. I heard small animals skittering through the underbrush. Viktor stood at the edge of a clump of young trees. Looking at him I was reminded of my father. He wore a cap very much like my father had worn in winter weather. Viktor was now fully grown, an inch or two shorter than Sev but much brawnier. The muscles he had developed playing Quidditch gave him a heavy upper body. He opened his arms to envelop me.

"Little Thera, your husband should not have brought you out into this cold. But, I am very glad to see you. There seems to be something bothering you. Tell me, cousin. Perhaps I may be of assistance."

"Sev is hiding the sword. We have guessed that the Dark Lord created a fail-safe on his Horcruxes. No one person can destroy more than one. Hermione will have to destroy the locket."

"Hush! I hear something." He pulled me back to the edge of the grove as a tall young man wearing a backpack walked past where we hid. The long ends of red hair stuck out of the cap he wore. I silently sent a message through the link to Sev.

"Ron Weasley is here, looking for Harry and Hermione."

The answer came immediately. "I just sent my Patronus to bring Harry to the pool."

I saw the doe leading Harry away from the tent and Ron following a bit behind. I squeezed Viktor's hand and hurried after the two boys. Sev was hiding off to the west of the pool in a stand of trees. I eradicated my footprints in the snow and silently made my way to Sev's side. We watched as Harry stripped off and went into the pool. Sev was swearing under his breath, "That fool boy! He still has the damned Horcrux around his neck! No, wait! Weasley has seen what happened. He's going in after Harry."

We saw Weasley drag Harry out of the pond then go back down for the sword. The two boys were arguing and the Horcrux was dangling from Weasley's hand. Then Harry started putting clothes back on and the boys looked over at where we were standing. Sev cast Muffliato and an aversion charm to dissuade them from searching the area. They went off a short distance and prepared to destroy the Horcrux. We saw the awful things that it did to keep Weasley from destroying it. He finally plunged the sword into the locket and the deed was done. I felt Sev give a huge sigh of relief while we were waiting for the two boys to return to the tent. We walked back to the edge of Viktor's tent and listened to the ruckus coming from the trio's tent. Apparently Ron Weasley still harboured hopes of winning Hermione for himself. She was having none of his excuses or his ingratiating ways. Viktor had been worried what would happen but seemed pleased with Hermione's reactions.

"She is my little Gryffindor tigress. I _**will**_ marry her. She is the strong one. She has had to be the brains and the backbone of this quest. Harry relies on her for everything; he sees her as a sister. Now young Weasley wants her for himself but it will not happen. She is years beyond him. I knew the first time I saw her that she was to be my bride."

"Then we must all work to keep them safe and on track for Harry's destiny with the Dark Lord. Take care, Viktor. Come see us when you can. And don't kill the Weasley boy even though he is an idiot. Dasvedanya, cousin." Sev shook Viktor's hand before we took our leave.

"No, you are more than a cousin, Severus. Dasvedanya, brother."


	17. Deliverance and deception

It was to be weeks before we saw Viktor again. When we returned to the school tempers were running high. Neville Longbottom was leading his group of resistance fighters in a relentless campaign of harassment against the Carrows. Surprisingly enough, he left Sev and me alone. I made sure he and his group had adequate food and supplies without being too obvious about it. January, February and the first part of March passed in a blur of preparations. I wanted to make sure that Remus and Dora were not a focus of the Death Eaters, so that their child would not be in danger. I had re-instituted the Duelling Club to prepare the students with practical means of defence. Nearly all the students attended the meetings. The only holdouts were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Sev and Remus were checking and reinforcing the wards on the school. Minerva and Filius were working with the other teachers on evacuation plans and strategies. I knew Minerva was spending as much time as she could at the cottage where Moody was staying. He was chafing at the inability to do anything useful. Sev and I went to visit him one evening to enlist his cooperation in guarding the school. Sev told him it would mean he could leave the cottage but would have to stay out of sight of the Carrows while at the school.

"You listen to me, Severus Snape. I can Disillusion myself just as well as you can. I am well aware that we share the same goals, protecting our wives being chief among them. I would fight Riddle **again** to protect my Min from him." Alastor was both delighted to be getting out of the cottage and frustrated that he could not do more to help. But the chance to be with his beloved wife was the main motivating factor.

When we returned to our rooms that night I asked Sev about Moody's comment. "What did he mean 'I would fight Riddle AGAIN...'? Is that how...?"

"He received the injuries that took his eye and his leg fighting the Dark Lord, Thera, one-on-one. At the time he was the best Auror the Ministry had. A false report had been sent to the Ministry to lure the Aurors out into an ambush. There were fourteen men killed that night. Only three of them were Aurors, thanks to Alastor's training and courage. They captured several Death Eaters, but the Ministry let them go on the word of Cornelius Fudge. Alastor and the Dark Lord battled for over an hour before a sound distracted Alastor and he was hit by a spell. It was supposed to kill him but it had been deflected when one of the Aurors directed a barrage of rocks at the Dark Lord. Minerva was hysterical when he was brought to St. Mungo's. She lost the child she was carrying because of the shock. It was a girl, she lived only hours. Minerva never got over it. I should never have told you but, perhaps, you will understand why it was so miraculous that they got back together. He has loved her all this long time. The loss of the child explains, in a way, why he mentored Dora so closely. She became the daughter he had lost. Please promise me that you will do nothing to risk our child, my love."

"I will never risk the babe, Sev. Nor will I lose you to the Dark Lord's forces. We will prevail. We must prevail."

Instead of answering me, he simply held me close to him. I could feel the tension in his body. The stress we were all subjected to each day was enormous. We ate dinner very late that night and had just gone to bed when Remus sent his Patronus to ask Sev to come to their cottage. He dressed and left through the tunnel. He was back within minutes.

"It is very bad news, Thera. The trio was taken by Snatchers tonight. Harry got mad and said the Dark Lord's name. Hermione had time to perform a Stinging Hex to make it harder to recognize him. Viktor tried fighting them, but there were too many. He is at Remus' cottage. He is not badly hurt, but he is afraid to face you. He thinks you will blame him for their getting caught."

"He should know better. Let me get salves and potions. Let's go back together. I want to check Dora over while I am there. She should be having that baby very soon now. Bring the bottle of Stoli with you. He will want to drown his feelings of guilt."

When we arrived at the cottage, Remus and Dora had managed to get Viktor's shirt off and the burns on his shoulder cleaned. I was surprised. He was growing a very rakish beard now. It crept along his jaw line and spiked up on either side of his chin just a bit. He had a moustache too. It was extremely sexy. I wondered what Hermione thought of it.

"Viktor, I am not mad at you. You cannot help what Harry does. He does not use his brain when he is mad. It is not your fault. Let me put something on those burns. Sev has brought you the bottle of Stoli. Do try not to drink it all tonight. Remus, can he stay here for tonight? We will move him to the castle tomorrow. Dora, how are you doing? I know you must be uncomfortable but the baby should be coming soon." I knew I was talking too much and too fast, but I was worried.

Dora replied that she did not want to be any trouble before Sev brought a chair for her to sit in. He smiled at me, knowing that soon I would be as unwieldy as Dora. I ran a quick diagnostic spell and saw that the baby would make its appearance in just over a month. I left potions for Dora and for Viktor. Then Sev handed Viktor a pair of pyjamas and told him to get some sleep and let the others sleep, too. Viktor shot me a very worried look, but nodded in response to Sev's instructions.

The whole way back to our rooms Sev was muttering to himself. He did not even stop to see me inside but Disapparated to Malfoy Manor immediately. I knew he would have a ready excuse for the Dark Lord. As usual, the Carrows were injuring students right and left, so he felt it necessary to report that even pure-blood students had been gravely injured by the pair.

By the time he got there though, Peter Pettigrew was dead, Hermione Granger had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse by Bellatrix and all of the captives had escaped. The Dark Lord was livid with fury. He was screaming at Bellatrix relentlessly, threatening her with the Avada Kedavra for her supreme stupidity, both for this incident and for harming Severus previously. She was grovelling on the floor, too drained by repeated Cruciatus Curses to do more than crawl. Sev took in the scene with wide eyes. He noted each and every nuance of expression on each face: Narcissa's distaste, Lucius' apathy, Draco's revulsion and, best of all, the corpse of Pettigrew lying in the hallway. He managed to calm the Dark Lord and assure him that the escapees should surely be re-captured soon.

The insane look of hatred Bellatrix shot at him for saving her convinced him things were unravelling rapidly. He took Draco aside to ascertain what exactly had happened. It was a tale of sound and fury; the first faint glimmer of hope.

When he returned to me that night he was elated. He repeated the tale Draco had told him verbatim; the fight, the taking of the wands and finally, Dobby taking the three to safety.

"I believe it is time to make the poppet, Thera. She lost her wand to them. Draco also lost his wand to Harry. You know what that means. It is what we had hoped for. Harry has now taken mastery of the Deathstick. Dobby rescued them. Bellatrix swears she hit one of them with her knife, thrown as they were Disapparating. But she has always lied. Who can say she isn't lying now? There were other prisoners in the cellar. Miss Lovegood was there along with Ollivander and Dean Thomas and a goblin named Griphook. Miss Lovegood had a supply of potions with her and other things too, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did and she will have brought them with her wherever they have gone. She knows enough about healing to be able to help Hermione. Let me send to Viktor."

No sooner had I sent the Patronus to Viktor than he responded. "I must find her. I am coming to the school now. I will come through the tunnel. I cannot trespass on the Lupins while I am worried about my Hermione."

Sev went out to meet him and we all tried to figure out where they could have gone. It was past three in the morning when a silvery hare appeared in our rooms. I had forgotten Luna would know she needed to contact us.

"We are all safe. Hermione is weak and achy, but she will be fine. Ron and Harry are very worried. Dobby got us out but Bellatrix threw her knife and it struck Dobby. Harry and the others buried him in the garden at Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur are giving us house room for the present. I will contact you again tomorrow,"

Viktor slumped into a chair, putting his head in his hands. "I need to go to her. She is my life. She was hurt because I did not protect her. Kill me now, cousin, I do not deserve her."

Sev looked at Viktor, aghast. "Are you out of your mind, Viktor? She is out of danger and recuperating. Why are you acting this way?"

I intervened, saying, "Slavic temperament, Sev, he needs to wallow in his imagined guilt for about another three minutes and then he will go to bed or I WILL kill him!"

My husband rolled his eyes at the two of us and went into the bedroom. Viktor shrugged and Transfigured the couch into a bed for himself. I slammed the bedroom door when I followed Sev.

There was a pot of tea waiting for me in the bedroom. Sev was pouring himself a glass of mead.

"Is he always like that? I don't remember Igor being so fatalistic about everything. Or is it because he really does love her? If it had been you, I would try not to act so in front of others." He was still shocked at Viktor's behaviour.

"But you have been schooled to always being the stoic, my love. Viktor has lived for a long time in the spotlight because of Quidditch and because he was the protégé of Karkaroff. He developed the habit of dramatising everything when he was still a young boy. Hermione will not stand for it so he will grow out of it. If you will assist me, I will prepare the poppet very soon. Did she really glare at you because you saved her?"

"If she had had a wand and been able to stand, then, yes, she would have killed me. What little sanity she had left is flown now. She is ravening beast intent on harming whomever she sees as a threat. That definitely includes both of us. Are you feeling alright? You are not eating well these days. Is the morning sickness too much for you to stand?" He moved to wrap his arms around me.

"I am fine, love. But I am worried, naturally. I hope Harry thinks to question Ollivander about the wands. He needs to understand how the process of wand allegiance works. The Dark Lord is going to want Dumbledore's wand. He will come for it at some point. We must work out a contingency plan."

"It is quite simple, Thera. They will all converge on the school when the time is right. The correct wand must be handed to Harry along with the memories I must give him. You must do that. The Easter holidays are nearly over. He will come soon; the fiasco at the Manor will have shaken him badly. Once he comes for the wand—the WRONG wand—my days will be numbered. He will definitely feel he must kill me to be the true master of the wand. He no longer uses a wand to kill. Nagini is his weapon of disposal. Forewarned is forearmed, love. We can formulate strategy now."

"Come to bed. We must rest. I need you to make love to me tonight, please."

"You read my mind, love." He whispered endearments as he removed the combs from my hair and lowered his lip to mine.

The next few days were hectic. Viktor was frantic for word of Hermione. I finally went to Minerva with an assortment of potions and salves that my husband recommended for those suffering from the Cruciatus. I did not tell her how I knew where Hermione was, but simply suggested that the potions and salves be given to the Weasley family. She understood that there was more to it than that but she asked no questions. There were enough supplies to have treated the entire village of Ottery St. Catchpole, but I knew Molly would use them wisely. Therefore, when Luna contacted me later that day she thanked me profusely for the supplies. Ollivander was improving, she said and Hermione was not having any more cramping or soreness.

"She is fretting because she fears Viktor is mad at her. I will keep the others away from her this afternoon so that, perhaps, a person could get a message to her. There is so much love around me that I am cheered beyond measure." Luna was much more sensible than anyone had ever given her credit for.

I told Viktor to send a Patronus to Hermione, that she needed his reassurance and love. He poured his heart into that message; telling her of his hopes and dreams for their life together and his agony at being separated from her. He begged her forgiveness for not being able to save her from pain or injury. She sent him a reply of very few words. She told him she loved him and they would be together very soon. He told me he was going to introduce Luna to his friend from Durmstrang because she was a friend to Hermione and me. "She deserves a strong wizard, Thera, a brave man who would treasure her. My friend Nikolai is partial to extraordinary females. You know the family; Tatiana Nevsky is his younger sister."

"Do not go out on a limb, Viktor. Luna is very strong-minded even if she is a bit odd. Maybe she wants to find her own soul mate. I know your heart is so big that you want to take care of the whole world but don't push anything, okay?"

"You are the one that told me she could see your rings when they were Disillusioned. Nikolai can do the same thing. He hears the voices of the animals, too. He talks to Thestrals, Thera. His mother read my fortune before I came to the Triwizard Tournament. She said I would win the greatest prize of my life. At the time I thought she meant the Cup, but the prize was my Hermione. "

"Oh, Viktor, maybe you are right. I want you to tell Hermione that story. It will make her cry with happiness. Ok, when this is all over, and we have all survived, then you can introduce Luna to Nikolai. You are a softy and I love you, my big, silly cousin." In answer, he swept me an elaborate Cossack bow then grabbed my hands and twirled me straight into the arms of my husband. He saluted us and sauntered out of the tunnel to Disapparate back to Spinner's End.

"What was that all about? I only heard the last of it. Who is this Nikolai he wants to introduce to Miss Lovegood?"

"Nikolai Nevsky is his Tzigane friend from Durmstrang. They are Romany, Severus, gypsies, as was the first Karkaroff who was an advisor to Aleksey I. Viktor and I are no more pure-bloods than the Dark Lord is. But we have a history of strength and honour that he cannot match. Viktor wants to find a mate for Luna. He thinks his friend may be a match for her. I told him to wait until the monster has been defeated."

"A wise piece of advice, Thera, there is certainly no telling who may or may not survive. I take it that he has sent a message to Hermione and received an answer."

"Yes, their love life is back on track. I only wish all of our lives were. Viktor seems to be taking comfort in the fact that he and I are descended from the last of the Delphic Oracles. Her name was Chione and she was taken hostage by a man from across the Great Green. He spoke little Greek and she spoke not one word of his language but they fell in love. They settled in Constantinople in the fifth century. I have never shown any tendency for Divination, indeed, Sybill Trelawney drives me to the point of screaming. Viktor's mother, Aunt Pasitheia, has had flashes of danger for the family. She warned my parents not to let Sergei play in that Quidditch match. I wish they had listened to her."

"Put it out of your mind, love. There is naught that can be done now. Classes begin again tomorrow. We will have to see which students do not return. Have you talked to Longbottom lately? Does he know where his Grandmother is?"

"Neville spent the Easter holidays with Augusta in Glasgow. They are both arriving back here tonight. Augusta is going to the cottage when Alastor moves into the castle."

"And I presume Neville will be going back to bunking in the Room of Requirement? He is safer there than in the Gryffindor dormitory. And your small army of house-elves can take better care of them there, can't they?"

"Assuredly, whatever the Room does not provide the house-elves will. They have been so instructed. What is it?" Sev had gripped his left arm as if in pain.

"He is at the gates. He has come for the wand, Thera. It is the beginning of the end. We can count the time left in weeks or days. Hopefully, I will return to you tonight."

My heart was in my throat as he walked down to the gates. But before long I saw the lantern he carried returning to the school. I had run to the Great Hall to wait. He appeared calm and welcomed the Dark Lord when he arrived. They spoke for a few moments and then the Dark Lord approached me.

"Reports have it that you have started the Duelling Club again. That is a superb idea. And you have captivated the students with your smiles and calm ways. I think Severus is quite lucky to have won such a bride. Bellatrix has been suitably punished for her misdeeds. She will not raise her wand against your husband again, or against you. Good night, daughter."

He swept out the door closely followed by Sev. I watched the lantern bob its way to the gates and back again.

Once inside, Sev commented, "The Dark Lord believes that Harry and the others are stupid enough to be re-captured. I think Potter has learned a very hard lesson. When Miss Granger was tortured, he would have felt responsible because their capture was directly his fault. He will do nothing without a great deal of thought and preparation henceforth. There is only the cup and the diadem to retrieve, Thera. And Harry has Bellatrix's wand. They will be formulating a plan to get into Gringott's to destroy the cup. He is finally showing some sense. I always knew he had nerve, but he seemed much too much like James to be able to think things through. I am growing proud of him at last."

"I was so surprised the Dark Lord spoke to me. I want to make the poppet now, Sev. Tonight, we cannot wait any longer. If the Dark Lord has ordered her not to harm either of us it will further enrage her. I want to be able to damage her remotely. I do not want her at the school. There are too many young lives at stake. I want her nowhere near Lupin's child or the one beneath my heart."

"Let us proceed to it then. Have you created the core of the poppet yet?"

"Yes, I made it the night you were injured. The hair was long enough for me to use only half. The other half and the scrap of lace are in the same flask with the core. It need not be elaborate, just a female figure wrapped in the lace and with the last bit of hair stuck to the head. I have clay from Stoke-on-Trent to fashion the head, and a bit of the leather from the stiletto to mix with the dust to fill the body. I will then transfigure it to look like her. She must have once been a beautiful woman, but now she is a hag. Her obsession with the Dark Lord has unhinged her mind. I pity her. It will take just a few minutes to create the poppet."

I could tell he disliked the idea of the poppet but assisted me anyway. The thing was done quickly and I put it into the pocket of my robes. It would be ready to my hand whenever I needed it. There were still a few days left in March and the weather was uncertain. Alastor had arrived at the castle to the great joy of his wife. He and I were working on defence techniques and hexes to be taught to the students. I cornered Neville Longbottom one day and asked him to meet me in the hallway outside the Room of Requirement. The Carrows never went close to it because of Peeves. I quickly taught Neville the best Disillusionment charm and told him there was someone he needed to talk to in the greenhouse. I knew Alastor wanted to mentor the boy before the inevitable battle at the school. They talked for about an hour before Neville exited the greenhouse. A flower was floating in mid-air and was presented to me with a whispered, "Thank you both for saving him."

After a minute or two I saw the transfigured Alastor come towards me.

"That boy has a good head on his shoulders. You really did him some good when you were tutoring him. He is no longer hesitant or nervous. He has some excellent ideas about strategy and morale. There are quite a few in the group now. They all mean to stay and fight. You had best be getting back to your husband, girl. And go tell Slughorn he can come out now. I saw where the tomb had been broken into. Does that mean what I think it does?"

"It means the fool has Albus's old wand, not the Deathstick. You and Minerva come through the floo tonight; we will have a late supper all together."

"You can count on us. Min has some things for you. And does my eye perceive a poppet in the pocket of your teaching robes? It appears to be Madame Lestrange. Are you carrying that for a reason?"

"Yes, it is a poppet, yes, it is Bellatrix and yes, I am carrying it for a damn good reason. She has tried to kill my husband and her niece, too. Therefore, the poppet means I can reach out and thrash her remotely without putting Sev, myself or Dora in danger. She has lost whatever wits she had since Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped from Malfoy Manor. I neither like nor trust her enough to let her escape unscathed. Are you going to turn me in?"

"Hardly, I was going to ask if we couldn't make one for each of the rest of that sorry crowd. It would make the whole thing a lot simpler."

"You are a great deal more tolerant than I expected you to be. Why?"

"You will see tonight, girl. And tell your husband I want to talk to him privately, too."

"It shall be as you wish, Alastor. We shall see you later then."


	18. New beginnings

My husband was waiting for me when I arrived in our rooms. He was pleased that Minerva and Alastor were coming for dinner. The news that Alastor wanted to talk to him privately surprised him. We made sure we had Minerva's favourite Drambuie and Alastor's favourite Bell's for after dinner. I requested salmon for dinner, with salad and soup to start. Trufy said there would be peach and blackberry crumble for dessert with custard sauce. That sounded perfect, so I added it to my menu for the dinner. I went in to shower and wash my hair before dinner. Sev followed me into the shower. He was lathering my hair when he noticed the baby bump of my stomach was noticeably larger than it had been only a couple of weeks before. He said he wanted to do a diagnostic spell when we got out or send me to Poppy for her to do the spell.

"At four months, you should not be quite so large. I hope there is nothing wrong. Turn around; I want you to rinse your hair. You need to get the maternity things your mother made for you. You might want to go to see her for a few days."

"Severus, how many pregnant females have you seen? You are just trying to get me out of harm's way. I saw Poppy earlier in the week. She did not say anything then. I will call her through the floo when I get out. Will that suffice?"

"Yes, thank you, it will. And I am not trying to get you out of harm's way. Not yet, anyway. I have been studying the books Poppy had on pregnancy. I simply worry about you, my love."

As I finished dressing, there was a knock on the door. When I opened it, Poppy Pomfrey entered.

"I am so sorry, Thera. I totally forgot to tell you what your diagnostic showed. I was so astonished that I just had to talk to your mother. Is Severus here? I need to tell you both."

"I am here, Poppy. What did you need to tell us? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, Severus! No, there is nothing wrong. Everything seems to be fine. It is just that there are three babies." She looked so alarmed at saying this that I made her sit down. I shot a look at my husband and saw he had blanched with shock. His eyes were wide with a look of horror.

"Severus Emrys Charles Snape! Stop that! The women of my family have multiple births all the time. It is not something to worry about. Thank you, Poppy, that is very good news. Did the spell happen to determine their sex?"

"All boys, Thera. And they are supremely healthy. You are probably going to get huge, but they are strong and very healthy. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. Forgive me for that."

Sev had recovered his voice at last. "You are forgiven, Poppy. Thank you for telling us now. I am still trying to take this in. You will have to come to dinner one day next week. Shall I walk you back to the Infirmary?"

"No, no, I know the two of you will want to talk about this. I'll just run along."

She was out the door and halfway up the stairs to the main floor before Sev could say anything.

He turned to look at me and burst out laughing.

"Three, Thera? We will need Ptitsa and Trufy to take care of them. They will run us ragged. Do you think your mother would be pleased if we name them after your brothers with other middle names?"

"Oh, Sev, how wonderful you are? That would please her immensely. What middle names did you have in mind?"

"Your father's name was actually Grigori, wasn't it? Igor was just the diminutive. Why not Sergei Grigori, Dmitri Alastor, and Alexei Remus as names? That way we honour your father and our friends."

"You are brilliant, husband. And if, sometime in the future, we have a daughter or two I want to name them after my friends. The first one would be named Irina for peace and her middle name would be Hermione. If we have a second daughter, then she should be named Minerva Luna."

"That is an excellent idea. Minerva and Alastor should be coming through the floo soon. Shall we tell them?"

"Of course we should, I think we should ask them to act as surrogate grandparents to the boys, providing of course that we all survive this. Is this all too much for you, Sev?"

"No, it is merely unsettling. Here they come, Thera. Welcome friends. Come in."

Minerva had appeared with an armload of things. Alastor had a box of things with him. They set the things down while we talked. Then Sev motioned for them to be seated as he poured drinks for them.

"We have some startling news. Thera is pregnant with triplets, all boys according to Poppy. I am truly at a loss for words over this."

Alastor looked at Sev's face and guffawed. He shot a look of pure mischief at me before saying, "I think this trio may accomplish what the OTHER trio did not; the undoing of Severus Snape. Congratulations on that news, lassie. It is quite a sight to see Headmaster Snape so unsettled. I am going to enjoy this."

Minerva shot her husband a look that spoke volumes. He was not going to enjoy his comments once they were alone. Then she shrugged and shook her head.

"Alastor, you are incorrigible. I wonder why I let you back in my life, sometimes. But, oh laddie, I do love you well." She blushed as she uttered those words. And Alastor simply kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sev was astounded. He had never seen Minerva act like a woman in love before. He considered it for a moment and decided he liked the interplay between the older couple. He raised his glass and proposed a toast.

"To the power of love, may it bring us all peace and sanity as well as happiness."

Alastor and Minerva raised their glasses and nodded. Sev handed me my glass of pomegranate juice and I clinked my glass to theirs.

When we finished our drinks, Minerva handed me the bundle of things she had brought. There was a Wiccaning robe for an infant made of Alençon lace. I knew instantly that this robe had been made for their daughter. I raised eyes filled with tears to Minerva's face and she smiled at me.

"It was a very long time ago, Thera. Don't cry for her, or for us. We dealt with the loss years ago. I will have to duplicate the robe now, won't I? There are some other things there that you may find interesting. Alastor brought your marriage papers back. Albus recorded all of the bonds everyone made for you at the ceremony. He also added a letter from your father. These things were given to Alastor without your knowledge when he came for that Christmas. You were only told he had the marriage papers. Have I thanked you for returning him to me?"

"Minerva, I do not know how to thank you. The robe is beautiful. You are always so good to me. And I am very glad we rescued Alastor. He seems to have mellowed since he got to the school. I think he has realised how much you mean to him."

"And how much he means to me as well? I never imagined, when you arrived at Hogwarts that day, that I would see Severus married, or happy, or a father. You have wrought miracles, Thera. Neville is no longer afraid of Severus, the house-elves are thinking for themselves, and you have managed to keep Harry, Hermione and young Weasley supplied with food, potions and luck while on the run. And best of all Sybill is not nearly so dithery. She drinks far less than before, and has uttered no unseemly prophecies lately. Thank you so very much for that."

Sev interrupted just then to say, "Minerva, Alastor, we have something we need to ask you. When Poppy told us about the triplets, we decided we would name them after Thera's brothers but we needed middle names for them. One will be Sergei Grigori, after her father. We want to name the second boy Dmitri Alastor. The third boy will be called Alexei Remus. We want to honour our friends and ask, perhaps, since I have no parents; if you would stand as surrogate grandparents to the boys?"

He waited for their reaction, hoping they would not refuse the request. When it came, the reaction surprised everyone.

Minerva burst into tears and grabbed Alastor's hand. They exchanged a glance and both replied, "We are honoured, Severus. Yes, of course, we will act as grandparents to your children. You have made us both very happy."

Alastor then gruffly asked, to cover his pleasure, "Aren't you going to feed us, Snape? I seem to remember your wife said dinner."

Sev simply smiled at Alastor and said, "Trufy, you can bring dinner now."

The house-elf appeared with the dinner immediately. He set the table with a wave of his hands. Then he popped away again. We sat down and filled our plates.

Minerva and I talked mainly about the babies and Dora's coming child. She commented that she hoped the Lupin child arrived before the last week of April since Poppy Pomfrey was going to be away that week.

"Of course, you and I could deliver the child, Thera. I have helped deliver babies before. I helped deliver Harry, you know."

"If it comes to that, Minerva, we will do it. But I sincerely hope she has it when Poppy is here. Do you have any idea why Alastor wanted to talk to Severus?"

"Not really, Thera, but I have a hunch it concerns Albus. Alastor has been grumbling and muttering about micro-managing wizards, and that usually means Albus. The salmon was an excellent choice. Is has been Alastor's favourite for years."

"Would you mind if I kept the robe for when we have a daughter? I am actually hoping for two daughters. One named Irina Hermione and one named Minerva Luna. I have the strangest feeling that our contact with Brigit and Cernunnos has everything to do with the triplets. To change the subject; I sent Dora a large box of baby clothes for Christmas, and Hagrid has produced a cradle from somewhere. I think he might have carved it himself. I am sure Remus will want to assist at the birth. They are quite devoted to each other. I am so very glad he no longer has the lycanthropy to worry about. It has made a huge difference in his outlook on life."

"The best thing about his cure was that it was accomplished by the pure unadulterated love of his friends, Thera. You two were not asking for him to be cured; but Cernunnos and Brigit saw the concern in your hearts and healed him as well. He must feel so blessed to have you both as friends. I echo that feeling. You brought me back my beloved Alastor. I will love you both forever for that."

Sev had poured drinks for himself and the other two but handed me the cranberry, orange, and pomegranate juice mixture that Trufy had concocted for me.

"Drink up, everyone. We need to plan strategy now. I need your input. We must find Ravenclaw's Diadem. It is the last of the items Potter, Granger, and Weasley have been hunting. It is hidden here at Hogwarts. Do any of you have an idea?"

Minerva spoke hesitantly, "The ghosts can check every room in the castle, Severus. But are you sure it is here?"

"Quite sure, Minerva, the Dark Lord said he had placed one of his Horcruxes here at the school. Harry destroyed the first of them years ago: the diary given to Ginny Weasley that precipitated the Chamber of Secrets incident, the ring that cursed Dumbledore's right hand was the second, the locket that had belonged to Slytherin was the third, Hufflepuff's cup is the fourth, the Diadem is the fifth somewhere the sixth one is the snake, Nagini. In addition, there is a seventh Horcrux that even the Dark Lord is unaware of, Harry carries a fragment of the Dark Lord's soul in his scar. Do not say anything yet. This is what was told to me nearly two years ago. There is worse to come. Harry must, at some point, surrender himself to the Dark Lord and be killed. No, Minerva, the boy will not die; he has his own magical protections. It is complicated, but the gist of it is that when Pettigrew regenerated the Dark Lord, he took some of Harry's blood to complete the spell. That essentially made the Dark Lord a Horcrux for Harry. Lily's protection did NOT end when Harry turned seventeen. It will never end. It will protect him now as it did all those years ago. He will appear to die, but the only part of him that will succumb will be the bit of soul contaminating his scar. He will revive to triumph. The best help we can give him is to find the diadem. The information that it is hidden here at Hogwarts came from an unlikely source. In a journal Karkaroff kept of his time in Azkaban, he wrote that Bellatrix had been babbling secrets. She carried on conversations with her imaginary playmate, Tom Riddle, about the things he had given her. She said the Hufflepuff cup was in her vault at Gringott's and the diadem of Ravenclaw's was hidden somewhere here at the school. It is imperative that we find it."

"She was an awful student, Severus. She was here several years before you arrived. Nasty, vicious, jealous child she was; and not good at her studies. She barely passed her OWLs and did not take any NEWT level classes. She tried to use the Imperius Curse on another student to help her cheat, but Albus caught her. She was expelled part way through her seventh year. I believe we should ask Sir Nicholas first, he knows all the ghosts. Alastor, don't you want to talk to Severus alone? Maybe the two of you should go into Severus's private lab. We will wait here."

"Oh, right you are, Min. Come along, Snape." Alastor picked up the box he had brought with him and followed Sev into the lab.

What transpired in there was not revealed to me until much later; Sev had closed our link and was using Occlumency.

Minerva and I continued our conversation about searching for the diadem and guarding the students from the fight we both knew would eventually come to the school. Trufy removed the dinner dishes and brought in the dessert when I called him.

After nearly an hour, Sev and Alastor returned from their private consultation. Both wore expressions of grim determination. Alastor and Minerva took their leave of us and Alastor did something quite out of character for him. He bent to kiss my cheek and patted my shoulder.

"It is a' right, lassie. Your husband will not have to worry about some things now. Dinna fret, we will all get through this, even the weans out there."

He smiled at me and took Minerva's hand before they stepped into the floo. When they were gone I turned to Sev and he shook his head.

"I will not tell you what was discussed. It is irrelevant to the present situation. After this is all past, then we will talk about it."

I had to make do with that statement.

Spring was fast approaching and everywhere I looked there were signs of new life. Trees were sprouting new leaves and the flowers were pushing their way through the soil to bask in the sun.

We had brewed Potions until there were so many we could no longer find hiding places for them. There was enough Felix Felicis for every family member of every Hogwarts student, except the Death Eaters, of course. There were potions hidden in classrooms, the greenhouses, Hagrid's Hut, Lupin's cottage and most of the teachers' living quarters. No one went anywhere without a vial of Felix Felicis. We had also made an inordinate amount of Veritaserum that I was keeping in our rooms. I insisted that Sev keep a bezoar with him at all times, also. The early days of April that year were seemingly mild and pleasant.

We had interviewed the ghosts and discovered that the Grey Lady was, in fact, Helena Ravenclaw. She had taken the diadem out of the castle before she had been murdered by the Bloody Baron. She admitted telling the young Tom Riddle where she had hidden the diadem. I asked her to search the school for the diadem so that it could be turned over to Harry when he arrived. Late the third week of April, she found it and told me where she had found it. Neville and I retrieved it before hiding it again with the house-elves. They would keep it safe until such time as it was needed.

Poppy Pomfrey went off to her seminar before Dora Lupin had gone into labour. Minerva and I assured Dora we would be quite capable of delivering the child. Three days before the end of April, Dora's pains started in the early afternoon. Minerva and I converged on the cottage to find Remus walking his wife back and forth to facilitate the child entering the birth canal more easily. Just at sundown that day, Teddy Remus Lupin made his glorious entry into this world. His father was ecstatic. His mother was tired but very happy.

"Tell Bill and Fleur. But come home soon. Mother is coming tonight." Dora kissed her husband before he left.

Minerva and I cleaned her up and helped her back into bed as the newborn began crying. His mother put him to suckle at her breast and he quieted right down. Very soon after Remus had left, both Alastor and Sev arrived to view the baby. Alastor was disguised as Slughorn again to fool the Carrows. Sev looked at the child and squeezed my hand. I had told Dora that I was carrying triplets. She commiserated with me.

"I got so uncomfortable with just the one that I don't envy you at all. But anything you need from us will be given, Thera. I know Remus wants Harry to be Teddy's godfather but will you be his godmother? You have already been so good to us. And I do love you like a sister."

"Yes, Dora, I would be happy to be his godmother. And I think you already have a set of surrogate grandparents available, too."


	19. Desperate Measures and Decisions

"Remus and I would dearly love for you and Minerva to be grandparents to Teddy. The Lupins died years ago and Remus has no other family. Please say yes, Alastor," Dora said.

"Min and I would be honoured, Dora. Now you get some rest and I know Min will look in on you tomorrow."

The four of us walked back to the school to find Sybill Trelawney waiting at the front doors for me. She spoke coherently to each of us, and then wished us good night after handing me a parchment. When I looked at what was written, I grabbed at Sev's arm. I handed him the parchment and turned to Minerva.

"It is coming. She says dawn of the fifth day will see the beginning of a new age. We must contact the parents and get the younger students away."

Sev handed Alastor the parchment with a puzzled look on his face.

"What the bloody hell does she mean? 'Goblins deceived. Dragons unleashed. A father attempts to kill his child. A mother lies to protect hers. The boy dies, but returns to solve a riddle.' This is absurd. Can you make something out of it, Thera? Come on, we need to discuss this in our rooms."

Alastor and Minerva followed us to the dungeons where Sev ordered dinner for all of us. Minerva and I studied the prophecy closely. Suddenly, it all became clear.

"Goblins deceived and dragons unleashed must mean they are going after the cup at Gringott's. The father and mother thing is unclear, but I have a hunch. The boy who dies must be Harry, but he does not really die and the riddle he is to solve is Tom Riddle. But does she mean the dawn of the fifth day from now or the fifth of May?" I was not going to voice my fears as to what the bit about the father attempting to kill his son meant.

What happened next surprised me.

Alastor looked at Sev and said in a hushed voice, "You had best bring those things in the box in here so we can destroy them. I want no trace of those particular Ministry records to ever surface. Get them now and we'll burn them right here in the fireplace."

Sev went to get the box and brought it in. He lifted out three scrolls and tossed them into the fireplace.

"Wait, what are you burning? Not our marriage lines, I hope," I cried.

"No, lass, these are records pertaining to Riddle. We will destroy anything with his name on it tomorrow. It will weaken him if we can eradicate his true name from the school and the Ministry records. I'll go off to destroy the headstone in Little Hangleton. Min can take care of the trophy thing here. Severus will destroy the school records pertaining to the bastard. Now you can visit the Daily Prophet and convince the Skeeter bitch to wipe out any references to Riddle from their archives. Use the Imperius Curse on her. I'll stop by and get that cousin of yours alerted that he should bring his troops to the school in a day or so. We will be ready."

Sev nodded to Alastor and set the three scrolls ablaze. Then they added single parchments to the fire until the box was emptied. Sev looked relieved when it was done. They cleaned the ashes up and vanished them. Minerva and I had simply watched as the men had taken care of the records.

We sat down to eat, but none of us was particularly hungry. Eventually we all said good night and they left through the floo. Sev was pacing the floor agitatedly. I knew there was something bothering him, but realised he would tell me when he was ready. I took my shower and got ready for bed. I was reading when he came into the bedroom.

"I am almost hesitant to go to bed, Thera. What if we forget something? Are there enough potions? I want extra wards put up on Lupin's cottage. That baby should not be left there. Tell Dora to have Andromeda take the child to her home. Get Dora to go also. I am going to change the wards on the school. Then I want you to go to Chelsea. I'll contact Persephone to meet you there. You absolutely cannot stay here now." He knelt by the bed and took my hands.

"I will not leave, Sev. The school and the students are our responsibility jointly. I promise you I will not put myself in harm's way, but I am not leaving. Not after I heard that bit about a father attempting to kill his child. I know what that must mean. I have the poppet of Bellatrix. I mean to use it to incapacitate her. I am going to stay up high, probably on the Astronomy Tower or the roof of the Great Hall. That way I can see what is going on and lend assistance without going down there. I swear to you, I will stay out of the direct fighting."

He nodded and kissed my hands. He rose to his feet and went to bathe. When he returned we sat talking for a few minutes until, suddenly I felt a strange fluttering at the side of my stomach. I put my hand to the area and felt a soft push from inside my belly. Sev put his hand over mine and felt the same tentative movements. His eyes grew wide with wonder.

"They are real, Thera. It isn't a dream. Whatever happens, love, I am not sorry about this. Is this the first time you have felt them?"

"Yes, it must be because I am agitated. Dora said her baby always was more active if she was upset or agitated. You will simply have to do something to calm me down." I batted my eyelashes at him and he lay down beside me. He pulled me close to rest my head on his shoulder. His hand strayed to the bulge of my stomach to see if the babies were calming down. Each time one kicked he would kiss me. He finally rolled me over and rubbed my back until I was nearly asleep. Then he softly and gently made love to me.

He held me close all night. The morning brought new tasks for each of us to finish. I made my way to the offices of The Daily Prophet and asked to meet with Rita Skeeter. She showed up with her quick quotes quill. I re-spelled it after putting her under the Imperius Curse. She was instructed to find any mention of the name Tom Riddle and eradicate it from every place she found it. Then I ordered her to register her Animagus status immediately with the Ministry. Lastly, I suggested she might have a better future as the lonely hearts columnist instead of investigative reporter.

After leaving the Daily Prophet, I made a detour to the Chelsea flat. I packed the maternity things Mother had made for me to take back to school. As I was leaving, I ran into Draco. He was obviously upset about something so I walked with him to the closest Garfunkel's where we had lunch. He refused to tell me what was bothering him so I referred him to Sev. The boy was stretched to the breaking point it seemed. His last words to me were almost scary, knowing what Trelawney had said.

"Something has got to give soon, Thera. I don't think I can hold out much longer. If it isn't over soon, I'm going to kill myself."

I urged him to talk to Sev immediately. Then I sent a Patronus message to Minerva telling her to warn Sev of what the boy had said. I Apparated to Diagon Alley to pay a surprise visit to the Weasley twins.

They were still wary of me since my marriage had been announced, but agreed that I had helped their sister and their brother, too.

George said, "Ginny says you are a nice person, even if you are married to him."

Fred added, "And you have been protecting the kids like Neville. She said you aren't what you seem to be at all. Therefore, you have our assistance with whatever you are planning."

"Your ingenuity is exactly what I need, at the moment. How much of those spectacular fireworks you used on Umbridge do you have on hand? I need all of them, and soon. Could you have it day after tomorrow? I'll send Lupin to pick it up and pay you."

"You are in luck. We just got in a new shipment that is about three times what we launched at dear Dolores. You can have it all. As it is, we owe you for the Death Eater Deterrent. Your little concoction is worth its weight in galleons. You just let us know if anything is going on." The twins were talking together so I had to look from one to the other while they were speaking.

The only hint I gave them was to watch what was going on at Gringott's for the next few days. If there was any trouble there, then they should Apparate to the school directly.

"And we'll bring anyone we can round up with us, Thera Snape. Count on it."

"Oh, tell your parents that the Lupins had a baby boy. They named him Teddy. And we are having triplets sometime this summer. And here is something you might need when the fight comes. One vial for each of you, it is Felix Felicis. If you bring other folks with you, there is enough at the school for all. Dasvedanya, George and Fred, thank you for giving me the benefit of the doubt." They looked at each other and grinned before kissing me on each cheek. "Give our best to the git."

I Apparated directly back to the school from their shop and found Sev closeted in his office with Draco. When I went looking, I found Alastor in Minerva's rooms. I told him that the Daily Prophet problem had been taken care of already. Then I told him what I had ordered from the twins and he chuckled.

"Wish I had seen that display. Heard Umbridge had to Scourgify everything she was wearing that day. It served the bitch right for her antics. The spell she used on those quills that scarred Harry's hand was very old Dark Magic. It is also considered one of the nearly unforgivables. The Wizengamot threatened her with Azkaban if she ever used it again, but that was before Scrimgeour died. She sucked up to Riddle and her true evil shone through like a searchlight. She is really important now, I canna wait until I have her at the end of my wand. I know how to destroy her once and for all time. She threatened my Min and had the idiots throw four stunning spells at her. She will pay for that, I promise you, lassie."

"I plan on being on the roof of the Great Hall and wearing my invisibility cloak. I can throw a bit of assistance to anyone who might need it and keep an eye on everyone. I plan on using the poppet to thwart any moves Bellatrix makes. We have enough Felix Felicis for anyone who shows up."

"You and Snape do plan ahead, don't you? And the fireworks are to do what with, lassie?"

"Harass and confuse the Dark Lord's fighters at the very least. George and Fred said they would bring folks here if they noticed any disturbance at Gringott's. And I want you to alert the rest of the Weasleys. Yes, we do need to tell them you are still with us. And I need to meet with my young spy in the Slytherin camp, Alastor. I will talk to you later. Do not tell my husband that, please. He has no idea that any Slytherin, except himself, could act as a spy. I dearly do not want to disabuse him of the notion."

"You have my word, Thera. If I had to make a guess as to the identity of your spy, I would take young Zabini. He is very like your husband, strong, quiet, deep, and deadly. It is a shame his mother has never named his father. We could use more like the boy. Aha! I guessed it! You forget I have had to sit by and watch these weans these last weeks. He is very good, that lad. If I had nae been an Auror, I doubt I would have spotted him. The other students havenae a clue as to what he's doing. I'd like to mentor the lad when this is over. Supposing, of course, we all survive."

"Alastor, do you know the Ministry spell for determining paternity? Will you teach it to me?"

"Aye I know it, and no, Thera, I won't teach it to you. Let me cast it on the lad. I'll tell you what I find out. Now you had best be off."

I made my way to the entry hall where the students were passing on their way to their next class.

"Mr. Zabini, I believe it is time for that make-up class in Divination. Accompany me, please."

I began the trek up the stairs to Sybill's lair. Blaise was following me about four steps back. I knew Sybill would be resting in her quarters now, so we would have the entire classroom to ourselves.

Once inside the room I cast Muffliato to cover what we said and an aversion charm to keep students away from the door. I also checked that we were alone.

"Madame Snape, what has happened? The only thing I have to report is that Draco seems to be losing it. He cannot keep on track with his studies and snarls at anyone who bothers him. Crabbe and Goyle are poncing around like they are the newest recruits to the Death Eaters but neither have taken the mark yet. Do you have news for me?" His dark eyes were so expressive. Tall and thin, Blaise Zabini had the colouring and bearing of an ancient African prince. To those who did not know him well, he seemed cold and haughty; to his friends he was simply shy and studious. He made an excellent spy as he had an almost photographic memory for details and words. I quickly told him of the prophecy Sybill had handed me and gave him a vial of the Felix Felicis. He immediately understood that his position could become very precarious within hours. We agreed to communicate by the enchanted galleons until the battle started. I handed him a parchment of Divination notes for him to show to his dorm mates. Then I let him go on to the library. Hurrying down the stairs, I watched the boy wave the parchment at Draco and complain that he had to write 15 inches of parchment on the Tarot cards. Draco merely shrugged and walked away. Blaise stuffed the notes into his bag and, still grumbling, made his way to the Slytherin dorm.

I walked out into the sunshine and ran into Minerva who was in her way to check on Dora and Teddy. We arrived to find Dora in whoops as Remus was trying to bathe the baby. He was soaking from head to foot and the baby was screaming his head off. Minerva took control of the situation immediately. She took the baby from Remus and had the tot clean and dry in a trice. Remus just stood and stared.

I quickly did a drying spell on Remus and gave him fresh nappies to put on his son. Minerva washed her hands and performed a diagnostic spell on Dora and then on Teddy. Both were doing excellently. Remus had dressed the tyke in sleepers and put him down for his nap before coming to sit with the rest of us.

We told them what Sybill had said and what we thought it meant, then we urged Dora to take Teddy and go to her mother's house until the battle was over. Remus added his support for that also.

She said she would take Teddy to Andromeda's, but would come back to stand with the rest of us.

Seeing that her mind was made up, I told them to take vials of the Felix Felicis with them everywhere for the next few days. Remus took two from the hiding place and gave one to Dora and put the other in his robes pocket. Dora did the same.

"We will wait until the battle starts before taking it. There is about twelve hours worth in each vial, isn't there?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it should be enough to last out the battle. There is enough of the potion hidden around the school to protect everyone. I think you will need to bring a large amount of it to the Room of Requirement tomorrow, Remus. Neville can hand it out to whomever shows up for the fight. How were Harry, Hermione and Ron?"

"Tired, excited, nervous, but mostly I think they want this all over with. Harry seems to be confused about a lot of things but he knows what must be done. Unless there is something else he is unaware of, Thera. There is something else, isn't there?" Remus had read the discomfort on my face.

"Remus, Dora, Harry is the last of the Horcruxes. There is a tiny bit of Riddle's soul embedded in Harry's scar. That is why he has such a connection to the Dark Lord's mind. The only way to get rid of it is for Harry to give himself up to the Dark Lord and be killed. He will not die. Lily's protection will still save him from death. Only the foreign bit of soul will die. By surrendering to the Dark Lord and accepting death-that-is-not-death, Harry protects everyone else. He will surrender his life to save us all because he cares about us. He is unaware at this moment that he will not really die. In fact, he knows nothing of this, at all, right now. This is part of the information Sev has to give to Harry. It is complicated, but we will get that to him, somehow. And the Dark Lord will try to kill Sev, but he won't succeed. There are more plots and subplots than I can keep track of now. When Harry and company arrive at the school, all hell is going to break loose. Be prepared. You two must survive to raise your child. I have sworn to Sev I will not put myself in the main fight. I am going to stay on the roof of the Great Hall. I can use protective spells and disable some of the opposition from there. I also plan to rid the world of your aunt Bella, Dora. She cannot be allowed to live after what she has done, I'm sorry."

"She tried to kill me, Thera. I have no love for her. She is beyond all reason now, death is her only salvation."

"So be it, my friends. Oh, if possible separate Zabini from the other Slytherins. He is on our side. Not a word to anyone about that, either. I need to go find my husband. I will see you both tomorrow."

The morning brought a renewed resolve to prepare more of the Murtlap and Aloe salve for Poppy to have on hand. I spent all that day and half the next one making up the salve. I handed small jars of it to everyone.

Sev had been pacing until Filius ran in to tell us that the wireless had just announced a Dragon had been spotted flying north from London. That news galvanised us all into action. Sev went off to Hogsmeade to confer with Aberforth and the Death Eaters there. Dora bundled up the baby and took him to Andromeda's. I sent a Patronus to Viktor to get his band of young men ready to take over Hogsmeade when we gave the signal. Sev suggested the Death Eaters begin patrols of the opposite side of the lake today, and ascertained the precautions in place if Potter came to the village. The students had taken their noon meal before being chivvied to return to their dorms. The Carrows had been alerted to the possible arrival of Potter and the item he would be searching for. Alecto had gone off to Ravenclaw Tower to wait. Amycus was patrolling the halls. A hurriedly called meeting in the Headmaster's office informed the teachers of the news and the plans. Filius relished the idea that he was to take care of Amycus and stow his stupefied victim in a locked classroom. Each teacher was to muster his or her house to specific points around the school to keep the Death Eaters from gaining the upper hand. No student or teacher was allowed to take up a position without their vial of Felix Felicis and a jar of Murtlap Salve. Sev kept adding vials to the pocket of my robes until I was weighed down. I surreptitiously removed all except four vials: two of Felix Felicis, and one each of Blood Replenishing, and Veritaserum. I took two jars of the Murtlap Salve, however. I, in turn, harassed Alastor about having those same potions with him. Only when he showed me the vials did I leave him alone. He told me who Blaise's father was, which shocked me no end.

Sev and I were walking the halls when a goat Patronus appeared before us. Aberforth Dumbledore's rusty voice quietly told us that the trio had arrived and was now making their way into the school through the tunnel Sev and I had created from the Room of Requirement to the Hog's Head.

My husband turned to me and took my face in his hands. "Now it begins, Thera. Please keep out of the fighting. I could not bear to lose you. I had best be there to welcome the Dark Lord personally. Send to Viktor to take Hogsmeade at once." Then he placed a hand on my stomach and whispered, "Keep safe, love, all of you." He strode away in a swirl of robes, only stopping to direct a teacher or two about where to take their charges. Blaise Zabini had intercepted Alecto Carrow before she got to the Ravenclaw Tower and used the Imperius Curse on her. He had screened out the Slytherins who were opposed to the Dark Lord and was having them sequester the others. All told we had fifteen Slytherin students who reported to Slughorn that the Slytherin dorm was now secured for the Order. The only Slytherin who was unaccounted for was Draco Malfoy. He had not been to breakfast nor was he in the dormitory. I called for Trufy and told him to find the Malfoy boy immediately.

"Not having to look hard, Mistress. He outside, talking to Headmaster's tomb. I is bringing him to you."

The house-elf popped away from me and returned five seconds later with Draco trussed up like a Christmas cracker.

"Let me go, you insane elf!"

"Calmly, Draco, I asked Trufy to find you. He took me literally. Release him Trufy. Come with me, Draco. Severus needs to talk to you."

I sent a call through our link and heard Sev tell me to meet him at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Draco followed me, peppering me with questions. "Someone said Potter robbed Gringott's and rode the dragon out of London. Is it true? Where is everyone? What exactly is going on, Madame Snape?"

By the time he had finished talking, we were at the door to the tower. He blanched, remembering what had happened up there the last time he had walked through that door. He balked for a moment but then squared his shoulders and opened the door. Sev was standing where Dumbledore had been slumped that night. He turned to face Draco with a feral gleam in his eyes.

"Draco, the time has come for you to decide once and for all times. Do you stand on the side of the Dark Lord or do you stand in the light? Either you become what your father wants and die, or you throw off the Malfoy taint and fight for what is right. Which is it, boy?"


	20. Denouement

Author's Notes: *"`A votre santé y liberté" translates: To your health and Freedom.

I had my wand at the ready, in case the boy chose incorrectly.

"You mean I have a choice? You won't kill me if I decide to fight the Dark Lord? Oh, Merlin! I choose the light, Uncle Severus. You and Thera have been trying to steer me that way all year. I may not have the bravado needed for this, but I will give it my best attempt."

I handed him a vial of Felix Felicis and told him to take it when the battle started. Then I left them together.

I reminded Sev we had very little time, through our link. He assured me he was only explaining a few things to Draco. He said he would have Draco on the roof of the Great Hall with me, to protect me. I continued my rounds, reassuring students that we had made adequate preparations and checking to see if everyone had their vials of potion. Then, suddenly, an otter Patronus appeared before me and said, "We are here, I'll meet you in the hallway."

I ran for the stairs to the Room of Requirement. Hermione was waiting just outside the door. Her hands and face were still blistered from the incident at Gringott's. I handed her both jars of Murtlap Salve for the three of them. I hugged her and she felt the bulge of the babies.

"Wow, I have missed a lot haven't I?"

"Hermione, tell Harry to ask the house-elves for the diadem. They also have the fangs from the Basilisk to destroy the cup with. That should make everything easier. I am so glad you are here and safe. Now, go heal those two. We all need Harry in top shape. Ask Trufy for food, you know how much better young Weasley does when his stomach is full."

Hermione laughed and nodded her head at me. Then she ducked back into the hidden room. A sudden call from Sev through the link notified me that the Dark Lord was coming. I ran back to our rooms for more of the Murtlap Salve before hurrying up to the roof of the Great Hall. Draco was waiting for me. Together we watched the Death Eaters arriving on the school grounds. When Bellatrix arrived she was making her obeisance to the Dark Lord when I poured a bit of the Veritaserum over the poppet. The glamour that had veiled her true appearance vanished before everyone's eyes. Her hair was totally grey; her face wrinkled and scarred, her youthful appearance a thing of the past. Even the Dark Lord drew back in revulsion from her. She did not know what had happened until she heard one of the men make a comment about the 'hag'.

At that moment, Sev was greeting the Dark Lord and welcoming him to the school. Bellatrix whirled to face him and raised her wand to cast the killing curse. Draco watched me send a silent body binding curse down on her. With a few flicks of my wand, she was immobilised. She did not know where the spells were coming from. Draco had been watching his parents while I was attending to Bellatrix. Lucius was laughing at his sister-in-law's predicament until Narcissa made to assist her sister, and then Lucius backhanded his wife. Draco sent a protection spell to envelop Narcissa then. I tapped the poppet with my wand and Bellatrix's wand hand and arm went limp. The Death Eaters were rushing off to engage the various defenders when I reminded Draco to take his Felix Felicis.

"You haven't taken yours yet either, Thera Snape. `A votre santé y liberté, Madame." He opened the vial and drank. He was teasing me about my charade of years earlier, when I would only speak French.

I opened my vial of potion and downed it quickly. I immediately felt a thrill of increased focus and power. I turned to go down the stairs, but Draco reminded me he had sworn to Sev to keep me on the roof. I told him I was merely going to the alcove on the landing. I could see all of the staircases from there and assess if there were any problems. I knew Sev and Remus and Alastor had quadrupled the protective spells on the walls of the school so I was not worried about damage to the structure. I saw a group of Weasleys standing in an upper corridor and noticed a Death Eater getting ready to send a curse their way. With a murmured 'Sectumsempra' and a flick of my wand the Death Eater fell mortally wounded to the floor. I went back onto the roof to see Remus Lupin duelling the big, ugly Death Eater, Dolohov. He was evenly matched but the bigger man was manoeuvring Remus into a tight spot. I told Draco to incapacitate Dolohov, because I had just seen Bellatrix start to send curses at Dora. I cast Levicorpus at Bellatrix and hovered her to the lake where I dropped her in the middle of the Grindylows. That should hold her for a while, I thought.

I noticed fighting going on at the corner of the building and watched my husband ambushing the Death Eaters as they attacked our people. His face lit up with glee when he sent a particularly vicious stream of green light at Dolores Umbridge. I could see bodies of Death Eaters littering the grounds but none of our people seemed to have been killed or injured. I quickly sent to Viktor to bring his friends in. He answered that the rest of the village of Hogsmeade was about to descend on the school with him, once he had taken care of the Death Eaters they were rounding up. I looked out at the staircases again and saw that Neville's grandmother had arrived and there were many new faces. We were holding our own against the onslaught. Then suddenly I felt Sev call me. He had opened the link and I heard Lucius talking.

"He needs to see you now, in the Shrieking Shack, Severus."

I knew then, that the moment I dreaded was upon us. I sent a reminder of the Blood Replenishing potion and the Murtlap salve to Sev. He told me he had all requisite supplies with him. I watched from the roof as he made his way towards the shack. Then I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione running to the Whomping Willow. They were following Sev. I could hear the Dark Lord's voice saying how unfortunate it was that circumstances had worked out this way, but that Sev would have to die so that he could become master of the Death Stick, then a sharp pain almost closed the link. I screamed for Trufy and told Draco to stay put. The house-elf popped in next to me as I told him to take us to Master. In the few seconds that took, I saw Hermione and Harry approach Sev and gather a flask of memories for Harry to view. They left immediately. Trufy and I popped in and began triage on Sev's neck. I got the wound closed and the Blood Replenishing potion into him before Trufy popped us all to our rooms in the dungeons.

"Trufy, I need to go back to the roof and then I want you to stay here with him until he is better."

Trufy took me back to the roof where I joined Draco in protecting our people. Suddenly the Dark Lord's voice rang out telling the fighters they had an hour's respite. I grabbed Draco and ran down to the dungeons. I Disillusioned Draco so that he would not become collateral damage. On my way I also snagged Blaise to go with us. I saw Hermione and Ron talking to Alastor. They called to me, saying Harry was viewing the memories Sev had given him. None of them would look me in the eye because they thought Sev was dead.

"Don't believe it. We were prepared. He is in our rooms, weak and injured but not dead. Have we lost anyone?"

Alastor grinned at me then answered, "We haven't lost anyone, Thera. Your potions kept us all safe. You had best go to him; he will want to be here for the final bit. Put your invisibility cloak on him when you bring him up."

I ran with my two guards to the dungeons. The wards admitted me but not Blaise or Draco. I told them to wait. Sev was coming out of the shower when I got there. The rip in his throat had sealed to a thin scar and his colour was good again. He dressed quickly and put on the cloak. He greeted Draco and Blaise when we left our rooms. The four of us were climbing the stairs to the entry hall when the Dark Lord announced Harry Potter was dead.

Sev squeezed my hand and we dashed the rest of the way up all of the stairs to the roof. From there we could see Hagrid carrying Harry's body.

I looked at my husband who simply said, "Do not worry. Things are progressing as they should. Harry is most definitely not dead. Wait and see."

Several things happened almost immediately thereafter: the villagers from Hogsmeade, the Centaurs and Viktor's people arrived; Neville rushed forward and taunted the Dark Lord. Something flew from the building to land on Neville's head. It was the Sorting Hat, which the Dark Lord promptly set on fire. Neville pulled the hat from his head and drew the Sword of Gryffindor from it. He pivoted in slow motion and used the sword to cut off the head of the snake, Nagini. As the head of the snake fell, Harry twitched twice and disappeared.

"There, did you see, Harry put on his cloak and he has the Deathstick. I made sure he would find it. I put it next to the Pensieve."

The defenders cheered and I deemed it was time to unleash the twins' fireworks. With a muttered 'Accio Fireworks' and a slashing flick of my wand the onslaught began. Between the arrows from the Centaurs, the spells and curses from the villagers and the fireworks; the Death Eaters were rapidly demoralised. Only Bellatrix, the Dark Lord and a very few others made it to the entry hall of the castle.

The four of us ran back down the stairs to the Great Hall in time to see Lucius aiming a curse at Bill Weasley, who was duelling Greyback with the help of Alastor. Draco sent a curse at his father and began to duel with him. Sev nullified the Disillusionment charm on Draco just as the boy sent the curse that felled his father. Bellatrix was duelling Luna, Ginny and Hermione and I could see Molly Weasley about to dart into the fray. I looked at Sev and squeezed his hand before running to join Hermione. I told Luna and Ginny to help Bill. Hermione and I sent curse after curse towards Bellatrix as she screamed at me.

"Well, if it isn't Karkaroff's daughter and Snape's wife. Do you really think you can defeat me, little girl?"

"I am quite sure, Bellatrix. Whom do you think dropped you in the lake ? I sent the binding curse and disabled your wand arm. I am going to finish you this time. You will never harm anyone again."

I tossed the poppet into the air. Bellatrix thought it was a weapon so she sent a slashing curse at it. The destroyed poppet fell to the ground at the same time Bellatrix did, oozing blood from a thousand lethal wounds.

The Dark Lord whirled to attack us and Harry threw off his cloak. Sev had sent a protective shield in front of us. He moved to my side and took my hand as he placed his other arm around Hermione. We watched the other Death Eaters all die at the hands of our people. Narcissa Malfoy was kneeling next to her husband's body, weeping. Draco went to comfort her.

Harry began to taunt the Dark Lord. He refused to use Riddle's assumed title, but called him Tom instead. The memories Sev had given him had apparently been seared into the young man's brain because he was throwing Riddle's history at him, chapter and verse. Then, Sev's name was on Harry's lips, he patiently explained the spying and the deception.

Riddle answered Harry with a boast. "I killed Snape hours ago. It does not matter if he was a spy. I killed him."

Sev threw off my cloak and went to stand at Harry's side. He smiled grimly at Riddle. "You underestimated all of us. We were prepared. The light lost not one life tonight, but you have lost everything."

Harry sent the curse that took the light from Riddle's eyes for the last time. Then he turned to Sev.

He held out his hand saying, "I have been so wrong about you, Professor. Can you forgive me?"

The Hall was so quiet one could hear robes rustling. The only sound was a collective gasp. Sev took Harry's proffered hand and answered him.

"Yes, Harry, there is no need for forgiveness. You believed what you were meant to believe. I did what I did because your mother was my friend. I owed your father my life also.'

The Hall erupted into chaos then. Everyone was crowding around Harry, screaming or crying.

A noise much closer, sounded suddenly. Hermione had squealed as Viktor had swung her up into his arms.

"Doushenka! Beloved tigress, now will you marry me?"

Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him hungrily. A whispered 'yes' was all that was heard.

Sev pulled me close to him.

"It is over, Thera. I cannot quite take it in yet. Let us see to the others."

He led me to where Minerva and Alastor stood together, just a few feet from where the entire Weasley family waited.

Alastor winked at me, saying, "I'm glad we destroyed those records, Severus. The Weasleys want a word with the two of you, I think. Young Draco may need to talk to you, too." He nodded toward the corner where Draco stood with his arm around his mother. Sev nodded in response before moving us to the Weasley family.

"Arthur, Molly, what can we do for you?"

Totally without warning, Arthur Weasley threw his arms around Sev and hugged him. Molly burst into tears and the Weasley children all started talking at once. When Arthur had calmed his wife and the seven offspring were finally quiet, Bill spoke softly, "Severus, we just wanted to say thank you. Ginny told us where the Felix Felicis came from. And Harry's declarations about you and Dumbledore's death cleared up a lot of suspicion. Thank you, Severus, for all of us."

"You have my wife to thank for the potions and salves. She was determined that everyone who showed up to defend the school should be protected. And she is not a woman to argue with, Bill."

Ginny pointed to the other corner where Viktor was kissing Hermione. His hands were buried in her hair and a very large diamond sparkled on her left hand.

Ron Weasley looked crestfallen until Lavender Brown drew him over to meet her parents.

Everywhere people were laughing, crying, and hugging each other. I tugged at Sev's hand and nodded to the place where Draco and Narcissa stood. We made our way to them slowly, everyone wanted to have a word with Sev, it seemed.

Draco looked ill, his mother looked terrified. Sev immediately knew what to do. He detached Narcissa from Draco and led her to one of the overturned benches in the Hall. He righted the bench and they sat down. Sev was talking to Narcissa quietly as I tried to do something with Draco. Finally, I called for Trufy to bring me a glass of the Stolichnaya from our rooms.

"Drink it, Draco, in one large gulp. It will burn like fire, but you need that fire in your gut. Sev will have Narcissa sorted out soon. She must be the 'mother' who lied to save her child. You are that child, Draco. From what I can gather from what Narcissa is telling Sev, Riddle had her check to see if Harry was dead or not. She lied to him. She knew Harry had to survive to destroy him. She chose the light, the same as you did. Be proud of her, Draco. She saved not only Harry, but the rest of our world by her lie. Your father would have killed her if you had not stopped him. Do not feel guilty. I have something to tell you. You have a brother, a half-brother. Your father had an affair with his mother. You already know him. His name is Blaise Zabini. Now drink the vodka."

Draco drained the glass, then coughed. "How can you drink that, Thera? Truly, is Blaise my brother?"

I laughed at him and turned towards the doorway because I heard a baby crying. Remus Lupin and an older blond woman were standing in the doorway with Remus holding his son. I guessed the older woman to be Andromeda Tonks. I dragged Draco over there.

"Andromeda, I would like you to meet your nephew, Draco Malfoy. He fought with the defenders tonight, as did his mother. Your brother-in-law has joined his leader in eternal darkness. I think your sister may be very glad to see you. My husband seems to have reassured her that her actions will not land her in Azkaban. Remus, may I carry Teddy? I see your wife waving at you. She is conferring with Kingsley Shacklebolt at the moment. I will deliver Teddy to Minerva and Alastor, I promise."

Andromeda had enfolded Draco in a gentle hug and then started across the room to Narcissa. The sisters embraced and then drew Draco into the hug, also. The three of them sat talking quietly.

Sev came to me and held out a finger to Teddy, who grabbed it immediately. We walked over to where Minerva and Alastor were sitting with Augusta Longbottom.

Neville was directing the older students about bringing in the bodies of the Death Eaters. Shacklebolt had the list of known Death Eaters and the people from the Ministry who had either been Imperiused or voluntarily followed Riddle. He was checking off the names as the bodies were brought in. Neville had started putting the bodies in the little room where the first years waited to be sorted before the Welcoming Feast. He had set up wards so that the bodies would not contaminate the room. Once the count was done, Neville came to us with Shacklebolt to ask what to do with the bodies. Sev and Kingsley looked at each other then at Alastor. who answered, "Burn them, boy. Here, I'll teach you how to cast Fiendfyre. The spell is easy; it is stopping it that is difficult."

I handed Teddy to Minerva when Kingsley asked to talk to Sev in the Headmaster's office. The three of us climbed the stairs to the office. Others followed us within moments. Harry, Alastor, Neville, Aberforth, Draco, Viktor, Hermione and Minerva all eventually crammed themselves into the room to hear Dumbledore's portrait being interrogated by Kingsley. One by one, they all came forward with information about Sev's actions. When Dora and Remus arrived to add their story, Kingsley admitted he was convinced. He had only one question for Alastor.

"How the bloody hell did you come back from the dead. I saw the body the Death Eaters tossed in front of the Ministry. What happened?"

"Ask Severus, Kingsley, he got me out and took me to Russia where Thera doctored me. Then they hid me in that cabin of Dumbledore's, at the other end of the lake. I have been here for a few months now. I had to keep an eye on things here and on my wife." He patted Minerva's hand as he said that.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. Sorry, Minerva, I did not mean to doubt Alastor. I had best get to London and see if I can find any members of the Wizengamot who aren't in hiding. Somebody is going to have to take charge now that Riddle is finished. The Ministry has been decimated. The Minister and all of his staff were all Death Eaters. I need to get there fast. Can I use the floo from here?"

"Certainly, Kingsley, let me send to get it reconnected to the main floo network."

Alastor piped up with a suggestion, "Use the password 'Churchill'. It will get things done much faster."

Sev merely raised an eyebrow at that comment, and then threw green powder into the floo. When the person at the Ministry answered, Sev spoke the word 'Churchill' and the reply came very quickly.

"Yes, sir, your floo is now connected to the Ministry. I will notify everyone to come in immediately."

Shacklebolt turned to Alastor to ask what that had been about.

"That was my network of subversives, Kingsley. The workers at the Ministry-- too junior, too old, or too insignificant to be Imperiused-- who have hidden in plain sight and worked tirelessly to keep the remaining members of the Wizengamot safe and hidden. They knew their job was to stay out of sight as much as possible. The password was chosen by those of us old enough to remember what happened in the 30s and 40s. It was Dumbledore's idea to use it as the signal of victory."

"Well then, you had best come with me, Alastor. I do not really want to have to face them alone and tell them the entire upper echelon of the Ministry was Riddle's."

"Right, Kingsley, we had best take Arthur with us. They are going to want to fill positions quickly and Arthur has the best knowledge of who is left that can do the jobs."

Within a few minutes the three men stepped into the green flames and were gone. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon when we got back to the Great Hall. Neville and Ron had set the benches and tables back up and cleared the debris. The house-elves were serving breakfast to everyone that wanted it. I suggested to Sev that one of the guest rooms in the Slytherin dorm be opened up for Narcissa and Andromeda. Blaise and Draco were delegated to retrieve the captive Carrows and Slytherin students. Viktor and two of his friends took those captives to the Ministry through the floo.

Sev and I tried to get the people who had come to join us sorted out. There were parents who wanted to take their children home immediately, so we assigned house-elves to help the students pack. There were others who had simply heeded the call for defenders, those we thanked most profusely. The villagers from Hogsmeade, led by Aberforth, simply commented on the fact that it was finally over and to come into the village and have a drink. They left after helping Hagrid hitch the Thestrals to the carriages. Sev reminded all the students who were leaving that they must report back in two weeks for the exams.

"OWLs and NEWTs have not been cancelled, just postponed. Be back promptly on the 15th, testing begins the next morning."

The students merely groaned and their parents laughed as they boarded the carriages to go to the station.


	21. Setting things right

By midmorning, only the teachers and a few students were left at the castle. Sev ordered the students to bed threatening them with doses of Dreamless Sleep Potion, if they did not comply. Harry asked to speak to us, promising he would sleep afterwards.

"Please, sir, I really need to talk to you and Madame Snape. I will go sleep once we are done."

"Very well, Harry, come with us. Our sitting room in the dungeons should suffice."

Sev led the way down the stairs and dismantled the wards on our rooms. He invited Harry in formally. We all sat down in front of the fireplace and Harry began to speak.

"When I was looking at your memories last night, I realised what a prat I had been. There were clues all along that I should have picked up on, but didn't. Things started to be different my fifth year. I noticed you were more preoccupied and not so hard on me in class. I never thought it was because you had two of us to protect. I thought it was because Riddle was back. I thought that Karkaroff had asked you to intercede with Riddle for him. I did not even have a clue that the world didn't revolve around me. Madame Snape-- Thera-- I was wary of you when you arrived. You were in Slytherin House, but you never fit the image of the Slytherin ice princess Malfoy said you were. When you started giving Hermione the Dittany and that salve, I knew there was more to you than we thought. You befriended Hermione and helped her all the time we were out chasing the Horcruxes. I sort of remember you and Viktor Krum the night we went to Godric's Hollow. And I know I saw Viktor the night we got taken by the snatchers. He was standing guard, wasn't he?

At Bill and Fleur's wedding, you were talking about Snape, weren't you, when you said it was complicated? The two of you kept us safe and on track the whole time. Not like Dumbledore, who never said anything plainly or made things easy. I got an earful about Dumbledore from Remus tonight. He was telling me the truth about a lot of things.

He also told me that he is no longer a werewolf, thanks to you. You saved him, and saved a bunch of other folks, too. It took me until an hour after Riddle was dead to realise that Moody was alive. He and Remus took me aside and explained a lot of things. The Felix Felicis that everyone took last night was your doing. That salve that Hermione treated our burns with when we got here, was yours, too. I owe you so much, Professor. I cannot ever repay you, but I just wanted you to know that if you need my help with anything, just ask. I am offering my sincerest apologies for my past actions and words. Will you take my hand in friendship?" He stood up and put his hand out. Sev stood also and took Harry's hand. They shook hands for the second time and then Harry turned to me and said, "Good night Madame Snape, or possibly good day, I am off to get some sleep."

Sev spoke quietly, "Harry, the floo in this room can get you to the Gryffindor common room in an instant. Why not use it?"

The boy smiled a very tired, grateful smile as he threw green powder into the fireplace.

When we were alone, Sev asked if I was exhausted. When I nodded, he picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. He tucked me into bed and lay down next to me.

"At last it is over, Thera. I cannot believe we are free of him. There is something Alastor wanted me to tell you. The documents we destroyed that night were the Ministry documents proving who my father was. Alastor ferreted out everything and brought it all to me. He knew because your father told him. Yes, love, your father knew and still wanted us to marry. He and Alastor made peace between them when your parents were smuggled to Iceland. Alastor had talked it over with Albus at some point. You had best get some sleep. I have a feeling the Wizengamot will want a word with us at some point."

I slept for a few hours, only waking when Trufy brought food for the evening meal. Minerva had come to eat with us, as had the Lupins. We had just finished eating when the floo sparked with green flames. Alastor's face appeared and he asked all of us to come through to the Ministry. He wanted the rest of the teachers also.

Minerva said she would notify the others as soon as we left. "I'll bring Harry and the others with me. And I'll make sure Thera brings the small portrait of Albus," she told her husband.

We stepped through the floo into the long, dark, entry hall of the Ministry of Magic. Sev had, of course, been here before, many times. I looked around in the low light to see Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody coming towards us from the other end of the hallway.

"The Wizengamot is greatly reduced, but the Ministries from the other countries have sent representatives. They want to have this inquest over and done with as soon as possible. They were horrified when I gave them the list of those who fought on Riddle's side. As it turns out, one of the Wizengamot came to help defend the school. With the situation as it is, she is the most senior judge, now. She will definitely want to question everyone from Hogwarts." Shacklebolt was keeping something from us, I could tell. I just hoped it wasn't about my husband.

Moody grinned at us before telling all. "What my colleague is not saying is that he has been asked to take over as Minister. All of us old-timers are coming back. Arthur is First Deputy Minister and I am taking over the Law Enforcement Branch. Don't worry about the Wizengamot. My niece, Augusta Longbottom, is now in charge of that."

Shacklebolt rolled his eyes at that comment. He shrugged and led us off to the Minister's office.

The four of us sat down as a young woman bustled in to bring tea. I recognised her as Angelina Johnson, a classmate of mine. She did a double take when she realised who she was bringing tea for.

Sev greeted her. "Miss Johnson, thank you. Are you enjoying your work for the Ministry?"

She merely nodded and smiled at us before leaving the room.

Shacklebolt mentioned that she was one of the few Ministry employees who had remained loyal to the Order and would probably be promoted in the near future.

Just then, a flying memo zoomed into the room to summon us to the lowest levels of the Ministry building. I held very tightly to my husband's hand as we rode down in the lift. The hall was lined with people when the lift doors opened. I saw familiar faces as we walked. Occasionally, someone reached out a hand to touch Sev on the sleeve. I heard the murmurs behind us. The defenders from Hogwarts were there as well as people from Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley.

"He is a hero."

"Had that monster Riddle fooled right up to the end."

"They helped Potter all along."

We entered into the largest of the courtrooms on that level. There were less than thirty people in the seats above the open central area. I saw Minerva enter and take a seat next to Augusta Longbottom. Kingsley took another seat and Filius took a third chair. Alastor still stood next to us and he gently took the portrait of Albus Dumbledore out of my hands. He set it on a chair in the middle of the room. Alastor had us step back against the wall while the questioning began.

The inquest began with Madame Longbottom interrogating Dumbledore's portrait regarding Sev. The portrait began its discourse with the Unbreakable Vow coerced from Sev almost eighteen years before. The vow to 'obey whatever tasks shall be assigned to you, no matter how abhorrent' explained so much of what had bothered me about the slavish obedience Sev had paid Dumbledore.

The portrait then detailed events of the night he had been injured by the ring Horcrux. I listened as Sev was praised for his valiant attempt to save Dumbledore's life, and then forced into having to become his executioner. I listened to the voice of Albus Dumbledore tell of the things he had made my husband to do over the last seventeen years and was sickened by the callousness of it all. When at last, the voice had died away; Augusta Longbottom looked to Percy Weasley who stood at the door.

"Will you bring in the other witnesses, Mr. Weasley."

Sev was gripping my hand tightly now. He was worried the Wizengamot was going to try him for Dumbledore's death. When the door opened again, Harry Potter entered carrying the Pensieve from Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Viktor entered next, carrying a box full of memory flasks. Harry put the Pensieve in front of Augusta Longbottom and came to stand beside Sev and me. Neville was the next person to enter. I saw that Hermione had used the Murtlap Salve on his previous injuries. He came to stand beside me and gave me one of his lopsided grins.

Harry stepped forward and asked what was happening.

"Mr. Potter, we are grateful to you for defeating our recent foe, but there are still questions about the death of Albus Dumbledore which must be answered tonight before this court. Thank you, also, for bringing the Pensieve and the memories. We will view them shortly."

"In that case, Madame Longbottom, I want to speak on the record. Severus Snape may have said the words that ended Dumbledore's life, but he had no choice. Dumbledore had ordered him to be his executioner. Snape was protecting the lives of others that night. I was there, under my invisibility cloak, immobilised by a spell from Dumbledore. Snape knew I was there, but did not try to harm me and actually stopped the Death Eaters from cursing me. He has worked to protect me from the moment Riddle began to hunt my parents. He was not only protecting me that night, but alsoDraco Malfoy. Draco had been assigned the task of killing Dumbledore but was unable to complete the task. Dumbledore had known what would happen and taken steps to save Draco from tearing his soul. He knew, you see, that Severus would need to use the torn piece of his own soul to make a Horcrux so that he could survive to help me in my task. I know that you don't want to hear these things, but a lot of us from Hogwarts have stories to tell."

"That is exactly what I was hoping you would say, Mr. Potter. I want no trace of suspicion to taint Headmaster Snape. We have representatives from both the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler here to record these proceedings. The Daily Prophet has undergone a change in format. They will now be reporting the news accurately instead of creating sensationalism. I am assuming, Alastor, that you are acting for the Defence? Filius, would you view the memories and give me a concise synopsis?"

Flitwick took the Pensieve and the box of memories out of the courtroom.

"Yes, Madame Longbottom, as Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, I am acting as Counsel. I am calling Neville Longbottom as the next witness."

"My name is Neville Longbottom. I am currently a student at Hogwarts in my seventh year."

"Since you are my grandson, I think we can dispense with your particulars, Neville. Can you tell us anything about Headmaster Snape's activities this year and last?"

"Yes, I can. He and his wife have been brewing potions for us all year. They instructed the house-elves to make sure we were fed and our clothes were clean, even when we were in hiding. The Headmaster is a man who sincerely wants his students to learn what he has to teach, including how not to be so timid. He made it so that Ginny, Luna and I got very light detention after we were caught stealing the fake Sword of Gryffindor. It was all set up beforehand. I knew then that he was not scary, only stern. "

Sev straightened a bit at that comment and nearly laughed out loud when Neville winked at him.

Thereafter, the witnesses were called in rapid succession. They all spoke of Sev's devotion to duty and his unswerving protection of the students in his care. Filius Flitwick came back in and handed Madame Longbottom a very short parchment. Augusta Longbottom beamed at him.

At last, Alastor Moody stepped forward. "I have evidence to give also, Madame Longbottom. When the Order was moving Harry Potter to a safer location last summer, we were all attacked by the Death Eaters. I was almost killed and George Weasley lost an ear. I was put into Azkaban with a broken hip and other injuries. Within a matter of days, Severus Snape managed to smuggle me out, Obliviate the two Death Eaters in charge and get me to his wife's Russian home to heal. He deposited a similarly handicapped corpse in my place. I was healed and cosseted by Madame Snape until such time as she felt I would be better off closer to Hogwarts. She personally returned me to the tender care of my wife. Severus Snape is one of the finest men I have ever met. His loyalty should never be in question. Without his long service to the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter would never have been able to defeat Voldemort."

Viktor spoke up suddenly, "Madame Longbottom, I need to tell you of the goodness of this man. After Moody was supposedly killed and George Weasley wounded; Severus Snape taught me the reversal spell to repair George's ear. It worked perfectly. He felt very sorry that his spell at another Death Eater had gone awry and wanted to heal the injury."

I watched the two reporters from the papers writing furiously. They looked up at Augusta Longbottom when she announced the Wizengamot had come to a decision.

"Headmaster Severus Snape, it is the decision of the court that you be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. All of your actions have been in the best interests of our kind. The statuary in the Entry Hall for the Ministry will henceforth reflect the two heroes of this war and their assistants. Court is dismissed."

Sev was flabbergasted. Everyone was shaking his hand and hugging him. Augusta came from the back room to tell him how much she appreciated his work at St. Mungo's.

"And I thought you should know that Frank and Alice are almost ready to come home. Your potions and spell reversal efforts have done what no one else thought could be done. And I am so proud of Neville. He blossomed under your wife's tutoring. You may want to get away to somewhere quiet this summer. I am afraid the publicity may catapult you both into the spotlight along with young Potter. It was pointed out to me that you are expecting multiple additions to the family. Yes, Dora Lupin wanted me to know that your husband was going to be needed by your side for years to come and not locked up in Azkaban." She laughed and patted us both on the arm before starting a conversation with Harry.

Alastor took pity on Sev and hustled us out the back way and up to the Auror offices. He grumbled along the way.

"I am going to have to rebuild the force from the ground up. I do have a head start on recruits. Your cousin Viktor and his lads have applied to begin the course. But after this war, I think the way they handled themselves was enough training for any Auror. I am putting our first squad together with Viktor as leader. That boy has a good head on his shoulders. He was a damn good seeker for Bulgaria, graduated with top honours from Durmstrang, and now is going to marry one of the brightest witches of her age. I see him taking over the Department in a few years. He has that same headstrong bravado that I had. Maybe I can talk some sense into him before he gets into a fight he only thinks he can win."

Sev gave Alastor a long look before speaking. "Alastor, he won't have to fight Riddle or anyone like him. We wiped out the threat yesterday. There won't be another like Riddle for a very long time."

"You are right, Severus. But, Dumbledore should never have allowed Riddle to come to Hogwarts. He should have told Dippet they needed to bind his powers or strip them. It would have solved the problem before it became a problem."

"Actually, Alastor, that was exactly what Dumbledore did suggest. Dippet decided to allow the boy to come. It was in the school records." Sev had answered quietly.

I was suddenly very tired. I murmured something to that effect and Sev immediately asked Alastor if we could go to the Chelsea flat.

The next thing I was aware of, we were in the living room of the Chelsea flat. The lights were on and Viktor was helping Sev open the door to our bedroom. I heard voices before I drifted off to sleep. In the morning, Sev brought me breakfast in bed. Viktor followed him into the room grinning hugely.

"Severus said I should ask you if we could use the conservatory at the Petersburg house for a wedding in December."

"For the wedding of my cousin to my best friend? Of course, you can, Viktor. We will put on the biggest and best wedding ever. Thank you for waiting until the babies are born. Sev and I would be delighted to host the wedding party. The conservatory is perfect. And I will make it all very special, I promise." My husband was watching me with an indulgent smile on his face.

"You are too good to me, cousin. I have waited three years for her; a few more months will not matter. Severus has asked me to stand as godfather to the three boys. I accepted immediately. Will not let anyone else teach them how to fly or to play Quidditch. I think, perhaps, if we have daughters, our children might marry."

"Only if those daughters have their mother's looks, Viktor. We must wait and see. Have you told my mother you are officially engaged yet?" I looked at Sev who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I sent an owl to my parents and one to Aunt Persephone. In two days time, I am going to Australia with Hermione to bring her parents back. We will tell them at that time. I am so proud of her. She fought alongside you against that abominable woman without any fear. She kept Harry from going crazy for months. She is brilliant, and beautiful, and I love her so much it scares me."

"Where is she now, Viktor? Do not tell me you let her go off with the Weasleys? Or back to Hogwarts? She must be here. If she is not here, go get her. I want to see her."

"She is washing her hair. She slept in my room and I slept on the couch. I am going to take her to Grimmauld Place to see what has been done to it, and see if there are any of her clothes left there. If that turns out to be disastrous, then we are going shopping in Diagon Alley. Will Severus let you come with us?"

"We will both come, Viktor. Let me eat breakfast and get dressed."

While I dressed, Hermione and Sev contacted Harry to meet us at Grimmauld Place. When Hermione Disapparated to the front steps with Viktor in tow, she found the house miraculously undisturbed. Sev and I arrived seconds later, and Harry about two minutes after that. We were all amazed that the Death Eaters had never been able to breach the wards on the house. Sev had the answer.

"Even though you brought Yaxley into the wards, he could not get in because he did not have the password. When the wards were set up, no one with a Dark Mark could get in, except me. I had the only password. If they had thought to have someone without a Dark Mark try, it would have been a different story."

"That is why you whispered that phrase when we arrived! That quote from Shakespeare was the password?"

"I thought it fitting, Thera. 'I follow him to serve my turn upon him'. Those words summed up my entire service to Riddle. I went back to serving him to exact revenge for the death of my oldest friend. It is not a pleasant thought, but it sustained me for many years."

"Othello: Act 1, Scene 1, line 42. Right, Severus? I did not know you had read Shakespeare." Hermione asked.

"I was an avid reader as a young man. I read all the Muggle classics. For a time when I first began spying for the Order, I imagined myself as Sydney Carton, Dickens' hero from 'A Tale of Two Cities'. The idea of giving my life, so that the woman I loved could be with her one chosen love, was an appealingly asinine one. I grew out of that 'tragic hero' mindset very quickly when the Potters were killed. But the password had been set by then, on whatever meeting place we used."

Harry looked very thoughtful at that, and then led the way through the house to see what needed doing.

Sev stepped to the curtains covering the portrait of Walburga Black. He opened the drape while saying, "Langlock." He then threw the curtain wide and checked the frame of the portrait before performing a severing charm on each corner of it. He lifted it off the wall and asked Harry where to put it.

Harry was laughing so hard, he had trouble telling Sev to put it in the broom closet off the kitchen.

We all trooped down to the kitchen where Harry called for Kreacher. The ancient house-elf popped in immediately, still wearing the locket that had belonged to Regulus Black.

"Kreacher, this is going to be your new room. I am giving you the portrait of Mrs. Black for your room, but you must keep her quiet."

"Master is too good to Kreacher. Kreacher will make sure house is clean and habitable."

We trooped back up the stairs and Hermione found some clothes while the rest of us helped Harry start on an inventory of furnishings and books.

"Anything that is Dark Magic, I am giving to you, Professor, just to make sure it gets into the Restricted Section, you know. I keep finding things that remind me of Sirius, and that makes me sad. I wish he had not gone through that curtain in the Ministry."

Sev's face went white. Apparently, in the two years since the fight at the Ministry, no one had told him how Sirius Black had died.

"Harry, was it an arch-like doorway, with a curtain that was blowing in a breeze no one could feel?"

"Yeah, Professor, it was exactly like that."

"Damn that idiot Fudge! He was told to destroy that thing. But it was in the Hall of Mysteries, wasn't it? Bloody effing hell, he may not be dead. That is a time corridor. It was one of Dumbledore and Flamel's little oddities. Did Albus know what had happened to him?"

"No, Dumbledore showed up later. You mean he might still be in there? Is that possible after all this time?"

"Beyond that curtain, time ceases to exist. I think there are notes on the damn thing somewhere. If he fell through it, he is stuck in time. He will not age nor will he feel hunger, thirst or pain. Let me send to Moody. He can bring us the damned portrait to question."

Instantly Sev sent his Patronus to Alastor but his Patronus had changed. It was now an eagle. A great Steller's Sea Eagle, the largest of the Raptors, with distinctive grey and white colouring and a golden yellow beak. It is the most impressive of all of the eagles.

Harry very matter-of-factly said, "I sort of expected that, Professor. You had no further need to keep the doe, since Riddle had been defeated and my parents were avenged. I think that bird is a Russian bird, because Thera is Russian. I always thought your Patronus should have been some kind of eagle or hawk."

That comment totally floored Sev. He could only stare at Harry as if the boy had suddenly grown three heads. "It was a hawk when I was a boy, a Merlin hawk. I had not thought of that in years. Oh Merlin, Thera I am old!"

"Not a chance, Severus Emrys Charles Snape, you are not old! That must be Moody at the door. Let me run down there."

When Alastor came through the door he remarked that it was certainly quiet.

"How the dickens did you get the portrait of the old besom off the wall? Here is Albus, as requested. What is going on?"

Sev had recovered enough to answer, "Did none of you ever ask exactly how Black died? He fell through that abomination that Albus and Flamel created. I know there are notes on it somewhere, but I have to get the information out of my erstwhile employer. Harry, may I use the library for a few minutes?"

"Sure. If there is a way to get him out..."

"I know how important that would be to you. I swear I will do everything I can, lad."

"And you will have the Ministry behind you, Severus. I'll contact Kingsley right now," Alastor added.

Sev grabbed the portrait and closed himself into the library. Although we all wanted to listen with the twins' Extendable Ears, we went off to the other parts of the house. In about fifteen minutes we all drifted back to the kitchen. Harry asked Kreacher to bring us some lunch and tea. The little old house-elf created a platter of sandwiches and fruit in only moments. I could hear my husband's raised voice from the library. I choked down a sandwich and a cup of tea before we all heard the library door slam. Sev walked into the kitchen and threw himself into a chair next to me.

"Damn the old bastard! He says there is no way to retrieve him, but I am sure I saw notes. Alastor, what happened to Flamel's things?"

"They are in storage for safekeeping. The Ministry thought the main recipient of his will was not altogether trustworthy, so never informed him of the legacy left to him." Now Alastor was twinkling at us.

"Who the effing hell was the beneficiary, Alastor?" Sev's patience was wearing thin.

"You were. He left everything to you. All the notes, all the books, everything was left to Severus Snape."

"Albus never told me, not one word did he say about Flamel or a legacy. He still did not trust me, not completely. Or was it that he thought I would use the legacy to defeat Riddle on my own, bypassing Harry, and setting all his plans to naught?"

"I cannot tell you that, Professor. But Dumbledore said something about not wanting Flamel's research to be appropriated by Riddle." Harry piped up.

"Well, Flamel's things were put into Gringott's in a vault with the Ministry's name as well as your name on it. Only the Head of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, accompanied by you, can get in. That is us, isn't it Severus? Get your most intimidating face on; we are going to retrieve that legacy right now. Let me get Bill Weasley to come along. Kingsley made him the Goblin Liaison again. He knows these tricky little folks like no other."

Alastor did something we had never seen him do previously; he sent a Patronus message to Kingsley Shacklebolt. Not a one of us had known what his Patronus was. It was a lion I had only read about or seen paintings of, the Barbary Lion, much larger than an African lion, with a mane that was very full. This one had a dark red mane tipped in black and walked with a limp. It occurred to me that I should have known what his Patronus was; Minerva's was a house cat, so his would naturally have been in the cat family somewhere.

The bell sounded and Moody went to answer it. It was Bill Weasley. Shortly thereafter, Bill, Alastor and Sev went off to Gringott's.

"What will happen if you get Sirius back, Harry?"

"I don't know. His name will be cleared, I know. The house will go back to him, I guess. He will be happy that the war is over. And overjoyed that Bellatrix is dead, I would imagine."


	22. Brave new world

The goblins at Gringott's were somewhat relieved at the arrival of Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, and Bill Weasley. The proper forms were presented, signed and examined before Sev and Moody were taken to the vault. The goblins left them with a bell to be rung when they wanted to leave. What they found was unsettling.

The vault was full to the roof with rolled parchments, trunks full of golden galleons, and odd objects that resembled the strange instruments in Dumbledore's office. In one corner was a smaller replica of the Time Tunnel gateway. A thick parchment was rolled into a scroll and rested in a groove on top of it. Sev took the scroll and tucked it into his robe pocket. He looked around and spied a smaller trunk underneath a tapestry. He threw the tapestry aside and flung open the small trunk. It was partially filled with potion ingredients. These, Sev set aside and he piled the scrolls from the room into the trunk after miniaturising them. When the last scroll had been placed into the trunk, he asked Moody to ring the bell to bring the goblins back.

The vault was relocked before the goblins transported them back to the lobby. Bill Weasley was waiting for them outside the doors.

"Severus, you must know the goblins are scared to go near that vault. They say there are strange sounds coming out of there. I take it you found some things of interest?"

"Scrolls, Bill, and a working model of the Time Tunnel Gateway. I am taking the scrolls with me to study. Thank you for coming and keeping them out of my hair."

"Oh, they wouldn't have bothered you. They are too intimidated right now. One of them, Griphook, was showing the rest the Sword of Gryffindor when suddenly it just disappeared right out of his hands. They asked if a wizard had summoned it. I told them I had not seen anyone Accio it, which is true, and that I did not know where it is now, which is also true. They did not ask me if it had suddenly appeared in the hands of a Gryffindor student when he needed it most." His wide grin gave away his thoughts on Neville's performance.

Alastor chuckled at the way Bill had neatly sidestepped the issue of the Sword of Gryffindor. The three of them walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where Bill took his leave of the other two. Sev suggested they take the floo to Grimmauld Place. When they arrived back at the house, Sev requested everyone to take a scroll or two or three and look for anything relating to the Time Tunnel Gateway. We spent the next few hours poring over scrolls until Sev called a halt.

"This cannot be right. The notes I saw were at Hogwarts and within the last year. Thera, we must search the office and the headmaster's quarters. Pardon us, Harry, but we must go. Viktor, Hermione, do you wish to assist? Harry, you are welcome to come along. I am not asking you, Alastor, because I **know** you are coming with us."

In the end, we all used the floo to return to the school. Sev searched the rooms the headmaster was supposed to use. Hermione and I searched the bookshelves. Harry searched the Pensieve cabinet and the small tables scattered around. Viktor took the desk to search as well as the cabinet in back of it. Alastor had gotten Minerva involved in the search as well. After about twenty minutes of searching, Viktor let out a triumphant whoop. "Here, Severus, it was in the annotated calendar for last school year!"

Sev ran into the room and took the notes from Viktor. He scanned them quickly, "Yes, this is it; both Flamel's and Dumbledore's writing. Thank you, Viktor, in fact, thank you all. I must read through these. Thera, please take them to Hogsmeade for a late luncheon. I should be done soon."

"You heard him, we are off to Hogsmeade. Come along now." I urged them all out the doors for the walk to the village.

On the way, Minerva was asking Harry if he was coming back to the school for his NEWTs.

"I don't know. Maybe I will. After all, I did a lot of studying and reading while we were camping, thanks to Hermione. She brought along all of the texts and there was nothing else to read, was there?"

Hermione promptly punched him in the arm and we all laughed.

I mentioned that I thought we had no problem with the seventh years' proficiency at Defence against the Dark Arts, since almost every seventh year had fought and survived.

"They did a fine job at Charms and Transfiguration during the battle, too." Minerva observed.

"And didn't I see Neville throwing Devil's Snare and Snargaluffs at them?" Moody chimed in.

We walked into the Three Broomsticks and asked for a table. Rosmerta immediately led us to the centre of the room and transfigured the small table into a larger round one. She brought tea and cider as well as sandwiches and little cakes. One by one, the other shopkeepers in the village wandered in. They all had a word for Harry and a pat on the back. Aberforth shuffled in and handed Harry a box of things.

"This is all the stuff Dung took from Grimmauld Place. I made him give it to me. You did a man's job, Harry. We are all very proud of you. Come on, you lot, give him the things you all wrote down."

One by one the villagers came to Harry and handed him scrolls. Bewildered, Harry tucked them into the box Aberforth had given him. He sat down after they had left and picked up his cider.

"Well, lad, aren't you curious as to what those scrolls are all about?" Alastor asked.

In response, Harry picked up the one on top and opened it. His eyes filled with tears as he read. Viktor grabbed it away from him and glanced at it.

"They wrote about the times his parents came to the village. They shared their memories with him."

"Harry, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, I'll read these later. Let's finish and head back."

Just then, Sev opened our link and asked me to send Alastor back to the school.

"Alastor, he needs you. Can you go?"

"Tell him I am using the floo from here."

I told Sev to expect Alastor through the floo and asked what was up.

His reply was concise, to say the least. "Be at Grimmauld Place within the hour. Bring Poppy."

When I told everyone what he had said, Harry perked up. We paid the bill before separating into two groups. Harry, Viktor and I Disapparated to Grimmauld Place while Minerva and Hermione went back to Hogwarts to fetch Poppy Pomfrey.

Harry immediately went to the attics to retrieve all of the clothes that had been packed away two years ago. When he yelled for Kreacher, the house-elf appeared but seemed uncertain as to obeying Harry.

That, in itself, cheered Harry immensely. "It means that Sirius is alive. Kreacher is not sure who his master is now. His conflict means Sirius is back."

Hermione, Minerva and Poppy arrived just after that pronouncement. Some twenty minutes later the front bell rang. Outside stood Severus and Alastor on either side of a weak looking Sirius Black. Harry carefully helped Sirius into the house and up the stairs and into his room. Poppy took over immediately to check over the returned Marauder. She dosed him with several different potions before leaving him to rest for awhile.

Her report was cautious. "He seems to be suffering no lasting effects. I would suggest he rest and eat something when he rises. Otherwise, he is as fit as he was before he went into that contraption. Now, may I get back to school? I have an abundance of potions to find places for, Headmaster."

She was teasing Sev because we had brewed so much extra of every conceivable potion.

"And, you, young lady, let me check you over while I am here. Those three babies are going to start giving you some problems soon." She pointed her wand at me as she did a diagnostic spell.

The look on Harry's face was priceless. He looked from Sev to me to Poppy before laughing.

"Congratulations, Professor. You are sure going to have your hands full."

We all laughed at that. Poppy left through the floo shortly thereafter. An impatient voice sounded from up the stairs as Sirius demanded we all come up there.

"What the bloody hell is with that damn house-elf? I am gone for a couple of hours and he goes bonkers. He dithers before obeying me. What has happened? And what are you doing in my house, Krum? Did we get them out of the Ministry? Where is Dumbledore?"

Sev answered for the rest of us. "Black, Kreacher is confused. For the past two years he has thought of Harry as his master. Now you are returned and he is unsure of who owns him. You were in the Time Tunnel for almost exactly two years. Time stopped for you. The war is over. Harry killed Riddle. Dumbledore is dead. Your cousin Bellatrix is dead. The battle was fought at Hogwarts. The light lost not one life, but Riddle and his followers were nearly all wiped out. The only two survivors are the Carrows, who are in custody. Viktor is here because he is engaged to Miss Granger, as well as being my wife's cousin. If I had known exactly what had happened to you sooner, I could have gotten you out of there. Oh, by the way, Kreacher rallied all of the house-elves at Hogwarts to fight Riddle's people. He was extremely courageous."

"You are serious, aren't you? I have been in that thing for two years? And everyone thought I was dead. That is why Kreacher has a problem. I left everything to Harry, so the elf cannot decide who the master is really. Let me bathe and change and I'll come downstairs. We can discuss this rationally."

Harry stayed in the room when the rest of trooped back down the stairs. I sent Viktor and Hermione out to the store to buy food stuffs and for bottles of cider and mead. Minerva and I hurriedly raided the garden for flowers to brighten up the house. Viktor and Hermione had only just arrived back when Sirius and Harry came back down the stairs.

Sirius Black looked thoroughly ashamed of himself and Harry looked grumpy. With a sidelong glance at Harry, Sirius moved to stand in front of Sev.

"I owe you a debt so large I can only hope my abject apologies pay a portion of it. I am sorry for being such an arrogant ass, Severus. I should never have been so cruel when we were at school, nor should I have taunted you when we were members of the Order. Harry has informed me of everything that has happened since I went into limbo. Can you find it in your heart to accept my word that I will never taunt you again?"

And he stuck out his hand. Sev was aghast. Never had he expected this. He gingerly took the hand held out to him and shook it. They even half smiled at each other.

The doorbell rang again and Sirius noticed the lack of racket from his mother's portrait.

Viktor had opened the door and ushered in Remus and Dora Lupin with their son. When Remus saw Sirius he hugged him tightly.

"Poppy said you had been retrieved. I could not believe it, so we had to come. Welcome back, old man."

"Hullo, Tonks, Remus, is this young man yours? Must be, his hair keeps changing colour. I am glad to be back. But I am still a bit bewildered. Severus tells me he has a wife. Has everyone married during my time away?"

I spoke up because I knew Sev still held a jaundiced view on my interactions with Sirius.

"We married the Christmas before the incident at the Ministry. This year will mark our third anniversary, Sirius." Sev squeezed my hand in recognition of my words.

Alastor chose that moment to inform Sirius that his name had been cleared when it had become apparent that Pettigrew had been the traitor and was still alive.

"Of course, he died earlier this year. But you should be glad to know your cousin Narcissa changed sides during the battle. She and Andromeda have reconciled and Draco fought with our side, too. The Black family isn't nearly as Dark as they were."

Minerva pinched him for the bad pun.

"Will somebody please tell me how the devil they got that awful portrait of my mother off the wall and quiet?" Sirius asked.

Sev answered him, "I simply cast Langlock on the portrait and removed the sticking charms at the four corners of the portrait. It is now residing in the broom closet off the kitchen which, I believe, is Kreacher's new room. And I did it only in the interest of peace and quiet, Black."

"You have made my return to the living much more enjoyable, Severus. I would ask you all to stay but I think your wife is not feeling quite the thing. She is fidgeting."

"One of the babies is stretching, probably." Hermione added as she and Viktor prepared to leave with us. Alastor and Minerva used the floo to return to the school.

Harry said he would stay and keep Sirius company. The rest of us used the floo back to the Chelsea flat. Hermione had retrieved enough clothing to last her for a while and was packing for the trip to Australia. Viktor was going through the kitchen cupboards before suggesting we order dinner in.

I was astonished. "You cannot be hungry again? We had a late luncheon in Hogsmeade. Viktor, you are absolutely out of your mind."

"You ate nothing except tea, little cousin. You need to eat for the babies. Severus, she must eat." Viktor sent Sev a pleading look.

"Thera, have you eaten since breakfast?"

"There was much to do, Sev. I had part of a sandwich at Grimmauld Place and some fruit. I drank tea there and at The Three Broomsticks."

"All of you put on Muggle clothes. We are going out for dinner. Where was that Greek place you were raving about, Viktor?"

I hurriedly transfigured a floral print top into a dress and grabbed sandals from the closet. Hermione and Viktor both were wearing jeans and light jackets. Sev emerged wearing a green shirt and carrying a leather jacket. We walked along Cheyne Walk and then up Lower Sloane Street to King's Road where Sev hailed a taxi. Viktor gave the driver the name of the restaurant and we were on our way. The ride wasn't long. Viktor paid the taxi and led us into the small cafe.

The young waiter nodded to Viktor and brought menus for the four of us. Sev, Viktor and Hermione ordered wine and Dolmades while I opted for water and Spanakopita and a Village Salad. Viktor added a request for some tsatziki with whole wheat pitas. Sev took pity on me and poured some of his wine into my water for a toast.

"To the cessation of numerous hostilities." Sev laughed.

"To the gentlemen we hold most dear." Hermione and I answered, in unison.

"To our ladies, whom we hold in love and honour." Viktor and Sev replied.

When we had finished with dinner, we caught another taxi which left us at the door to the flat.

The four of us decided to walk a bit on the embankment, talking. We found two benches close together and all sat down.

Sev asked Hermione and Viktor what their plans were for the next few months.

Viktor answered first. "I am going to join the Aurors. Moody has asked me to come on board and start working with a squad of recruits. And I plan on looking for a place for us to live."

"After I get my parents back from Australia, I plan on looking for a job. Why, Severus?"

"Because I am going to have to do double duty this year and I will need all possible help. Just before I left the school today, an owl arrived offering me a unique proposition. Durmstrang will be closed for one year, due to a shortage of teachers and a Headmaster. It has been proposed that the students come to Hogwarts for that year and that I train new teachers and a Headmaster. I wanted to lay this before you for discussion."

"Oh, Sev, to have Durmstrang closed..."

"Do not worry, love. I will not allow it to be closed longer than one year. And I have in mind the perfect headmaster, if he will listen to me. He is incredibly good with children, patient, kind, and looking for a steady job. All I have to do is show him how to become an administrator. Then, in a few years, I think an Auror may want to go back to his homeland take over the position made so outstanding by his uncle."

"You think I could become Headmaster? And perhaps, my Hermione could become a teacher also."

"Viktor, the Aurors job is going to bore you very soon. There are no other Dark wizards to capture or fight, now. You'll be chasing petty crooks like Mundungus Fletcher. I also think Miss Granger might like to see which subject she would most like to teach. She could do her practice teaching by helping out some of her favourite teachers this coming year. If she is interested she would be able to choose by the holidays. I believe some of our teachers are giving thought to retiring."

"Not Minerva, Sev, please tell me she is not leaving." I cried.

"Hush, love. No, not Minerva, but Sibyll had expressed a desire to get away from teaching. And Binns suddenly has come to the realisation that he is dead and deserves a rest. Pomona was approached about a job at Durmstrang and I think she will take it after this coming year. We already have a candidate for her job. I have in mind to fill certain positions with students presently in their last year or next to their last year. Miss Lovegood would do admirably at Sybill's job. Seamus Finnegan will find himself right at home in Filch's old job. Draco Malfoy should be able to take on History of Magic with a minimum of trouble. Neville certainly will fill Pomona's shoes with a decided zest for the job."

"I know for a fact that we need to replace Horace Slughorn. He is undoubtedly the worst Potions teacher I have ever seen." I said.

"I do have someone in mind for that position. They have the fiercest determination to brew the most potions in the shortest amount of time. Would you take the job, Thera?"

"Are you planning on remaining Headmaster? If so, I will definitely take the job. Of course, I will need to accommodate three hungry babies who need feeding during the day."

"That can be arranged quite easily. Filius and Minerva are staying on for a while longer. Since Alastor is rejoining the Ministry, he can commute through the floo. At this time, I am unsure of Aurora Sinistra or Septima Vector. They may stay on. However, Batusheda Babbling is definitely leaving. She said she wants a quieter atmosphere. So, that leaves the Ancient Runes position open. Hagrid is going to Beaubatons. But Grubbly-Plank can take over his classes. We can put Finnegan in Hagrid's cabin, and the Krums in the cabin Remus has been using, Miss Lovegood in Sybill's rooms and Neville in Pomona's rooms after she leaves.

Hermione asked the question that I had just been about to ask. "Who do have in mind as the next Headmaster of Durmstrang?"

"Lupin is the candidate I had in mind. And I am going to suggest to Kingsley that he put Black in as head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. That will keep him occupied."

"I'm tired and these two are off to the other side of the planet tomorrow. Let's go home." I suggested.

When we walked in the door, Viktor and Hermione made a dash for his room to take their showers before getting ready for bed. She won the race and he came back in the living room to talk to us.

"I will be sleeping on the couch again. I do not plan on consummation until our vows are said. You did the same, no?"

"Yes. It was very hard to wait, but there were extenuating circumstances back then. It shows you are showing her that you respect her first and foremost." Sev told him.

"I am proud of you, Viktor. I know you are very old world about marriage. It is sweet that you are being noble."

"I am taking many cold showers, little Thera." Viktor laughed.

We said good night and went off to our room.

In the morning, Viktor and Hermione left for Australia and we went back to the school.

The school Governors called a meeting about the Durmstrang dilemma. All of Sev's suggestions were accepted with alacrity. Lupin was to be brought in as the second Deputy Headmaster. He would be taught everything necessary to run Durmstrang by the following year. Neville was apprenticed to Pomona Sprout. I was approved as Potions teacher. The decision to bring Draco Malfoy in as History of Magic teacher drew some discussion until it was pointed out that he had fought on the winning side during the last battle. Seamus Finnegan was to fill the caretaker position once Hagrid was gone and Lupin moved up. Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank was to take Hagrid's classes. Firenze was taking the divination classes until Miss Lovegood graduated.

The OWL and NEWT tests were scheduled for the morning of the 16th. Allowances were made for Granger, Potter and Weasley to take their NEWTs at that time.

There was a list of candidates for teaching positions at Durmstrang that were gone through with only minor changes. The new teachers would help with teaching duties at Hogwarts for their first year and Durmstrang would re-open for the Millennium.

Things ran very smoothly right up through the OWL and NEWT testing. June was a month of teacher conferences and schedule planning.

July turned very hot and humid and I was having a lot of trouble with getting around. The triplets had grown so much that I had trouble getting out of a chair or walking. We had scheduled Harry's eighteenth birthday party for the thirty-first of July in Petersburg. It would also mark his and Ginny's engagement.

The night of the twenty-ninth I started having labour pains. Minerva sent for Poppy and Sev sent for Viktor and Hermione to come in a day early. Harry and Sirius came in also. Alastor showed up before anyone else though. He and Sev started walking me around the gardens, one on each side of me. When Harry and Sirius got there, I was turned over to them to do the same routine. They had total nonsense to say to me. It was to keep me occupied and get the triplets into alignment for being born. Viktor and Hermione were the next duo to take over. When I suddenly had a much sharper pain Viktor picked me up and ran for the house. Sev met him at the door and took me in his arms. He placed me on the bed in the dressing room for Poppy to run her diagnostics. She said I was in hard labour and it would now be a matter of waiting. Sev went for Mother and Hermione came to sit with me. The pains went on for the rest of the night. In the early hours of the thirtieth, the first boy was born. The second followed him by twenty minutes and the third boy came another ten minutes after that. I nursed each of them after they were born. I was exhausted but jubilant.

My poor Sev was astonished at the feeling of holding his own children in his arms. He named them as they were born, Sergei Grigori was firstborn. Dmitri Alastor was the second and Alexei Remus was the last. I slept for about two and a half hours before they needed feeding again. Viktor had taken the precaution of marking the heels of the babies with their initials so we would not get them confused. As they went back to sleep for the second time, Sev sat on the bed next to me. He kissed me and whispered, "Thank you for my sons, my love. They are perfect, as are you."

I teased him about the fact that they shared a birthday with Neville Longbottom.

"Neville is no longer afraid of me, love. He is now a confident, happy young man who has regained his parents finally. The fact that the boys share a birthday with him is unimportant. Let me bring you some food. I will lay down with you so that I can assist when it time to feed them again."

He brought me an omelette and juice. I was very hungry and he laughed at me. I napped again until the boys were hungry. Sev had brought the large wingback chair into the bedroom and he brought the three babies to me in the bassinet Molly Weasley had given us. He sat in the chair and pulled me down onto his lap as I picked up the first baby to nurse it. He cradled me against him as the child suckled at my breast. It was so like him to want to experience the intensity of the mother-child bonding. The house-elves were there to change the first one before handing me the second baby. Sev had one arm around me and the other supporting the child as it nursed. He carefully cradled the small head in his large hand, running a finger over the tiny ear and cheek.

"They are so perfect in miniature. I see Igor in the shape of this one's head. The first, Sergei, is going to have my nose, I fear. I never thought I would see resemblances when they were still this young."

"You are learning fast, Sev. They change as they grow. The resemblance you see today may never be there again. Or it could strengthen with time. They will look very alike but not be identical, I think. We will treat them as individuals so they will know they are separate entities. I think Molly had her hands too full to do that with the twins. So they became almost the same person in two bodies. I want ours to be different."

Author's notes: One more chapter to go and then an epilogue. I make no money from these characters as they are the intellectual property of JKR. But I sure have fun writing them!


	23. The End of an Era

"I heartily concur with that, Thera. Dress them differently and let them develop their own personalities rather than being mirror images of the others. Your mother and Viktor's mother were raised like that, weren't they? They were encouraged to be different even though they were identical."

"Yes, my grandparents thought they should be given the opportunity to become individuals. I will dress them in different colours to begin with, and later they can decide their own style. Don't you think green for Sergei, reddish brown for Dmitri, and blue-gray for Alexei?"

"And our friends will influence them, too. I know Minerva and Alastor will spoil Dmitri and teach him things, just as Remus and Dora will spoil and teach Alexei. Viktor and Hermione will probably do the same for Sergei. We must also spoil Teddy and teach him things, too.

I wonder if Kingsley is having any luck with his new guidelines for the Ministry? He was saying a few days ago that the way to wipe out the prejudice and name calling, is to institute a new law barring purebloods from marrying each other, and he plans to tie it to another law requiring all wizards and witches over the age of twenty-five to marry and have at least one child. They are given a time frame to find a mate. I wonder how this will affect Sirius?"

"Surely there are witches who would marry him?"

"There is one, I think, who still thinks fondly of him even after all these years. I have kept in touch with her, for she was Lily's best friend. She also runs a very small department in the Ministry dealing with Potion ingredient standards. I will send her an owl today. She will be subject to the same law. If they could reconnect, it might prove beneficial for both of them."

"I will talk to Viktor about adding her to the guest list for the wedding. Perhaps you should discuss this with Harry. I am going back to sleep for a bit. You talk to Sirius and Harry."

"I'll be back to assist with the feeding, love."

Even though I was supposed to be fully asleep, enough of the link with Sev was open that I got a general impression of what went on during his talks with Harry and Sirius.

Sirius was upset over the new law and worried that he had to find a wife within six months.

"What exactly would persuade a reasonably sane witch to marry a man who was in Azkaban and rumoured to be in league with Riddle and have connived at the deaths of his best friends? Name me one witch who would marry me."

The tirade had been directed at Harry but Sev answered him.

"I can name one. And you liked her well enough when we were at school. Mary MacDonald works for the Ministry as the head of the department that makes sure potion ingredients meet certain standards. She has never married, preferring to cherish a fondness for a man she would never name. I believe that man is you, Black."

"Mary? She did not marry? Oh, if ever there was a woman I wouldn't mind spending the next few decades with, it is her. Where is she, Severus? Will you send her an owl? What if she won't see me?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and then said something.

"I think I can recognise her. She was in a bunch of the photos of my parents. Let me go to the Ministry. I'll invite her to the party tomorrow, if that is acceptable. If you want to do something Sirius, get the house-elves to give you a haircut and a shave. I'll be back soon. May I use the floo, Professor?"

"You have passed your NEWTs, Harry. I am no longer your professor. My name is Severus, or if you can't stomach that, call me Snape. You did behind my back often enough in years past. Yes, you are free to use the floo."

"Thank you, Severus. I'll stop by Grimmauld Place before I return."

Once Harry was gone, Sev turned to Sirius Black and gave him a long, hard look. "Come with me, Black. Ptitsa can have you shaved and your hair cut in just a few moments. It will make you feel like a new man."

By the time I had gotten up and fed the babies again, Harry was back. He was talking to Sev in the doorway to the bedroom when I went in to shower. After making myself presentable, I found Harry and Sev watching a clean shaven Sirius Black talking earnestly to a small blond woman. She had a sweet, friendly face and was looking at Sirius with such longing that I knew everything would work out. Harry had a huge grin on his face. Even Sev looked pleased.

The birthday party was a success and within the month Sirius Black and Mary MacDonald were married. Ginny and Harry had decided to wait to be married until he had finished his first years as an Auror. Molly and Arthur informed everyone that Charlie had married his Romanian witch, and that Percy was to be married in the spring. Filius Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey were to be married just after Christmas. And the biggest surprise of all was that Sybill Trelawney was marrying Gilderoy Lockhart in November. Aberforth and Rosmerta had decided to legalize their association finally. Hagrid and Olympe Maxime had married secretly before going on their mission to the Giants.

The day the students arrived was a joyous occasion. There were more first years than ever before. Apparently the parents had decided that there would be no more home schooling since the war was behind us. The Durmstrang students were greeted with the same warmth and affection as our own. New friendships, started on the train from King's Cross, strengthened during the sorting. Then Sev stood to give his welcoming speech. The Hall went silent as every eye was turned towards him.

"I want to welcome all of you to Hogwarts. This year we welcome the students of Durmstrang in fellowship as a new era begins. This is the first year free of fear. Fear is an insidious weapon used by evil people against their enemies. Fear has no place in an institution of learning. You will learn everything you need to know to become proficient wizards and witches. There will be no blood distinctions, no name calling. That behaviour will earn you detentions, expulsion and/or having your powers bound or stripped entirely. It will not be tolerated. There is a quote from John Donne which will become the guiding principle of this school henceforth. 'No man is an island, entire of itself. Every man is a piece of the Continent, a part of the main. If a clod be washed away by the sea, Europe is the less, as well as if a promontory were... Any man's death diminishes me because I am involved in Mankind. And therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls. It tolls for thee.' Your new teachers are as follows: Thera Snape will teach Potions, Neville Longbottom will be assisting in Herbology, Draco Malfoy will teach History of Magic, Remus Lupin is the new second Deputy Headmaster and the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Hermione Granger is your new Ancient Runes teacher, Wilhemina Grubbly-Plank will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. And our new caretaker is Seamus Finnegan. It is my sincere wish that all of you form lasting friendships this term. Let the feast begin." He clapped his hands and the food appeared to the cheers of the children.

The second years all waited after the feast was over to talk to me. I was so glad to see their shining faces free of fear. I knew this year was going to be a very busy one with all the weddings. The only wedding I was concerned with was Viktor and Hermione's.

September and October sped by because I was so busy teaching and tending to three hungry, rambunctious babies. In November, the boys seemed to settle into a routine where I could get more done. My students were showing real promise at Potions. I set the wedding plans before Hermione one evening at dinner in the Headmaster's quarters. Sev chuckled to see Hermione's eyes cross at the elaborate preparations.

"But... but... we just wanted a small wedding, you know, friends and family. Has Viktor seen this?"

"Hermione, he was the biggest Quidditch star ever in Bulgaria. He has friends from Durmstrang, Quidditch, the Aurors, and his father is the Minister for Magical Games and Sports in Bulgaria. There are certain protocols for inviting people from each of those groups. You, yourself will have your teachers, friends, family, and people you saved to invite. The crowd is strictly for the wedding. The reception will be much smaller and more intimate, only close friends and family. And there is the rehearsal dinner, too. But I want to liaise with your mother about that. You decided on attendants back in August. Luna, Ginny as bridesmaids, correct?"

"Yes. And you agreed to serve as the matron of honour. Viktor decided on Severus as best man, and Harry and Nikolai as groomsmen. The dresses are all done. My father is going to walk me down the aisle. Who is going to read the ceremony?"

"Why not have Filius do it? He is very fond of you and Viktor. He would do a lovely job of it."

"Oh, that is a wonderful idea. Viktor likes him and Poppy would be so proud. Yes, shall I ask him tomorrow?"

"Wait." Sev walked to the fireplace and threw green powder into it. He spoke into the flames. "Filius, can you come to my rooms for a moment?"

Within minutes Filius was at the door.

"Come in. I believe Miss Granger has a request to make. Sit down and have a drink."

"Thank you, Severus, a bit of mead would be lovely. What did you need, Hermione?"

"Professor... Filius, would you read the ceremony for my wedding to Viktor? Please?"

"Oh my dear child, I would be delighted. Thank you for asking me. May I drink to your happiness, Hermione? And to those handsome wee boys also, Severus."

"Thank you, Filius. They are having the ceremony at our St. Petersburg home in December. You should remember the date. They decided to get married on our anniversary. Viktor said it would help him remember. But that is my cousin's logic." I laughed.

"The nineteenth of December, I remember your wedding very well, Thera. You were an incredibly lovely bride. As I am sure you will be also, Hermione. I will take my leave now. Goodnight all."

Once he left, Alastor made a comment that he was sorry he had not been there for Sev's and my wedding. "I did get to see you in your dress, though, as we took your parents off. Severus looked less like a scarecrow than I had ever seen him."

We all scowled at him, but he just laughed.

The next few weeks were spent helping Hermione address invitations and deal with fussy babies who were starting to teethe. The first of December had Hermione looking at the list of accepted invitations and exclaiming. "There are over four hundred people coming! Thera, this is going to be a disaster."

"Calm down, Hermione. It will be fine. Trust me. Mother has altered your dress and created a princess cap with a veil attached. And Aunt Pasitheia has sent you the Krum jewels. Nothing is going to go wrong. Have you and Viktor been doing anything with the cottage? Well, you should start deciding how you want things arranged. That will keep your mind off the wedding for a while."

Two weeks before the actual wedding, the teachers and friends got together for Hermione's bridal shower. Viktor had brought Hermione's mother for the occasion. We used the Great Hall, as there were so many women coming.

Dora, Minerva, Poppy and I, as well as Aurora and Septima, had decorated the Hall with flowers, thanks to Neville and Pomona. Molly Weasley had come in to help with the menu planning. She was a bit disappointed that Hermione was not going to marry Ron, but decided that Viktor was much better suited to her.

Molly, with the help of the house-elves, had created a feast for the party. Crème Brulée with fruit, a casserole of Chicken with rice, cheese, Broccoli and Asparagus and tiny prawn sandwiches were waiting for the guests. There were little gift baskets Poppy and I had put together with extra Potions and a small portrait of the bride and groom for the guests.

I had a special present set aside for Hermione's mother. I convinced my own mother to create a mother-of-the-bride dress for Mrs. Granger. It had been made in a silvery mauve shade but could be transfigured to any other colour.

Neville had taken special care to create corsages of some of the more exotic flowers for the bride and her mother.

A surprise guest showed up as part of her new incarnation as the society/romance writer for the Daily Prophet, Rita Skeeter.

She apologized to Hermione for the awful way she had acted previously and took many pictures of the party and an especially lovely one for the paper of Hermione herself. All in all, the shower turned out to be a lovely diversion on that Sunday afternoon.

The next day I was surprised to find my four month old eldest child trying to pull himself up onto his feet. He had only started crawling a couple of weeks before. Sev thought it was nothing to worry about, but consulted Poppy anyway.

"That one is going to give you nightmares, Severus. He is way ahead of his age range. He will probably be walking before he is nine months old, or rather running and climbing. He is already trying to form coherent speech. The other two are exactly where they should be. Nothing to worry about with them. You'll have to watch this young man like a hawk." Poppy chuckled.

I assigned Trufy to watch Sergei and make sure he was safe. The rest of the week went smoothly. The staff Christmas party was the weekend before the wedding and there were still things that needed doing. Thankfully, Minerva and Alastor arranged it all. Our neophyte Durmstrang teachers were doing a very good job with the students.

Remus Lupin had grasped the whole administrator routine very easily. Remus looked years younger than he had before. The relief at not being a werewolf anymore had done wonders for his appearance, so had having a real job.

Viktor showed up for the party with bottles of Vodka for everyone. He said he had finally introduced his friend Nikolai to Luna, and they were going to have lunch together the next day in Hogsmeade. He had brought Hermione's present with him. It turned out to be a full length sable hooded cloak. They were planning on going to Greece for their honeymoon and would need to use the floo in the Ministry to get to Athens. Sev and I told him to use the Chelsea flat for that first night. Viktor laughed in remembrance of how he had stocked the flat for our first few days of wedded bliss.

The party was over very late. The babies were being weaned so I did not have to breast feed any more. Sev and I checked on the boys before going to bed. We stayed up talking, deciding that we would make the Chelsea flat into the most romantic spot for a wedding night. The last few days before the Christmas holidays began were very busy. Three days before the wedding Sev and I stopped by the Chelsea flat to create the atmosphere for Viktor and Hermione's wedding night. We sealed the door to his room and made sure the music CDs were set to play automatically when the couple arrived. The rose petals were charmed to waft down onto the bed when the sheets were turned down. We left champagne, caviar and lots of chocolate, as well as luxury bath salts and shampoo and soap. The entire flat was charmed to create an ideal romantic interlude. When we were done, I suggested we go out to eat before going back to school, but Sev thought we should go immediately. The next morning the students left for the Christmas break. Hermione, Sev and I used the floo to the Ministry and then on to the Petersburg house.

While at the Ministry, we saw Kingsley Shacklebolt who promised to be at the wedding.

"And I have not forgotten that it will be your anniversary, also. See you both soon."

When we arrived in our own house some of the guests and the bride and groom were already there. The wedding was set for the day after tomorrow. Her parents were due this evening. His parents had been here since this morning.

Uncle Pavel and Aunt Pasitheia fell in love with Hermione the instant they saw her. My mother had taken Hermione to stay with her in her suite of rooms until the wedding. The house was in an uproar and the babies were fussy.

Remus and Dora had taken over the garden cottage where Alastor and Minerva were staying also. Viktor's friends from Durmstrang were camped out in the tent he had used during the 'camping' campaign of the spring. Luna was expected to arrive later today.

The young man Viktor wanted her to meet was trying to teach my husband how to dance the Trepak. Nikolai Nevsky was dashingly handsome and completely endearing. He had charmed every female present and promptly told Viktor that he would consider Hermione a surrogate sister, so that Viktor would have to answer to him if she was upset.

Mother and I had chased everyone away for a couple of hours to prepare for the rehearsal dinner. The house-elves from Hogwarts had been working feverishly to produce a spectacular feast for the evening. Luna arrived just before dinner, bringing Hermione's parents with her.

The dinner went off without a glimmer of a problem. Everyone was in a wonderful mood. It was now only one more day until the wedding. I was half expecting some kind of panic on the part of the bride or the groom. But I would wait and see what developed.

The babies were overly excited by the presence of so many people, but there was a bright side to things. Nikolai charmed my three babies, too.

He sang them to sleep that night with a Tzigane lullaby which gave Sev and me a break. The young man had then insisted we call him Niko, and he would play the violin for the couples to dance on the grass outside. I now sincerely hoped Luna would fall in love with this charming rogue.

The day before the wedding, I was up at dawn. The weather had turned sharply colder but stayed clear of snow. I knew the Northern Lights would probably display tonight, so I wanted us all to have dinner in the conservatory. I checked and rechecked all of the preparations before waking my husband. He laughed at me and pulled me back under the covers to make love once more. We finally got up in time to have breakfast with all of our guests around nine. Surprisingly most of them had anniversary gifts for us. The discussion over breakfast was the coming Millennium, and whether there had been any murmur of Dark Magic lately. Alastor answered that question very succinctly.

"The closest things to Dark magic these days are the things in the Weasley twins' shop. There has been nary a soul in Knockturn Alley, either. The Ministry has dealt with the last two Death Eaters. Their powers were stripped; after that they were Obliviated and their wands broken. The Carrows will never be a threat again. In fact, they are now residing in a Muggle mental hospital. They keep telling people they are magical. Perfect place for the woman who taught that Muggles aren't human, don't you think?"

The discussion then turned to the new Durmstrang teaching recruits. Remus was keeping an eye on the progress of the new teachers. He reported that all of his prospective teachers were doing admirably.

"And, I believe you are going to have a much better Divination teacher next year, Severus. Miss Lovegood surprised me a few days ago by congratulating me on a new baby. Dora did not even know, then, that we are expecting again. I think Luna Lovegood may just be able to weed out the students who have no talent for Divination and teach those who do."

Luna blushed at his comments. The others congratulated Remus, Dora and Luna.

We had planned for some dancing after the dinner. The house-elves cleared the conservatory so we had ample room to dance. Filius and Poppy had charge of the music. They began the music with selections from musical theatre productions. I danced with Remus and with Harry. Sev danced with my mother and Hermione's mother. Then Filius started the music from Phantom and Sev came to lead me onto the floor. The only other couple dancing was Viktor and Hermione. But gradually others came out to dance to the music from our wedding. The night was almost over when Viktor came to ask me to dance with him. We waltzed and talked about the coming wedding. I realised he was afraid that he would terrify Hermione with his eagerness. I told him I would have Sev talk to him tomorrow in the morning before the wedding.

"And what makes you think she is not as eager as you for the wedding night? Viktor, she loves you. She has been through hell this past year; she needs you to be her refuge and soul mate. I think she will surprise you."

"Were you not scared, that first night you made love with him? He is a fine man but he is years older than you, Thera. There is not that great an age difference between Hermione and me."

"I was not scared. I loved him, Viktor. I still do. Papa knew Sev and knew me. I think he had seen even in those early years that I would need the kind of husband Sev has become. I think he would approve of your choice, also. She is very beautiful, Viktor, and she loves you to distraction. Make her happy."

"That is my goal, cousin. I want us to be as happy as you two are."

I looked past Viktor's shoulder to where Sev stood leaning against a doorframe. The slow, sensual smile lit his face as he mouthed the words "I love you" to me.

Viktor returned me to Sev's side and sought out his soon-to-be bride. They were standing near the windows talking.

"It is past midnight. Happy Anniversary, Thera." Sev murmured as he kissed my shoulder.

We were almost the last to leave the conservatory. Only Viktor and Hermione were still there. We checked on our children before going to bed. The morning would come all too soon. But Sev had one more surprise for me, a pearl necklace with three diamond drops on it.

"For my beloved wife, and the boys' beloved mother, a small trinket of our devotion. This is the best anniversary we have had so far, love."

"Oh, Sev, thank you, for my necklace and for everything you have done this year. I cannot imagine being any happier."

"Let's just get through the wedding tomorrow and then, we will have a quiet Christmas with our closest friends and family. I love you dearly, Thera."

"You are my world, Sev. I truly hope Hermione and Viktor find the same happiness."

"Take thee no thought for tomorrow's joys, they will come or not. Take only thought for this night's joy as we lay in each other's arms."

"Then come to bed, my love, and know joy of this night."

The morning of the wedding saw the snow clouds of the previous days vanished. The air was crisply cold but filled with the most beautiful light. The ceremony was set for midday so Mother, Mrs. Granger, Ginny, Luna, and I were helping Hermione dress. I had sent Sev to check on the babies because one of them had the sniffles. Then he was supposed to check on Viktor because I knew Viktor's Slavic temperament would doubt the wondrousness of the day.

Hermione was alternately laughing and crying. She looked beautiful. The ice blue velvet gown had seed pearls and spangles added at the cuffs and the neckline. Her little princess cap had a short veil added. Her hair had been tamed into soft waves brushed back from her face. Aunt Pasitheia had brought in the jewelled belt that every Krum bride had worn since the fourteenth century. That was to be the something old, her dress was blue, the princess cap was new, and the tiny portrait of Viktor as a child that was entwined in her bouquet was the something borrowed. She was being entertained by her attendants when I went to check on the rest of the party. Sev was in our rooms, holding Alexei; the baby had stopped fussing and was now sleeping soundly. Ptitsa took him back to the nursery as I talked to my husband.

"How is Viktor holding up? Has he driven you mad yet?"

"Alastor is having the best luck keeping him calm. He was talking to Viktor about your father. I think your cousin fears he is not good enough for her."

"Now would be a good time for you to tell him that he must be gentle with her and treat her like she is Fairy Crystal. That should focus his thoughts and get him out of his Slavic histrionics."

"As you wish, my love, you look beautiful enough to be the bride."

"I will deal with you after the crowds leave, beloved. Now, go work your vocal magic on Viktor. Be thinking calming spells when you talk to him."

"I sincerely hope they will enjoy the things we planned for their wedding night. Ah, well, off to talk some sense in our volatile Viktor."

I watched him go reluctantly. I saw Viktor at the window when Sev opened the door to the library. Alastor was talking to Viktor, but not getting much of a response. I knew Sev would be more successful.

When Sev opened our link, I could hear what was being said.

"Viktor, what would your Uncle Igor say if he could see you now? Thera tells me Hermione is in tears because she is frightened. And you are sulking. She loves you. What do you think kept her sane during those long months of last winter? She knew you were close by to guard them and to be a link to help for them. She depends on you. You are descended from Cossack princes, Thera tells me. Act like it. Do you love Hermione? Love her, not just desire her?"

"Of course, I love her. I have waited until she was old enough, until she and Harry found and destroyed the abominations, until the monster was dead before I asked her to marry me. I love her more than life itself. She is the most precious thing in my life."

"Do you remember three years ago, Viktor? How secretive we had to be about our wedding? How Igor showed up to say goodbye to her? How surprised Hermione was about the whole thing?"

"I remember how nervous Thera was. But I also remember how she looked that next morning before I left. She was laughing and radiantly happy and had the sultry well-loved look of a new bride. She was more beautiful than I had ever seen her."

"Do you want to see that look on Hermione's face tomorrow morning? Of course you do. You must remember that she was not born into our world. Her Muggle upbringing was far different from the way you and Thera were raised. Her experience as a heroine of this war, does not preclude that she is still a very young innocent woman. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I love her. I want her happy with me. How do I make love to her without scaring her?"

"You must treat her as if she is the most delicate, fragile flower you have ever seen. Touch her, kiss her, and use soft words to gentle her. And for Merlin's sake, do not get too eager. She is not a Knockturn Alley whore, Viktor. She will be your wife, she will bear your children, treat her with dignity and love. Let your kisses cover her body. Touch her everywhere until she is moaning with desire, and then gently, very gently, enter her. Kiss her while you take her hymen. She will buck under you, but you must talk softly to her, tell her how much you love her. She will begin to respond, to meet your movements, awkwardly at first, but she will learn the rhythm. She wants to please you. Later you two can adjust your appetites and desires, as you will. Remember, her wedding night must be gentle and beautiful. Your cousin and I have arranged for you two to go to the Chelsea flat for tonight. We stocked it and decorated it for you. You will get to use the master bedroom. It is Thera's extra wedding present to you. Now, do you have the rings ready? I see Alastor beckoning to us. Are you ready to begin this exciting adventure that is marriage?"

Viktor grinned at Sev and answered, "You take them, Severus. Are you and Thera really happy?"

Sev merely cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Has she ever said anything to indicate she was unhappy? Are our sons ill-treated? You have only to look at her to see how happy she is."

"The night after the battle, I was walking the halls at the school. She was standing on the top of the Astronomy Tower crying. I asked her why and she turned on me and snarled at me. 'I almost lost him, Viktor. He almost died and I cannot live without him.' I finally understood how much you mean to her."

The sounds of Pachelbel's Canon in D Major were beginning in the ballroom. Sev hustled Viktor to the side entrance near where Filius stood on a raised dais. Sev and Viktor took their places as the music swelled. Harry and Nikolai came to stand next to Sev.

Ginny Weasley entered to march up the aisle and stand to the side. Next came Luna Lovegood. Then, it was my turn. Mr. Granger had Hermione's hand firmly tucked over his arm. They made their way to where the rest of us were waiting. She was radiantly beautiful, smiling at Viktor. They had eyes only for each other. She handed me her bouquet as Filius began the bonding ceremony. When Filius asked the gathering to add their wishes to the bonding, everyone present whispered their wishes for the couple. The room began to grow lighter with the golden glow of love being expressed. The rings were exchanged and the bonds tied. Viktor gently raised her veil to kiss her. Then, they started back down the aisle under the raining rose petals and rosemary leaves. Everyone was applauding as they turned at the doorway and kissed again. The reception was to start in a few minutes so I went in search of the newlyweds. They were wrapped in each other's arms outside his bedroom. He was kissing her breathless. I managed to disengage her from him and got her to take off the veil and cap before the reception started. Filius and Alastor had been up to some scheming while I was gone. They began the dancing with a song sung by Alastor himself. The tune was a favourite of Minerva's. The words were exactly right for this occasion. 'My Love is like a Red, Red Rose'

We all danced for an hour or so, until dinner was served. The cake was cut after dinner was over and suddenly, it was time for the bride and groom to be off. Both the mothers, Ginny, Luna, and I were there to help her out of her finery and make sure her things were packed. Sev was doing the same thing for Viktor. I knew he had included a small jar of the ointment mother had given me to ease any discomfort after the wedding night. I told Hermione how glad I was that she was now my cousin. I held her close and said a silent blessing for her and Viktor. Then, it was time to be gone.

Viktor had changed to his red Cossack outfit, which was rather like the Durmstrang uniform. He wore a dashing short black cape and fur hat. Hermione was dressed in a long woollen dress of russet brown. Her sable cape was fastened at her throat. Their luggage was miniaturised and in her expandable bag. They kissed everyone and disappeared into the floo still waving at all of us.

We said goodbye to the many guests who had come for the wedding and reception. At last, there were only a few people left. The Lupins and Minerva and Alastor were staying for the holidays. We stayed up talking for a time, then said good night fairly early. My husband wanted to tell me about his talk with Viktor. He also wanted to make passionate love to me on our anniversary.

We stayed up until the Northern Lights began their dance across the skies. The lights were gloriously joyful that night, almost as if they were celebrating Christmas, the wedding and the end of the war.

Finis


	24. Epilogue

Things have changed drastically over the past twenty five years since the fall of Riddle and his minions. My parents are still living, still teaching. Father is still Headmaster at Hogwarts as he has been since before I was born. Mother is Head of House for Slytherin and is teaching Potions still. Uncle Remus (he cringes when we call him that) and Aunt Dora live in London. He is now Minister for Magic. Alastor and Minerva have retired and gone to live with Remus and Dora. Molly and Arthur now live at Shell Cottage. The Burrow has been rebuilt and Bill and Fleur live there with their many offspring. Uncle Viktor and Aunt Hermione are still at Durmstrang. He has been Headmaster for nearly eighteen years. Aunt Hermione teaches Arithmancy to those who can grasp the subject.

The rise of evil in the Muggle world in the early days of the Millennium caused great alarm in our world. The general incompetency of the world leaders to achieve a solution meant that there were more lives lost than should have been.

After the bombing on the tube line in 2005, it was decided that the Aurors would work with the Muggle services to track down the terrorists. Uncle Viktor personally tracked the leader of the terrorists down and put him into Nurmengard under heavy security.

It took seven more years before the threats from the terrorists were nullified. The governments of Pakistan and North Korea were testing various weapon capabilities to the dismay of both the Muggle world and the Wizarding world. After a multinational conference of Magical Ministries it was decided that all nuclear weaponry would be disposed of by magic. Our people were put into place to guard the nuclear power plants so that no Uranium would find its way into the hands of bomb makers ever again.

It took Remus Lupin and the rest of The Order of the Phoenix to finally change the attitude of the radical clerics in the Middle East to denounce the terrorism as acts of insanity. The convincing factor was the Imperius Curse. The Ministry had authorised its use as the only way to bring about peace in the area.

To update you, dear reader, I am Sergei Grigori Snape. I am twenty five years old and teach Quidditch at Durmstrang. I am engaged to be married to my cousin, Alyxandra Krum. My brothers, Dmitri and Alexei are currently employed by the Ministry as Aurors. My little sisters, Irina Hermione and Minerva Luna are teachers, also. Irina teaches Charms at Durmstrang. Min teaches transfiguration at Hogwarts. Irina is married to Pyotr Nevsky. They are very young, only nineteen, but also very much in love. My youngest brother, Emrys, is in his sixth year at Hogwarts. My cousins, Arkady, Igor, Nadya, Katya, and Alyxandra are the children of Uncle Viktor and Aunt Hermione. Pyotr, Gennady and Serafina are the children of Nikolai and Luna Nevsky. Teddy, David, Chloe and Lisbet are the children of Remus and Dora Lupin.

The Blacks have two children. Pollux, who is married to Nadya Krum, and Meissa, who is to be married to James Sirius Potter next year.

Harry and Ginny Potter have James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, and Hermione Thera.

The Weasley family have too many children to count but sadly, Ron Weasley was killed in the bombings in 2005. He had been planning to marry Lavender Brown that same year.

Albus Severus Potter is courting my sister, Min. Arkady Krum is courting Chloe Lupin.

All of the families are close friends. We have all grown up together. I am the oldest ,except for Teddy. He is too busy to write this epilogue to my parents' story, so the job fell to me. His job as the Liaison to the Muggle PM keeps him very busy these days.

The complete cessation of hostilities in the Middle East was finally arrived at nearly a decade ago. There has been no war, no famine, no catastrophes of any kind except for weather related ones. The weather related catastrophes have resulted in no loss of life and very little property loss. The religious wars have ceased. The birth rate around the world has levelled off. The various governments have embraced a greener philosophy and the planet is beginning to heal itself. Magic has helped a bit to achieve that end.

The world is at peace. We are all working to see it stays that way.

Blessed be, dear reader. May you take joy from this chronicle. My dearest Alyxandra is writing the chronicle of her parents' love affair. If you go looking for it, search for Goblet of Love.

Sergei Grigori Snape

19 December 2023


End file.
